My Name is Kane Brandoff
by vampirebabe
Summary: Harry runs away to America to protect his friends. Later on he gets bitten by a werewolf and goes back through time. malemale pairings. malefemale pairings. femalefemale pairings. You have been warned....
1. Chapter 1: Amon Leonidas & Kane Brandoff

**Chapter 1**

**Amon Leonidas and Kane Brandoff**

* * *

Harry grinned, staring out of the window of the plane that he was on. He still couldn't get over the fact that they had actually sold him a plane ticket to the United Stares. He looked like he was fourteen years old when he was actually sixteen. His grin faded as he remembered why he was leaving. 

Everyone around him wasn't safe. In fact, they were all being hurt and were going to die if he stuck around. Sirius was already dead, and Remus blamed him. The Weasely's had sent Harry a letter asking him if he wished to come visit them and stay with them for the remainder of the summer. They had been attacked before he even recieved the letter. Hermione and her family were in hiding right now because they had been attacked by a group of Death Eaters because Hermione was a muggle bornwitch and friends with him. All of this was caused because of him. It would be best if he left until he was well trained and was able and capable of defeating the dark lord, Voldemort.

Harry sighed and put his headphones over his ears, music flowing out of them. This was going to be a long flight, and there wasn't even going to be a movie. He had asked one of the stewardess's, and she had politely informed him that there would be no movie. She had then asked if he would like to have something to drink and he had managed to get a pop.

He sat back in his seat, quietly thinking to himself. He knew what he had to do when got to America. He mentally ran over his plan in his head once again.

_1. Register at local wizarding school._

_2. Get an apartment if school does not offer housing._

_3. Get a job if school does not offer housing._

_4. Get new clothes. Dudley's are WAY TOO BIG!_

_5. Get hair fixed so I can hide more easily._

_6. Get contacts._

_7. Buy new owl._

_8.Get a new wand._

This was all that he had to do. Well, all that he could think of for the moment. Then he remembered one last thing and added it to his list.

_9. Get muggle make-up to cover up this blasted scar._

That would have to do for now. Later when he had more time, he would sit down and find out if he was missing anything. He sighed over number 7. He had sent Hedwig to Hermione with a note requesting her to take care of Hedwig for him. She was just too noticeable, and besides, Hermione was constantly moaning about not having an owl. Harry had on several occasions forced his mouth shut and his tongue still so he didn't point out the fact that she could have gotten an owl, but she had gotten Crookshanks instead.

Someone sitting down next to him caught him off guard. He removed his headphones, turned off his cd player and turned to see who had dared to sit down next to him. He was surprised to see a boy his age, wearing black lipstick and mascara, and white make-up all over his face, making him look paler than Snape, he had long black hair that was pulled into tight braids that went all the way down his head and halfway down his back. Harry had to struggle with the muggle term, dreadlocks. The boy was wearing nothing but black and had a long sleeve shirt that looked like it was made of fishnet. The boy grinned at him.

"Hey, my name's Amon. Amon Leonidas." The boy offered Harry his hand. Harry grinned and shook it.

"My name's Kane Brandoff." Harry lied smoothly. Amon grinned at him.

"It's nice to meet you, Kane. So, we're you going?" He asked. Harry had laready planned out this just in case anyone asked him his plan, but he had planned on it being a stewardress or perhaps someone at the airport, but not another passenger, but nonetheless, he was prepared.

"I was here visiting my aunt and uncle. I have to return to the states to my parents." Harry told him.

"Ah, I see. I was here visiting dad. He and mum got a divorce so now I have visit him every summer or else he gets testy." Amon said softly. Both were silent for a minute.

"Why are you sitting next to me?" Harry asked softly.

"Because I could sense something from you. You're just like me. I can tell, Kane." Amon whispered. Luckily, the plane was filled with many people. Only about twenty eight people were riding, and this was a large plane.

"How?" Harry asked, feeling a little nervous.

"You're a wizard as well, but it's more than that. You know that we're both lying through our teeth just as well as I know it. Neither of us are going to America to our loving parents. We're both going for a new life." Amon said softly.

"Amon Leonidas isn't your real name?" Harry asked softly. Amon was silent for a moment.

"No. My real name is Eugene Harrington. Kane Brandoff isn't yours either?"

"My real name is of no concern." Harry snapped. Amon chuckled.

"So be it. Did you know that Amon means 'The Hidden' and Leonidas means 'Bold as a Lion'? And Kane means 'Warrior' and Brandoff means 'Black Raven'?" Kane asked. Harry grinned.

"How on earth do you know that?"

"I studied the history of names a while back." He replied. They both fell silent again. "So, why are you running away?"

"Everyone around me keeps getting hurt by Voldemort." Harry told him. He almost killed himself for saying that. But didn't when Kane nodded in understanding.

"Tell me about it. He killed my mother because grandma and grandpa were muggles, and dad started drinking pretty heavy and beats me every time he steps through the door. I figured America is where you can forget your past and begin a new life."

"Cheers." Harry said witha grin. "To forgetting the past in America." Amon saw the can of pop and yelped.

"Where'd you get that? I want one!" Amon cried. A stewardess who was walking by, giggled and handed Amon one. Amon instantly smiled at her in a flirtatious manner. "Thank you oh mighty goddess. How could one as pretty as you be working pn such a plane? You should be on television, in magazines, or walking down a runway."

"And you need to be put in a mental institution. Enjoy the flight." The stewardess said cheerfully, walking away. Harry bit back a laugh, biting down on his tongue and soon the taste if blood filled his mouth. Amon stared after her as if a four headed dragon had just told him that the sun rotated around the world.

"You alright Amon?" Harry asked, snickering sofltly.

"Yeah, but no woman's ever been that fast with a comeback before, and that accent sounded American. Oh, I look so much forward to America now! Hey! How about we stick together in America, eh? I mean, imagine it. We're both going to be in a strange environment, neither of us will know much about anything there, so we might as well stick together and keep each other safe. What do you say? Runaway brothers?" Amon asked, offering his hand. Harry went very quiet, and slowly, Amon's grin began to falter.

"I'm not sure, Amon. Everyone who gets close to me always ends up getting hurt. I don't want that to happen to anyone else." Harry explained softly, his head bowed and gazing at his worn trainers. Amon grinned.

"Kane, Voldemort's not in America. It's why witches and wizards are migrating there as fast as they possibly can. There and Canada, and anywhere outside of Europe." Amon explained. Harry was still reluctant, but he understood where Amon was coming from. He didn't really expect to be able to stand alone when they got there.

"Alright, we'll stick together." Harry said, and shook the still proffered hand.

"I'm glad you accepted my offer." Amon said with a smile.

* * *

_Dear Hermione, _

_You're not going to believe this! I was instructed not to tell anyone, so that's why I haven't said anything until now. I've been recieving special training from my dad, Professor Snape, and Professor Lupin. They say that I'm so good now, that I could even beat Harry!_

_Harry's not allowed to know yet, so don't sat anything to him. I'm to be his body guard this year! Isn't that great? I'm so powerful now that I'm going to transfigure Malfoy into a ferret permanently once school starts! Not even Harry can do that!_

_They're going to start training Harry once school starts, but first they're going to start on Occlumency. Once he masters that, then he can start on other things. I don't see what he found so hard about it. I mastered it witin the first two weeks of training. Not even Snape can get into my mind. Greasy git's not nearly as powerful as I am! HA!_

_I have to get going now. Dad's taking me to the ministry to get my apparation license. They said that I'll be able to get one early, so if Harry gets into a dangerous situation, I'll be able to balehis arse out. _

_Soon, I'll be more famous than Harry. In fact, I bet that I can beat Voldemort! Harry doesn't even know half of the spells that I know. There's no way he can possibly beat Voldemort on his own._

_-Ron_

Hermione stared at the letter in disbelief. When did Ron get like this? He certainly hadn't been like this when they had gotten onto the train last year. And what was this nonsense about defeating Voldemort, huh? There was no way Ron could defeat Voldemort. He was barely able to ask her out on a date last year.

Hermione crumpled up the letter angrily and threw it away. Ron would need to deflate that giant head of his before he got a response from her. Hermione sighed, wishing that she would send Harry a letter, but she knew that she wasn't allowed to. She had told Harry this, but he had still sent her Hedwig.

Thinking of Hedwig, Hermione bit her lower lip, worried. Life must be pretty bad at the Dursleys if Harry and sent Hedwig to her to keep over the summer. Maybe they were threatening him, or something worse.

Right then, Hedwig flew in through her open window, carrying a dead frog in her beak. Hermione frowned, wondering how on earth Hedwig had found that frog in the middle of London. Shaking her head, she went over to the window and shut it for the night as her mother called her down for dinner. Giving Hedwig a reassuring pat, Hermione went to go eat dinner with her family.

* * *

Albus sat in his chair, having just dismissed the meeting of the order. The last report from Arabella Figg had him a little worried. Apparently, the Dursleys had gone on a family vacation and had taken Harry with them. Harry wasn't being guarded, he wasn't under the protection of the house, and no one knew where he was located. 

Albus knew that Harry was unable to send any owls. Hermione had sent him a letter informing him that Harry had sent her Hedwig for the summer, so apparently the Durleys would be on vacation for the rest of the summer. He dearly hoped that Harry would be okay without any guards to take care of him. At least he had his wand with him in case of an emergency.

* * *

"You mean they broke your wand?" Amon asked horrified, not even pausing in eating his bag of potato chips. "Why?" Harry shrugged. 

"My cousin was using me as his punching bag, and finally after he broke my glasses, I punched him square in the nose and fell to the floor, crying. They burned all of my school things in my trunk and all of my clothes, and snapped my wand, and they were going to kill my owl too, but I managed to warn her away when she came home from hunting. She came back later and with a piece of parchment that I found in my room, I scribbled out a note to my friend to take care of her." Harry explained. Amon shook his head.

"Weren't you able to save anything?" He asked. Harry was quiet, then he nodded. He pulled out a grocery bag out from the bag compartment above their seat and brought it down. The first thing that he pulled out was an old piece of parchment.

"Why did you save that?" Amon demanded, frowning. Harry grinned.

"When you tap it with a wand and say, 'I solomnly swear that I am up to no good' and a map of Hogwarts shows up and shows you all the secret passageways, where everyone's located, and will give you the passwords to everything. When you're done, you say 'Mischief managed' and the map disappears. Only those words will activate and deactivate the map. My potions professor sustected that this was a map and tried to force it to reveal it's true nature to him, but instead it did nothing but insult him. It used to be my dad's." Harry explained. Amon laughed, his eyes sparkling.

"I'll bet you were once mischievious mother fucker. Running around, causing chaos. Is that all you managed to save?" Amon asked, interested about what else his friend might have brought along.

Next thing that Harry pulled out was his invisibility cloak. Amon's eyes widened. Harry smiled and ran his fingersalong it lovingly. He had learned that muggles couldn't see the invisibility cloak even if someone wasn't wearing it. "This was also my dad's." Harry said softly. Next he pulled out a silver locket with a green gem in the center of the heart.

"Ain't that kinda girly?" Amon demanded, his eyes glancing at the cloak approvingly. Harry smiled sadly.

"It's all that I have left of my mom. My aunt gave me a bunch of things before I pissed them all off. A bunch of legal documents, a box filled with photographs from my mom's childhood, and this. I can't open it up, unfortunately, but it was my mom's. See, on the back it says '_Happy 16th birthday Lilly. We love you.'_ My aunt read it over my shoulder and then said that she always knew that her sister was a freak since she was born on Friday the 13th." Harry explained. Amon smiled.

"The perfect day for for a witch to be born. Anything else you've got?" Amon asked.

"Just a bunch of legal documents and some pictures that used to belong to my mum." Harry said. He pulled out a couple of photographs.

"There are of my mom, dad, and their friends." Harry explained. He pointed to one picture. "This is my mom and dad." He said with a fond smile. Amon studied the picture and grinned.

"Your mom was beautiful." He flipped the picture over and read _'Me and Severus by the lake'_ written in cursive. "No offense, but your dad's kinda ugly. And what's with the greasy hair?"

"It comes from his brewing potions. See, that's my birth father. This is my adoptive father." Harry said, showing Amon another picture. "See, there's my father, my godfather, and my godfather's husband." Harry said, pointing out James, Sirius, and Remus. Amon pointed to the last person in the photo.

"Who's this?" He asked.

"Just some guy that my parents used to hang out with." Harry said dismissively, not even glancing at Peter Pettigrew who was waving inside of the photograph.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think. 

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to America

**Chapter 2**

**Welcome to America

* * *

**

"Albus, Harry never returned from his vacation with his family." Arabella Figg informed Albus. It was the first day of school and Albus had pulled Hermione and Ron into his office, asking them if they had seen Harry on the train or if he had just skipped the opening feast.

"What?" Albus, Ron, and Hermione jumped up out of their seats. Arabella nodded.

"The rest of the Dursleys returned, but not Harry. When I asked them, they told me that he had gone to stay with a friend over the remainder of the summer. They just returned this morning." Arabella informed them. She then pursed her lips together. "Albus, I think that they might have done something to him. Almost a week after Harry return from school, a couple of days before they left on their vacation, the Dursleys had a bonfire in their backyard and there was a lot of smoke. When I asked Petunia, she told me that Dudley and his friends were having a small party in the backyard. I didn't think of it at the time, but now that I do, there was far too much smoke for it to have just been wood burning." Arabelle said softly. Albus paled.

"Get Alastor, Remus, and Tonks. Hermione, Ron, go get Severus, Minerva, and Hagrid." Albus instructed them. Arabella, Hermione, and Ron all nodded and left Albus in his office. Albus then turned towards his window and gazed out into the distance. "Please Harry, please be alright."

* * *

"So, do you like your new wand, Harry?" Amon asked as they walked out of the wand shop. They had ended up having to have the wand maker make a wand special for Harry, which Harry claimed was more powerful than his last wand. 

It was red wood and oak, nine inches, with a werewolf heartstring, dragon heartstring, and unicorn heartstring, all braided together to make up the core. The creator of the wand said that when the core was from multiple magical creatures, then the wand tended to be a bit more powerful than a single magical core, and the cores had to be able to correspond with each other peacefully without any adverse effects.

"Yeah, I like it a lot. Best of all, it's not registered." Harry growled happily. Amon grinned. He had also gotten a new wand as well, and the maker of the wands had given the choice to register their wands or not. They had both chosen not to, just in case the ministry from Europe came after them.

"So, I guess we better get started on finding an apartment, then jobs." Amon said, kicking a can in the street. Harry was thoughtful for a minute.

"Do you know of any American wizarding schools near here?" Harry asked. Amon paused then grinned.

"Yeah, and there just happens to be one in the next town over. They don't start until next week. We should go register there." Amon said with a grin. Harry grinned back at him then paused.

"How in the world did you know about that school?" Harry demanded. Amon grinned back at him, winking.

"For me to know and for you to find out." Amon replied, and took of running. Harry took off after him, yelling a colorful string of cusswords at his good friend. All in fun and games, of course.

* * *

"His wand's been destroyed? Why didn't you people inform us about this before?" Albus bellowed angrily at the ministry official. He was well and truly pissed off. No, he was beyond that. He was beyond livid. He was beyond any description of anger that anyone could manage.The ministry official cowered in fear of his old headmaster. 

"Because we, um, well, we just, um, we just noticed sir." The small wizard stuttered fearfully.

"Why did you just notice?" Albus demanded, his magic rolling off of him in powerful, angry waves.

"Because sir, we were, uh, you see, uh, we were assigned, um, assigned to begin, uh, to begin, um, searching for, uh, you-know-who, sir." The man's stutter was getting worse as he went along trying to explain to his former headmaster.

"Get out." Severus Snape snarled. That was all it took. The small wizard bolted out of the room. Severus watched him run. "I remember when he was a puny little Hufflepuff." He then paused and groaned. "I've obviously been working her far too long." Minerva smiled.

"That's how I feel, Severus. Imagine how I feel seeing my old students teaching with me. I can't even begin to imagine how Albus feels. Everyone he see's, he's taught. It's bound to get annoying sooner or later." Minerva said softly. She then turned to Albus and her lips pursed angrily, her mind now on the subject at hand.

"Begin searching for him. He has to be somewhere, someone's had to of seen him. The fact that they can still sense his magic at the ministry is proof that Harry is still alive." Albus said, calming down. Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Why don't they just hone in on it like when a student performs underaged wizardry?" He demanded. Sinistra, Vector, and Lupin all nodded in agreement. Moody growled.

"Because we can't track you unless you have a wand. Haven't you wondered why we don't bust you before you attend school and you performed underaged wizardry? It's because back then you didn't have a registed wand, so we couldn't track you down." Moody explained. This instantly quieted down everyone else in the room. So that was how they tracked you down.

"So now we have to waste our valuable time to find Potter? That little brat's such an attention seeking little-" Severus began but soon found a silencing charm on him.

"Shut up Severus." Remus growled. "Leave Harry alone. He's not his father, nor is he his godfather. He is a completely different person. He is Harry, not James, not Sirius, just Harry." Remus growled angrily.

Severus glowered at him, but in his mind he was thinking. '_No, he's not his father. He is definately not me. But unfortunately, I have to pretend that I hate him because of the Dark Lord. If he ever found out that Lilly and I were married and I impregnated her, then I will be six feet under with my beloved Lilly.'_

* * *

"What's this place?" Harry asked Amon. They both stood in front of the dark black shop that had loud blasting music playing inside. 

"The sign says 'Hot Topic.' Why would you name a store like this 'Hot Topic'?" He asked Harry, confused.

"Why would you name a bank Gringotts?" He replied, still staring at the store.

"Because that word means 'Bank' in goblin." Amon replied. Harry turned and gave him a look.

"Are you messing with me?" He demanded. Amon shook his head.

"No, I'm serious, Kane. It's really 'Bank' in goblin. You'd think I would lie to you? How rude." Amon pretended to be hurt. Harry smacked his shoulder.

"Shut it you. Let's go in and look around, but remember. We have so got to stop at that tattoo parlor down the street." Harry told him sternly. Amon grinned.

"Aren't you glad we already registed at the school and now we can just fuck around?" he asked. Harry grinned at him.

"Yeah, yeah. You were right, I was wrong. It was better that we just got it allout of the way." Harry pulled Amon into the store which was basically empty, surprisingly. They almost jumped a foot in the air when a woman, all goth and everything, jumped in front of them.

"Hi! Welcom to Hot Topic! How may I help you?" She asked in a bright, cheery, hyperactive voice, grinning at them like it was all rainbows and sunshine. Harry and Amon turned and looked at each other then back at the girl.

"Aren't you supposed to be all morbid and dark in order to work in a store like this?" Harry asked, confused. She frowned at him.

"You see! It's that kind of stereo-type-ism that really pisses me off. Just because I dress in all black, and I work here, you instantly assume that I have to be all dark and morbid. What if I just like the style, but I'm not into that suicide contemplation and such. And if you are, you should get some serious help, you know." She spouted off, her tone sharp and biting. Her change in moods completely caught them off guard. She then turned around and skipped away. Harry and Amon turned to look at each other.

"PMSing?"Amon asked softly.

"Definitely." Harry replied as they went to go scope out the clothes in the store, wary to avoid the hyperactive employee.

When they were ready to check out, they approached the cash register cautiously to find a completely different girl at the counter, dressed just like the other girl. She gave them a bored look.

"Find everything alright?" She asked.

"Yeah-" Amon began but she cut him off.

"Good for you. Put the merchandise on the counter so we can get you out all the sooner." She informed them. They put everythong on the counter. The other girl kept glancing around as she scanned their stuff. "Beware of Candy, the other girl running around. She's a bit on the creepy side."

"What's your name?" Harry asked, and she actually smirked at him. She actuallygave him the famous 'Malfoy Smirk'.

"Ivy. Give me a call sometime. Here's my phone number." Ivy said, slipping him a piece of paper with their change. "Now get out of here."

"What about me, gorgeous?" Amon asked, and she actually smirked at him.

"Don't bother. I can tell you're a fag." Ivy said, her lips twitching. Amon's face fell.

"Is it that obvious?" He asked. Ivy nodded.

"Sorry hon', but you're absolutely flaming. Especially when you were checking out his ass. Oh wait, you're not gay either, are you?" Ivy asked, blushing. Harry shook his head, grinning.

"No, but I'm bi. By the way, my name's Kane. Kane Brandoff." He said with a grin, offering her his hand. Ivy shook it with a smile.

"Ivy Hemlock. It's nice to meet you. Now you two better get going before Candy comes out of the back room. " Ivy told them quickly. Kane dragged Harry out before the creepy girl could come back out. It was a good thing too because not only tat that precise moment did Candy walk out, but Harry had been about ready to ask Ivy if she knew whether or not Candy was on her period.

* * *

"Hermione, what're you doing?" Ron asked. His arm and leg were bandaged up. Hermione looked over at him and continued to attach the letter to Hedwig's leg. 

"I'm sending Hedwig out. Professor Dumbledore said that I could, but not to put a tracer on it or else the death eaters would be able to track it as well. He told me to put a charm on it to make it untraceable and unreadable to other people. I just want to make sure that Harry's alright." Hermione explained and watched as Hedwig took off. She then turned back to Ron. "What happened to you?" She asked.

"Turns out tht I'm not as invincible as I thought I was. Snape was only all to please to show me my error." Ron said bitterly. Hermione's lips twitched, before she threw herself at Ron and hugged him tightly.

"Ron, I'm so glad that you've finally deflated your head. It doesn't matter how powerful you are, or how many spells you know, or even your fame, the only thing that matters is that you're a wonderful guy." Hermione said softly, and kissed Ron on the cheek.

* * *

"Hey, these are nice digs. And way better than my old school's. All of the boys had to sleep in one room. There were only thirty eight boys. We were a small private school. There were forty two girls." Amon explained. Harry nodded. 

"Yeah, this is better. Back at Hogwarts, it was a four to a dorm, unless you were Slytherin. If you were in Slytherin, it was two to a dorm just like this. It's because Slytherins are more prone to fighting then the rest of us were." Harry explained. Amon grinned at him.

"Which house were you in. I've heard all about Hogwarts, so I'm curious about it. My parents wouldn't let me go." He explained. Harry grinned and sat down across from Amon on his own bed.

"I was in Gryffindor." Harry informed him. Amon grinned.

"Cool. One of the most popular houses as I hear it. I also hear that you guys are allowed to play quidditch."

"Yeah. I was seeker. I wonder who'll be seeker now that I'm gone." Harry said absently. A white owl then flew into the room and Harry jumped up in surprise when he spotted her. The owl sat on the desk, waiting. Amon gave Harry a curious look and walked over to the owl.

"What's wrong with you, Kane? You look like you've just seen a ghost." Amon said, looking down at the letter. "Hey, it's addressed to Harry Potter. I guess it's for you then, Kane." Amon said with a grin. Harry's face paled.

"How did you know?" He asked, his hands combing down his bangs subconsciously. Amon shook his head.

"No, that's not it. I didn't even notice your scar. It was your talking about Hogwarts that did it though. Everyone knows that Harry Potter was in Gryffindor and played seeker for the house team. And it was also how you talked about Voldemort. As if you were positive that he was going to come after you. So, you going to open it or not? No spells on it except for an untrackable and an unreadable." Amon said, offering Harry the letter. Harry took it hesitantly, and opened it. He smiled, his face softening and his body relaxing.

"It's from my old friend, Hermione." He explained softly.

"Had a crush on her, eh?" Amon asked. Harry shook his head.

"Nah, Ron and her were dating. I had more of a crush on Bill Weasely. And I had one on Cho Chang. So I figured that I must be bi if I had a crush on both a girl and a guy." Harry explained. Amon nodded.

"Well, read it to me." Amon urged, Harry grinned and began to read.

_**Dear Harry, **_

_**Where the hell are you? You have everyone here worried! Professor Lupin, Professor McGonnagal, Moody, Tonks, Shacklebolt, and even Professor Snape are all looking for you. They've already scoured all of London!**_

_**We're so worried. We learned of your wand being destroyed by those awful relatives of yours, and we found out about what they did to you. They're currently on trial for child abuse and neglect. Oh, how I hope they're found guilty! How dare they treat anyone in such a manner. **_

_**But please Harry, come home. Ron and I miss you so much. Ginny hasn't quit crying yet And the twins are threatening to close their shop so they can come looking for you. **_

_**And Harry, you better write back or I swear to god, I will hunt you down and kill you myself before you-know-who finds you!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Hermione**_

Amon burst out laughing at the end. Tears began to pour out of his eyes. Harry began to chuckle. Amon calmed down after a moment or two.

"Oh, that was good. That's what I call tough love. Oh man, you gotta write her back a response and we gotta make it good." Amon ran over to his side table and pulled out some parchment, ink and a bright green quill. "Start writing dude." Amon ordered. They began to write out the letter together.

Amon helped him write it a bit, and once they were finished, Amon was chuckling and they both cast an untrackable charm on it, and unreadable charm except for those that the letter and intended for, and a charm to make it so you couldn't know whom it was from or where they were located. Without anything else to do to it, except for Amon insisting that they spray it with cologne, they sent it away with Hedwig, who had been over joyed in seeing her old owner.

* * *

Hermione and Ron were sitting in Professor Dumbledore's office, while everyone who was searching for Harry began to ask them questions about Harry, hoping that maybe they would get a clue. Hedwig flew into the room and landed in Hermione's lap. Everyone stared at the bird in surprise. 

"Oh! Harry wrote back!" Hermione cried happily. She untied the letter and tore it open.

"Read it aloud!" Severus snarled. Hermione gulped and complied.

_**Dear Hermione, **_

_**How are you? Are you doing spendiferific? I sure am! Oh, by the way, are you on your period? My new friend, Amon, and I met this creepy girl in this goth store and she was PMS-ing prettying bad. I mean, one moment, she's all happy sunshine and daisy's, and the next thing we know, she's chewing our asses for freaking out over her happiness. Completely creepy. **_

**_Anyway, I'm here with my new boyfriend, Amon. (_Hermione didn't fail to notice that the handwriting changed and she began to turn bright read as she continued to read aloud, knowing better than to stop when Severus Snape glared at her as she faltered over the first line.)_ He's got such a wonderful tight ass that I can't help but squeeze it. And his lips are so kissable that it's just got to be a sin to be kissing them as I write them. All of the girls here just want his ass, but we have to keep fighting them off with a stick and telling them that he's mine and his little ass belongs to me. He's so absolutely hot that I just want to-(_Hermione broke off, turning scarlet. She quickly skipped the rest of the paragraph.)**

_**Sorr about that. Amon's a little full of himself. Thinks he's a lady's man when he's so flamingly gay that everyone woman thar he flirts with kindly informs him that they know that he's gay. I mean, he's that transparent. It's kind of sad. **_

_**Anyway, I'm going out on this incredibly hot date on Saturday with a girl who I just met. Her name's Ivy, and she's got black hair that reaches all the way down to her waist, green eyes just like mine, pale skin that's milky white, and she wears all black with black lipstick. You should see her tongue piercing! It's like a little snake that's living inside her mouth! And she's got this wicked tattoo on her ass of a black cobra!**_

_**Well, anyways, I gotta go. Amon's getting horny and I don't want to be here while he masturbates. Tell Ron I said hey.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Harry**_

Everyone was quiet for a minute before Tonk's tore the piece of paper out of Hermione's hand and scanned the paper. She turned bright red as she read.

"Oh my. That's quite a colorful description of what that boy wants done to him. I envy his imagination." She paused and then her jaw dropped. "Is that even possible?" She demanded, pointing at a certain line on the paper. Minerva in her frustration grabbed the piece of paper and tried to place a spell on the piece of paper to tell her where it had come from, but the spell didn't work. Then some writing appeared at the bottom.

_**P.S.**_

_**Oh, by the way, don't bother trying to find me. Because you won't.**_

Minerva's lips twitched. She handed the piece of paper over to Albus. "Well, at least he knows how to cover his tracks."

* * *

"No, I don't wanna go to potions." Amon whined as Harry tried to force him out of bed. "Leave me alone and let me sleep in, Kane." Amon whined. Harry stepped back and with a couple muttered spells, Amon's sheets and blankets were gone, and he was dripping wet with freezing cold water. 

"Come on, we're going to Potions. You may not want to, Amon, but I do, so get up and come on." Harry growled and dragged a whining, half asleep, very grumpy Amon into the bathroom and forced him into the shower before he went downstairs for breakfast.

They went through this every morning for the past three weeks since school had started. Amon would refuse to get up, so Harry would force him to get up, and Amon would join him twenty minutes later down in the cafeteria where they would eat for ten minutes before going to class.

"You know, I think that you must be evil or something. You go to bed way after me, and yet you're always up bright and early in the morning. What's up with that?" Amon demanded, plunking down across from Harry and serving himself up some bacon and eggs. Harry shrugged and sipped his coffee tentively, since it was still scalding hot.

Harry had instantly become addicted to the coffee. He and Amon had stopped at a coffee shop two weeks ago on the weekend just to see what it was like, and both of them had picked something off of the menu at random. Amon hadn't enjoyed his Snickers Mocha very much and had gone back and ordered himself a smoothie, but Harry had found that he absolutely adored his white cappeccino(sp). He hadn't been able to give it up. He had also enjoyed Amon's Snickers Mocha.

"When do you sleep, Kane?" Amon demanded. Harry grinned at him over his cup of coffee.

"That's top secret information which I cannot reveal at this time until an authority higher on level other than myself deems it fit to reveal such information." Harry said mechanically. Amon gave him a glare that was puny compared to one of Severus Snape's glares, but could rival one from Draco Malfoy.

"I hate it when you say that. Why can't you just say 'I'm not going to tell you' instead of that long ass, annoying sentence?" Amon demanded. Harry was about to reply when Hedwig fluttered down to them. Grinning, Harry removed Hedwig's letter and gave her some bacon from Amon's plate.

_**Dear Harry, **_

_**You're not going to believe this! Sirius is alive! It turns out that when you go through the veil, you travel to the land of the dead, but you're still alive! You only go through if you have yet made peace witht he dead, and Sirius had to make peace with his brother, your mom and dad, and now he's back. He was really angry when he found out that you ran away and is currently trying to hunt you down. He read your last letters and he wasn't happy about them. Especially the first one. He wants to meet the boy who would dare think about you in such an innapropriate manner. **_

_**Don't tell anyone, except for your friend, Amon, but I'm pregnant! It's Ron's, of course, and it's going to be a baby boy! We've been looking through baby names and so far, we have it narrowed down to four different names. **_

_**Vincent Alexander Weasely**_

_**Michael Quincy Weasely **_

_**Walter Vitus Weasely **_

_**Lothair Alfonso Weasely**_

_**They all sound so dignified and smart. I hope he gets his father's hair and eyes and my grians and lack of freckles. Not that there's anything wrong with freckles, but I know many people who would just love to get rid of theirs, and I never want our son to want to change who he is. **_

_**By the way Harry, Ron and I want to make you the baby's godfather. Yes, we know that it's a lot of responsibility, but there's no one else that we would trust more with our child than you. And besides, this enforces you to return home one day to see your beautiful godson. **_

_**Oh god Harry! I still can't get over it! There's a human growing inside of me! It's so thrilling! I've read up on pregnancies all that I can, but I still feel as if I'm not prepared. We haven't told anyone else yet, of course, besides you. We're waiting for a while, at leat until after Valentines day. We figured that it would be safer that way. And we're also looinging into tutors, or possibly nannies. We have both discussed it and we don't want me to throw away my career just because we have a baby, and I refuse to allow Ron to quit school, so no matter how much he begs me.**_

_**Ron wants to make Ginny godmother, and I'm currently debating between her or perhaps my little sister. Have I ever told you about her? Mom and dad adopted her, and she's such a sweet little thing. She's almost ten now. And guess what? She's a witch! She was performing accidental magic at home over the summer. It was so funny when the pink frilly dress that she was wearing turned green and plain. **_

_**Ron's considering it, but I'm beginning to think that Ginny might make the better choice. She's older, and if something happens to us in the near future, then Ginny will be able to take care of our child and we won't be ruining my little sister's life. **_

_**Well, I have to go to bed now. I don't look forward to waking up. This morning sickness is absolute murder!**_

_**Love, **_

_**Hermione**_

Harry grinned down at the letter. He scanned the letter again and grimaced at the names. Those were entirely too Hermione. He remembered one of the kids from when he was a kid back in elementary school where the kids used to make fun of this kid who's name was Manfred Frankfurt. Even though Harry had been picked on pretty bad as well, he had felt sorry for Manfred, because even the older kids gave him crap about his name, when the older kids just ignored him.

"Poor kid. He's going to have one shitty name." Amon muttered next to him. Harry nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, but unfortunately, those are entirely too Hermione-like names. It's just the way she is." Harry explained. Amon looked thoughtful.

"Well, Mr. Godfather, how's about we send them a little list of names just as a "suggestion" so they don't traumatize the kid too much?" Amon offered. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, hopefully that'll be better. Come on. let's head down to potions." Harry said, standing up, finishing his coffee quickly.

* * *

Hermione and Ron were sitting together on Ron's bed, his arms wrapped around her, and she was leaning back against him. When Hedwig fluttered into the room, Hermione had been reluctant to pull herself out of her boyfriend's arms. She took the letter from Hedwig, who gave a sleepy hoot and flew out of the room to get a good day's sleep. 

She went back over to Ron, who wrapped his arms around her, and suddenly the door bursted open to the dormitory room and Remus and Sirius walked in, Sirius dragging Remus behind him. Sirius plopped down next to Hermione and Ron.

"Read it. We saw Hedwig." Sirius growled. Hermione gave him a look of disbelief, then shaking her head as Sirius pulled Remus down into his lap, she opened the letter.

_**Dear Hermione, **_

_**Congratulations. Condratulations on both the new baby boy and making my life here a living hell. Amon had to go around and inform everyone that my two best friends were having a baby together and that I was going to be the godfather. So, it's not as secret as you intended it to be. Everyone around here knows that Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasely are having a baby. Luckily, no one here knows who the hell you two are, so you're safe. Hell, the people around here don't know who the hell I am!**_

_**And that was a pretty big shock Hermione. Just telling me that Sirius was alive like that our of the clear fucking blue. But then again, I guess there wasn't any other way to tell me about it. I didn't even realize that you had said that until I went to bed last night. Amon had to comfort me as I cried my eyes out. Luckily, all of the other guys know that Amon and I aren't together, even though they know that Amon's gay as hell and I'm bi. A few kids were making fun of me today because I was crying, and I found out someone got a picture of me crying. Merlin I look horrible when my mascara's running. Anyway, about those kids, I've been asking them how they'd react when they thought that a beloved family member had died and it turned out that they were still alive. Most of the kids have left me alone after that. Only two more persist in pestering me about it. I think they snapped the picture. **_

_**I have a new owl and I'm going to send Sirius a letter right after I send this one. I hope he and Remus are having a good time together. I won't say anything more about that, even though Amon's insisting that I do. **_

_**Are you trying to torture your future son so? How could you be so cruel as to give him names like that? Both Amon and I were horrified when we read them. Do you have any idea how easy it is to make fun of names like Walter and Lothair? Amon asked me to 'suggest' a few names for you guys. Good god, Lothair? Of all names! Just name him Lucifer for crying out loud!**_

_**Daniel Alexander Weasely is good.**_

_**Robert Quincy Weasely is also good.**_

_**Dante Vitus Weasely is alright.**_

_**Jard Patrick Weasely is American, but better than Lothair Alfonso. Why the hell did you even think of Alfonso? Please, oh god, please let your kid not be another Percival Weasely.**_

_**By the way, my second date with Ivy was absolutely magnificent. You wouldn't believe how open minded people are here! Ivy and I went to this wonderful little wizard coffee shop, and even though she's muggle, she know's all about us. This is a town completely made up of muggles and qizards living together peacefully with the knowledge that the other knows that the other's there. It's wonderful! It's why we're allowed to wander around the city on the weekends. **_

_**The school here is wonderful. The potions master is a lot more patient than Snape, and way cooler. We ran into him outside of school and he paid for our coffee, telling us to keep up the good work in his class. He is the bomb, man.**_

_**The transfiguration teacher is similar to McGonnagal. Right now we're currently working on animigus forms. She was also telling us about how you can have mulitple animigus forms, but that's more dangerous, and it's a lot more complicated, especially since the first form that you take is your own inner animal spirit. So does that mean that McGonnagl is prissy and spoiled rotten, and Rita Skeeter is annying and needs to be squashed?**_

_**Our Charms teacher is nearly as cool as Flitwick. He acts more like Madam Hooch. He's really stern about his class and wants us to get everything right real quick. Otherwise, he's pretty good. He's teaching us how to make our own broomsticks right now with the aid of our potions professor, and said that once our broomsticks are made, he's teaching us how to make invisibility cloaks. **_

_**The defense teacher is way better than most of our teachers. He's just like Remus. (Hey guys, why is it that when I'm writing about him, I call him Remus but when we're taling about him or to him, I call him Professor Lupin?) He even plays music in the back of the room while he's teaching us, but not like the upbeat music that Remus played, more of that death metal, rock n' roll, and rap. We're learning way more than I have before. He's teaching us hand to hand combat, and after Christmas, we're going to start learning defensive and offensive spells. **_

_**I'm also taking astrology. And there things turn a little nasty. You see, he's a whole lot like Umbridge. We never go outside to gaze upon the stars,a nd it's more scientific than constellations and such. We have a muggle teaching us about astrology. Dare I say it, but I would prefer to listen to Trawleny's astrology lessons than this guy's. I doubt he even knows what Orion's belt even looks like, much less a nebula sun flare. **_

_**Included is a picture of me, Amon, and Ivy, in our favorite coffee shop. We had one of our classmates take it. Amon is on the right, Ivy's in the middle, and I'm on the left. I sure look different, don't I? Please don't show Dumbledore or the others. I would prefer it if you guys would leave me alone. I'm enjoying myself here, more than I have in a long time, and I'm actually normal here! I'm not Harry Potter, the boy who lived, no, I'm just regular me. Also, while I'm here, I know that no one will be hurt this year, and you guys won't be hurt there because I'm not there to lure Voldemort into an attack. **_

_**Here, it's rather nice. Voldemort's clutches haven't reached her, and I'm learing so much right now, that's what makes it so wonderful! Every Wednesday night, we hold a dueling competition. Amon's on his way to being the school champion. I'm holding back because I don't need you guys finding us, but soon we're going to be goings to competitions that the local ministry is holding. **_

_**Hermione, one day, when the war is over, I'm going to bring you here. It's a place that inspires my hopes for the future. A place where muggles and witches live peacefully. I hope that one day, in the future, the entire world will be just like this town. it's nice to see witches and wizards walking up and down the street wearing robes, and muggles chatting happily with them. It's something to aim for one day. And the house elves here, they're paid. Dobby would love it here. The house elves insist that they do not wish to be paid, but that their 'employers', notice that word, eh? House elves are forbidden from calling their 'employers' their 'masters'. Any way, the house elves insist that their 'employers' insist that they take a paycheck.**_

_**First time when we met onein this restaurant, both Amon and I began to crack up. Amon was saying that this truly was the promise land. I'll explain that joke later after I come back home to Hogwarts. Perhaps next year, you know?**_

_**By the way, I think I should tell you guys something, but I'm hoping that you guys won't judge me or freak out or anything. Amon was completely accepting, but then again, he didn't know the extent of it. You see, James Potter isn't really my dad. Well, he was, he was my adoptive father, but he wasn't my birth father. Lilly is my mom in all ways, but James isn't my birth dad. If I wasn't afraid of who may read this letter, or perhaps steal it, I would write the name of my real father here, but I'm not going to. Just rest to say that I know him and I love him, even if he is an asshole. **_

_**Well, I need to get going now. Amon is insisting that I help him with his charms homework. Oh shit! I really have to go now! He just set my bed on fire!**_

_**Harry**_

Everyone just stared at the letter. After a moment, Sirius reached over and grabbed the photo. He and Remus studied it and then Remus inhaled a breath of air.

"He looks just like Severus!" He said softly. Sirius's eyes narrowed to near slits. He stood up quickly, Remus quickly jumping off of his lap.

"What's wrong, Sirius?" Ron asked, surprised by Sirius's abrupt behavior.

"Before Janes amd Lilly were married, they broke up for a couple of months and Lilly dated Severus. When Lilly and James got back together, they were quickly married and Lilly was happy to tell everyone that she was pregnant. Wonder who the father is." Sirius quickly left the room.

* * *

Please Review! 

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3: Voldemort's son, Voldemort Jr

**Chapter 3**

**Voldemort's son, Voldemort Jr.**

* * *

Harry woke up with a start, clutching his scar painfully. Voldemort wasn't happy with his disappearance and was using all of his resources to find him, and someone else. He had tortured Severus for the longest out of everyone else during the meeting because Severus didn't have any news of Harry's whereabouts from Albus. Harry felt nauseous from watching his father twitch violently.

He forced himself out of his bed and ran to the bathroom unsteadily, barely making it there before he retched. He rested his forehead on the cool porcelain toilet seat, and he felt a hand rubbing his back in a soothing manner.

"Another nightmare, Kane?" Amon asked.

"Mmm," Was all that Harry was able to reply with.

"What was it about this time?"

"Dad."

"Your dad? What happened?"

"Torture."

"Is he still alive?" Amon sounded worried.

"Yes. He's a death eater." Harry's voice was coming back.

"You're the son of a death eater?"

"He's a spy for the order." Harry informed him.

"What's the order?"

"Order of the Pheonix. Dumbledore's group."

"Right. Forget I asked. Come on, lets get you back to bed. Your legs working this morning?" Amon asked, helping Harry onto his feet.

"Not much. I think they broke his legs last night." Harry whispered weakly. Amon nodded and helped Harry walk back into their dorm room, and sat him down on his bed. He went over to Harry's trunk and dug around in it for some potions. First he pulled out a blue potion, then a green potion, and a bright neon pink potion. First he handed Harry the green potion.

"Anti-nauseous potion first." Harry downed it with trembling hands. "Now the pain relieving potion." The blue potion was the next to go. "And finally, the peppy potion." Amon handed the bright pink one to Harry last. "There, feel better Kane?" Amon asked.

"No, but I will in a moment." Harry assured him. In four minutes, he was feeling awake and fully rested. "Thanks Amon." Harry said with a grin. Amon waved it off.

"What are friends for? Besides, it's kinda nice to watch your ass as you walk down the stairs." Amon informed him with a wink. He was rewarded with a pillow to the face.

"Watch it Amon. I have a girlfriend, you know." Harry growled, standing up, the pain in his legs now gone. Amon watched him as he got dressed. He did enjoy watching Harry, but he would never get Harry, and he knew that. He was all about the sex while Harry was all about the commitment, and besides, he already had a boyfriend waiting for him back in Britain. He just thought that it was nice to let Harry know that he was wanted. Harry obviously had some self esteem issues that he needed to work through.

"You know what I like about this school?" He asked as he sat down and began to apply his make-up. Amon began to get dressed as well.

"What's that?" Amon asked, pulling on his tight leather pants.

"How there's no school uniform here. Back at my old school, we always had to wear our uniforms unless it was the weekend." Harry informed him. "And most of the kids from wizarding families wore robes anyway, so you stuck out like a sore thumb if you dressed in muggle clothes." Harry explained. Amon chuckled.

"Isn't that wonderful about America? There's no pure blood bull shit because there are no pure bloods in America. They'va integrated with the muggles." Amon sat down next to Harry and began to apply his make0up as well. He then gave Harry a sideways look. "You going out on a date with Ivy tomorrow?" He asked. Harry grinned at Amon in the mirror that they were sharing.

"Yeah, but I need to bring along a friend for her cousin to date with. Know any men?" Harry asked. Amon looked thoughtful.

"What sex?" Amon asked, considering all of the straight boys in the school. Gay boys were surprisingly low, but then again, back at his school, the girls were mostly seperated from the boys, which he think had an effect on most of them.

"Male, and horny as hell. Ivy told me to tell you that he's openly gay and proud of it, and tends to take his men to bed on the first date." Harry was having difficulty biting back an evil grin. He knew how Amon liked his men.

"Oh yeah, I know someone. What time's the date? Did Ivy happen to give you any pictures of him?" Amon asked calmly. Harry pulled a picture out of his wallet and handed it to Amon, who whistled. "He's gorgeous."

"Tomorrow, at five, we're going to the movies, then we're going to dinner, and then we're going to a club downtown that we all like." Harry informed him. Amon grinned. He had discovered the writitng on the back.

"Is this Ivy's?" Amon asked playfully. He knew that Harry thought that he was going out with this man, but he wasn't going to cheat on his man back home. Harry stood up, glanced at the back of the picture, and chuckled.

"No, that's Marvin's." Harry informed Amon. "He wrote everything about himself on the back of that picture. Oh, and he asked me to inform his 'date' that if you can guess where his favorite piercing is, you'll get a surprise." With that, Harry left the room.

Fifteen minutes later, right as Harry was walking into transfiguration when Amon quickly ran up to him. Amon put his arm around Harry's waist as they walked into the class. Harry laughed at his antics and playfully shoved him away.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not interested?" He demanded. Amon winked.

"You want me and you know it. Quit trying to play hard to get." Amon purred. Harry shook his head.

"Get a life, Amon."

"Get a shag, Kane."

"That's enough you two." Professor Critchon called from the back of the room. She was used to their antics by now. She would let them play around a bit, but always called them to order before class started. Both Amon and Harry turned to grin at their professor before they sat down in their usual seats in the back of the classroom.

What she found that was so unusual was that these two were the biggest goof-offs that she had out of all eight grades, and yet, they had the highest marks out of everyone else. It still baffled her how they managed to do it. These two exchange students from Europe were strange. She had once asked them if they already knew the material, but both had denied having any knowledge of it, and claimed that this was the first time that they had been introduced to it.

She watched as everyone filed into her class. A couple of the students were joking around, but she called out order when one of the boys pushed another boy into a desk that jarred a girl in the hip. The girl called out that she was just fine and gave the two misbehaving boys a sharp glare. Once everyone was seated, Cassandra Critchon walked to the front of the classroom, and just stood there for a moment, studying every one student in her classroom before she spoke.

"Since most of you already understand everything that must take place, we will begin with your first animigus transformation. A couple of you, whom are already animigus', you will be writing a three foot report on which animal you are, what the animal's spirit represents, the advantages and disadvantages of being that animal, and what t his animal represents about you." Critchon informed them. Three students, Ashley Hunt, Jacob Greggs, and Tanner Collins, all rose from their seats and left the classroom with their stuff. They already were animigus'. Ashley was a tawny owl, Jacob was a Calico cat, and Tanner was a toad. Harry had found humor in that, about how all three of them were the pets that you were allowed to bring to Hogwarts.

"Now, the rest of you, begin the incantations to transfigure a body part of your choosing, Mr. Leonidas, if you pull that body part out, you will be out of this classroom so fast that, that body part will be absent from your person!" Critchon yelled as Amon began to unzip his pants.

Harry began to laugh and quickly turned it to a cough as Critchon turned her gaze upon him. Amon was wearing a shit eating grin as he zipped his pants back up and the entire class hid their snickers.

"Why would you want to transfigure that?" Harry whispered softly. Amon grinned at him.

"I was hoping that it would make it bigger." Amon whispered back. Harry began to laugh again, but quickly turned it back into a cough as Critchon focused her piercing gaze back upon him.

"It could have ended up smaller you know." Harry whispered when Critchon turned her gaze upon some giggling girls in the corner. Amon's eyes widened.

"I never thought of that. Hey, what animal do you think you'll be turning?" Amon asked, looking over at Harry, who shoved him away.

"I dunno, but I'm hoping not a fish or else I'll be fucked." Harry muttered. Amon began to laugh and Critchon had apparently had had enough.

"Mr. Leonidas, could you please tell us what you find so funny?" She demanded. Amon grinned at her.

"Will you be standing by with a tank of water if we turn into a fish?" He asked.

"If you turn into a fish, I dearly hope that you'll have enough wit to turn back into a human before you kill yourself." She said with an over exaggerated sigh. Harry raised his hand. "Yes Mr. Brandoff?" She asked, almost dreading his question. Half the time he'll have an honest to god question. The other half of the time, he was just too annoying.

"I thought that the first transformation was disorienting and tended to be a little confusing because your human mind is battling with the animal mind for dominance." Harry said. Her hopes raised a little. Maybe this was an honest to god question.

"Yes?" She prompted.

"So if we transform into a fish, then we're fucked because by the time our human mind wins control, we'll be in toilet heaven." Crash. "So I think we'llbe needing a tank of water." Harry paused. "But what if we turn into a whale?" He began in consideration.

"Here. Tonight. Seven o' clock. With me. Mister Brandoff." Critchon informed him. Harry smiled at her.

"Alright, I'll be here for our date, ma'am." Harry assured her. She had long since given up telling him that it was detention, not a date. It was something that both Amon and him had going with all of the teachers.

Once Critchon had her attention diverted else where, Harry pulled out a piece of parchment from his bag. Amon grinned and pulled out a piece of parchment as well. He leaned over slightly.

"Writing to your friends?" He asked softly. Harry nodded.

"You too?" He asked. Amon had recieved exactly three letters since their arrival here. Amon nodded. Harry grinned at him and began to work on his letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_School's going pretty good here. Right now I'm in transfiguration and we're working on our first transformation. We have evertyhing else pretty much prepared, except for the potions, which we're working on right now in potions class. Our teacher says that hopefully by next month, we should already have our transformations mastered and we should begin working on our second form. _

_Everything's going great with Ivy. She's bringing her cousin so that Amon and he can have some fn while Ivy and I have some fun. Apparently her cousin has been moping around the house, talking about how he was so bored, and Amon has been moping around the school talking about how there weren't enough guys who were gay in school. Ah, a match made in heaven. _

_Would you happen to know anything about a certain odd letter that I recieved from my FATHER? I would very much like to know how he found out A) That he was my father B) Where to send the letter and C) That I knew that he was my father. Considering that I only told you and Ron, I have my suspicions as to where he came across such information. _

_By the way, are you guys mad at me for the last letter because I haven't gotten a reply from you guys since I sent it. I mean, I wasn't trying to be insulting or anything, but I remember from back when I went to elementary school, all the kids would make fun of a kid named Manfred Frankfurt. Poor kid, even I pitied him, and I was the most bullied kid in the school. _

_Classes here are wonderful. Hermione, you would love it here. All of the classes are challenging, and we're so much farther ahead of Hogwarts in advanced magic's, and I'm in the normal curriculum, not in the advanced classes. _

_Amon sends his love by the way. He's excited about meeting Marvin, Ivy's cousin. I met him once. He's a nice guy, a bit on the flirtatious side, but a nice guy nonetheless. He got **really** excited when I told Amon that Marvin normally sleeps with his dates on the first date. I was afraid to ask him why it took him fifteen minutes to come to class after I left and he was almosst done with his make-up. _

_Anyways, I gotta go. I have finished my homework before I get detention for tomorrow night as well. I don't feel like missing my date with Ivy. _

_Love,_

_Harry_

_P.S. _

_By the way Hermione, when are you due to deliver?_

Harry put his supplies away as Critchon began to walk around, having kids transfigure their body parts for her. Harry removed his shoe and sock as she walked down his aisle, and rolled up his pant leg. She stopped in front of him just as he finished glancing over the incantations.

"Mr. Brandoff, hopefully you were actually doing your homework instead of goofing off this time." She said carefully. Harry beamed up at her.

"If I wasn't already dating someone, I would ask you out. Always so suspicious of me and all. I find it absolutely adorable."

"Get on with it, Mr. Brandoff, or else we'll see how adorable you'll find me in a Saturday detention." Critchon growled. Harry grinned.

"I like 'em fiesty." He said, and transfigured his foot. He then just stared at his foot. It just so did not look right.

His foot was large, red, scaly, and had black claws at the end of four toes and a dew claw. The padding on the bottom of the paw was thick, leathery, and black. Harry gently prodded his foot with his finger and he felt sensations in the back of his mind that he did not particularly enjoy.

"Thank you Mr. Brandoff." Critchon said slowly, studying the paw. She squatted down and studied it intently. "I have never seen a paw like this. Your transformation should be quite interesting." She said slowly, gently prodding the bottom of the paw like he had.

"Great, can't I just be normal like everyone else?" He muttered darkly. Unfortunately, both Amon and Critchon caught his words and gave him quizzical looks. Harry coughed and looked away.

"You may transform your foot back to normal, and Mr. Brandoff, I would like to speak with you after class." She said softly, and then turned towards Amon, who transformed his right hand into something that looked suspiciously like a dog's paw. When Critchon moved on, Amon leaned over.

"Nomal? You must be kidding me. If you were normal, it would be just one giant disappointment to the entire wizarding world." Amon whispered softly. Harry snorted.

"Shut up."

"Make me Kane." Amon shot back.

"I'll cancel your date." Harry threatened. Amon blinked in surprise, and then backed off, a pout evident on his face.

"That's not fair. You cheated on that one. But I'll get you back." He warned. When the bell sounded through out the school, all of the students packed up their stuff and left. Harry packed up his stuff and just sat in his desk. Amon gave him a peck on the cheek and ran out of the room before Harry could retaliate.

"I thought nothing was going on between you." Critchon said, amused. Harry wiped his face in disgust.

"There's nothing, he's just annoyed because I can either make his date a happy one or a nightmare from hell. His decision." Harry informed her, then stood up and walked over to her desk where she was sitting. "So, why am I here?" He asked.

Critchon folded her hands elegantly together and rested her chin on them, studying Harry. To her, he looked like a completely average student that she had seen for the past forty years working as a transfiguration teacher.

He had long black hair that was pulled back into a pony tail and long bangs that fell into his eyes, pale skin that made it appear as if he never went out into the sun, sparkling green eyes that held sadness, and mischievousness. He was a little scrawny, about 5'3" tall. He wore tight black t-shirts, most of them with skills on them, but she had seen him wear five different shirts with sayings on them.

**'Sometimes "The Majority" only means all of the fools are on the same side.' **

**'As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death (for I am the baddest mother fucker in the valley).'**

**'May god have mercy on my enemies, because I sure as hell won't.'**

**'Forgive your enemies after they are slain.'**

**'You tell me that I sin, You say I'm bound for hell, So once your judgement condemns you, I SHALL SEE YOU THERE.'**

He wore baggy black pants that he wore a metal belt that had skulls as links, and he always wore a black pair of skater shoes. He walways wore black lipstick and eyeliner, and he had a piercing in his left eyebrow and a fang dangling from his left ear.

"Kane, I'm a little worried about you," She began. He let out a groan and sat down in the chair in front of her desk. "It's not about the way you dress or your school work, but it's more along the way of your manner. It's just that you're beginning to develop some suicidal tendencies. Is there something that you want to talk about? Do you miss your home? Your family? Perhaps your friends or maybe a girlfriend or boyfriend back home?" She asked.

"Professor, it's alright, really. I'm not contemplating my death or anything, I promise. The only thing that I'm contemplating is whether or not I should wear my blue or black mesh shirt on my nest date with my girlfriend, honest. If I was suicidal, I would just go back home." Harry informed her and gave her a small smile. "I'm just a bit worried about my dad. Back home, he's really involved in the war, and he's the only family that I've got left. I keep thinking that something bad's going to happen to him. I know it's a silly fear, but I'm still afraid nonetheless. Don't worry about me. If I start thinking about how nice it would feel to run a knife over my wrist, I'll come running to you, promise. Now, could you please write me a note for my next class so I don't get detention for being late?" Harry asked.

Critchon studied him, and sighed. She scribbled out a quick note, and after Harry thanked her, he got up and left. He took his time going astrology. As soon as he stepped through the door, Professor Polone turnoed on him.

"Why are you late, Mr. Brandoff?" He demanded. "Wait, in fact, I don't care. Detention, tonight, at seven o' clock with me. Do you understand me, Mr. Brandoff?" Harry clenched his teeth.

"I have a note from Professor Critchon. She requested for me to stay behind so she could have a word with me. Here's the note, sir." Harry ground out and handed over the note. He then turned and walked to the back of the room where Amon was already sitting.

"You still have detention for talking back to me." Polone spat. For some reason, he always targeted him, and everyone knew it. It was just as bad as Snape.

"I already have detention tonight, sir, with Professor Critchon." Harry informed him, praying that he could cancel a detention all together.

"Fine, on Sunday night then, at Seven. I'll expect to see you here, Mr. Brandoff." Polone growled and turned back to the board. Harry almost gaped. That was very unlike Polone to skip a Saturday detention when he knew he could ruin someone's fun.

Harry pulled out another piece of parchement and a pen and enchanted the parchment to appear as if he was taking notes from the board while he was instead writing a letter to his godfather.

_Dear Sirius, _

_I can't believe it! I just can't! I didn't think you would ever come back. Everyone told me that you were dead and that you weren't coming back. I gave up wishing after I went home for the summer. Oh Sirius, I am so glad that you're alive. _

_When I return home, I am going to tell you so much about what's happened. I guess you heard about me running away, eh? Well, don't worry. This place is wonderful. I'm perfectly safe here, outside of Voldemort's reach. And hardly anyone here knows Harry Potter, but I changed my names anyways, just to make it a bit harder to track me down. I'm also learning all sorts of new things here, so hopefully, I'll be ready when I come home. _

_You would like my new friend, Amon. He's just like you, so he helped me a lot with my grief over losing you before I learned about you were alive. Oh, I am so glad that you're alive. I missed you so much. _

_Could you also tell Remus that it wasn't anything against him? That I just had to leave? I know that he blamed for your "death" and everything, but I still love him like I love you. I just had to get away. I was hurting everyone around me, so the farther I am from you guys, the safer you are._

_I think that it would best if you guys quit writing to me. You could compromise my hiding spot, and I could lead danger to you guys. Don't bother sending me another letter, it won't reach me._

_I love you, Sirius._

_Love,_

_Harry_

Harry put all of his stuff away just as the bell rang. Everyone quickly filed out of the classroom, but Harry paused halfway out. Polone was erasing the board, and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. On his left forearm, there was a tattoo of a skull with a snake coming out of the mouth. It looked just like the dark mark. Polone was a death eater!

Harry quickly left the classroom, and went to his next class. He didn't bother to pay attention to charms. He had to think about Professor Polone. He knew that many wizards had run away from Europe to here to hide from Voldemort. Was it possible that Polone had run away from the dark lord, and was hiding here? Or was he a spy sent here after Harry to watch his movements?

"Mr. Brandoff, can you please tell me what I just said?" A sharp voice broke through Harry's thoughts. Harry looked up with a jerk.

"Sorry sir, what?" Harry asked. Professor Spruill gave an irritated look.

"Could you please demonstrate a patronus for the class?" He asked. "If you had been paying attention for the past fifteen minutes, then you should be able t do it properly." Harry nodded and stood up.

"Sure sir. Expecto Patronum." Harry thought of Sirius's being alive. A silver stag erupted from his wand tip. Spruill looked absolutely astounded.

"If you had been paying attention, then you would have only been able to produce a small wisp of silver." Spruill informed him. Harry scratched the back of his head.

"I react badly to dementors if they're in a close proximity, so my old defense teacher had to teach me how to repel them ater my second episode." Harry explained to his charms teacher. "I've been able to do this sine I was thirteen." Amon raised his hand.

"Sir, can I do it as well. See?" He asked and waved his wand and with an "Expecto Patronum!" There was a giant silver alligator standing there. Harry's stag faded away and so did Amon's alligator. "I react badly to dementors as well and I was taught by my father when I was fourteen." Amon explained. "Can we please be excused early since we can already produce patronus'?" Amon asked. Spruill nodded and Harry and Amon quickly beat it out of there.

Out in the hall, Harry grabbed Amon's shirt and slammed him into the wall. Amon gave him a confused look.

"What the hell, Kane?" He demanded.

"You will come back to me, my apprentice!" Harry whispered angrily, his eyes turning red. Amon quickly turned from confused to cold.

"Fuck off, Voldemort." He spat. "I'm never coming back." He hissed. Harry's eyes then turned back to green and his grip loosened on Amon's shirt. His free hand went to his head and he felt a little woosey.

"What happened?" He asked. Amon put his arm around Harry's shoulders and led him upstairs to their dorm. He sat Harry down and conjured up a glass of water.

"Harry, it's happened a couple of times now, so I should probably explain to you what's been happening and who I really am. I lied before, on the plane. My real name is not Eugene Harrington, my real name is Leon Thomas Riddle, or as my father named me, Voldemort Jr. My father wants me to be his heir, but I refuse to take over what he has begin. So I ran away."

"Why are you telling me this?" Harry demanded. Amon sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"My father and you are connected by your scar. I know this because my father told me, anyways, I'm telling you this because three times now, he has reached through your scar and convered with me through you. He knows that you and I are together in the same place." Amon explained. Harry and Amon were quiet for a minute. "Are you alright with me being your worst enemie's son?" Harry stood up.

"I don't know, Amon. It's a lot to think about." Harry said softly and left. He went outside and his new owl, Aeros, floated down to him. Harry stroked his head. "Hey Aeros." Harry said softly.

His new owl was pitch black and had blue eyes. Harry liked him a lot, and when Hedwig came, Aeros and Hedwig seemed to be awfully friendly. A little too friendly in the manner of owls in Harry's opinion.

Harry climed up one of the trees, and Aeros left him for a moment until Harry was settled on a branch. Then Aeros returned to him and rested his kneww while Harr stroked Aeros's head. He was thinking about Amon.

His best friend, Amon, was the son of Voldemort, who had been trying to kill him since he was just a baby. He wasn'y so sure about his best friend anymore. Well, he trusted Amon with his life, and he knew that Amon would never do anything to hurt him, it was just that what if Amon did something that he didn't know would hurt him? What if Amon finally gave into his father's wishes and handed Harry over to him?

He knew that if he told Ron and Hermione, that they'd be horrified and might search even harder for him. He couldn't ask anyone's advice. He had to make this choice completely on his own, and that was how he normally screwed things up. But it was time that he started to do things on his own so that when he was ready to defeat Voldemort, he wouldn't fuck it up.

He sat out there, thinking until it was time for his potions class. Which was his last class of the day, when he climbed down, he realized that he had missed lunch and his break. He shrugged it off and headed towards the dungeons where the potions classroom was located after he gave his letters to Aeros to deliver.

He found it amusing that both of his potions classes were located in the same place, with two teachers who were completely opposite of each other. It still got him to laugh when he thought about it. When he would sober up and remember the letter that his father had sent him. He shook his head to clear away the thoughts and went down the steps to the dungeons.

Amon was already in their seat when he walked in. He was barely on time because just as his butt graced his seat, their professor walked into the room. He may have been cool and everything, but the only thing that he was a real stickler about was tardiness. He hated it when you were tardy.

"I'm glad that everyone's here on time today." Rubell said, walking down the aisle of desks. He smiled at everyone as he walked, and paused only once so he could pick up a quill that one of the girls had dropped.

"Now, today, we're going to make a potion for your animigus training. It's a potion that's relatively safe, but it's a difficult potion to brew. This potion will allow you to for one hour, transform into your animigus form and it will allow you to feel the sensations of being an animigus, instead of feeling just like an animal. Now, the instructions, so please get to work. I unfortunately have some business to attend to, so please, don't disturb me unless you have a serious question about the potion." Rubell said. Everyone nodded and set to work while Rubell set to work on some paperwork on his desk.

Harry turned towards Amon, who grinned at him as he set up their cauldron. "I'm glad you're okay with me being who I am." Amon whispered softly. Harry grinned back at him.

"If you're okay wiht me being who I am, and since you haven't hurt me so far, and you told me who you were, I can't say anything bad about you. Besides, you're my best friend. Even if you flirt with me way too much." Harry informed him. Amon grinned.

"But you're too damn hot not to flirt with." Amon joked as they started on their potion. After they were almost finished, Harry got up and walked over to Rubell, who looked up at him in surprise. Harry rarely ever had to ask questions about the potions. He had the top marks out of the school, rivaled by that of Tiffany Edwards.

"How can I help you, Kane?" Rubell asked, folding his hands on top of the paperwork that he was doing. Harry gave him a sheepish grin.

"Yes, I was wondering if we could substitute our own blood with some other form of bodily subtance, or perhaps a hair or something?" Harry asked with a weak smile. Rubell gave him a studying look.

"I wish that were so, but unfortunately no, you cannot substitute the blood for some other form of bodily substance or hair. I understand how you feel. I pass out at the sight of blood. It's why I'm up here doing paperwork." Rubell explained. Harry grinned, but it was forced.

"I understand sir, but it's all just that, well, never mind." Harry said and turned and returned to his seat. Rubell followed Harry carefully with his eyes, noting the pained expression on his face and the tension in his body. Something was bothering the boy greatly, and for the life of him, he couldn't understand why.

When Harry returned to their seat, Amon gave Harry an expectant look.

"Well?" He asked a full minute after waiting. Harry shook his head.

"We can't subsitute for another substance. It has to be our blood. I figured as much since it alters our bodily appearance, thus it needed something that can be found throughout our entire body." Harry rubbed his temples, trying to ease away the headache that he had. Amon noticed and turned and dug through his bag. He pulled out a vial filled with light blue liquid and pulled out the stopper.

"Here, it's a headache potion. Extra strength, the only kind that has any effect on your headaches." Amon said, and took a step towards Harry so he could hand him the vial when it happened.

A piece of dragon liver flew through the air and nailed Amon right in the face. He fell a little, a the vial tipped into the cauldron, and the liver plopped right in as well. Harry saw the violent reaction beginning and shoved Amon out of the way as the cauldron blew up, bright red, with green sparks, and the cauldron tipped over as Amon's hand hit it and it fell on top of Harry.

Everyone heard his howl of pain, and Rubell jumped up right as the table that Amon hit, shook violently, and the cauldron tipped over right onto him. Luckily, it was Tiffany Edwards' cauldron. He screamed in pain as it burned him.

"Mr. Hannings, how dare you throw potion ingredients around? Go directly to the headmaster's office, and I will follow once I get both Mr. Brandoff and Mr. Leonidas to the infirmary." Rubell growled. "Class dismissed. Miss Edwards, stay behind and assist me with Mr. Brandoff and Mr. Leonidas."

"Yes, Professor Rubell." Tiffany said, pulling on her gloves and kneeling down next to Amon so she could assst him. He had boils, blisters, and burns all over his face, hands, arms and chest, and the potion was eating away at his clothes. That was what happened when you accidentally spilled boiling hot potion that wasn't quite yet finished on top of yourself.

"Amon, wake up Amon." Tiffany said softly. She frowned when he didn't seem to be waking up. She looked up to ask Rubell a question, but her words caught in her throat. Rubell was holding a child that looked to be three years old at the most.

The child was too thin, his skin was too pale, and his hair looked like it had never been washed or brushed. The clothes that he wore now were like circus tents on him, and he looked nothing ike he had before. He looked different then he had before.

"Miss Edwards, just levitate Mr. Leonidas. He is obviously unconscious, and you didn't brew your potion correctly. You apparently added a little bit too much wormwood. It's what's causing the acidic reaction to his clothes. It'll only harm his skin, it will go no further." Rubell carried the small Harry and Tiffany, after a moment of blushing, levitated Amon and both went to the infirmary.

* * *

Amon grinned as he opened his eyes. His face felt so swollen. The bright light hurt his eyes, so he closed them. He tried to remember why he was in so much pain, and then he remembered the incident in the potions classroom. That had been the worst disaster that had happened in their class so far this year.

He then forced his eyes opened so he could survey the demage done to his friend. His muscles screamed in pain as he forced himself to sit up. He looked around and that only the bed next to him was occupied. And it wasn't his friend, Kane. It was a small three year old boy. Amon frowned, studying the boy.

No, he couldn't be three. But he was so small and scrawny that he looked three. There was something about him. He then noticed the scar on his forehead and he sucked in a breath of air that caused his lungs to protest, and he ended up coughing harshly.

"Young man! Lay back down this instant! You are seriously injured!" Ah, Amon knew that voice well. It was the school nurse, Healer Arnet. She and he had come in contact quite frequently, especially since he kept getting into fights, and he normally took a lot of damage after a dueling competition.

"Hello Arnet, or can I call you Veronica yet?" He asked, looking over at his favorite healer. She was glaring at him with her hands on her hips.

Healer Veronica Arnet had long blonde hair that reached the small of her back and it had some white streaks in it, but not because she was old, but frome excessive amounts of magic being used. She had tanned skin that made her blonde hair stand out even more. Her bright hazel eyes shone with laughter, even when she was severely pissed off. When Kane had come with him one time, he said that her eyes reminded of Albus Dumbledore's eyes, which Amon had found quite funny. She was tall for a girl, 5'10" tall, and she had a build of a woman who liked to fight, even if she didn't.

"Mr. Leonidas, you just suffered from severe burns from an incorrectly brewed potion that wasn't quite yet finished, so I suggest you lay your lily white ass back on your bed." Arnet growled. Amon turned back towards the small boy.

"Is that Kane Brandoff?" Amon asked softly. Arnet's face softened, and she walked over to the small boy, running her hand over his brow.

"Yes, the poor boy managed to get himself de-aged. Tell me, what is this scar on his forehead?" She asked, her finger running over the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. "I've never seen the boy around, but I've never noticed this scar before."

"It's a sign that he lived through a terrible ordeal. It's why he's here in America, and my reason is related to that scar." Amon said softly. Arnet nodded, understanding. Amon had been forced to reveal his medical past to her, and had ended up having to tell her who he really was. He had sworn her to her honor as a healer to never inform anyone about who he and Kane really were, which she had been quite willing to do. Healers are oftened asked to keep secrets about a patient's past, medical records, and/or identity.

"Of course. I should inform you, Mr. Leonidas, that they've contacted his father by owl. You both have been out for five days, his father replied yesterday and said that he would arrive tomorrow to check on his son's well being." She said softly, sitting down on the edge of Kane's bed, gently rubbing the unconscious boy's head.

"Shit." Amon swore softly. Arnet wasn't surprised.

"Yes, I figured as much."

"When will Kane be awake?" Amon asked, his mind racing as he tried to find a way so they could escape and Severus Snape wouldn't find them. He had to admit, he was interested to meet the man. He had heard about him not from only Kane, but also from his mate back home.

"You won't be able to escape with him, Mr. Leonidas. He must remain here until we can find a way to return him to his true age." Arnet informed him. Amon fell back onto the bed. He then remembered that Severus Snape was a death eater, a spy death eater. He might return him to his father. Well, he wasn't going to abandon Harry. Harry didn't abandon him when he told him who he really was, so he wasn't going to abandon him now.

"Can I get some pain reliever?" Amon asked in a defeated voice. Arnet gave him a pitying look, and dug in her pocket and pulled out a purplish potion in a vial.

"Here you are. There's a mild sleeping quality to it. It should help you sleep." She informed him. Amon took it and swallowed it quickly. He allowed the potion to lull him to sleep. He anticipated the arrival of the infamous Severus Snape.

* * *

"Shh, it's alright. Go ahead and cry. No one's here to see you." A soft voice woke Amon. He opened his eyes and turned his head slightly. His eyes widened. Kane, in his child form, was crying into the chest of a stern man with greasy black hair, chilling black robes, and a very large nose, but eneb though his face looked stern, his eyes were compassionate.

"But daddy," Kane sniffed. "I don't wanna go back to Hogwarts!"

"It's alright, Harry. I'm not going to take you back to Hogwarts. I'm staying here until we can get you back to normal." The man whispered softly to Harry, but Amon still heard. Amon understood that this was Severus Snape, and he seemed more compassionate and understanding than Kane and Draco had led him to believe. Severus Snape looked over at him and noticed that he was awake.

"I brought Draco. He's sleeping right now, but he was upset about your being harmed." Severus said softly. Amon gulped.

"How did you know?" He asked. Severus glanced down at Harry and patted his back as he began to hiccup uncontrollably.

"The picture that Harry sent his friends, his godfather got a hold of it and brought it to me, demanded to know if I was really Harry's father. I recognized you, and Draco had come to me in distress when you ran away. I informed him of your whereabouts, and when I recieved the letter that Harry was in a rather unusual predicament, I decided to bring Draco with me to alleviate his fears." Severus explained softly. Finally, Kane drew away from his father's chest to look up at him.

"Malfoy's Amon's mate?" He hiccuped. Severus rubbed his tears away with his thumbs. Severus gave Kane a rare smile.

"Draco's three quarters veela, and Leon is Draco's mate, as Leon very well knows. Or is it Amon Leonidas now?" Severus asked playfully, glancing over at Amon, who blushed and nodded.

"And Harry is now Kane Brandoff." He explaind. Severus nodded and rubbed his son's head.

"Feeling better?" Severus asked. Harry nodded and hugged his father. "You know, you gave everyone a fright when you disappeared." Severus said, his voice neutral, but Amon noticed the amusement that was underlying the neutral tone.

"Sorry, I was trying to keep everyone safe." Kane whispered into Severus's chest. Severus rubbed his back, soothing him.

"I understand. You're too much like your mother. You're a Gryffindor. Trying to protect everyone else." Severus said mildly. He then peeled Harry off of him, and tucked him into bed. "Now, go to sleep, Harry, or Kane, or whatever you want to be called. And you, Leon, or Amon, or Leonidas, come along. Your school nurse informed me to tell you that you are to get out of the infirmary upon waking up. Besides, I believe Draco is sleeping in your bed right now." That was enough to get Amon out of bed and running towards his dormitory.

"Good night dad."

"Good night son." Severus said, and left the room, allowing Harry to fall into a restful sleep.

* * *

The next morning when Harry woke up, he found Draco and Amon sitting in a chair next to his bed, Draco was sitting in Amon's lap. Harry sat up and yawned, rubbing his eyes with his small fists, causing Amon to smile at the cute sight. It still felt strange to him, being a small child once again.

"Hey Amon." Harry said, wincing inside at the different in his deep teenage voice and his high pitch voice. He already missed his old voice.

"Hey Kane. Kane, this is my mate, Draco. Draco, this is Amon." Amon said softly. Draco and Harry gave each other a dark look.

"We already know each other." They both ground out. Amon gave them both a surprised look, and then Harry sighed.

"Malfoy, we might as well come to terms since we're both going to know Amon, and since Severus is your godfather, I'm guessing that I'll be seeing you more often, right?" Harry asked. Draco nodded.

"Unfortunately, you are correct, Potter." Draco sighed and offered his hand. "Truce?"

"Truce." Harry said, and shook the proffered hand, but didn't fail to notice the amusement in Draco's face when his larger hand engulfed Harry's smaller hand.

"You know Potter, I never really disliked you. I was upset that you didn't accept my offer of friendship, but when Voldemort returned, I realized that it was for the best since Voldemort would have tortued my mother and father if you and I had been friends." Draco explained. Harry nodded and smiled.

"You're a lot more tolerable when you're not giving off that 'I'm-better-than-you-are' attitude." Harry said cheekily. Amon chuckled when Draco gave an indignant look.

"Don't bother, Draco. You do give off that attitude, and it's rather annoying." Amon said softly, kissing Draco's neck. Amon then turned back towards Harry, his lips twitching. "YOu know, you missed your big date with Ivy. I think Ivy's going to be a little upset." Harry groaned, and fell back into his pillows.

"What day is it?" He asked, trying to figure out a way to explain this to Ivy without her getting upset with him and breaking up with him.

"It's Thursday." Amon said, grinnning at how quickly Harry shot up and stared at him, his eyes wide.

"No! Tell me you're joking!" Harry cried. Amon shook his head negatively. "I'm chicken fucked and plucked." Harry groaned, and fell back onto the bed. "Ivy's going to kill me for sure."

"It would save the dark lord the trouble, and watch your language young man. It's inappropriate for a six year old to say such things." Severus said, walking into the room. The headmaster, Micah Drahn, was walking behind him with Deacon Rubell and Veronica Arnet.

"Hey dad. Alright, Amon, I'm entrusting you with my life. I need you to go get Aeros and write a letter to Ivy, explaining that there was an accident in our potions class that caused me to fall unconscious until recently, and that I cannot leave the infirmary until further notice." Harry instructed Amon.

"Lying already, Kane? You're on your way to being a married man, Kane." Rubell said cheerfully. Arnet shot him a disgusted look.

"Mr. Brandoff, you should really be honest with her. Women appreciate honesty more than lies." Arnet said severely. Harry looked surprised.

"But she's a muggle. And besides, I don't think she would enjoy knowing that she has a six year old for a boyfriend." Harry explained. Amon stood up, careful not to dump Draco onto the floor. Amon grinned at the adults.

"Besides, if Harry breaks up with her, we loose our discount at the store where she works, and trust me, that place is expensive. It's better if Harry fudge's the truth a little so we can keep our discount." He said with a wink, and quickly left the infirmary before they could say anything.

"You're not using her, are you?" Severus asked, disapproval in his voice. Harry shook his head.

"I'm not, but Amon most definitely is. Wonder what Draco will say when I tell him about Amon going out with Ivy's cousin." Harry said, his voice trailing away as he began to contemplate some enjoying scene for him.

"Whoa, back to the present young man." Headmaster Drahn said. Harry snapped back to the present, causing Rubell to snicker.

"Sorry sir." Harry apologized, embarrassed. Drahn nodded, understandingly.

"Mr. Brandoff, we need you to inform us how far along your potion was." Harry nodded.

"We were waiting for the fifteen minute simmering to complete before we added our own blood. I think it had been five or six minutes before Amon attempted to give me the headache potion." Harry explained. Severus frowned.

"What headache relieving potion did he give you?" He asked. Harry frowned, thinking.

"It was the extra strength one that we make every Sunday night. Um, oh, what was that name. Oh yes, headache potion number seven from Barthelomew Bockerstone's 'A Magical Cure for all Ailments'." Harry recited with his eyes closed, concentrating. "It's probably why it reacted to the ground chicken teeth in the potion in the cauldron." Harry said softly.

"And the dragon liver probably reacted to the unicorn hair in the headache potion and the chimera fur in the animigus potion, causing that rather violent reaction." Rubell said wisely. Severus seemed to be thinking intensely, and then he turned towards Rubell.

"You seem at least half way competent. Perhaps you could assist me in developing a cure for my son. It is apparent that the regular aging potion will not work on him since his manner in de-aging himself are unusual under the circumstances." Severus offered. Rubell nodded.

"Of course. I would do anything to help Kane. He's one of my most prized pupils. Quite bright, really. I understand where he gets his talent. He never told me that his father was a potions master." Rubell informed Severus with a bright smiled. Severus glanced back over at Harry.

"Yes, well, we should go to your classrooms so we can begin to work on the aging potion." Severus said, and he and Rubell left the infirmary. The headmaster and Healer Arnet remained in the infirmary. The headmaster walked up next to Harry's bed, and studied him carefully, his eyes lingering on the scar a moment longer then necessary.

"Mr. Potter, or Brandoff, or Snape, I wish you would have confided in me about your true identity. It would have saved us much hassle with your father yesterday." Headmaster Drahn said softly. Harry had the decency to blush.

"Sorry sir, but I left home intending to leave everything behind until I felt ready to fight." He said softly. Drahn nodded.

"Understandable Mr. Brandoff, but now that we know whom you truly are, there shall be a few changes. First of all, you are required to send letters to your father once every three days. Second, you are required to stay on school grounds during the weekdays, and on weekends, you must be in accompaniment with at least one other person. And thirdly, please, don't misbehave on the scale of your exploits back in Hogwarts. Your father sncuk us your school record and requested that we not inform your past headmaster of your whereabouts. A wish which we shall respect. Now, do you agree with these rules?" Harry's lip twitched. He had a feeling that his father had something to do with the first two rules.

"Yes sir, you are perfectly clear. Is it alright if I return to my dorm room?" Harry asked.

"That is up to Healer Arnet. Have a good day, Mr. Brandoff." Headmaster Drahn turned and left, nodding to Healer Arnet on his way out.

"You are allowed to leave. You have nothing that requires my specialty, so you are free to go." She said. Harry thanked her and left. He ran to his dorm, and was thankful that class was currently in session, and assumed that the only reason why Amon wasn't in class was because Draco was present in the school.

When he arrived in their dorm, he walked in on Amon and Draco making out on his bed. He stared at them for a minute, and then cleared his throat loudly, which was odd in a six year old's high pitch tone. Draco and Amon both looked up at him, and Amon yelped and jumped off of Harry's bed.

"Sorry Kane. He just pulled me down with him." Amon explained quickly. Draco just smirked at Harry as he slowly got up off of the bed.

"Please tell me that you guys didn't fuck on my bed." Harry said, walking in, studying his bed with a careful eye. He would be able to find any sperm, hopefully, since he himself didn't masturbate himself. He found it disgusting and an inconvenience, especially since it just made a mess in his bed that he just had to clean up later, and it just seemed pointless to him.

Sure, he got erections every now and then, but a quick mental image of Dudley in a bikini doing the belly dance normally killed his erection rather quickly. And it that didn't work, then Uncle Vernon in a speedo did the job, plus a quick throw up in the process.

"No, we did it in my bed last night." Amon assured him. A quick inspection of his bed told Harry that Amon was indeed telling him the truth.

"Did you owl Ivy?" He turned around and asked. Amon nodded.

"Of course, Harry. Do you think you could give us a while?" Amon asked. Harry quirked an eyebrow in a manner that reminded Draco strongly of one Severus Snape.

"I'm currently a little kid in a giant school of magic, and incapable of using magic at this point in time because it will show up as underaged magic, and you want me to leave the room so you two can snog. Hmm, shall I point out all the flaws in that idea? Especially since I cannot wander the school looking like this since I am not Harry Potter here, but rather Kane Brandoff, who to the knowledge of the rest of the school, does not possess a lightning bold scar on his forehead like the famous Harry Potter who lives in Britain. Why can't you guys just go out and find somewhere else to snog?" Harry demanded. Amon sighed and Draco rubbed his eyes. Where had the Harry Potter that he knew gone, because this wasn't him.

"Well, come on. I know a good place." Amon said suddenly. "The back corner of the library. We check out the books magically, and hardly any one ever goes there." Amon dragged Draco out of the room, leaving Harry behind, who shook his head.

He turned around and sat down in his bed. After a minute, when an idea popped into his head, he dug around in his trunk before he pulled out the marauder's map, and whispered "I solomnly swear that I am up to no good."

He watched the map blossom, and when it finished, he grinned, feeling happy that he was not in fact too far away from the castle to keep it from working. It had been one of his fears.

He searched the map, and soon found th epoeple whom he had been searching for. Hermione and Ron. They were in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, and it looked like Remus was teaching them. He grinned, and noticed that Sirius Black was in the back of the classroom. His grin faded, and his finger ran over Sirius Black's little black dot.

He thought sadly about how he was missing Remus' great lessons, and talking with his godfather who had come back from the dead. He sighed, and then looked back at Hermione's and Ron's dots. And he was missing his bet friend's relationship and Hermione's pregnancy. It made him feel sad.

He looked down at the Dungeons and found a dot that appeared to be the teacher. It read, 'Bram Zabani.' It must be a relative of Blaise Zabani's. He wondered how Blaise's relative taught compared to Severus. He knew that Rubell taught nicely.

He then noticed a dot that couldn't seem to draw his eyes from. It was Neville Longbottom's dot, and he wasn't alone. He was in the boy's bathroom, and he was standing next to Seamus Finnigan, and the dots were standing too close to be anything innocent. Their dots were almost a single cot.

"Mischief managed." Harry said sadly, and put the map up. As he closed his trunk, he looked up to flapping wings and saw Hedwig sitting on the windowsill, barely catching her landing. Harry got up and quickly took the letter from Hedwig. She hooted gratefully, and gave Harry a thankful nip on his shoulder, before she took off.

Harry went back over to his bed and opened the letter. One piece of parchment was from Hermione and Ron, and the second one was from Sirius and Remus. Interested, Harry began with Hermione's.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm sorry for taking so long to write back. We've been having to review for a giant test by Snape. Ugh, he is so annoying. And he disappears right after, so now we have to wait for him to return until we can have the results of our tests since Blaise Zabani's older brother cannot find the tests and give us the results. By the way, Ron wanted me to tell you that the mystery has been solved. Blaise Zabani is actually a boy! His brother was more than happy to inform everyone of this fact, which the Slytherins are upset about since they were enjoying fooling everyone about Zabani's true gender. _

_The pregnancy has been horrible! I throw up everything in the morning, and I can't even go near the Great Hall or else I'll lose everything once again. Ron's been sympathetic really, but it's so terrible. If I could inflict this upon him without him sleeping with another person other than myself, then I would. _

_Oh, and you're not going to believe this. I've been forgetting to tell you this for a while, but Neville came to school this year looking absolutely fine. He grew his hair down to his shoulders, and he's lost a lot of weight. In fact, he's lost so much weight, that he's actually toned, and the boys have actually found him working out in their dorm. I've walked in to see him doing one handed push-ups. Don't tell Ron, but it was extremely hot. He's also had a growth spurt. He's 5'11", and incredibly sexy. He's finally lost all of that baby fat in his face as well, and he has the looks of a god. And Seamus told me a secret that I'm only going to tell you. _

_Neville's a vampire! Apparently, it runs in his family, and you only come into your inheritance on your sixteenth birthday, and only the males are vampires. The women become veela's. I asked Nville about it, and he said that he was glad that I wasn't upset about it or anything, and he told me that it's an old family curse. Apparently his ancestors pissed off some veela's and vampires, so they combined their magic together to curse the family. The only people who escape it, apparenlty, are those who are born hermaphrodites, and there's only been four in his family ever since his family insulted the veela's and vampires, which was four hundred years ago. So once every hundred years, a hermaphrodite is born. His family history is quite fascinating. _

_He was also telling me about how he now has to search for his mate. Since it it possible that his mate may not yet be born, he will age slowly, one year for every ten years. And when he finds his mate, and he marks them, they will age at the same rate as him, so they will live just as long. He was telling me about how he hadn't found his mate yet, so when Christmas comes, he's going to America to their aunt's vacation house so he can see if his mate lives around there, since it has to be someone magical and the vacation house resides in a magical community. If he doesn't find his mate during Christmas, he's going to travel with his uncle, and even if he doesn't find his mate, then he'll keep traveling until he finds his mate. He has plenty of time, according to him. He says that no vampire dies without finding their mate. When I asked him if their mates always ended up the opposite gender, he told me no. He was telling me about his aunt who's mate turned out to be a woman, and they had opted not to have children, and his great uncle who's expecting their third child with his new husband that he recently located. It was really quite fascinating. _

_And I asked him about the vampire bite. He laughed when I asked if it hurt. According to him, it doesn't hurt and it actually causes sexual stimulation. When I asked him, he told me to ask Seamus, who offered to be Neville's donor until he found his mate, which is one of the reasons why a vampire needs a normal witch or wizard for a mate. So they don't take blood from another person by force. Anyway, when I asked Seamus, he turned all red in the face and told me that he normally orgasms when Neville's finished feeding. That was embarrassing, but I told Neville that I hadn't been pregnant, I would have been a second donor, like for instance, Seamus wasn't able to feed him because he was in hospital wing. _

_Yeah, yeah. I know. I told Neville, but it only seemed right. I mean, I knew that he was a vampire, which is one of his biggest secrets that he's trying to keep from everyone else, but it was only right that I let him know my biggest secret that we are keeping from everyone. He was amused by it. I then showed him our list of baby names and your list of baby names, and I didn't tell him which one was which. He picked your list of baby names and said that Dante Vitus Weasely was the best out of both lists, so I guess you were right. I'll admit, I was a bit upset with you at first, but I showed Seamus, Ron, Sirius, Ginny, Remus, and even sent a letter to my little sister, and all of them picked names off of your list, even Ron. _

_Daniel Alexander Weasely3 votes_

_Robert Quincy Weasely2 votes_

_Dante Vitus Weasely3 votes_

_Jared Patrick Weasely0 votes _

_Since we cannot agree on a name, I've decided that you will have the deciding vote for the name since you are the godfather. You have to choose between Daniel Alexander Weasely and Dante Vitus Weasely. _

_I am due to deliver in July. I hope it's on your birthday, because then I can get away with changing the middle name to Harry, in honor of you. But I doubt that's when I'll deliver him since I'm supposed to deliver in the beginning of July. Ron's shooting for the 13th because it'll be Friday the 13th, and he keeps saying that it'll be the ultimate birthday for our son. The twins are shooting for it as well, and they keep saying that if the kid's born on Friday the 13th, then we're going to have to change the middle name to Forge or Gred. Ron's voting Gred. _

_I have to go now. Neville wants some help with his potions homework. By the way, Malfoy disappeared recently. Ron's convinced that he's gone to get the dark mark from you-knw-who since you-know-who has been awfully quiet recently. _

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Harry put the letter away, and decided that he liked Dante Vitus Weasely, or Dante Gred Weasely. Dante Harry Weasely just didn't seem to feel right, and besides, he didn't think anyone should be named after him. He would inform Hermione of such in his letter, and in his next letter, he would be forced to cut all contact with her and Ron. It was getting to be too much sending letters back and forth, it was compromising his hiding spot, especially since he was going to have to send a letter to his father every three days.

He then picked up Sirius and Remus's letter. Apparently they had something to say from the last letter that they had recieved. With a sigh, Harry pulled out the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_First of all, I did not blame you for Sirius's death. I would never have blamed you for his death. Why would you think such a thing? I was busy trying to get Dumbledore to allow me to become your guardian so you wouldn't have to live with your relatives, but he wouldn't let me and then you ended up running away before I could come and visit you to inform you of what I was trying to do. It hurt me so much when I came to your home and found no one there and then I was informed my Arabella that the Dursleys had gone on vacation and had 'taken you with them'._

_Sirius is sitting next to me as we write this. Okay, I take it back. I'm sitting on his lap as we're writing this. He's such a stickler for telling the absolute truth in a letter. I hope that you don't mind your godfathers being gay and together._

_Sirius is the reason why you recieved that certain letter from your father. He had to go and confront him about why you looked so much like him and such. Severus told him to stick his doggy nose out of his business, but not in those exact words. I believe 'god forsaken, shit eating, flea infested mutt' was somewhere in the few chosen sentences that he bestowed upon Sirius. _

_Harry, we want to know if you're going to return for Christmas. Yes, we know that you don't want to retun for fear of getting us harmed, but Harry, it's our choice whether we want to be near you or not. It's our choices that may end up getting us hurt. None of this is your fault. None of it. It's all Voldemort's fault, so don't blame yourself. Never blame yourself!_

_We want you to come home soon. Sirius and I are teaching here at Hogwarts. You can probably guess which class. But Harry, we'll make you a deal. If you come home for Christmas, we won't tell Albus or anyone else, we promise._

_Love,_

_Remus & Sirius_

_P.S. We're getting married in June. We would appreciate it _

_if you attended the wedding. Sirius wants you to be his _

_best man. I want your father to be my best man. I have _

_to go now. It's time for us to teach our class. _

Harry glowered down at the note. That was too fake, even for Remus. He wasn't going to go home. He crumpled up the paper in his fist, then with a sigh, he looked back at Hermione and Ron's letter. He wanted to be there for when Remus and Sirius got married to each other, and he wanted to be there when his godson, Dante Vitus Weasely, was born. And Halloween was in a week. He sighed, and uncrushed Sirius and Remus's letter.

He was definitely going to be there when they were married and when his godson was born, but not for Christmas. Judging how his schooling was by then, he might have to go in disguise. But no matter what, he wanted to be there to witness these special events. Especially when Hermione gave birth to her's and Ron's first child and his godson.

He then hunted down a piece of parchment, a quill, and a bottle of ink. He sat there for a minute, and debated on whether or not he was going to write two letters or not. Finally, he decided on something simple.

When he finished, he went up to the owleery, and found Aeros just fluttering into the window with a letter in his beak. He accepted the letter and Aeros instantly flew up next to Hedwig, who both began to clean each other's feathers. Harry went to open the reply from Ivy, but some writing on the front of the envelope caught his attention.

_This is to Kane for when he wakes up._

That was what was on the front of the envelope. Harry didn't like the looks of this, so he opened up the letter and read the contents inside.

_Dear Kane, _

_I didn't want to do it this way, but I've been left without any alternative. When I first asked you out on a date, I didn't know that you were a wizard. Don't get me wrong or anything, I don't think there's anything bad with people who can use magic, but it's just that whenever I date one, I always feel jealous because they can do something that I can't. _

_I'm sorry Kane. I really like you and all, but I don't think it's right if we both end up having to suffer because I'm jealous of your magic. Perhaps one day I will get over my jealousy, but until then, I think it's time we broke up. _

_Besides, we've already gone on four dates, and you haven't kissed me once. I'm sorry Kane, but I really don't think we're going anywehere since you're not making any of the moves, it kind of shows that you're not really all that interested. _

_Tell Amon that Marvin enjoyed his date with Alex. He chose a really nice guy for Marvin to date. _

_Sincerely, _

_Ivy_

Harry stared at the letter for a minute before he crushed the letter in his hand and threw it across the room. He curled up into a ball and began to cry. It wasn't fair! He thought that they were going on great, but then she just had to pull the rug out from beneath him. It just wasn't fair. He dropped the letter to his friends, which a slight breeze swept away underneath of some crates where it would lay forgotten until a house elf found it and threw it away.

* * *

**__**

**_Sorry about that. My beta never looked this over, so please ignore the typo's._**

**__**

**__**

**_So, please review. _**

**__**

**__**

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	4. Chapter 4:Arriving and Mistaken Identity

**Chapter 4**

**Arriving and Mistaken Identity**

Harry glowred angrily as he learned his fate for the next twenty four months. It turned out that he was unable to just take a potion that would re-age him back to his correct age, but there was a potion to speed up his aging process, but it would take two months for him to age one year, which would mean twenty months before he was sixteen again. A year and eight months, so they had decided to just age him to his correct age, so twenty four months. Two years, just wonder-freaking-ful.

"So I can't stay here?" Harry demanded, sitting on the infirmary bed that he had been inhabiting. Headmaster Drahn shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Brandoff, but we cannot have a small child attending classes. You are welcome to return next year." Headmaster Drahn offered.

"Until then, you will have to return to Hogwarts with me, under a completely different guise. We will also remove your charms so you may appear as your true self." Severus informed him. Harry jumped up and stamped his little foot.

"No! I refuse to return to Hogwarts! I swore that I would not return until I was trained well enough to kill Voldemort, and I'm sticking to my word." Harry was obviously angry. He then turned bright red as he felt a pair of arms encircle him.

"Mm, come on Harry. Come with us. You can finish your studies there at Hogwarts with Uncle Sev and you can come attend classes with me, and Leon can come too, and he can also learn at Hogwarts. Come on Harry," Draco was hugging Harry, and kissed him on the cheek. Harry actually leaned back into him as Draco began to stroke his hair.

"See love, I told you we could convince him to return, and all you need is a convincing glamour and your daddy won't know you're back." Draco purred. "And I'll talk to father when we return, because it's time for us to split from Voldemort. Narcissa is dead, you're with us, we're ready to split." Harry whimpered as Draco tried to release him.

"Please," Harry whispered. Draco picked Harry up and set him down on his lap, and hugged the small boy, who sighed in contentment, and cuddled back against him. Draco actually smiled.

"Leon, this will help us prepare for having children of our own." Draco said softly, rubbing his nose into Harry's unruly locks, inhaling the scent of wilderness and lilies. Harry's eyes closed in contentment.

"Never had anyone hold me like this before." Harry murmured softly. Draco tightened his grop on Harry. During their stay, Amon had told Draco about parts of Harry's past that Harry had told him, which was about the abuse and such. Harry had said that it made him feel better to be able to finally be able to tell someone else. It made Draco feel protective of Harry while he was like this.

"Don't worry, Harry. You'll receive a lot more of this." Draco assued him, nuzzling his hair again.

"Alright, I guess we're all going back home. I'll go and pack up our stuff." Amon announced. Amon made to leave, when he paused.

"Hey, Kane, I want you to call me Leon now. I'm going back to using my first name again." He announced. Harry smiled, as Draco began to stroke his hair. He had heard him, but he couldn't answer right now. He was experiencing the love that he had craved his entire life and that he was just now recieving.

Amon smiled, and left the room, allowing his love to cuddle with his best friend. Truth be told, while Harry was like this, he was just like a son to him. They would give Harry the childood that he had never had a chance to experience.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry stared apprehensively up at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He wasn't ready to return. He was going to get everyone hurt again.

Yes, he did have a different name now. He was now Caleb Snape, the son of Severus Snape under the effect of a potion that caused him to de-age, and Amon, or Leon, was now Leon Snape, the nephew of Severus Snape, coming to live with him because their guardians were now deceased. Not even Dumbledore knew where Severus Snape's older sister lived, but she was presumed dead. They would pretend to be Sarabithia Snape's charge's.

"Shh, it's alright, Caleb." Severus whispered, holding Harry like a small child since he still appeared like he was three years old, even though he was actually physically six. He hated being so goddamn small. "No one will know it's you, and we'll speak with Dumbledore to arrange for classes." Severus said softly as they walked towards the school. Draco and Leon trudged behind them, holding hands, whispering softly, Draco was pointed towards the school and Leon looked impressed.

"But what if Remus recognizes my scent?" Harry asked softly. Severus chuckled.

"Harry, that adoption charm that was on you was masking you so completely, that now even your scent has been changed. You are now a completely different person rather than Harry Potter. You are truly Caleb Snape." Severus assured him. As they walked towards the school, they accidentally migrated in with a class that was just being dismissed by Hagrid. Harry glanced at them and recognized them as kids in his age group, his real age group, and he hid his face in the crook of his father's neck.

"Hey, look, Snape and Malfoy are back!" someone whispered.

"Yeah, but who're the other two. I mean, look at the kid cuddling Snape." another voice whispered. None of them sounded nice.

"Look at how Draco's holding that boy's hand. They must be fags."

"Of course they are. Draco swings that way."

"I'll bet you that, that new boy takes it up the ass."

"Fucking faggots, they're the reason why our world is so fucked up!" At this, Harry bristled and looked up and identified the voice with Lavender Brown. Harry glared at her.

"No! You're the reason why our world is so fucked up!" Harry spat. "Leave Leon and Draco alone."

"Uncle Sev, can I have Harry?" Leon asked politely, letting go of Draco's hand. Severus paused and handed Harry over to Leon, who held Harry under the butt with his arms while Harry wrapped his legs around his chest like Severus hand been holding Harry. "Harry, it's alright. You don't need to protect me here. Some of the muggle borns here don't understand that we're open with same sex relationships since so many wizarding families have bred with different magical creatures over the years. Now, lets get inside, dear cousin, and talk with the great Albus Dumbledore, who Draco's told us so much about." Leon said, rubbing his nose against Harry's. Harry giggled high pitched. He had been acting more and more like a little kid since the potion accident. It was affecting his brain, according to Severus.

"Okay Leon." Harry said, and hid his face in the crook of Leon's neck like he had with Severus, now that he was feeling shy again. Leon chcuckled, and carried Harry the rest of the way to Albus's office.

"Canary Cream." Severus grumbled, and Harry looked up in time to see the sneer on his father's face. Ha! Severus of all people would hate to repeat the name of one of the Weasely twin's most popular product. Harry smiled as they went up to Albus's office.

"Come in Severus." Albus's voice floated out. Harry frowned, wondering how he knew that it was Severus.

They walked in, and Harry noticed Albus's eyes widen slightly, barely noticeable, and it was gone in less than a fraction of a second. They had surprised Albus. Suddenly, Harry felt very giddy. They had surprised Albus. Oh, this was too good.

"How can I help you, Severus?" Albus asked. "And please, take a seat. Tea? Lemon drops?" Albus asked, offering his tin of Lemon drops. Everyone ignored him, and Harry sat comfortably in Leon's lap, who began to stroke his head. His hair was just barely past his shoulders, and it was silky soft and shiny, but not a greasy shiny, but a healthy shiny.

"Dumbledore, this is my nephew, Leon, and my son, Caleb. Caleb was living with my sister, Sarabithia, who recently passed away. Back at their school, Caleb had a potions accident where he was de-aged to a young child and now has to spend two years to return to his normal age. The school refused to house a six year old, and Leon reufsed to stay behind without Caleb." Severys explained. Luckily, Albus understood.

"Ah, of course. We can have Leon sorted, but Caleb will need to remain unsorted since he is technically underaged since he canno perform magic while he is physically six years old." Albus said. It was Draco who spoke up.

"But can't he attend classes with us? I mean, he should stay up to speed with us while he's so small. He won't be participating, but he'll still be learning." Draco pointed out. Albus nodded.

"Mr. Malfoy, that is a wise decision. And your father has informed me of you family's true alliances to me while you were away. I'm glad that you have decided not to join Voldemort's ranks." Albus said, his blue eyes twinkling madly. Leon whispered in Harry's ear, "You're right, Arnet's eyes are like his."

Harry smiled, and leaned back into Leon's hand when it paused in stroking his hair. Leon smiled and began to run his fingers through Harry's hair, which caused Harry's body to shiver before it positively melted under the caress.

"Would you like to be sorted now, Mr.-" Albus broke off, pausing. Severus quickly covered it up.

"Snape. He shares the same last name as myself and Caleb." Severus explained.

"Ah, Mr. Snape. Would you prefer to be sorted now?" Albus asked. Leon nodded, and passed a reluctant Harry off to Draco, who instantly hugged the young boy and nuzzled the top of his head.

"Yes sir, it would save us some time." He said. Albus nodded, and picked up the sorting hat up off of the shelf that it was sitting on, and placed it on Leon's head. A moment later, the sorting hat cried "Slytherin" and Leon smiled.

"Congratulations, Mr. Snape." Albus said with a smile, and placed the hat back in it's spot.

"And also, Professor Dumbledore," Draco began. "You see, Leon and I are mates. I'm sure my father informed you of my veela blood, and Leon is my mate. It's why I had to go with Professor Snape. We need our own quarters." Draco explained.

"You'll be staying with me, Mr. Malfoy. You and Leon will stay in one of the rooms, and Caleb will stay in another. We can modify the dimensions of my private quarters to suit our needs. It'll also help make sure neither of you do anything too inappropriate." Severus said, giving the two boys a look that spoke of a thousand different forms of torture if they dared to break the rules that he would later on place. Harry giggled in Draco's lap, and then suddenly looked serious.

"Professor Dumbledore," Harry began, uncertainly. Albus fixed his gaze upon Harry, smiling slightly as he looked upon the young boy. Mentally, Albus frowned. This small boy reminded him of someone significant, but for the life of him, he couldn't possibly place whom he reminded him of.

"Yes, Mr. Snape?" Albus asked kindly.

"Could you not tell everyone that I was in a potions accident? Including the teachers? Because in whatever school you go in, if the teachers know, then eventually the students will know, and then the secret is ruined. In fact, the only way to keep a secret is if the entire party involved is dead." Harry said, thinking distantly. Leon reached over and snapped his fingers in front of Harry's face.

"Wake up, Caleb. You're doing your distant wondering's once again." Leon said kindly, but Harry knew it was a warning. If you asked Harry a question while he was wondering distantly, you could wheedle anything out of him. Even what he thought about while he was taking a shit. Leon had actually asked him that once as a joke because he wasn't able to get Harry's attention. He had been chocked when he had actually recieved an answer.

"Sorry." Harry said, blushing. Leon gave him a gentle smile, and Harry smiled back at him, and then, quite shockingly, he climbed out of Draco's lap, climbed into Leon's, and then climbed out of Leon's lap, and into Severus's, where he made himself comfortale, and with a nudge of his head, forced Severus to give his affection.

"Of course." Albus informed them, sounding amused. He then turned back towards Draco and Leon. "Mr. Malfoy, you will begin classes once again on Monday, since it is Friday, and Mr. Snape, you will begin on Monday as well. Any particular classes that you were taking at your old school?" Albus asked.

"Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Astrology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and that's all. But to be quite honest, I would rather quit Astrology. You most likely have a very different corriculum then what I was learning. We were doing muggle astronomy." He explained. Albus nodded.

"Yes, you would most likely be very confused this late in the year, but the other classes we can place you in quite easily. Now, you may all go down to your rooms. I will introduce you to the school tonight at dinner, and Severus," Albus turned towars Severus, who was smiling to himself as Harry's eyes began to droop and eventually fell shut, and his breaths evened out.

"Yes Albus?" Severus asked softly.

"The dimesnions of your room have already been modified. The castle was already aware of your change in living arrangements. Have a good day." Albus bid them farewell, and Severus carried Harry down to the dungeons.

Unfortunately, as they were walking past the Potions classroom, the door opened and the class came out, and was greeted with the sight of the most feared Potions professor, Severus Snape, carrying a small boy in his arms like he was the most delicate thing in the world, and Draco Malfoy, Slytherin prince, was holding hands with a new boy. They all stopped in their tracks.

"Whyd did you all stop?" Bram Zabani asked, walking out. He then spotted Severus and the others. "Oh! Severus, you're back!" Bram said, smiling. "And who is this young strapping gentleman next to Mr. Malfoy?"

"He's my mate. Leon Snape." Draco informed him. This actually surprised everyone. Leon looked over at Snape as Harry began to mutter in his sleep.

"Uncle Sev, we should get Caleb to bed before he wakes up." Leon pointed out. Severus nodded.

"Of course, Leon. Move." He snarled at the students, who quickly moved out of the way of their most feared teacher. Severus quickly moved down the hall with Leon and Draco folliwing closely. Neither of them realized that Ron had been in that Potions class and that he would be quick in relating this news to Hermione.

In Severus's chambers, Severus took Harry into one of the spare rooms, and found it completely devoid of any sort of life, personality, or emotion. It felt completely devoid of all kife. Severus turned on his heel, shivering. He didn't like that at all. Harry would most definitely feel more comfortable sleeping in the living room or his room, because that room was so empty that it made even him, Severus Alexandra Snape, feel uncomfortable and a bit scared.

"Uncle Sev, what's wrong?" Draco asked from the couch, where he was sitting with Leon. Severus shivered.

"Harry is not sleeping in there." Severus said softly, and gently laid Harry down on the love seat in the corner of the room. Draco and Leon looked surprised.

"Why not?" Leon asked, cocking his head sideways questioningly. Severus suppressed the shiver that time.

"You walk in and tell me what you think." Severus walked over to his favorite armchair that was in front of the fireplace, and sat there, contemplating the year. It would be most difficult. He didn't even notice Leon and Draco getting up and walking into Harry's bedroom, and quickly leaving it to their own bedroom.

Upstairs in the Gryffindor common room, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley were discussing the arrival of Severus Snape's nephew. Hermione frowned when Ron told her about the small child that Severus had been carrying in his arms.

"Well, the kid can't be Harry, but the nephew, Leon, I think you said his name was, sounds about the right age. Posing as Snape's nephew, you said that he had black hair, blue eyes, and wears make-up?" Hermione asked. Ron nodded. "I think Harry's wearing a glamour." Hermione concluded, standing up.

"Yes, lets go tell them. It's lunchtime anyways. It will be easy to locate them." Hermione said. Sirius and Remus always took breakfast in their quarters, lunch in their office, and ate dinner with the rest of the school. Hermione and Ron left the Gryffindor common room and went down to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and into the back where their office was located.

When they walked in, a small first year was just walking out, looking happy. She smiled shyly at Ron and Hermione, and skipped out of the classroom. They watched her leave and then turne dback towards the office and found Remus and Sirius watching them.

"Is something wrong, you two?" Sirius asked, taking a bite out a salami sandwich. It was his favorite.

"We believe Harry's back in the castle." Ron said bluntly. Hermione whacked him on the arm as Sirius began choking and Remus was too shocked to help him swallow his bite of sandwish.

"Are you sure?" Remus asked, wanting to believe, but too afraid to. Hermioen after a moment sighed.

"We think so. Ron saw Snape down in the dungeons on his way to his private quarters. Snape was a carrying a small boy in his arms, and Malfoy was hand in hand with another boy, about our age, and he's posing as Snape's nephew, so we're positive that it's Harry." Hermione poitned out. Sirius finally managed to swallow his bite of sandwich.

"We're going." Sirius said, throwing his sandwich down.


	5. Chapter 5: Settling In

**Chapter 5**

**Settling In**

* * *

Harry was disturbed by loud banging. He sat up, looking around, confused. He didn't recognize his surroundings and he didn't like that. He then saw Severus ruse from his arm chair in front of the fire, and walk over to the door and open it. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Ronald Weasely, and Hermione Granger all tumbled in. Harry got up off of the couch, and feeling childish and a little scared, he hugged his father's leg.

"Dad, what's going on?" Harry asked, and yawned rather cutely. Severus looked down at him and picked him up. Harry hugged his father around the neck and rasted his head on Sever's shoulder.

"Shh, go back to sleep Caleb." Severus said softly.

"But what about Draco and Leon? Where are they?" Harry asked, making himself comfortable in his father's arms.

"They're sleeping in their room. Now go back to sleep, Caleb. Tongiht's going to be a long night since Dumbledore is announcing your arrival to the school." Severus said softly as the four intruders picked themselves up off of the floor, having watched the entire scene quietly.

"Yes dad." Harry murmured before falling back asleep in his father's arms. Severus turned to glare at the four intruding on his private quarters.

"What do you want?" Severus demanded. Severus carried Harry over to the couch and tried to lay him down, but he refused to release Severus even in his sleep, so with a sigh, he carried Harry over to his favorite arm chair and sat down. Harry just cuddled closer. "What are you waiting for? An engraved invitation?" Severus snapped as the four just stood in the doorway, gaping like idiots.

They quickly walked in and sat down, Remus was the only one who had the decency to give Severus an apologetic look before closing the door and walking in. They were quiet for a moment before Sirius was the first to speak.

"Where's Harry?" Sirius demanded. Severus quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Harry? As in Potter? How would I know?" Severus demanded angrily, thinking quickly as to why they would be asking him this.

"Well, isn't that the boy that you had with you earlier? And don't lie, because we'll know." Ron warned as Hermione pulled out her wand to do a truthfulness spell. Severus sneered at them, realizing that they were talking about Leon.

"Of course that wasn't Potter! That's Draco's mate!" Severus snarled. The wand tip flashed green, proving that he was telling the truth. "Now put that blasted thing away!" Hermione blushed crimson and put her wand away.

"I was called away to pick up my son, Caleb Snape, Harry's half brother, from his school because of a potions accident that de-aged him to the age of six, and the school refused to continue teaching him since he was physically so young that he cannot perform magic. He had been living with my sister, Sarabithia Snape, who died recently, and since I was taking Caleb away, I also brought Leon, my nephew, with me, because he now no longer has a legal guardian, other than myself, who can look after him. Why you would assume that Leon was Potter, I have no idea, especially since he was holding hands with Draco, to whom to my knowledge, hates Potter with a passion, which Potter returns equally." Severus snarled. The four of them looked ashamed and embarrassed.

"Oh," Hermione said softly. Ron just stared down at his shoes.

"I wasn't aware that you had a sister." Remus spoke softly, appearing curious. Severus just scowled.

"Of course not. My sister did not attend Hogwarts. She went to an all girl's private school for healers." Severus snapped. "Now I would like for you to leave before you wake my son." Severus said, remembering that Harry was in his arms as he began to whimper in his sleep. Severus gently rubbed soothing circles on Harry's back, trying to offer him comfort in his sleep.

"We're sorry sir. We were positive that your nephew was Harry." Hermione said softly, and left behind Sirius, Remus, and Ron. Once they were gone, Severus relaxed, and soon fell asleep as well.

He was woken up later by Draco and Leon when it was time for dinner. It had already been discussed. Leon and Draco would go eat down at the SLytherin table, and Harry would eat all of his meals with Severus because he would be spending most of tje day with Draco and Leon.

"Uncle Sev," Draco began as they made their way up to the Great Hall.

"Yes Draco?" Severus asked, carrying Harry in his arms. Harry had a difficult tine trying to keep up with them with his short legs.

"Do you think we could have an anti-conceptive potion? Leon and I don't wish to have children until after we have graduated from school and can afford to have children." Draco sounded nervous. Severus chuckled.

"I already suspected as much, Draco. I already have some made. You will only need to use one once a week." Severus informed him. "And make sure to put up silencing spells. We don't need to hear you two." This caused bother Leon and Draco to turn bright red.

"Yes sir." They both mumbled embarrassed. Severus veered off to the right to go through another door while Draco and Leon continued to the Great Hall. Harry watched with interest.

"Where are we going, dad?" Harry asled, looking around at the unfamiliar portraits with interest.

"We are going through the teacher's enterance." Severus informed him. They then came to a door, and Severus opened it a bit awkwardly and walked through. they were behind the head table in the Great Hall. harry looked around in awe, having forgotten how grande the Great Hall was since he had been away for so long. Severus set him down in a chair with a booster seat beside his own seat, and then settled down himself. Harry noticed that many of the students were eyeing him with great interest.

Then, Draco and Leon walked into the Great Hall, and Harry tucked away the little fact that the teacher's passageway was a lot quicker than the hallways since Leon and Draco didn't look mussed up at all, meaning that they had not stopped along the way for a quick snog.

As soon as they sat down, Dumbledore stood up, catching the attention of everyone in the Great Hall. Harry then noticed that the other teachers were eyeing him curiously as well. Harry, feeling embarrassed and childish once again, blushed and hid his face in his father's sleeve, which happened to be within his reach. Something that Severus had noticed was that Harry was acting far more childish than he normally did. He was sure that the potion was affecting Harry's mentality.

"As some of you have noticed, he have two new faces among us. One is Leon Snape, the nephew of Severus Snape, who has joined us today in our pursuit of knowledge. He will be joining the sixth year Slytherins, so everyone please give him a warm welcome." No one clapped enthusiastically, but everyone did clap. Then Dumbledore got their attention once again.

"Now, our other new resident is Caleb Snape, son of Severus Snape. He will be attending classes with the Slytherins as well, but he will not be participating since he is too young. So please, give him a warm welcome as well." Dumbledore announced. Hardly anyone clapped. Harry peeked out and stuck his tongue out at everyone, causing some kids to laugh.

"And since introductions have now been made, we may dig in." Dumbledore clapped his hands and the food on the tables appeared. Harry noticed that Leon looked started, and then looked at everything in awe.

Harry allowed Severus to put his food on his plate, and then began to eat appropriatly, unlike the other kids in the hall. When he finished, he politely wiped his mouth, and discreetly pused his plate away and placed his napkin on the table beside his plate. Back in America, they had insisted on proper etiquette, saying that manners went a long way.

"Caleb, you will eat all of your vegetables." Severus growled. Harry looked up at him, appalled.

"All of them? But I'm full and there's got to be half a plate full of vegetables! At least I ate the broccoli!" Harry cried. Severus scowled at him.

"Eat all of your vegetables." Severus repeated. Sighing, Harry pulled his plate back towards him and began to eat once again, his stomach protesting the vegetables that were being forced down him. He didn't touch the lima beans though. Severus glared at him as he made to push his plate away.

"I said all of your vegetables, and that includes the lima beans." Severus informed him.

"But I'm allergic. My face swells up and I get really itchy rashes and bumps, and I get really sick when I eat them." Harry informed him, and then added so softly that only Severus head him. "It was the only time that the Dursleys even considered taking me to the hospital." Severus studied him for a minute before allowing him to push his plate away. Harry then looked pointedly at Severus's plate.

"You didn't eat all of your carrots." Harry pointed out. Severus scowled.

"I'm your father, so you have to do what I say. I'm older then you, and smarter, so I can do as I wish." Severus snarled.

"Eat all of your carrots, Severus." Dumbledore surprised them both. Harry grinned up at his father.

"Dumbledore's older and smarter then you, so you have to listen to him. Besides, he's your boss." Harry was practically overjoyed in seeing Severus's anger build as he savagely bit into his carrots and ground them up before forcing himself to swallow them. He gave Harry a look that promised large amounts of pain later on. Harry was immune now, and just grinned at him.

Harry waited until they could leave, and began to feel a little sick as dinner wore on. When it was finally over, Harry didn't feel like walking. He instead crawled into his father's lap, and wrapped himself up in the folds of his father's robes, seeking warmth and comfort.

"Lets go back to our quarters." Severus said, supporting Harry against him as he rose. When they were near their quarters. Harry couldn't help it. He puked. He threw up all over Severus, who froze. When Harry finished, he felt dizzy, embarrassed, and he felt like he was going to puke again.

"Sorry," Harry whispered, praying that he wasn't going to get slapped. It never came though.

"Lets get you into bed." Severus said, and walked into their quarters. He went into Harry's room and was surprised to see that the walls and had some quidditch posters on the walls. Draco and Leon must have done this earlier when they were sleeping. He took Harry over to the bed and laid him down.

As soon as Harry made contact with the bed, he felt the vomit rushing up his esophagus. He sat up quickly and vomited again, all over Severus's shoes. He then laid back down again.

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered, absolutely terrified that he was going to be slapped. He winced as he felt a hand on his forehead, but was surprised that it was cool to touch, pleasantly so. He leaned into it.

"There's no need to apologize, Harry. You couldn't help it. You're burning up. I'm calling Poppy." Severus said, and left the room. He called Poppy through the floo and she came through quickly. She was carrying a black bag with her, and walked quickly to the room that Severus informed her was Harry's. She walked in and walked over to the bed where Harry was laying.

She checked him over while Severus went and changed clothes. When he returned, she was just finishing. She dug out two vials and gave them to Harry after performing a quick spell. Once finished, she turned towards Severus.

"He had an allergic reaction to the broccoli, asparagus and carrots. Luckily, he had already over eaten and he didn't have too much of a chance to digest any of it. He will be sick for the next three days, so make sure to give him these two potions every morning and every night. He should be better by Tuesday." Poppy said, and then went to the fireplace. Before she went through, she turned back towards Severus. "Oh, and by the way, Severus, you should make sure he doesn't eat quite so much next time. He's only a small boy and he's obviously had a past of malnutrition, which means his body cannot take in large amounts of food. And don't worry, I won't tell anyone that your son, Caleb Snape is actually Harry Potter, or rather Harry Snape. Patient confidentiality." Poppy smiled at him before she left. Severus cursed her and walked back into Harry's room and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Hey," Severus said softly, and rubbed Harry's forehead tenderly. Harry opened his eyes and smiled up at him.

"Hey dad." He said softly. He then closed his eyes. "I feel sleepy."

"Alright, go back to sleep then." Severus said softly. Harry did just that and Leon walked into the room a couple of minutes later.

"Is everything alright?" He asked. Severus nodded.

"Yes, Harry just got a little sick, that's all. He should be able to attend classes on Tuesday." Severus informed him softly. Leon nodded and walked over towards Harry, gently rubbng Harry's forehead, feeling how hot he was.

"His make-up is fading. You should wash it off with a warm washcloth and some soap. If he wears it for more than twelve hours, he normally breaks out in a rash." Leon informed him and left the room. He returned with a basin of warm water, a bar of soap and a wash cloth.

"You took care of him while you two were in America, didn't you?" Severus asked softly as he dipped the washcloth in the warm water that filled the basin. Leon, who was removing Harry's vomit covered shirt, nodded.

"Yes, I did look after Harry while we were living in America together. He didn't take care of himself all that much, so he needed some help and still does. Just a little more and a little different then before." Leon said, removing Harry's pants. He then went and searched through the drawers in the dresser in the room for a pair of pajama's for Harry.

"Thank you, for looking after him for me." Severus's tone was sincere. Leon glanced at him and smiled.

"It wasn't a problem. He's my friend after all." Leon said, turning back to his search for pajamas. "Ah ha! The only pair of pajamas in the entire dresser have been found!" He turned back around and Severus almost burst out laughing at what Leon was holding up proudly.

The pajamas were in the Slytherin house colors with snitches on them. Draco would definitely have to see Harry in these. He would get a kick out of it. The Gryffindor seeker who had out done him every year, was wearing Slytherin seeker pajamas. Oh, this was good stuff.

"Draco will find this rather amusing." Severus chicled. Right then, Draco poked his head into the room.

"I heard someone say my name, and by the way, why is there puke in the hall right outside our quarters?" Draco asked. The he caught sight of Harry's pajama's, and grinned.

"Are those for Harry?" He asked. Severus nodded as Leon carefully began to dress Harry, who was still sleeping. He only whimpered once or twice in his sleep, but otherwise, he was essentially dead to the world.

"Oh man, I need pictures." Draco said, running out of the room. Leon smiled gently, and once he finished buttoning up Harry's pajama's, he bid Severus a good night and left to stop Draco from getting his camara and taking pictures of Harry in his Slytherin pajama's.

Severus sat there, with Harry, gently rubbing his forehead in what he hoped was a comforting manner. He had never had a son, but he had always wanted one. He sighed, and them frowned, alarmed when Harry began to whimper in his sleep.

He crawled up onto the bed and Harry instantly clung to him. Severus wasn't sure what to do, but laid there, rubbing small circles on the small of Harry's back. Against his own wishes, Severus fell asleep, comforting his son.

* * *

Come Tuesday, all of the students were milling around in the halls, each one hurrying on their way to their next class or to wherever they were going. Harry had to be carried in Leon's arms to keep from being trampled since he was so small and had difficulty with keeping up. This caused a lot of attention and people whispered as they made their way through the halls.

Harry paid attention in every class, but made sure not to disrupt any class until he got down to Care of Magical Creatures. It had been a class that Draco had been in and had replace Astronomy. When Draco and Leon walked up to the cabin with the other Slytherins and Gryffindors, and Hagrid made his appearance, Harry jumped out of Leon's arms and run up towards Hagrid and Fang, who was following his master loyally, but when he saw Harry, he barked once and ran over to Harry and slobbered all over his face.

"Sorry abou' tha', young Snape." Hagrid apologize, pulling Fang off of him. Harry just giggled and hugged Hagrid's leg, which surprised Hagrid into releasing Fang. Harry quickly climbed onto Fang's back, who instantly quit jumping and running around and walked calmly and smoothly, so as not to jar his rider. Harry's behavior surprised everyone, all of them assuming that a Snape would never act in such a manner in public. They had all thought that he would behave just as haughty as Draco had during his first year.

All during the lesson, which was about mermaids, whom Hagrid had asked politely to come up to the surface for him to teach the others about. He had informed them that mermaids weren't really creatures, and were people as well, but some witches and wizards just didn't see them quite in that way. Before they had left, Harry had thanked them politely, and one of the mermaids have Harry a necklace with some underwater flowers on it, making some of the girl's envious.

During lunch time, Harry went and sat with Severus, and then sat there for a minute, thinking. He had heard a lot of people talking today about Draco and Leon behind their backs when they hadn't noticed that he had been listening. They were reacting to the two of them being day a bit differently. And there was some speculation that Severus was gay, but Harry was almost positive that Severus was straight. Ron and Hermione were straight, but Remus and Sirius were gay. Actually, Sirius was bi, but that was obvious from all of his exploits from back when he had attended Hogwarts. He didn't see what was so wrong with Remus, Draco, and Leon being gay, nor did he see anything wrong with Sirius being bi, nor did he see anything with Ron, Hermione, and Severus being straight.

"Caleb, I don't have anymore classes for the rest of the day. Would you like to spend the afternoon with me since Leon and Draco have the rest of the afternoon off, except for a detention tonight?" Severus gave his son an expectant look. It took Harry a moment to realize that Leon and Draco might want some "private time" together, alone.

"Of course, daddy." Harry said, smiling up at his father.

* * *

TBC


	6. Chapter 6: Deaths

**Chapter 6**

**Deaths**

* * *

Harry pouted and kicked the corner that he was standing in. He had learned that he wasn't allowed to attend the Halloween ball because he wasn't offically a student and because he was "too young to attend." He had thrown a temper tantrum, the first one that he had ever thrown in his life. His punishment was to stand in the corner like a little kid (which he was but he wasn't going to acknowledge this fact.) It was so degrading. 

"Can I come out now?" He called over his shoulder.

"No." Came the reply. It was Draco, whom Severus had asked to over see Harry's punishment since he had a detention that he had to go oversee. It was quite aggrivating, especially since it had been three hours since he had been placed here, and his feet were going numb, his legs hurt, he was bored out of his mind, and he was positive that he knew every since square inch of this fucking corner. Draco knew damn well that Severus had said to let him go to his room after half an hour.

"When can I come out?" Harry demanded a little while later. No reply. He snuck a look over his shoulder and saw Draco with Leon curled up in his lap. Both were fast asleep. Damn them, he was charmed not to be able to leave the corner unless he was informed that he could leave. Double damn them.

His stomach gave an angry grumble and he winced. He had gone the entire day without any food, he was thirsty, and he hadn't had a wink of sleep. It reminded him of his days with the Durselys. Harry let out a deep sigh, and leaned his head against the corner and closed his eyes. After a minute, he accidentally dozed off.

He was dreaming that he was in a dark cemetary, but not the one that he had been in when Voldemort had been brought back by that damn rat. This cemetary was much niver. The lawn was mowed, the gravestones were in better condition, and the statures were beautiful. Angels with their wings folded around them, crying. There was even one in the middle of the tombestones, her wings spread above her, sitting on her knees, her hands covering her face. Although it was a little depressing, it was still a lovely statue.

He, Harry, walked down the row, reading the gravestones as he walked. He then stopped cold at the one at the eleven gravestones at the end. They made his blood run cold.

**Severus Alexandra Snape**

**Februart 29, 1961 - March 15, 1999**

**Beloved father**

**Snarky teacher**

**Spy for the light**

**You shall be forever missed**

* * *

**Leon Thomas Riddle**

**August 3, 1980 - March 15, 1999**

**Beloved friend**

**Son of Voldemort**

**Valued mamber of the Order of the Pheonix**

**You shall be forever missed**

* * *

**Draconis Lucius Malfoy**

**July 27, 1980 - March 15, 1999**

**Beloved son**

**Good friend**

**You were a good frined**

**and you made a great bouncing ferret**

**May you forever bounce in the after life**

* * *

**Hermione Anne Granger**

**May 11, 1980 - March 15, 1999**

**Beloved daughter**

**Beloved friend**

**Smartest witch we knew**

**You shall forever be missed**

* * *

**Ronald Jonathan Weasely**

**January 18, 1980 - March 15, 1999**

**Beloved son**

**Beloved friend**

**Best chess player we knew**

**You shall forever be missed**

* * *

**Molly Meridith Weasely**

**September 11, 1948 - March 15, 1999**

**Beloved mother**

**Beloved wife**

**We will miss you always**

* * *

**Sirius Regulus Black**

**September 9, 1961 - March 15, 1999**

**Beloved husband**

**Beloved godfather**

**Beloved friend**

**Beloved pet**

**We will miss the laughter you brough us, Padfoot**

* * *

**Remus Brandon Lupin**

**November 8, 1961 - March 15, 1999**

**Beloved husband**

**Beloved uncle**

**Beloved friend**

**Beloved werewolf**

**We will miss you, Moony**

* * *

**Albus Dumbledore**

**April 1, 1840 ****- March 15, 1999**

**Beloved husband**

**Beloved father**

**Beloved teacher**

**Beloved friend**

**May you find peace and happiness in the afterlife**

**Sorry, we couldn't bury you with your lemon drops**

**And your name is too long for this tombstone**

* * *

**Minerva Mariana McGonnagal**

**November 19, 1921 - March 15, 1999**

**Beloved wife**

**Beloved mother**

**Beloved teacher**

**Beloved friend**

**You may rest now that all nine lives are gone**

* * *

**Neville Micheal Vincent Longbottom**

**July 31, 1980 - March 16, 1999**

**Beloved husband**

**Beloved friend**

**Beloved vampire**

**I will join you soon in the afterlife**

**My beloved vampyric angel.**

There was a tombstone next to Neville's that read the following;

**Harold James Potter**

**July 31, 1980 - **

**It's all my fault that they're dead**

With a jerk, Harry woke up. Tears were running down his face. He curled up into a ball and stared blankly into the air in front of him. That was how he was found two hours later by his father. Severus had though that the tears had been from Harry's childish behavior and sent Harry off to bed without supper, forgetting that his son hadn't eaten that day. Even if Harry had been allowed to eat his supper, he wouldn't have been able to get anything down. The guilt was already eating away at him.

* * *

The next morning, Harry woke up feverish and barely coherent. Severus, fearful, called Poppy down to look at him. She couldn't find anything wrong with him, and gave him several potions, but he vomited each one back up. Poppy, worried, had Harry moved up to the infirmary so she could keep a close eye one him all day. 

After noon, he quieted down and just stared blankly up at the ceiling, sweating profusely, soaking the sheets and the hospital gown that he wore. Poppy, worried about him dehydrating, and since he couldn't keep anything down, cast a rehydrating charm on him that was normally used on sickly plants and such, but it seemed to work nicely for Harry.

Several students who were in and out of the infirmary noticed him, and tried to get him to react to them, but he refused to. Even Sirius stopped in when he had heard that Snape's son had become unresponsive and was staying up in the infirmary, and wanted to see it form himself. When he saw Harry, he felt compelled to go over to him. He sat on the edge of the bed and stared down at the small boy who reminded him so strongly of his godson.

Little did everyone know, Harry was quite aware of what was going on around him, but he was thinking. He didn't want anyone to get hurt, and he knew that his dream had been a prophesy of what was to come if he stuck around. He had known that coming back was a bad thing. He didn't want to stick around, but he didn't have any other choice. Especially since he was stuck as a kid for so long. But what worried him the most was that leaving wouldn't change anything. What if they all still died after he was gone because they had been the closest people to him?

He could only do one thing. He had to cast the life transfer curse on them. They would all support each other and he would support them. So even if they took an 'Avada Kedavra', none of them would die. It was all he could think of. But the thing was, was that the strongest person magically was normally the one to die in the place of the person was recieved the Avada Kedavra, and that person was him. He would most likely die, but that didn't matter. He would rather die then have one of his friends die instead.

He laid there, unresponsive for two weeks, planning his great escape. Halloween had come and gone, and everyone was getting increasingly worried about him. Especially Poppy. She had been forced to resort to a muggle form of feeding an unresponive patient since he still couldn't keep anything down. Finally, on the seventeenth day, Harry responded to his father, requesting to get the 'fuck out of this godforsaken place.'

They allowed him to leave hospital wing four days later after Poppy checked him over once again and found nothing wrong with him. She waited until he could keep some solid food down and he was sufficiently rehydrated. Only then did she allowed him to transfer to the care of his capable father.

Severus fawned over him all the time. He had even borrowed a time turner from Dumbledore so he could teach his classes and looked after Harry all at the same time. He had noticed Harry's silence, but he had put it down to the sickness that he had just gotten over.

Draco and Leon had offered to watch over him, but Severus had been adament. When Leon had snuck in when Severus had accidentally fallen asleep and tried to entice Harry into a game of exploding snap, he was met by a pair of very tired, sad, haunted eyes that made him leave quickly to go discuss this change in Harry with Draco.

Finally, once day, Severus was called away to a death eater's meeting and had forgotten to use the time turner so that he could look after Harry. Draco and Leon had gone out for a date in Hogsmead since it was a Hogsmead weekend, which left Harry alone. As soon as he was sure that Severus would not be returning any time soon, he got up from the bed and packed a couple pairs of cloths, his wand, and he called for Dobby, who he had bring him four sandwiches, wrapped up so they could not be damaged during travel.

He went and sat down at Severus's desk, and pulled out a piece of parchment, a bottle of red correcting ink (it was all that he could find), and his father's favorite eagle feather quill. He then began to scratch out a note that would be found the next day when Leon and Draco came to check up on him and tell him that Severus had returned alive, but had been injured severely.

When he was finished, he blew on the wet ink until it was dry, and then went and placed it on his carefully made bed. He took out his wand and cast two spells on the parchment. The first one was a compulsion charm that urged everyone to first show all the people that he cared for and from his dream before showing anyone else, and the second was the life transfer spell that would take hold only on the people whom Harry cared for. Once finished, he packed his wand away once again, then pulled out his invisibility cloak and left, not looking back.

* * *

Draco walked into Harry's room, smiling lazily. Last night had been a good night. Not only had he been thoroughly shagged, but they had remained undisturbed for the entire morning, and it was almost lunch time. When he had seen Harry's shut door, he figured that he must have overslept as well, even though it was very rare occurance, but he didn't feel like thinking about any other possibilty for why Harry's bedroom door was shut. 

"Wakey, wakey, sleepy head." Draco called out as he walked into Harry's room. He looked towards the bed, expecting to see a sleeping Harry, but found only an empty bed with a piece of parchment laying on it. Frowing, he walked over and picked up the piece of parchment, thinking that perhaps Harry had gone to the kitchens or something.

_Dear Dad, Leon, and Draco,_

_I'm sorry, but I had to leave. If I remained here, it would mean your deaths. Please don't come looking for me, because I'm doing this for you guys. Besides, I think I'll be a bit harder to find this time around. _

_Sincerely, _

_Caleb_

Draco stared at the note before running to Leon and Severus to inform them about what Harry had done.

* * *

TBC 


	7. Chapter 7: Caleb Snape Disappears

**Chapter 7**

**Caleb Snape Disappears**

* * *

Harry sat on a curb in London. He had snagged a broom from the school stores and had flown here, but then the broom had disappeared when he had landed to find out where he was. Now he was here, in London, stuck, with no where to go.

Just at this moment, Hedwig and Aeros floated down to him, and settled down on either side of him, both of them hooting softly. Several people turned to look at this strange sight. A small boy sitting on a street curb in the slums of London with two owls sitting on either side of him, one white and the other black. It was a pretty strange sight indeed.

It was dusk, and the people who were out were becoming fewer and far between. Finally, Harry stood up, and let out a sigh.

"Hedwig, Aeros, you guys should head back to Hogwarts. I'll be fine on my own." Harry shoed them off, and began to walk down the empty street, not paying any attention to his surroundings. He never noticed the large furry animal that stalked his shadow, who's golden eyes gleamed hungrily. He never heard the swishing of the tail or the clacking of the toenails on the concrete. When he turned the corner and was basked in light from the street lamp, the beast prepared itself to launch it's attack, when a door opened a large, dark skinned woman stepped out, carrying a bag of trash. The beast quickly hid deep in the shadow, furious that this woman had dared to interrupt his pursuit of his prey.

"Oh! Hello there. What are you doing out alone on the streets so late?" The dark skinned woman asked. Harry looked up at her, realizing that she was a muggle, so he had to play the part of a lost seven year old. He looked up at the woman, forcing fear into his eyes.

"I'm lost." Harry told her, glad that he was able to make his high pitch voice wobble fearfully. The dark skinned woman awed.

"You poor dear! Your mother must be worried sick!" She cried. Harry sniffed and rubbed his eyes which were beginning to tear up from being so wide.

"I don't have a momma." He whispered. "Aunty left with uncle three days ago and haven't come back. I was trying to go down to the park to play, but I got lost." Harry explained. The dark skinned woman set down the trash and gathered Harry up in her arms. He mentally cheered, knowing that he had found a warm place to sleep for the night.

"You poor dear! Well, why don't you come inside, have a nice warm meal and you can sleep in the guest bedroom. How are you feeling? You seem a little warm. You poor dear. You must have been so afraid!" The dark skinned woman carried Harry into her house, slamming the door shut behind her.

In the shadows, the large furry beast growled angrily, and then stepped out of the shadows. As he walked forwards, he began to change. He lost the dog appearance and slowly turned into a man. When he was complete, he was completely nude, and he glared up at the building where his prey was currently located.

"I will have you, young one." The man growled, memorizing the surrounding area and the numbers on the side of the house next to the door. He would get that small boy one way or another. With that, the man turned around and ran down the street, turning into a large werewolf as he ran.

* * *

"Severus, I don't see what the problem is. Your son will probably return in a couple of days, though I must say his note is rather disturbing." Dumbledore said, studying the note. His office was crowded, filled with Severus, Draco, Leon, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Minerva, Molly and Arthur Weasely, and to the surprise of everyone else, Neville Longbottom.

"You don't get it, do you?" Leon demanded angrily. "You haven't figured it out from the note? You truly are an idiot! Caleb is Harry Potter! Or rather, Harry Snape." Leon growled angrily. "I was his friend, Amon Leonidas. I know for a fact he wrote about me in his blasted letters! There was an accident in our potions class back in America where a kid threw some dragon liver in our potion, and Harry's headache potion accidentally spilled into our cauldron as well, and Harry shoved me out of the way, and he was hit full on by the potion's explosion that de-aged him to the age of six! They called Severus to inform him of his son's accident, and they tried to find a way to reverse it. When they found out that it couldn't be reversed any time soon, they told us that they wouldn't let Harry continue attending school, so we had to return. We change his name to Caleb Snape so everyone wouldn't know that Harry Potter had returned and now he's run away again!" Leon hugged Draco to him, seeking comfort from his mate. There was silence for a minute while everyone digested this piece of information.

"So you're not really Severus's nephew?" Dumbledore demanded, narrowing his blue eyes at Leon. Leon shivered, noticing that the sparkle was missing from his eyes. Severus placed a hand on Leon's shoulder.

"No, Leon is not my nephew. I brought him under the pretense that he was my nephew because he is Draco's mate and he was in danger if he was left alone. The dark lord would be all too happy to get his hands back on Leon." Severus said softly, but his eyes narrowed.

"So what are we going to do about my son?" Severus demanded. Minerva narrowed her eyes at Severus.

"What is this 'my son'? I thought that it was all an act." Minerva demanded, cross that she hadn't known that one of her own students was under her very nose and she hadn't been aware of it.

"Minerva, Harry is really Severus's son. Lilly was with Severus before James, and when she went to James, she was pregnant with Harry, who is really Severus's child." Sirius sighed. Remus nodded. Minerva's eyes widened, Molly's jaw dropped, Arthur's grip tightened as he tried to rein in his surprise, and Neville gasped softly. No one else in the room was surprised.

"We will search for him, but I doubt we will have very much luck. We didn't last time, and he has already promised an even more difficult time this time. Hermione," Dumbledore said, turning towards Hermione. "Please go send a letter to Harry by Hedwig. It was how we kept in contact with him last time, so perhaps we can do so once again." Dumbledore said. Hermione bit her lip.

"Sir, Hedwig has been missing since last night when I went to try and send a letter once again last night." She explained. Dumbledore considered this for a minute. He appeared older and sadder within a moment's notice.

"It would appear as if Harry has thought this through this time. He must have taken Hedwig with him." Dumbledore's voice sounded grave. Everyone in the room took a moment to consider this, and Leon realized that if Harry did in fact take Hedwig with him, he had probably taken Aeros with him as well.

"We'll try my raven then. Peorth should be able to find him." Severus announced. Dumbledore nodded and Severus swept from the room, leaving the others to try and figure out a way to find Harry.

* * *

The next morning, Harry snuck out of the house where he had stayed the night, careful not to wake Shelly, the woman who had taken him in. He didn't want to bring harm to here, which was what he would do if he stayed longer. As he left the house, he once again did not notice the large furry beast that perked up across the street upon his appearance. If wolves could grin, this one would be. Harry turned down the street and began to walk. The large beast, not wanting to miss his chance one again, darted forward.

The large would darted ahead in front of Harry and growled menacingly. Harry jumped back in surprise, and raised his hands in the air as a protective gesture.

"Whoa, nice doggy," Harry said, backing up. The werewolf growled and jumped to the side and began backing Harry down an alley. Harry didn't notice that the alley was a dead end. All he knew was that this was an angry dog. When his back hit the wall, he then realized exactly how much danger he was in. And it was also then that he recognized that this "doggy" was actually a werewolf.

The werewolf grinned and lunged forward. Harry jumped sideways and the werewolf slammed full body into the brick wall. He howled in agony, shaking his head. Harry, remembering his third year with a werewolf Remus, he took off running, knowing that the werewolf wouldn't be affected for long. He ran down the alleyway and ran down the streets. It was early in the morning, dawn actually. No one was up yet, there were no cars driving down the street or people going to work. Harry soon began to pant, his small child's body out of shape.

There was a howl behind him and Harry chanced a look over his shoulder and he saw the werewolf, gaining ground on him, and fast. He skidded sideways and ran down an alleyway, scraping his hands as he caught himself. He scrabled up the side of a dumpster and hid at the bottom, trying to make himself as small as possible, trying to slow down his erratically beating heart and trying to catch his breath. He heard claws clacking on the pavement, and held his breath. He heard the snuffling and then there was a loud crash. Harry looked up, wide eyed and fearful.

The werewolf was leering down at him hungrily. Harry gulped and prayed that the werewolf wasn't able to follow him in. The werewolf then disappeared and Harry heard the claws again, this time away from the dumpster. Harry breathed a sigh of relief. The werewolf couldn't get in so it had lost interest.

Then he heard it. The thudding of paws and then the werewolf came soaring into the dumpster. Harry tried to scramble out of the dumpster, but the werewolf caught him in it's teeth. It bit into him, hard. Harry slammed into the side of the dumpster, and managed to catch the edge of the top. He kicked the werewolf in the muzzle with his other foot, and surprised it into letting him go. He scrambled out of the dumpster and hit the ground.

He tried to run out of the alley, but his injured leg wouldn't let him. He only managed to get about three feet from the dumpster before collapsing to the ground, sobbing in pain. He looked down at his leg and saw nothing but blood and mangled meat. Movement caught his eye and he saw a naked man crawling out of the dumpster, blood covering his face. Harry's eyes widened and he tried to drag himself away, breathing heavily.

"Get away from me!" He cried fearfully. The man laughed cruelly.

"Get away from me!" The man had mimicked him perfectly, and was now slowly approaching him. "You know, my victims have never struggled nearly as much as you have. Sure, they've run, they've fought, but none as hard as you. I've taken down grown men and women, and children smaller and bigger then you, and none have ever escaped me or actually hurt me. You broke my muzzle, but thankfully, I heal fast." The man sounded amused as he touched his nose. Harry continued to back up when suddenly the man stopped. "I might let you live." Harry stopped, hopeful. The man then grinned cruelly as he licked the blood off of his lips. "But you taste so good, it would be a waste to let you go." Harry's eyes widened as the man began to shift. He wasn't aware that werewolves could shift whenever they wanted to. He scrambled to get away but the man, now fully werewolf, pounced on him, tearing his small chest open with his claws.

Harry screamed in pain, and tried to fight the werewolf off. The werewolf lunged for Harry's throat, but caught the locket around his throat, snapping the chain. The locket then fell open, and silver dust fell into Harry's face. Harry suddenly felt like he was being thrown backwards, screaming in agony.

* * *

_TBC..._

_So anyways, I was thinking about doing one of those trivia thingies here at the end. With houses and all that stuff. So, when you review, tell me what you think so I can know if it's a good idea or not, and if you think it's a good idea, please include which house you wish to be in. _


	8. Chapter 8: Adrian Rowthen

**Chapter 8**

**Adrian Rowthen**

* * *

**Year: 1977**

Harry groaned as he opened his eyes. He looked around and was met by the familiar sight of Hospital Wing. He groaned again and closed his eyes. He ran away just so he could be brought back. That was just great. Suddenly, sharp teeth and gold eyes flashed behind his eyelids and he snapped them open, sitting up, gasping. That was right! He had been attacked by a werewolf! But how had he gotten away?

"You're awake." A familiar voice said. Harry turned to see a considerably younger looking Dumbledore walking towards him. A meek, brown haired boy, about sixteen or seventeen followed closely behind Dumbledore.

"Professor," Harry stopped, his hands flying to his mouth when a voice deeper than his seven year old voice came out. He looked at his hands and found that they were much bigger and had more scars on them then his seven year old hands. He was sixteen years old once again.

"How-" He began, but stopped, frowning. "Sir?"

"What is your name, young man?" Dumbledore asked. Harry noticed that there was no twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes, and he couldn't quite explain why. Harry jumped when there was a soft click next to him and he turned to see a woman much older than Madam Promfrey standing there.

"Who're you? Where's Madam Promfrey?" Harry demanded. She gave him a gentle smile.

"I'm Healer Torosa Conner. Is Madam Promfrey your healer?" Harry nodded at her question, his mind reeling. This was Hogwarts, but why wasn't Madam Promfrey here? And why did Dumbledore look so much younger. "Do you know where you are?" She asked, checking him over with her wand.

"Hogwarts, Hospital Wing." Harry replied instantly. She nodded.

"That's right. Do you remember what happened?" She asked. Harry nodded.

"I was attacked by a werewolf." Harry told her. She nodded. "I tried to get away but he was too fast."

"Can you tell me how you got your scraps and bruises?" She asked. Harry nodded. "Can you start from the beginning?" Harry nodded again. She smiled at him encouragingly.

"I left Shelly's house at dawn. I snuck out so she wouldn't hear me. I started to walk down the street, thinking about how cold it was and wondering where I was going to go now. Then all of a sudden, a giant dog was in front of me! I tried to back away, but he backed me down an alley way. He kept growling and walking forwards and I kept backing up, at least until I hit the wall. When I hit the wall, I recognized the dog as a werewolf. When he jumped, I dove to the side and he hit the wall. I took off running, trying to get away. I was running as fast and hard as I could, but soon I started to tire. I heard him howl and I looked back and he was following me and getting closer. I saw an alley up ahead and when I tried to turn, I slid and scratched my hands up. I ran into the alley and I saw a dumpster. I scrambled into it and hid. I heard him approaching the dumpster and when I looked up, he was looking down at me. He then disappeared and I thought that I was safe. Then all of a sudden, there he was in the dumpster. I tried to get out but he grabbed me. I felt his teeth sink into my leg and I slammed into the side of the dumpster. He tried to pull me back down, but I had managed to grab the side of the dumpster. I kicked him in the muzzle and he let me go. I managed to get out and I tried to run away, but my leg collapsed beneath me. I remember looking at my leg thinking that I was safe again. I mean, he couldn't get a running start to jump out of the dumpster like how he had gotten into the dumpster. When I looked at my leg, all I remember seeing is blood and torn up meat. I remember thinking that it couldn't be my leg. That I was looking at someone else's leg or something. Then I saw movement and I saw a man climbing out of the dumpster. He was naked and covered in blood. I tried to drag myself away from him, I tried to get away. I yelled at him to leave me alone, to stay away. He yelled my words back at me and he started to laugh. He then told me about how he had attacked people older, younger, smaller and bigger than me, and how none of them had fought as hard as I had. He started to walk towards me, and I kept dragging myself away, trying to get away. He then stopped, but I kept trying to get away. He said that he might let me live, and I stopped, hopeful. He then laughed and said that I tasted too good to let him let me go. I tried to get away again, but he turned back into a werewolf. I was in shock. I hadn't known that werewolves could shift on will. He was suddenly on top of me, digging his claws into my chest. I remember how it hurt so bad that I couldn't think. I fought him, trying to get away. I remember screaming, hoping that someone would come save me. Then I remember his teeth snapping at me, and I closed my eyes. Something landed on my face, and thats all that I remember." Harry told her. She was staring at him now.

"So Remus did not attack you?" Harry turned around, remembering that Dumbledore was there. Harry blinked.

"What?" Harry demanded.

"I didn't attack you?" The brown haired boy asked. His amber eyes were eerily familiar.

"Remus did not attack you?" Dumbledore repeated, placing his hand on the boy's shoulder. Harry frowned.

"That's not Remus. Remus is older, and besides, Sirius is always with Remus during the full moon. He would have stopped Remus from attacking anyone." Harry said. The boy shook his head.

"Sirius and James had detention last night and Peter was here in the infirmary with an upset stomach." the boy said. Harry was about to protest when the boy's words hit him.

James and Sirius. The implication of those words hit Harry hard. Suddenly everything snapped into place. Dumbledore's younger appearance, Madam Promfrey's disappearance, the young boy. He had gone back in time to his parent's time! He didn't know how, but he had somehow managed to come back in time.

"Holy shit! I went back in time! But how the hell did that happen?" Harry exclaimed. He began to replay the events in his mind, placing himself as an outsider rather than the victim. He couldn't see how it had happened.

"What's your name?" Dumbledore asked. Harry was deep in thought, and like Leon knew so well, if you asked Harry a question when he was in deep thought, he would answer you truthfully, even if it was his deepest, darkest secret.

"Harry Potter, but I've been considering changing my name to Harry Snape or Caleb Snape since James Potter isn't really my father, but Severus Snape is." Harry's voice was distracted, obvious that he wasn't paying attention. Silence was greeted with this answer, not like Harry noticed.

"Who're your parents?" Dumbledore asked.

"Lilly Potter was my mother, Severus Snape is my birth father, and James Potter was my adoptive father."

"Was?" Dumbledore asked. Harry nodded absently.

"Yes. James and Lilly are dead. Murdered by Voldemort fifteen years ago my time." Harry explained. Silence.

"James and Lilly are dead?" Remus whispered.

"Yes." Harry told them.

"How about Sirius? And Peter?" Remus asked before Dumbledore could ask another question. it was just then that Harry snapped out of it.

"What?" He asked, blinking at them. Dumbledore gave Remus a stern look.

"I think you have told us too much about the future, Harry." Dumbledore said sternly. Remus blushed and looked down. Harry blinked and then his eyes widened.

"Oh! You guys were asking me questions while I was thinking, weren't you? What did you ask me?" Harry asked, scared. He could have revealed everything, which would have been a very bad thing.

"I asked your name, and who your parents are, and why you said that Lilly and James were your parents, and Severus is your father. Remus asked if Lilly and James were dead. You didn't answer when he asked if Sirius and Peter were alive." Dumbledore informed him. Harry swore softly then looked up.

"Professor, could we modify your memories? I'm sure that you don't know about this in the future, and I know that Remus doesn't." Harry said. Dumbledore nodded.

"But before we do that, I have a few more questions for you Harry, but I can ask them in my office after we modify Remus's and Torosa's memories." Dumbledore told him. Harry nodded, and got up, wincing at the pain in his leg and the pain in his chest and left arm. "But you need a numbing potion first." Dumbledore said with a gentle smile. Harry nodded and then picked up the light purple potion up off of the tray, the container with blue cream inside of it, and also the pink potion as well.

"Purple for numbing, blue for closing, and pink for infection." Harry said as he picked each one up off of the tray. Torosa blinked at him.

"How did you know that?" She asked. Harry smiled brightly up at her.

"In the future, I'm in the infirmary so often that we;ve actually put my name on one of the beds. In fact, it's this one. It's my favorite bed because the sunlight doesn't hit this one in the morning so I can sleep soundly all morning." Harry informed her. He then got up and turned towards Dumbledore. "What's the password to your office, sir?" Harry asked. "I don't know the sweets from this time." Dumbledore blinked before caressing his long, white beard that had streaks of brown in it.

"Using sweets as passwords? That's brilliant!" Dumbledore said, the twinkle coming full force. Harry blinked at him. "I use socks as passwords. Cashmere is the password." Harry nodded dumbly before leaving the infirmary.

* * *

**Year: 1996**

"You mean that we were still searching for Potter when he was safely here at Hogwarts?" Tonks cried. Dumbledore nodded. "And Severus, along with Draco Malfoy and that Leon boy right there knew?" Dumbledore nodded once again. "Let me at 'em!" She yelled launching herself at the three previously mentioned. Kingsley caught her around the waist and held onto her until she calmed down.

"It was the only way we could get him to return." Leon explained. Moody fixed his real eye and his magical eye on Leon.

"Boy, what's your name?" Moody demanded. Leon turned nervously.

"Why do you want to know, sir?" Leon asked. Everyone was watching now. Only Leon, Lucius, Severus, and Draco were nervous.

"Because I don't trust those that I don't know. Especially death eaters." Moody growled. Leon gulped.

"I don't see why it matters who the boy is. He's Potter's friend, that should be enough." Lucius said quickly. Dumbledore frowned.

"I would like to know as well. I was distracted earlierm so I did not realize that I was letting a stranger in on Order business. Leon, you've already earned out trust, but we would like to know who it is that we're trusting." Dumbledore said encouragingly. Lucius, Draco and Severus waited for Leon to tell them and for the explosion to happen.

"You won't trust me after I tell you who I am. In fact, you'll probably kill me because of who my father is." Leon whispered, grabbing Draco's hand, seeking comfort.

"We won't judge you on your parantage, Leon." Dumbledore assured him, confused as to why Leon would be saying this.

"My name is Leon Riddle. Leon Thomas Riddle, most commonly known as Voldemort Junior." Leon whispered. Everyone was shocked into silence.

"I say that we kill him." Moody growled instantly once he over came his shock.

"No!" Lucius and Severus yelled.

"Don't you dare!" Hissed Draco angrily. "If you lay a finger on my mate, I will kill your personally. Leon risked his life to escape from Voldemort, and I'll be damned if I'll let you kill him when he's finally found freedom." Draco's eyes turned blood red, his hands turned into claws and his magic began to crackle around him dangerously. Leon quickly pulled Draco down into his lap and began to comfort him, whispering sweet nothings into his ear to calm him down. When Draco's magic was no longer crackling, and his eyes and hands were back to normal, Leon held him while Draco glared dangerously at everyone in the room.

A raven then fluttered into the room and landed in front of Severus. Severus looked down at Peorth and frowned when he saw that Peorth still had the letter that he had written still attached to his leg.

"Peorth, I thought that I told you-" Severus broke off when he saw black hair in Peorth's claws and blood stained the front of the letter. "Harry." Severus whispered, his heart stilling.

Remus walked over and everyone stared at the bird. He took the hair and sniffed it. He then growled menacingly.

"It's werewolf fur." Remus growled. "It smells of fear and blood. Harry's blood." Remus finished softly. He then frowned when he noticed that the envelope had been opened. He untied it and opened it. A locket fell out and a piece of bone. He fulled out the letter and found something written in blood on the back.

_You stole my prey from me_

_But I will find him_

_I always find my prey_

Remus dropped the letter and picked up the locket and gasped as he recognized it. It was Lilly's locket, and it was open. He stared for a minute, a memory flashing through his mind. He looked at the others, relief flooding through him.

"Harry's safe. He's in the past." Remus said and then smiled. "He's in the past with us." He said softly.

"What do you mean, Remus?" Molly asked, concerned.

"Sirius, do you remember Adrian Rowthen?" Remus asked, smiling still. Sirius nodded slowly, thinking that maybe his lover had gone off the deep end.

"Yeah, I mean, how can I forget him? He beat the shit out of me and James the first time we met him. Didn't he disappear about five days before Harry was born?" Sirius asked. Remus nodded.

"Do you remember what he had Lilly do with her locket?" He asked. Sirius nodded again.

"Of course. He had her break open a time turner and put time turner dust in it and spell it so it wouldn't open until blood was spilled upon the locket. Why do you ask?" Sirius asked, cocking his head curiously. Remus held up the locket.

"This is Lilly's locket, and it's open and bloods on it. Harry was obviously wearing it, and think back, what did Adrain look like?" Remus's smile widened. Sirius frowned, remembering. Then he yelped, jumping up in the air, eyes wide.

"Like Lilly and Snape smashed together! You mean that Adrian was Harry?" Sirius demanded, and then slowly he grinned. "Well, that would explain why he was always training. Well, now we know where he is and that he's perfectly safe. He'll be returning sooner or later, so why worry? Hey, Remus, come on, we might as well go prepare for his return. Ready to run with another werewolf again?" Sirius asked with a grin.

"Yeah, it'll be nice to have our old friend back again. You know, Harry had a nice right hook back then. Remember when he and James got into a fight over whether or not it was right for him to pick of Severus?" Remus asked as they strode out of the room. Severus pounded his head in the table, and Peorth squawked as he flapped out of the way.

"Great. My son's a werewolf. Oh well," Severus said, standing up. "Nothing I can do about it now." Severus said, and left the room. Everyone stared after them.

* * *

**Year: 1977**

Dumbledore blinked at the boy in front of him. The boy had silky looked black hair that went just past his shoulders. He had pale skin, a small straight nose, emerald eyes, his face was heart shaped and he had a lightning bolt shaped scar upon his brow. He was short, about 5'3". He was thin, almost too thin, but he was well toned. He wore some school robes, but they looked like the spare ones that they kept for emergencies or for when they had a student who lost their robes (it happened every year for some unknown reason).

"Can I help you with something?" Dumbledore asked, trying to remember this student's name. The boy smiled at him.

"Look at your desk sir." He said happily. Dumbledore looked down and blinked when he saw a piece of parchment with his writing on it. He looked at the boy, studying him, before looking back down at the piece of parchment once again.

_The boy in front of you is from the future, accidentally transported back in time by known means. Because vital information about the future was accidentally divulged upon first meeting with this boy, the memories of Remus Lupin, Torosa Conner had to be altered and your memories were earased because of too much information was shared between the two of you because of the need to make sure that the boy was to be trusted. Below is the information that you two agreed upon for his file. All that is left is for you to make up the rest of the fake file. _

_Albus Dumbledore (you)_

_Name: Adrian Rowthen_

_Age: 16_

_Mother: Rose Brandoff (muggle)_

_Father: Samuel Brandoff (muggle)_

_Year: 6_

_Previous Schooling: Purskin's Private School for Wizards (recently destroyed by Voldemort)_

_Classes: Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_Personal Note: Adrian is a werewolf, recently having been bitten. He is still healing from the encounter. Place with Remus so he can go through this transition easier. _

_All that is left is for him to be sorted. _

Dumbledore looked up at the boy standing in front of him with a new perspective. This was rather interesting. He then smiled.

"Well, Mr." He paused, looking down at the paper for reference. "Mr. Rowthen, it would appear as if all that's left is for you to be sorted. So please, take that hat over there and place it upon your head." Dumbledore gestured. Harry took the hat and placed it upon his head.

_**Well, well, what do we have here? A time traveler? Oh, a werewolf too I see. Ah, famous in the future, and a Gryffindor to boot. But you have so man Slytherin qualities. They all but mask your Gryffindor tendencies. Your father's a Slytherin, and head of house in the future. Quite interesting. It looks like I chose well for him. But your mother is a Gryffindor and you want to get to know her since you know little to nothing about her since she is dead in the future. All you hear about is your adoptive father, and you know your real father, but nothing about your mother. That's quite interesting. But do you know what's even more interesting? You carry Slytherin blood, Gryffindor's blood, Hufflepuff blood, and Ravenclaw blood. You could go into any house you want since you are the heir of Hogwarts, but no. I think we'll have to pick between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Lets make this easy, shall we? Eany, meany, miney, moe!**_

"GRYFFINDOR!" Harry resited the urge to burst out laughing.

_**Is that how you sort everyone?**_

_**Hush! Don't five away my secret!**_

Harry sat there for a moment before he realized that the hat had made a joke. He burst out laughing and replaced the hat to it's resting spot until it came time to sort again. He turned back towards Dumbledore, who smiled at him.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Mr. Rowthen." Dumbledore greeted him.

"It's nice to be here, Headmaster." Harry informed him, but then stopped, frowning. "Um, professor, I need school supplies and I don't have any money. I'm technically not born yet, so I can't use my inheritance." Harry said, biting his lip. Dumbledore considered this for a moment.

"Mr. Rowthen-"

"Call me Adrian, please." Harry said with a grin. Dumbledore smiled. It did get rather tiresom to be called by your last name all the time.

"Adrian, perhaps I could lend you the money to get your supplies and robes and you can pay me back at a later date." Dumbledore said. "And call me Albus." Harry grinned.

"That would be nice, Albus." Harry grinned. "I don't know how long I will be here or how long it will be until I can pay you back, but I promise that I will." Dumble- Albus waved his hand.

"Money is of no consequence to me. I have too much of it as it is. The ministry forced me into accepting their reward for defeating Grindewald. And judging on how you posed your question, you would have insisted upon paying me back anyways, wouldn't you have?" Albus asked. Harry grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah," Harry said, scratching the back of his head. Albus smiled.

"Alright then. I'm going to write a letter to Gringotts goblins to have them take you to my vault. You may take out as much money as you wish, Adrian. I trust you. Let me see," Albus opened a drawer in his desk and searched for a moment before pulling out a piece of parchhment. "Here is your school supply list. Let me circle the things that you will need. Also, this was found on your person when we found you." Albus handed Harry a bag. Harry recognized it and hugged it to his chest, thanking Albus softly, who smiled in return. "You will also be needing a new wardrobe since it is obvious that the clothes in that bag do not fit you. I will inquire about that at a later date." Albus said, and then paused for a second. "Also, get some nice things for yourself. Something that you can call your own. Consider them early Christmas presents from me." Albus smiled. Harry stammered his gratitude and tried to tell Albus that he didn't need anything other then his school supplies and clothes, but Albus waved him off. "No, no. It would look entirely too suspicious if you suddenly appeared here with nothing but school supplies and clothes. Oh yes, and make sure to get yourself a trunk as well."

"Thank you sir." Harry whispered softly.

"Your welcome my boy. Now can you apparate?" Albus asked. Haryr nodded.

"My old schoo, not Hogwarts, they taught us how to apparate so we wouldn't get back after they shut the gate." Harry explained. Albus smiled.

"Well, off with you then, Adrian Rowthen. Off to Hogsmead and then Diagon Alley." Harry nodded, thanked Albus once again, before leaving the room to do as he was told.

* * *

_1. What was the vault number of the vault where the sorcerer's stone had been kept?_

_**20 points**_

_2. What was it that Lee had that the twins wanted to see?_

_**25 points**_

_3. How many owls carried Harry's new broom from McGonnagal?_

_**20 points**_

_4. what year did Dumbledore defeat Grindewald?_

_**50 points**_

_5. How many uses of dragon blood did Dumbledore discover?_

_**30 points**_

_6. What breed of dragon was Norbert?_

_**20 points**_

_7. Who saved Harry in the forest?_

_**10 points**_

_8. What was the first password for entry into Gryffindor tower?_

_**30 points**_

_9. What was the chess peice that Harry replaced?_

_**25 points**_

_10. How many potion bottles were ther to choose from in the final chamber?_

_**50 points**_

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	9. Chapter 9: Meet The Marauders

**Chapter 9**

**Meet The Marauders**

* * *

**Year: 1977**

Harry scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably. He had gotten his school robes, but he hadn't liked the wizarding clothes. So he had gone to Gringotts and had some of the money transferred into pounds and had gone out into muggle London. Everything was so different there. All of the clothes were painfully old for him, but he knew that they were the latest in fashion in this time. He had brought a full wardrobe and now he was walking back towards Hogwarts with all of his things in his shrunken trunk in his pocket. He had changed clothes in Diagon Alley and was planning on giving the spare robes back to either Albus or McGonnagal.

He had indeed brought a couple of nice things for himself. He had gotten an owl that looked just like Hedwig, a black magical python named Zanzer, and a wizard's chess set of his own. Secretly, he had taken some of the money and had gone to Knockturn Alley and had gotten a top of the line broom for real cheap. The top of the line brooms in the quidditch store had cost about forty galleons, the brooms that had been stolen and were being sold down in Knockturn Alley only cost twenty, but it had only cost him ten since he had threated the man with Zanzer.

When Harry approached the front doors of the school, he heard some laughter. He went inside, curious. It didn't sound like 'that was a good joke' kind of laughter. It sounded more like malicious laughter, like someone was beating up someone else and they had a bunch of guys at their back, laughing as they watched their comrade beat up the other person. He was greeted with the sight of two boys picking on another boy. It took Harry a moment to recognize James and Sirius and it took a moment longer to recognize Severus. He hadn't taken a look at his mother's pictures in a while.

"Hey, knock it off you two!" Harry yelled, stepping forward. James and Sirius stopped and turned to look at him. "I said to leave him alone!"

"Why should we?" Sirius sneered. Harry saw James hex Severus and Severus started choking, soap bubbles coming out of his mouth.

"I said leave him alone! He hasn't done anything to you!"

"Well, it's not that he's done something to us, it's more of the fact that his existence antagonizes us." James replied smugly. Harry remembered that memory that he had seen in his father's pensieve and he felt disgusted.

He strode up to James and Sirius, who were laughing as Severus tried to say the counter spell for the scorgify spell that James had used. Harry knocked their heads together, hard, causing them to both see stars and stumble about, dazed. Harry said the counter spell for Severus and helped him back to his feet.

"Are you okay, Severus?" Harry asked. Severus jerked his arm out of Harry's grasp.

"I don't need your help!" He spat. Harry grinned.

"Of course you didn't. My name is Adrian. Adrian Rowthen. Perhaps we could be friends?" He asked hopefull.

"In your dreams!" Severus spat and began to walk away when all of a sudden he was tied with ropes and gagged. Harry spun around to see Sirius with his wand pointed at Severus, holding his head with his free hand, and James had his wand pointed at him, holding his head with his free hand as well.

"I suggest you put your wands away and leave or else something bad is going to happen to you." Harry warned them.

"You may have got us once, but that won't happen again. Ralishio!" Harry dodged it, and Sirius turned his wand on Harry as well, and yelled,"Reducto!" Harry dodged that one as well. What James and Sirirus were not expecting was for Harry not to pull out his wand, or for him to be nimble and quick, and to attack them physically. This was their downfall.

Harry dodged each one of their curses, jinxes and charms, and moved in quickly and steadily. They had practice this in Defense Against the Dark Arts in America, and it was now paying off. When Harry was close enough, he punched James in the nose and a sickening crach was heard. Harry heard Sirius yelled, "Impedimentia!" Harry ducked and the curse barely missed James by inches. Harry spun around and round house kicked Sirius in the head. Sirius flew across the hall and hit the wall with a thud and slid to the floor and didn't get back up.

"You bastard!" James yelled, blood pouring out of his nose, his voice sounding funny because of his nose. Tears poured down his face as he pointed his wand at Harry. "Taratallegra!" Harry barely dodged that one. He felt it fry some of his hair, which pissed him off even more. He tackled James and they wrestled. He knocked James's wand out of his hand and managed to get on top and began to pound James's face into a bloody pulp before he got up. James just laid there, moaning. Harry wiped his bloody fist off on James's robes before taking out his own wand and muttered a cleansing spell on himself, ridding himself of all evidence of the fight, except for the three tears in his new robes, which he mended with a spell that Hermione had taught him the year before when he had ripped the seat of his pants on accident.

He went over to Severus and banished the ropes. He helped Severus up, and grinned. Severus looked at James and Sirius, before looked back at Harry, who was sporting a rather red eye, which would most likely turn into a black eye.

"Why did you defend me like that?" Severus asked. Harry smiled sadly.

"I lived with my relatives for a long time, and I was always bullied and beaten up by my cousin, and my aunt and uncle used to encourage him and his friends to bully me and beat me up. My uncle even taught my cousin the best places to hit me so they would cause me the most pain. I don;t like to see others bullied either, and besides, I want to be your friend. Willing to be my friend now?" Harry asked. Severus looked at James and Sirius once again, thinking that this strange boy would make a powerful ally, especially since he took these two out without using any magic.

"My name is Severus Snape." Severus said, proffering his hand.

"Adrian Rowthen. It's nice to meet you, Severus." Harry said, shaking his hand, smiling brightly. He then saw what time it was when he saw the watch on Severus's wrist. "It's getting late. I should go find my head of house and ask where my rooms are." Harry said with a grin.

"You're just starting?" Severus asked, surprised. Harry nodded.

"Yep. Voldemort destroyed my old school so I came here." Harry explained. Severus nodded.

"Yes, well you can tell me about it later. I'll show you down to the dungeons." Severus said. Harry smiled and laughed.

"I'm not in Slytherin, Severus. Sorry." Harry explained. Severus frowned.

"If you're not in Slytherin, then what house are you in and why are you talking to me? Everyone knows that Slytherins are evil and are not to be trusted because we all work for he-who-shall-not-be-named." Severus's voice took on a bitter edge. Harry just grinned.

"I don't believe in that nonsence. I mean, that would be like saying that all people with black hair are good in potions and all people with brown hair can see the future. It's just not true. How about this, Severus. I'll come and eat dinner with you, okay? Ate your table and everything to show that I don't care about what other people say." Harry said with a smile.

"Alright then." Severus said slowly. Darn it, but he was starting to like this Adrian kid a lot.

"Well, I better go. See you at dinner, Severus." Harry said, waving, and began to jog down the hallway. Severus then realized that Adrian had never told him what house he was in.

"What house are you in?" Severus called after him. Harry stopped and jogged in place, laughing.

"I'm in Gryffindor!" He called back, and then disappeared around a corner. Severus stood there, dumbstruck.

* * *

"And this will be your dorm. You will be sharing it with three others, one who is also a werewolf. I'm sure that Remus will be happy to catch you up on the course work, help you find your way around the school, and anything else that you may need assistance with. And welcome to Gryffindor, Mr. Rowthen." Minerva said, smiling down at him. Harry smiled up at her. 

"Thank you professor, but do you think that you could call me Adrian instead of Mr. Rowthen? I don't really care too much for always being called by my last name. It gets rather annoying." Harry said. Minerva nodded.

"Of course, Adrian. Well, I must go." She turned and left Harry alone. He turned back towards the door and grinned when he realized that this was the same dorm that he had started sleeping in, in almost twenty years from now. He had checked the calender while he was in Diagon Alley and it was October 16, 1997.

"Well, here it goes." Harry mumbled and opened the door. He walked in and the boy from the infirmary, Remus Lupin, looked up from a rather thick book. He looked a little confused before shrugging and placing a marker in his book.

"Can I help you?" Remus asked. Harry smiled.

"My name is Adrian Rowthen. Professor McGonnagal told me that this would be my dorm. You must be Remus Lupin. Albus and Minerva both told me that you would be my mentor and guide in everything." Harry said, offering his hand with a smile. Remus shook his hand, smiling shyly.

"Oh, so I'll be showing you around getting you caught up?" Remus asked. Harry nodded.

"That and with my first transformation on the full moon." Harry said slowly, watching Remus's eyes widen. He dropped Harry's hand like it was silver and took a step back, terrified.

"I didn't bite you, did I? Sweet merlin! I'm so sorry! I'll go turn myself into the ministry and everything!" Remus started, but Harry laughed and stopped him, supporting himself by placing his hands on his knees. It took him a moment to regain his breath.

"No, no, Remus. You didn't bite me, unless your werewolf fur is black, you're in your thirties, you can transform at will, and can keep your mind during your transformation, and you were in the city stalking me while I walked the streets at dawn." Harry said. Remuc blinked, looking relieved.

"I was scared for a moment there. You see, my friends-" Remus's eyes widened and his hands flew to his mouth. Harry smiled indulgently at him.

"Your friends are animigus and spend the full moons with you to help you keep your mind, am I correct?" Harry asked. Remus stared, blinking.

"How did you know?" Remus asked. Harry's mind shot around before landing on a suitable one.

"I'm kinda psychic. When I dream, I see the future. I dreamed that I was running in the forest with another werewolf, a stag and a black dog. Mean anything to you, because they told me that you were a werewolf and I kind of figure that's who it was, and when you mentioned your friends," Harry trailed off. Remus stared and then went over to what Harry assumed was his bed and sat down heavily. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair before looking back up at Harry. He grinned weakly.

"Ingore me. It's just a lot to take in." He explained. Harry sat down next to him and felt the sudden urge to put his arms around Remus. He did just that and inhaled deeply, thrusting his nose in the crook of Remus's neck. He smelled like another werewolf, a docile one who was a beta and was pack. Remus's scent consisted of wet earth, books, and camomile. He felt Remus put his arms around him, mimicking his motions.

"You smell like blood and pain. Of sweat and grime, and of fear. Lots of it." Remus said softly. Harry chuckled, nuzzling Remus's neck.

"Well you smell like a docile werewolf and like wet earth, books, and camomile." Harry informed him, his lips ghosting over Remus's skin. Remus jerked away.

"Adrian, I have a mate. His name is Sirius." Remus started, but Harry tackled him, feeling like he needed physical contact. That something bad would happen if he didn't have it.

"I know. I'm not interested in you that way, Remus. I can feel something changing inside of me that was once so familiar that iit scars me to know that it's changing. Can you, please, just hold me?" Harry whispered. He felt Remus placing his arms around him.

"Don't worry Adrian. You don't have to go through this alone. We have two weeks before the next full moon." Remus said softly.

The door banged open and Harry and Remus quickly sat up and saw Sirius and James come storming into the room. They didn't notice Remus and Harry on Remus's bed, and Remus and Harry didn't realize that they were in a rather compromising position. Remus's arms around Harry's waist, Harry's arms around Remus's waist, and Harry was sitting inbetween Remus's legs.

"Can you believe the nerve of that kid?" James demanded angrily. "I don't know how he did it, but he must have cheated! I mean, I had him right in my sights!"

"At least we got Snivellus on our way up here." Sirius said, sounding just as angry as James did. Harry suddenly felt furious.

"I thought I told you to leave Severus alone!" Harry snarled, releasing Remus. Both James and Sirius jumped and spun to look at him. Remus, sensing danger, tightened his hold on Harry and drew him back close.

"What the hell?" Sirius demanded, and then he turned to glare at Remus. What the hell is going on here? Why is he here?" Then he paused. "And why the hell are you holding him." Sirius demanded angrily. Remus opened his mouth to say something but stopped, sniffing the air.

"I smell blood. Fresh blood." Remus said, confused. Harry looked at Sirius and James and saw that they were clean of any blood and sniffed the air as well. He recognized the scent of his own blood and looked down at his leg and saw his that his new pants were stained with blood. He yelped, jerking out of Remus's arms.

"God damn it! I must have torn them open again with all the walking and beating you two up." Harry growled and pulled up his pant leg. James and Sirius stared at the wound on Harry's leg, and both of them promptly threw up. Harry ignored them and pulled some bandages out of his pocket.

Ignoring everyone, he began to deftly bandage himself up. He used the potions and cream that he had taken from the infirmary earlier that day and then he began to bandage up his leg, making sure that they were tight, but not too tight. When he finished, he turned to see them all staring at him.

"What?" Harry asked, confused as to why they were all staring at him. It was James who spoke up.

"Where did you learn to do that?" He asked weakly.

"Do what?" Harry asked, confused.

"Take care of your injuries with such professionalism." James clarified. Harry looked down at his leg, then looked up, blushing.

"I guess it comes from spending most of my life injured. My old school nurse, she taught me how to take care of my own injuries after a while so I wouldn't have to spend too much time in the hospital ward in our school." Harry told them, feeling a little embarrassed. Sirius then glared at him.

"Why don't you just go get healed in the infirmary? Too good for the infirmary?" Sirius sneered. Remus stood up, glaring.

"Back off, Sirius! Werewolf bites cannot be healed by magic! They have to heal naturally by muggle wounds." Remus snapped. "You know that when a werewolf transforms that it expells all magical influences out of the body! Adrian here is a werewolf, which is why I was holding him and which is why he's here! His first transformation is in two weeks, so back off, Sirius, James!" Remus snarled, then turned back towards Harry. "Sorry Adrian." Remus told him. Harry smiled up at him.

"Don't worry about me, Remus. I can take care of myself." Harry informed him with a small smile. "Besides, I think they're still upset with me for beating them up earlier. Oh, could you come eat dinner with me?" Harry asked, his eyes brightening with anticipation. Remus quirked an eyebrow.

"Aren't you going to eat dinner at the Gryffindor table?" Remus asked, confused. Harry shook his head.

"Nope! I'm going to go over to the Slytherin table to eat dinner with my friend, Severus. You wanna eat dinner with us?" Harry asked. It was then that Harry noticed the unsure look that Remus had, and the glance towards Sirius, who was beginning to look angry. It was just then that it occured to Harry that maybe that Remus's fear of losing his friends had been abused by Sirius and James back when they were in school, which angered him slightly. When he got back to his own time, he was going to give Sirius an earful.

A sharp pain struck him when he remembered his own time. He didn't have any idea about how he was going to get back to his own time. Dumbledore had mentioned the possibility of him being stuck in this time and having to return to his own time the slow way, by experiencing each moment of it. He kept thinking that he was going to miss Ron and Hermione's wedding and the birth of their child, and if he didn't, he was going to be too old to attend them because they wouldn't recognize him, and that would just break his heart.

He temporarily shoved that pain down. That was something that he would think about later, either when he was alone or when he was finally forced to confront these issues.

"I'm going to eat dinner with Sirius and James, okay Adrian?" Remus asked. Harry gave him a pained smile and shrugged.

"Sure, why not? I better go. I'll see you later, Remus." Harry waved and headed towards the door, but paused in the empty doorway. "James, Sirius, I hope that we can be friends. I didn't want to hurt you earlier, but you were hurting my friend and I refuse to allow that. And Remus, I want you to look carefully at your priorities and I want you to tell me what's more important." With that, Harry left. As he was leaving the Gryffindor tower, he slammed into someone and he heard a bunch of books falling to the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Harry said, bending down to pick up the books. He heard his words echoed and his hand touched someone else's hand. He looked up at the same time as that of a pair of incredibly familiar emerald green eyes did. Their eyes met and they paused. Harry smiled and so did the red headed girl.

"Oh, my name's Lilly Evans. I'm a Gryffindor prefect." Lilly introduced herself, offering her hand, smiling warmly.

"My name's Adrian Rowthen. I'm a Gryffindor and I'm new." Harry introduced himself, shaking her hand. She smiled, blushing slightly.

"You have nice eys." She said softly as she began to gather her books.

"So do you. Maybe we're related." Harry said, joking, but was secretly cheering that at least he and his mom were getting off on the right foot.

"That would be interesting. Oh, I forgot! I need to go to the library! I have a report due in two weeks in Potions!" Lilly cried, trying to gather her books up faster. Harry laughed and picked up the remaining four books for her and took the three that she had been carrying.

"How about this, I come to the library with you, carry your books, and you help me catch up in potions and help me with the assignment?" Harry asked. Lilly brushed her bangs out of her eyes and gave him a thankful smile.

"That would be just wonderful, Adrian." Lilly said, and gave hima brush on his cheek with her lips, and began to lead him towards the library. Neither of them noticed that the Fat Lady's portrait was open slightly and James Potter was glaring menacingly at their retreating backs.

* * *

Q. What was the vault number of the vault where the sorcerer's stone had been kept? 

**A. 713**

_20 points_

Q. What was it that Lee had that the twins wanted to see?

**A. Tarantula**

_25 points_

Q. How many owls carried Harry's new broom from McGonnagal?

**A. 6 owls**

_20 points_

Q. What year did Dumbledore defeat Grindewald?

**A. 1945**

_50 points_

Q. How many uses of dragon blood did Dumbledore discover?

**A. 12**

_30 points_

Q.What breed of dragon was Norbert?

**A. Norwegian Ridgeback**

_20 points_

Q. Who saved Harry in the forest?

**A. Firenze**

_10 points_

Q. What was the first password for entry into Gryffindor tower?

**A. Caput Draconis (Behead the Serpent)**

_30 points_

Q. What was the chess peice that Harry replaced?

**A. Bishop**

_25 points_

Q. How many potion bottles were there to choose from in the final chamber?

**A. 7**

_50 points

* * *

_

**_Gryffindor: 50_**

**_Ravenclaw: 230_**

**_Hufflepuff: 0_**

**_Slytherin: 230_**

* * *

**NEW QUESTIONS**

_**1. What kind of sandwich did Ron's mom pack him in his first year?**_

_15 points_

_**2. What does the sign in Gringotts say?**_

_20 points_

_**3. What was the first wand that Olivander had Harry try?**_

_15 points_

_**4. Who was the first person sorted?**_

_25 points_

_**5. What was the house tha Susan Bones was sorted into?**_

_25 points_

_**6. How far was the dive that Harry took to catch Neville's Rememberal?**_

_50 points_

_**7. What kind of owls delivered Harry his broom?**_

_45 points_

_**8. How many points did Hermione lose Gryffindor because of the troll?**_

_10 points_

_**9. Who was the Slytherin quidditch captain?**_

_20 points_

_**10. What was Harry's present from the Dursely's?**_  
_5 points

* * *

_

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10: Jealousy

**Sorry that this took so long to update. First my account was frozen for three days and then my computer broke down for a bit until we could fix it, and then I got dragged away to go visit distant relatives. So, enjoy.**

_**

* * *

Before I begin with this chapter, I'm going to answer some of the questions that I've received. **_

_Severus is Harry's father. _

_James is Harry's adoptive father. _

_Harry is sixteen now, no longer six. In case you didn't catch it, during the first werewolf transformation, it forces all magical influences out of the body and Harry's body is preparing for his first full moon, so in essence, Harry is experiencing his first transformation up until the full moon. That is explained in another chapter further ahead, but I haven't transferred it onto this computer yet. _

_Harry is in the past, in the year 1977. He was sent back when his blood touched his mother's locket, which opened and spilled time turner sand into his face, which he obviously inhaled and it sent him back in time. _

_And yes, I am full aware of my inconsistencies, but I'm going to explain that later on. This all has a plot, really, but it's a little long in revealing themselves, although I do plant little hints throughout the series. And also, I know that I've screwed up with the British dialect, but since I'm from America, I find it somewhat difficult to fully get into the swing of it. Sorry if it ruffles your feathers a bit. _

_And once again, Severus, Hermione and Ron are all straight._

_Harry and Sirius are bi._

_Leon, Draco, and Remus are all gay. Remus is only gay because Sirius is his mate, which means Remus is completely faithful to Sirius, thus making him gay. _

_I hope this helps you guys a bit. If you have anymore questions, just tell me and I'll add more onto here to explain what's going on.

* * *

_

**Chapter 11**

**Jealousy

* * *

**

**Year: 1977**

Harry smiled warmly at Lily as they made their way down to the Great Hall for dinner. She giggled and held his arm, and whispered into his ear, saying something that caused him to laugh. They didn't notice James, who was following them, jealousy burning brightly in his hazel eyes. Right outside of the Great Hall, Lily released him.

"I'll see you after dinner, Adrian." Lilly said, and kissed his cheek.

"Enjoy your meal with your friends." Harry replied, his cheeks coloring a little. He didn't notice Remus and Sirius descending the stars and catching the last two lines. He did finally notice James though, who was standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"And you enjoy your meal with Severus. Oh, since tomorrow is a Hogsmead Weekend, do you think that maybe you and I could spend it together?" Lily asked. Harry's eyes brightened.

"That would be great! We'll discuss it after dinner though, okay?"

"Okay! Bye Adrian." Lily opened the doors to the Great Hall and skipped away. Harry quickly slipped through the doors and to the Slytherin table, sitting at the end across from Severus, who blinked at him, surprised, and then a relieved grin before adopting his cool mask of indifference once again.

"I wasn't sure if you were going to actually eat with me or not." Severus told him softly. Harry smiled brightly.

"Of course I'm going to! I always keep my promises that I make my friends." Harry assured him warmly. Severus just nodded, back into super Slytherin mode.

"Could you pass the chicken?" Severus asked him, but smiled slightly.

"Of course." Harry replied, adopting a cool mask of his own, winking at Severus. A blonde was approaching and when he was right behind Severus, he spotted Harry, and quickly sat down in the empty seat next to Severus's.

"You I have not seen here before. Explain." Harry frowned.

"Adrian Rowthen. I'm new." Harry replied, studying the boy closely. His eyes widened when he recognized him, but it took him a couple of minutes. "Lucius Malfoy." Harry adopted his cool demanor once again, adopting some aristocratic airs.

"I've never heard of a Rowthen." Lucius sneered. Harry sneered right back at him.

"We don't like the public." Harry sniffed. Lucius frowned.

"Your accent, it's not entirely British." Harry felt surprised, but didn't show it. "It sounds more American. You're an exchange student from America I presume?" Lucius was as eloquent as always. Harry nodded slightly, careful to keep an eye on Severus's face. "Pureblood?" He demanded. Harry nodded again. Lucius nodded. "That would explain the interesting features. You look an awful lot like a Snape, you know." Lucius said. Severus stepped in now, saving Harry.

"I have some relatives in America. Perhaps they bred with Adrian's family and he's the result." Lucius's eyes shined with respect for a moment before quickly returning to their usual cold mask.

"Yes, it is hard to marry into the Snape family. Very high class, very powerful. By the way, Severus, my father is currently negotiating with your father for the hand of your lovely sister for myself."

"Good luck with that." Harry said, smiling brightly before taking a bite of some shepherd's pie. Lucius flashed him an angry look, sensing something not quite right in Harry's tone, before leaving the two of them.

"You play the role of a Slytherin well." Severus informed him softly. Harry grinned.

"So, tell me, how do you feel about Lily Evans?" Harry asked.

* * *

Harry met Lily in front of the fireplace in Gryffindor tower right after dinner. They were the first ones to get back. Lily jumped on the couch next to Harry, giggling. 

"You know, Adrian, you're the most interesting boy that I've ever met." Lily informed him. Harry blushed. "You're funny, not afraid to be your true self, and you're not afraid to let people know that they're smart."

"Lily you're embarrassing me." Harry said, looking away from her and towards the fire. Lily giggled.

"It's true and you know it!" She scolded him teasingly. Harry smiled shyly and scratched the back of his head.

"Lily," He began but then there was a roar of anger. Harry and Lily jumped up and turned around to see one red faced, pissed off James Potter. He looked furious.

"How dare you? You think that you can just waltz in here and ruin everything? Lily is my girlfriend!" James roared. Harry realized what he had thought had been going on and raised his hands defensively.

"Whoa James, just calm down. I'm sure-" That was all that he was able to get out before Lily interrupted.

"So what if I like him, James? I'm not your girlfriend, and at least Adrian is sweet and kind and not afraid to let people know it!" Lilly shrieked. James's face turned black.

"Do you know what he is Lily? He's a werewolf!" James barked. Lily blinked, took a step back, looked at Harry for a moment before turning back towards James. Remus, Sirius, and Peter stood behind James, the only other people in the room. Upon James's words, Remus's face turned to shock, sadness, and then a look of pure hatred. Sirius, seeing Remus's attitude towards James had just said, grabbed his lover's hand tightly, trying to console him.

"So what? It just means that he gets a little furry once a month! It doesn't mean that we should quarantine him and put a target on his back, James. He's still a human being!" Lily spat and then grabbed Harry's hand. "Come on, Adrian, lets go upstairs." Lily dragged Harry up the girl's staircase, leaving a sputtering James down below.

James turned back towards the others and pointed up the girl's staircase. "Can you believe her?" James demanded. Remus gave him a disgusted look.

"Yes, yes I can." Remus said, storming upstairs to their dormitory.

"I would find somewhere else to sleep tonight, James, because I'm wary enough having to sleep with an angry werewolf, but at least he's not mad at me." Sirius cautioned him before following his lover up the stairs. Peter stepped forward, glancing at the boy's staircase.

"I'm with you James, no matter what." Peter squeaked. James looked around and kicked a chair, yelping and holding his foot in pain and shot Peter a glare.

"So what?" James snapped irritably.

Upstairs in the girl's dormitory, Lily flopped down onto her bed. "Can you believe the nerve of him? Calling me his as if I'm some piece of merchandise!" She scowled heavily. Harry sat there for a moment, studying her. He decided to let down the care free mask that he had been wearing ever since he had spoken with Dumbledore's earlier.

"Did you mean what said downstairs?" Harry asked. Lily looked at him in surprise, then blushed.

"No, I was just trying to get him to shut up. You don't-" She broke off then cleared her throat. "Do you?" She asked uncertainly. Harry shook his head, relieved, before adopting his mask once again.

"No, but you had me worried for a moment there. I have a mate somewhere else, not here, and one day, I'll find him." Harry said absently. LIlly gave him an amused look.

"Him?" She inquired teasingly. Harry gave her a look of surprise before running his fingers through his hair. He then stood up and went towards the window. He stared out of it for a few minutes.

"It must be a him. But how do I know that?" He spoke softly to himself. Lily watched him silently. Harry then decided to tell her the same lie that he had told Remus, but it worried him about how he could possibly know that his mate was a him. Maybe it was a werewolf inside of him now, and it somehow could tell the sex of his mate. Harry turned around, forcing a wry smile on his face. "Can you keep a secret Lily?" Harry asked. Lilly nodded.

"If you tell me yours, I'll tell you mine." Lily said with a smile. She didn't understand why she felt so free, so comfortable with him, but she couldn't help it.

"I can see glimpses of the future every now and then." Harry told her. Instead of the surprise and shock that he was expecting, he got a broad smile in return.

"So can I! But I didn't start seeing until three months after my sixteenth birthday, so it's still so new to me. How long have you been able to see into the future?" Lily asked, excited at the prospective of having a friend who she could share this with. Harry had to think quick on his feet.

"I just started recently." He quickly decided to change topics. "Was this your secret?" He asked her. She suddenly blushed and turned bashful. She shook her head negatively.

"No. I um, I have a crush on Severus." She whispered. "You know, the boy from Slytherin. He's so smart, and when he thinks that I'm not looking, he will watch me, and sometimes he's really nice to me when no one else is around." Lily told him, blushing. She played with her tie, making Harry grin. This is how it happened! How his mom and dad got together.

"You know, I heard something awfully similar from Severus during dinner." Lily looked up, eyes wide with surprise. Then they filled with tears.

"That's cruel, Adrian Rowthen! I tell you my secret and you go and make fun of me! Get out! Get out!" Lily shrieked. Harry bolted from the room when she started to throw things. She chased him to the staircase, which turned into a slide and he slid all the way down to the bottom. Afraid that she might come down after him, he darted up the boy's staircase, hoping that maybe the stairs would have a defense mechanism against angry girls. He went to his dormitory and he heard sobbing inside. He opened the door to peak in and saw Sirius trying his best to comfort Remus, but only making him cry even harder.

"Oh come on, Remus. James didn't mean it towards you. He was just angry at that new kid, Adrian." Sirius said, finally getting fed up with his lover's overly emotional state of distress. At this, Remus began to wail even louder. Harry entered the room and went to Remus, his own eyes beginning to tear up, suddenly feeling emotional about Lily's attack on him. Remus transferred his death grip on Sirius to Harry, and Harry held him, sobbing into Remus's hair. Sirius, muttering about acting like a bunch of girls, leaving the two of them to deal with their problems.

* * *

"Are you feeling better, Remus?" Harry asked a while later after they had quit crying. Remus sniffed and nodded into his shirt. "Want to tell me why you were crying?" 

"Because James won't want to be my friend anymore. It's not fair!" Remus wailed. Harry shushed him, trying to keep the tears from starting again, feeling himself tearing up.

"Remus, if James is any kind of friend to you, then he'll realize his mistake and apologize." Harry informed him, rubbing his back soothingly. Remus sniffed a bit and looked up at him.

"But you don't understand. He could do so much better then me. I'm nothing but a mangy werewolf." Remus began but Harry drew back, abandoning him on the bed, and gave Remus a black book.

"Is this all that this is? A pity party? Because of what? You being a werewolf? That's pathetic Remus." Harry sneered. Remus turned angry and stood up.

"You don't understand yet! You don't know what kind of a life is waiting for us outside of these walls! I do." Remus growled.

"Oh boo-hoo. Respectable business's refusing to hire us just because we're werewolves. We'll be discriminated against and hated. No respectable landowner would rent his land to us. For crying out loud, Remus, we can get past all that! Respectable business's not hiring us, then we can go to places like Knockturn Alley and work in the none respective business's, or even better, open up your own business. So what that we'll be discriminated against and hated? Those people are missing out on a great time with us. No landowner will rent to us, so we'll go and buy land and a lot of it so we can run the ground at night. You're just throwing yourself a pity party." Harry spat. Remus just stared at him.

"I never thought of it that way." Remus began slowly, but Harry shook his head.

"No, because you were feeling too sorry for yourself and worried that James and Sirius will abandon you just because of what you say and do. Well let me let you in on a little secret, Remus. If they were going to quit being your friends, wouldn't they have done so by now?" Harry demanded. "For gods sake, man, you're a prefect! I'll admit, not a very good one since you keep letting them get away with breaking the rules, but still. You should have some more backbone, maybe you should let the wolf more into you then you let it." Remus stared.

"Maybe you're right." Remus said softly.

Downstairs, Lily came down, rubbing her face clean of the tears that she had shed. She walked straight past everyone else in the Gryffindor common room and went into the halls. She began to walk to no particular distance at all.

She walked through the empty corridors, thinking silently to herself. Wondering how she could have been so stupid to tell Adrian about her secret crush and how he had made fun of her. She hadn't thought that he would have been as cruel as James about it. She had actually thought that he would understand. Especially since he was friends with Severus.

Downstairs, Lily came down, rubbing her face clean of the tears that she had shed. She walked straight past everyone else in the Gryffindor common room and went out into the halls. She began to walk to no particular distance at all.

She walked through the empty corridors, thinking silently to herself. Wondering how she could have been so stupid to tell Adrian about her secret crush and about how he had made fun of her. She hadn't thought that he would have been as cruel as James about it. She had actually thought that he would understand. Then again, she couldn't understand why she had told him about it in the first place. He had just felt so trustable, someone that you could tell the biggest secret in the world and he wouldn't blab it to everyone else five minute later.

"Lily, what are you doing out here?" A voice surprised her. Lily looked up to see Severus standing in front of her, looking awfully surprised. It was then that she realized that she had somehow found her way outside and down to the lake.

"What are you doing out her?" She asked. Severus gave her a cool look.

"I asked you first." Lily didn't notice that his hands were twisting nervously around the basket handle of the basket that he was holding.

"Well, I, um," Lily began blushing. "I was going for a walk. How about you?" She asked. Severus quirked an eyebrow at her less then eloquent words but let them pass.

"I was checking on the Luninaris flowers in the forbidden forest. They'll be able to be picked this full moon. I just want to make sure that nothing happens to them before the full moon because they're such a rare potion ingredient that I would hate for them to go to ruin." Severus explained. Lily's eyes brightened at the prospective of an academic conversation.

"You actually found a patch of them? Could you by chance show it to me?" Lily asked. Severus's hands tightened their grip so hard on the basket that you could actually hear the handle creak.

"If you wish." Severus's voice was still cool, but his eyes showed his nervousness. Severus led the way, talking about the healing potions that Luninaris flowers could be found in, and a few of the poisons that they're also found in. When they arrived, Lily gasped in surprise, and Severus froze in surprise.

A herd of unicorns were laying in the patch of Luninaris flowers, looking as if they were bedding down for the night and none of them looked towards Lily and Severus, seemingly unaware of their presence there.

"Oh Sev," Lily gasped, and Severus, unsure of himself, released the basket handle, and his hand found hers. She didn't look down at their hands, she just latched her hand onto is, causing Severus to smile. They watched the unicorns for a long time, and it seemed as if several more Luninaris flowers grew and bloomed. Severus watched and didn't notice that Lily was no longer watching the unicorns or Luninaris flowers, but was watching him instead.

Then a small unicorn took notice of their presence, but instead of raising the alarm, it came towards them, completely trusting. It stopped right in front of them, capturing Lily's attention. She slowly reached out with her right hand to stroke the unicorn. The unicorn neighed happily, catching the attention of the others, who just watched the two humans interact with their offspring.

Severus, slowly and unsurely, reached out with his left hand and gently touched the unicorn's horn. The unicorn moved it's head and butted Severus's palm, forcing him to stroke it's mane, causing Severus to beam brightly. Lily, having never seen that sight before, smiled brightly as well. She then gasped, spotting the dark mark on Severus's arm. Severus, hearing her gasp, turned to look at her and saw her staring at his left arm. He looked at his arm and saw that the dark mark was visible and quickly released her hand and took off running.

She hesitated for a moment, before taking off after him. She was taller then him by three inches, and that just gave her the advantage that she needed. Her having longer legs then he did made it so she could cross just a bit more ground then he could.

* * *

Up at the castle, a shadow lurked, green eyes shining brightly in the gloom, the only thing of the figure that someone could make out, if there had been anyone to see it or to actually notice it. The figure motioned towards the castle doorway and a second figure appeared, this one had amber eyes that glinted brightly in the dark. Together they made their way stealthily in the dark until they were barely concealed by the castle's dark, menacing shadow. 

"Look." The green eyed figure whispered, pointing. They watched as a figure ran out of the woods, quickly followed by another figure, the second figure was quickly gaining ground on the first. They watched as the first shadow was tackled by the second shadow and they wrestled on the ground before the second had the first pinned to the ground.

There was silence for about fifteen minutes, and then the top one bent down to kiss the first figure. The one on the bottom rolled over, effectively pinning the second and they continued as thus for a while. The green eyed figure led the amber eyed figure back into the castle. In the entrance hall, the light revealed the two figures as one Harry Potter, aka in this time and place as Adrian Rowthen, and Remus Lupin.

"They're mates." Harry said softly, leading the way back to the Gryffindor tower.

"James is challenging an unbeatable force. Should we warn him?" Remus asked, sounding worried for his friend. Harry grinned, placing his arm across Remus's shoulders.

"Nah, consider it punishment for all the wrongs that he's committed against you, and the ones that he'll commit against me since Lily and Severus will figure out that I know, and I'll probably become the scapegoat." Harry informed Remus. Remus chuckled.

"You're most likely right. Thanks Adrian, for being here for me." Remus said softly.

"No problem, Moony." Harry said with a grin.

* * *

Q. What sandwhich did Ron's mom pack him? 

A. Corned Beef

15 points

Q. What does the sign in Gringotts say?

A. Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed

For those who take, but do not earn

Must pay dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there

20 points

Q. What was the first wand that Ollivander had Harry try?

A. Beach wood, and dragon heartstring. Nine inches.

15 points

Q. Who was the first person sorted?

A. Hannah Abbot

25 points

Q. What house was Susan Bones sorted into?

A. Hufflepuff

25 points

Q. How far was the dive that Harry took to catch Neville's rememberal?

A. 50 ft

50 points

Q. What kind of owls delivered Harry his broom?

A. Screech owls

45 points

Q. How many points did Hermione lose Gryffindor because of the troll?

A. 5 points

10 points

Q. Who was the Slytherin quidditch captain?

A. Marcus Flint

20 points

Q. What was Harry's present from the Dursleys?

A. 50 pence piece

5 points

* * *

Slytherin: 610 

Gryffindor: 50

Ravenclaw: 265

Hufflepuff: 220

* * *

**These questions are True or False questions.**

1. McGonnagal asked Albus to remove Harry's scar.

20 points

2. Harry had to be at the train station at 12:30.

10 points

3. Harry's school supply letter mentioned what animals that once could bring and rats were not mentioned.

15 points

4. First years are allowed to bring brooms.

5 points

5. The fire that Hermione used in the jar was blue.

10 points

6. The put-outer can not only turn off lights, but can turn them back on.

15

7. Dumbledore's watch has 12 hands.

25 ponts

8. Hagrid thought that Harry would be better off with muggles.

30 points

9. Hagrid gave Harry a photo album filled with photos of his parents as a going away present.

20 points

10. The sweater that Aunt Petunia tried to force over Harry's head was brown with orange puff balls.

30 points


	11. Chapter 11: Revelations

**Chapter 11**

**Revelations**

* * *

**Year: 1977**

Sirius stayed with James in the common room where they both slept, James on the couch, Sirius in the arm chair by the fire. They were woken bright and early in the mornking by James's last girlfriend, Heather Hashings. They had gone to breakfast, waiting for Remus to show up, but he never did. They returned to the Gryffindor tower and went to their dorm room, expecting to see him finishing off his homework before they went to Hogsmead, but instead they found Remus and Harry curled up together in the same bed, both of them divested of their shirts.

Sirius was furious, and James was stunned. Sirius slammed the door shut angrily, waking up both Harry and Remus. Harry saw them and instinctively curled up protectively around Remus at the angry look that Sirius wore. Remus, realizing that Harry was instinctively protecting him since they were pack now, gently pushed him away, making sure that Harry saw his thankful look.

Remus rose from the bed, and once Sirius saw that both Harry and Remus were wearing sleeping pants, he relaxed a little. Remus put his arms around Siriys, whispering so softly that even Harry couldn't hear them and so that Sirius barely heard him. Harry then remembering his appointment with Lily and Severus for Hogsmead, jumped from Remus's bed and scrambled across the room to where his trunk was and pulled out some of his clothes. Black jeams that were rather snug on him, a blank tank top, and a black button up shirt on top that he left unbuttoned. He pulled on a pair of black sneakers and went to the bathroom to comb out his hair and threw it back in a loose pony tail. He them came out of the bathroom, hunted down his wand and casted a breath freshening charm and a cleaning charm on his teeth. Sirius grinned at him.

"Got a hot date?" he asked, making sure that he put his arm around Remus's waist in a rather possessive manner. Harry looked at him in surprise.

"No, I'm just heading out. Lily and Severus are going to show me around Hogsmead." Harry informed him, and then walked out of the dorm room, completely missing the scandalous look on James's face.

"Hey James, wasn't Lily supposed to spend this Hogsmead weekend with you?" Sirius asked.

"What?" Remus asked in surprise. Sirius grinned at him.

"You forgot? It's supposed to be their pre-date thingy?" Sirius reminded Remus, who nodded, remembering.

"That sneak stole my girlfriend!" James growled, storming out of the room. There was a moment of silence in the dorm after James left.

"But Adrian isn't stealing Lily, and since when was Lily his?" Remus pointed out. Sirius shrugged.

"I don't know, and right now, all I care about is getting these pants off of you." Sirius growled, throwing Remus onto the bed.

Downstairs, James followed Harry out of the common roon amd waited until they were near a rarely used hallway before attacking him. Harry, having been preoccupied with his thoughts, was struck in the back by the hex that James had thrown. He went down, hard, and when he was turned over so he was facing upwards, he came face to face with James Potter, his own father. He tried to move, and soon discovered that James had used a Patrificus Totalus on him. Great. He wasn't able to move.

"Stay away from Lily! She's mine!" James growled, punching him in the face. He then stood up, spit in Harry's face and walked away. Harry felt the urge to cry. How could his father treat him like this? Sirius and Remus had always told him that he was just like James, but he didn't want to be like him now. His father was an asshole.

He concentrated on his magic before he broke the bonds of the curse that hames had placed on him. No longer wanting to go to Hogsmead with Lily and Severus, Harry wandered around and soon found himself in front of Hagrid's hut. He knocked on the door and after a minute, a bewildered Hagrid answered the door.

"Can I help ye?" he asked gruffly. Harry stood there for a moment before sighing.

"Sorry, this was probably a mistake. Sorry for disturbing you." Harry said when something suddenly attached itself to his anke. He looked down and almost smiled to see a baby Fang attached to his pant leg.

"Fang, le' 'im go." Hagrid ordered. Harry knelt down and pried his jaws open gently and removed his teeth from his pant leg. He chuckled.

"So that's how Fang got his name." he murmured to himself. He picked up Fang and handed him to Hagrid. "No harm down. He's a sweet puppy." Harry said, and then turned to leave. He was about three feet away when Hagrid called after him.

"Would ya like a spot o' tea?" he asked. "I was jus' sittin' down fer some meself." Hagrid informed him. Harry stopped for a moment before turning around and walking back up.

"If you wound't mind." Harry told him. Hagrid beamed down at him and led him inside. It hadn't changed at all. Everything was still the same in Hagrid's hut. This did make him smile. "Go ahead. Have a seat. Be jus' a momen'." Hagrid informed him. Harry sat down in his usual spot and was instantly attacked by a puppy Fang.

Harry played tug-a-war with him for a few minutes with a piece of scrap cloth that Fang had found. He wasn't aware that Hagrid was watching him until he released the cloth and Fang tumbled backwards, causing Hagrid to chuckle.

"So, wha's yer name?" Hagrid asked, sitting down with his own cup of tea. Harry took his and took a sip before answered.

"Adrian. Adrian Rowthen. And you're Hagrid, Rubeus Hagrid, but you prefer to be called by your last name rather than your first." Harry said. Hagrid grinned.

"Yeh've heard o' me?" Hagrid asked, looking proud. Harry nodded.

"Sure, the other students say that you're nice and that you're the groundskeeper and keeper of keys for the school." Harry informed him. Hagrid frowned.

"Tha' don' sound like me. I'm nor'ally sendin' kids off ta Professor McGonnagal fer detention fer tryin' ta ge' in ta the Ferbidden Fores'." Hagrid informed him. Harry felt a little surprised. The Hagrid that he knew and loved was well liked and never gave anyone detention.

"Well, nonetheless, you must be nice because that's what I heard." Harry informed him. Hagrid grinned at him sheepishly. "I hear that you're fond of animals as well. I was wondering if perhaps you could help me with some of my studies. You see, at my last school, I tested out of Care of Magical Creatures, although I love animals, and I can no longer take that class. I was wondering if by perhaps you could teach me about them?" Harry asked. Hagrid's eyes brightened.

"O' course I can. I recen'ly won a puppy tha' migh' in'eres' ye jus' a few nights ago. His name's Fluffy." Hagrid told him, leading him out the back doow. Fluffy sat there, a collar around his neck. Harry's eyes brightened, recognizing the puppy that was waist high as the gigantic, ferocious creature that tore open his father's leg back when he was eleven. He dropped to his knees in front of Fluffy and began stroking him, all three heads fighting for a scratch behind the ear.

"I don't have enough hands for this, Hagrid." Harry told him, causing Hagrid to laugh.

Harry stuck around for another two hours, just chatting with Hagrid about this and that after Hagrid told him all about Fluffy and his kind. Apparently Fluffy was apart of a breed called a Trirell breed and were commonly used as guard dogs for family grounds, vaults, tombs and such, and only those who they had come in contact with as a puppy were considered as "safe". It made Harry wonder if Fluffy in the future had been attacking him, or Ron and Hermione.

"I should be off. It's about lunch time." Harry informed Hagrid, checking his watch. Hagrid's eyes widened.

"Is i' really? Well then, I shou' be off. Gotta water the thes'rals. I'll show ye them next week, eh Adrian?" Hagrid asked with a broad wink. Harry nodded and left, waving goodbye to Hagrid as he headed towards the castle. Lunch he ate silently and alone at the Gryffindor taable, noticing that Dumbledore was giving him peculiar looks. He ignored them before heading off for the library.

He searched through the books for animigus topics and soon compiled a large pile. He began to research, already half way to the full transformation. He researched everything, wishing that he has still had his notes that he had taken back in America, but those notes were resting in the bottom of Leon's trunk roughly twenty five years in the future. No hope of getting them new, in the year 1977.

"You have a bruise on your face, why?" a shy voice asked. Harry turned to see a little first year gazing up at him with such adoration in her eyes that it briefly reminded him of Ginny back when she was a first year, but he quickly shook that thought away. This little girl was about the size that he had been when he had first started Hogwarts. She had long black hair that she had in a million little braids, all of them falling loosely around her. She had weird eyes, her left was a bright aqua blue and the right was a stunning emerald that was so much richer than his natural eye color. She had deathly pale skin, like Harry's, but a couple of freckles here and there.

"I got into a fight earlier. May I ask who you are?" Harry asked. She blushed, but smiled.

"My name is Adrianna Reedling. I'm a Gryffindor." she said softly. Harry gestured for her to take a seat.

"It's nice to meet you, Adrianna. My name is Adrian Rowthen." Harry told her offering her his hand. She shook it before blushing again.

"Adrianna, what're you doing? You said that we would do our homework!" another voice cried. Harry turned to see a girl the same size as Adrianna standing there, looking just like Adrianna as well, except with bright blonde hair and instead of her right eye being a rich emerald green, it was aqua blue, and the left eye instead of being aqua blue was a rich emerald green.

"Sorry Carissa." Adrianna cried, standing up. Carissa, noticing Harry, blushed cutely, just like her sister.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Carissa muttered. Harry smiled, shaking his head.

"No problem. My name's Adrian Rowthen, what's yours?" he asked. Carissa studied his hand, but didn't take it.

"Carissa Reedling." Carissa told him, smiling shyly.

"What house are you in?" Harry asked her.

"Slytherin. Got a problem?" Carissa demanded, bristling immediatly. Harry shook his head, raising his hands defensively.

"No, of course not. I'm friends with Severus Snape after all. Let me guess, you're twins?" He asked. Adrianna went to go stand next to her sister and they both nodded gravely. Harry grinned. "Cool. My best friend, he had two brothers who were twins, and one time my best friend and I went out with two sisters who were twins. Kinda wish we had treated them better. They were really nice." Harry said, blushing slightly, grinning in embarrassment.

"You mean you're not perturbed?" they both echoed, their voices eerily similar, but Harry quickly noted the differences in their voices. It was how he told Fred and George apart.

"Of course not. I thought that I just made that obvious." Harry said, grinning. They both blushed again, but this time happily.

"Everyone just seems," Carissa started.

"To get so weirded out," Adrianna continued.

"Just because we're twins." Carissa finished.

"It's not like," Adrianna.

"We're freaks," Carissa.

"Or something." Adrianna.

"We're doing it," Carissa said, grinning, turning towards her sister who was turning towards her as well.

"Again." Adrianna finished. They both giggled before covering their mouths.

"And they always did that as well. The brothers, I mean." Harry told them. Both Carissa and Adrianna grinned at him.

"Well, we need to get to work on our assignments. Bye Adrian. It was nice to meet you." Adrianna said, smiling and waving.

"We'll see you again later." Carissa nodded, slipping back into Slytherin mode as some second year Slytherins walked into the library. Harry nodded, giving them a small grin as they left. They had been a rather interesting pair.

* * *

That night, Harry found himself up in the astronomy tower, sitting in a window, staring out at the stars. He heard some giggling behind him and he turned slightly to see who it was. Lily and Severus walked right past him, both of them whispering softly to one another, neither of them taking notice of him. They seemed so happy. 

"Wonder what happened to make mom go to James." Harry whispered to himself. He curled up, turning his head back to stare out at the stars. "Dad was right, James doesn't deserve to be idolized. He's nothing more than a bully. All he does is strut around and make people feel inferior to him." Harry whispered.

He hadn't noticed that Remus and Sirius had been on their way up the stairs and had heard him talking. "Why did people always tell me that I was just like him? I'm nothing like James. I don't mess up my hair at every opportunity. I don't beat people up and leave them alone in a corridor under a body bind just because they're friends with the person that I have a crush on. I don't freak out just because someone's sitting next to the person that I like. I don't even pick on someone mercilessly who can't defend themselves, just because they're there." Harry sniffled, causing Remus to cling to Sirius, his heart going out to his pack brother. Sirius just held Remus, never having thought to look at their group through someone else's eyes.

"Sirius and Remus used to tell me how great he was, about all the times my mother turned him down, about all their funny pranks, but they never told me about how cruel he was. How mean he was. It's not fair! He wasn't supposed to be like this! He was supposed to be cool! Nice! He was supposed to be just like Sirius and Remus when they're older! Cool, understanding, willing to stand up for people when they're the minority, but then again, they've had fifteen more years of maturing than James did. Especially Sirius." Harry whispered, and felt the tears building up again.

Sirius and Remus both left the tower and went back to their dorm room. Sirius crawled into Remus's bed and held Remus close to him, trying to absorb all that they had just over heard.

"He's from the future." Remus said softly, clinging to Sirius. Sirius nodded, stroking Remus's head in a comforting manner, for both himself and Remus. "And Lily is his mom, but James isn't his dad."

"Right." Sirius soothed him.

"But James is his step father, but I'm guessing that something happened to him and Lily, and Adrian went to go live with his real father, who told him that James wasn't to be idolized." Remus continued. Sirius affirmed what he said whenever he paused, finally absorbing everything that they had heard as Remus said it.

"And something happened to make him come from the future to our time and he's seeing James as someone else then what our older selves told him. And apparently, James has been bullying him ceaselessly, but I haven't seen anything." Remus said slowly. Sirius blushed, remembering his first encounter with Harry.

"I remember James acting like a bully, and I have no doubt in my mind that James was picking on him when we weren't around. Remus, when Adrian comes up tonight, I want to apologize to him for how we've been acting. It's been unfair and unjust. James will probably follow suit once he sees how we've been treating him. And lets try making a better attempt at treating Sni-" Sirius broke off, blushing. "Snape better then we have been." Sirius corrected himself. Remus gave him a gentle shove.

"You mean better then you've been treating him. I've always been nice to hime." Remus growled. Sirius blushed again.

"Of course. My mistake." Sirius said softly, nuzzling Remus's ear contentedly.

James never came back that night, and when Harry did, Sirius and Remus were fast asleep, still curled up together in Remus's bed. When Harry looked at them, he felt something inside of him shatter into a million little pieces. Something that he hadn't even known had been there.

He felt all emotion inside of him slowly draind away. They didn't care. They didn't care about anyone else but themselves. They were nothing like he had thought that he had known. Apparently, it was all an act. Apparently, a last ditch effort to cling onto James Potter. He snorted and went to his bed and laid down. He never slept that night.

* * *

The next morning when Sirius and Remus woke up, Harry was gone but James was there, sobbing into a pillow. Both of them shot out of their bed to go find out why their bed friend was crying. Sirius hauled his best friend into his lap and Remus began to rub his back reassuringly. 

"What's wrong, James?" Sirius asked, bewildered as to what could possibly have caused his best friend to collapse like this. Especially James of all people. James looked up at him, tears cascading down his cheeks, his eyes puffy and red. He sniffered, wiping his nose.

"My parents are dead! He-who-should-not-be-named killed them!" James wailed. Sirius and Remus were appalled and James burst into a fresh batch of tears.

* * *

_Sorry, I temporarily lost the answers to the last questions so I'll have them when I find them. Currently, the score stands at thus:_

**Slytherin: 610 **

**Gryffindor: 50**

**Ravenclaw: 265**

**Hufflepuff: 220**


	12. Chapter 12: Revelations and Realizations

**Chapter 12**

**Revelations and Realizations

* * *

**

**Year: 1977**

Monday morning, Harry could be found drinking his pumpkin juice in the Great Hall, the Daily Prophet open in front of him. He was so intent on his reading that he hadn't noticed Peter sitting down, but when Peter knocked over his goblet of pumpkin juice on accident, Harry looked up.

As Peter sopped up the mess, pushing his sleeves up uselessly, Harry caught sight of the dark mark on Peter's arm. He sighed, pushing down the slight anger that was welling up inside of him. He couldn't change what happened in this time, so he could do nothing to interfere, at least, nothing that would damage the time time stream.

Harry glanced around the hall. It was pretty early, hardly anyone was here. Only McGonnagal and Flitwick were at the staff table. There were three Ravenclaws, two Hufflepuffs and five Slytherins. No other Gryffindors except for the two of them. Harry waved his wand and the mess vanished.

"You know," Harry began, returning his attention back to the newspaper. "You should be a bit more careful. Wouldn't want anyone to know that you have the dark mark, now do we?" Harry asked softly. Peter spit his juice out. Luckily, Harry was shielded by his newspaper.

"What do you know about the dark lord?" Peter hissed, cleaning up his mess, making sure that his left sleeve completely covered the mark.

"I know more than you could ever possibly could. Is that why you weren't around during the weekend?" Harry asked, glancing at Peter. Peter nodded slowly. "Hmm, that's what I thought." Harry said softly, more to himself rather than to Peter.

"You won't tell the others, will you?" Peter asked, his eyes filling with fear. "I mean, they're the only friends I have and my uncle Jon forced me into taking the mark. He's all I've got since mom's in the hospital and dad passed away." Harry turned the page to the classifieds and sat there for a minute, debating whether or not he should tell James and them about Peter. He felt anger and betrayal well up inside of him, but he shoved them back down. He couldn't change the past. Things could turn out worse then they already were.

"Against my better judgement, no, I won't tell them. But stay away from me, Peter. Voldemort has done many things to me in my life, and I don't take too kindly to those who serve him, willingly or no." Harry informed him, his eyes spying a job in the classifieds for a free lance journalist for the Quibbler. He considered it.

He could write bogus articles for it, get paid for it, and be able to pay Dumbledore back sooner then he had hoped to expect. But he didn't know if he had any skills in that department, so he made a mental note of it while he continued to look over the other job listings.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me." Peter sighed before digging back into his breakfast. Harry glanced over at him and sneered before snapping the paper once more and continued perusing the job listings once again, finding nothing else of great interest other than the Quibbler job. He then turned his attention over to the houses and apartments. He had to live somewhere during the holidays.

"Poor James, did you hear about it?" A soft voice asked. Harry didn't look up but kept his ears sharp.

"Yeah, I heard about it this morning. He must be distraught." Another voice spoke.

"What happened?" Peter asked. Harry managed to contain his snort. It figures that Peter would ask.

"His parents were murdered last night by he-who-shall-not-be-named. They say that he completely demolished their house." The first voice answered.

"Poor James. Not only are his parents gone, but so is his home." Another girl whispered. Harry felt a pain shoot through him. That had been his grandparents. So this was why they weren't there for him in the future. He had never really thought to ask about them after he had entered the magical world.

"Hey, aren't you James's new friend?" a voice asked. Harry lowered the paper slightly to look into the all too familiar face of a very much younger Nymphadora Tonks.

"Define 'friend' and I'll answer you, Tonks." Harry said softly, raising an eyebrow.

"How do you know my name?" Tonks asked, surprised, her eyes turning acid green. Harry smiled, meaning it to be sincere, but to everyone else, it didn't reach his eyes.

"I have my ways." he replied, returning to the newspaper.

"How can you be so heartless?" a blond haired girl demanded, her teeth clenched. "James just lost his parents and you're sitting here and acting like this! It's disgusting!" she hissed angrily.

"Of course I have a heart. It's required to pump blood throughout my entire body. It would be physically impossible for me to live without it." Harry replied. She sneered at him. Harry let out a sigh and folded up his newspaper. "I have sympathy for him, truly I do. I lost my own parents and I know how he feels." Liar his conscience hissed. He ignored it. "I probably have a better understanding of what he's going through right now, but I find it hard to pity him. Pity is something that one should never have to feel, because it makes the person who is pitied feel insignificant. Feeling sorry for someone is just as bad. He will get through this. Everyone does, just some sooner than others." Harry informed them before standing up. He had noticed that Remus and Sirius walked into the Great Hall and he felt like going and having a private chat with James. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have other business to attend to." Harry said, leaving them.

* * *

Harry found James sniffing as he wiped away his tears while sitting in the window next to his bed in the dormitory. He shut the door softly, but loud enough for James to take notice. James glowered at him. 

"Are you here to laugh at me?" James demanded angrily, his face turning red. Harry just stood there. "First you take away my dignity, then you take Lily away, then you turn Remus and Sirius against me, you try to take my only hobby away, and now you're here to laugh at me! You're one sick fuck!" James yelled, throwing his kleenex box at him. It hit Harry in the shoulder. He just stared at James.

"You took away Severus's dignity away, I gave it back to him. I gave Lily a new friend, you tried to take her friend away. I have someone to help me with my transformations during the full moons, I did nothing to turn them against you. Whatever you did, you did it yourself. And your hobby? If it was Severus Hunting, then I suggest you quit it because what you're doing is cruel and unjust. And no I did not come here to laugh at you. That would be cruel and uncalled for. I know what it's like to lose your parents. It isn't nice." Silence followed that as James sat there in silence, sniffling as quietly as he could.

"But you want to know who the real sick fuck here is? It's you. I came to Hogwarts, fresh from losing all of my friends, my family, my home, and even my fucking humanity. Do you know what it's like to be attacked by some sick fuck, who's hunting you for his own sick pleasure? Who taunts you, teases you, before attempting to kill you, and waking up somewhere strange, surrounded by people that you don't even know, just to realize that everything that you knew and loved was no more, and you don't even have your humanity to keep you sane? And then, I find someone who can sympathize, someone who's been through it all. All I wanted to do was rebuild the life that I had lost. I tried to make friends, and you tried to take them away. You treated me like my relatives did, beating me, insulting me, showing me that I'm nothing more than a waste of space and that I don't even deserve to live and that my mother's sacrifice to save me was a complete waste. Now tell me, who's the sick fuck?" Harry demanded, feeling a fury that he had never felt before rise up in him. James just stared at him in horror.

"What I came up here to do was to express my condolences and tell you that everything was going to be okay with us from now on and that if you needed to talk to someone, you could come and talk to me because I know somewhat of what you're going through, but before I even get any words out, you accused me of taking a girl that was never yours even though my intentions were pure. You accuse me of turning your friends against you when I've barely spoken with them anymore than I've spoken with you. You accuse me of taking everything away from you when all I did was stand up for what was just, right, and morally correct. And then you accuse me of being so vile, so callous that I would come up here to laugh in your face when you had barely learned of your parent's demise. How you've managed to keep your friends this long, I cannot fathom to comprehend, but they must be really fucking loyal and understanding, because as I see you right now, I see someone who doesn't deserve friendship. Someone who doesn't deserve any love whatsoever, but you deserve love. You deserve friendship. You deserve everything that you have and everything that you ever will receive. Thus is the cycle of karma. And James Potter, you filled up quite the tab." Harry managed to collect himself, calming down and shoving his seething anger below the surface. Unknown to him, the thing inside of him that had shattered the night before had just healed partially.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I must collect my things so I won't be late for my first class this year. First impressions are everything." Harry then went to his trunk at the foot of his bed and pulled out his school books and book bag, and ingredient container before turning on his heel and leaving the room, pointedly ignoring the three who had heard the entire conversation from when Harry had first started to lecture James. After a moment, Sirius, Remus, and Peter all walked into the room.

"James, don't listen to him. He doesn't know what he's talking about." Peter began but when they saw James's expression, they all stopped, Peter shutting up instantly.

"Am I really that horrible?" James whispered softly.

"No Prongs!" Sirius cried instantly.

"Tell me the truth. Is what he said true? About the way that I act?" James's voice was hoarse, his eyes showed how horrified he was.

"Well, you can be a bit insensitive at times." Remus began reluctantly, but he knew that James needed to hear this in order for him to be okay. "Like the time when you insulted Severus's mother three days after she committed suicide." Remus would have given anything to take back what he had just said as James realized the true implications that his actions had upon others.

"Oh Merlin. He's right. About everything. I am a monster." James stared at horror at is own hands. Sirius, Remus, and Peter all rushed over to him, doing their best to comfort him.

"Prongs, you're not a monster. Adrian just went a little overboard." Remus said quickly.

"He doesn't know what he's talking about Prongs. He hasn't known you as long as we have!" Sirius informed him.

"Prongs, you're the best and you know it. He was just being cruel." Peter told James.

James shoved them away, feeling irritable, depressed, and completely and utterly horrible. "Go away. You have classes." James snapped.

"But James-"

"I said go!" James snarled. They all gave each other worried glances before doing as he had told them to do. On his way out, Remus paused in the doorway.

"You know James, you're not as horrible as Adrian made you sound. I'll admit, you have plenty of bad qualities, we all do, but you have a lot more good qualities. It's apart of being human. No one wants to see their own flaws, much less admit that they have them, and they detest it even more when other people point them out. So don't do anything drastic, because not all that he said was true." Remus said softly, leaving. James sat there in silence, staring out of the window, tears running down his face.

"But Moony, my friend, he was right. Everything he said was true. No wonder Lily hates me." he said, fisting his hair angrily.

* * *

Lily knocked on the door of the dorm room that she knew that James Potter was currently locked in. When there was no answer, she tensely opened it, and found James sitting in one of the windows, staring outside. She walked in, carrying a plate of food that she had brought up for him. 

"Why didn't you answer? Well any ways, I brought you up some lunch since you didn't come down." Lily said, walking over to him and setting the plate down on the nearest nightstand. She then gave James a small smile. "So, how are you feeling?" she asked softly.

"How can you bare to look at me?" James whispered. Lily was startled. What was wrong with him?

"What do you mean, James?" Lily asked slowly.

"I mean, how can you look at me, much less speak to me? I'm a monster." James's voice held a horrified tone to it, which scared Lily.

"James, how can you say that about yourself? You're not a monster. I'll admit, you're a bit egocentric, and you're a bully, and you could use a few lessons in manners and self control, but you're not a monster." Lily told him, placing her hand on James's shoulder.

"You're lying. Just like the others. At least Adrian told me the truth. He was right, I do deserve to have my parents dead. I don't deserve to be loved. I don't deserve to have friends. I don't even deserve to live." James whispered. Lily was horrified.

"James! Don't you dare say that again!" Lily yelled, jerking him around. She saw how gaunt James's face was, and the look of horror and self loathing that lurked in his eyes. She slapped him across the face. "Jamison Jeremiah Potter, don't you ever speak like that again! You do deserve to be loved. You do deserve to have friends. And most of all, you most certainly do deserve to live. You deserve to have parents like everyone else, but sometimes bad things happen in our lives, but we don't deserve them. Some people do, but no one, and I mean no one, deserves to lose their parents! Do you understand me?" Lily demanded. James stared at her, a red hand print glowing on his cheek.

"Then why did it happen? Why did they die? Why did Remus and Sirius turn on me? Why don't you love me back?" James asked, his eyes filled with hope, and the expectation to be crushed. Lily's eyes filled with tears and she hugged him against her, cradling him as she sat down next to him in the windowsill.

"I don't know why they died James. I don't know. And Remus and Sirius, they'll come around. You guys have fought before. Remember in your third year? They're your friends, James. And sometimes, friends fight. I don't know why, but they just do." Lily whispered softly.

"But why won't you love me?" James asked, clinging onto her like she was his life line.

"I do James. I do love you, but not in the way that you love me. I love you like a friend, like a brother. One day, you'll find someone else to love, and they'll love you back in the way that you want them to love you. Just you wait and see." Lily whispered. "Just you wait and see."

Inside, Lily was planning on punishing Harry for this. After Severus had told her about how he had told Harry about his crush on her, and she had realized that she owed him an apology. She had known that Harry was going to eat dinner with Severus, and he hadn't known her long enough to be so cruel, but she had been too scared to believe him when he had told her that Severus had liked her back.

But this, this was uncalled for. And on the day that James's parents had been murdered. If he thought that he was her friend anymore, then he had another thing coming.

* * *

When dinner came, Lily went over and sat down next to Remus, Sirius, and Peter. She noticed that Harry wasn't sitting at the Gryffindor table, or the Slytherin table. She sincerely hoped that he was ashamed of himself and had gone off somewhere to hide. 

"Can we help you Lily?" Sirius asked in surprise. Lily nodded.

"Yeah, I want your help in teaching Adrian a lesson. Did you see James after what Adrian did to him?" Lily demanded. Remus suddenly felt protective of his brand new pack mate and fellow werewolf.

"Hey, don't be so rough on him. Adrian's had a rough time too. I mean, James has been pretty rough on him as well." Remus pointed out. Lily glared at him.

"But on the day that James's parents died? Did James deserve to be belittled until he was suicidal? When I talked to him at lunch time he was talking about how he didn't deserve friends, parents, love, or even to live! Whatever he did, he went too far and he deserves to be punished." Lily punctuated her sentence with slamming her fist on the table. Sirius nodded.

"You're right, Adrian does deserve to be punished. I mean, James did deserve to be dressed down a little, but not today of all days. And what he said about him deserving everything that he got, it wasn't cool." Sirius informed her. Lily's eyes blazed angrily.

"He said that James deserved to lose his parents?" she hissed.

"Well, Adrian's under a lot of pressure and I'm sure that he didn't mean it the way that it sounded." Remus sounded uncertain. Lily cast him a furious look, making him shut his mouth quickly before her wraith was turned upon him.

"Yeah, he did say that, didn't he?" Peter said softly. He then turned towards Sirius. "So, what're we going to do, Padfoot?"

Sirius was thoughtful. He then turned towards Lily. "I think that a well placed dozen curses or so will work nicely for the beginning. May an accident in potions class as well." Sirius began. Lily's eyes brightened, her eyes holding a menacing gleam to them.

"You're right about it being a good beginning."

Meanwhile, upstairs in the Gryffindor dorms, Harry was just walking into his dorm room, and found James sitting in the windowsill, a knife in his hand, blood oozing from the cut in his wrist. Harry quickly threw his stuff onto his bed, vaulted over Sirius's bed and ran to James. He grabbed the closest article of clothing, most likely dirty, and pressed it to James's wrist.

"What the hell are you doing?" Harry demanded angrily, doing his best to examine James's wrist while stemming the blood to the best of his ability.

"You were right. I don't deserve to live. Everyone else, they all keep lying to me. I deserve to die, I deserved to lose my parents. I'm a terrible person. I'm a fucking monster." James's eyes filled with tears, his voice holding a defeated tone. Harry gave him a disgusted look.

"You fucking idiot. I didn't mean that you didn't deserve to live. Everyone deserves a chance to live. Now lets see." Harry took James's wand off of his night stand and said a charm to stop the blood flow for about five minutes. He studied the cut. "It's not too deep, a bit shallow. Glad to see you're a first timer. It's pretty obvious that you freaked mid cut because it goes from shallow, deep in the middle, and then really shallow at the end. A bit sloppy, but not too hard to heal."

Harry began murmuring healing charms. James stared at him in amazement. Harry released his wrist when he was finished and James looked at his wrist. There weren't any scars or anything. He looked up at Harry, his eyes filled with awe.

"How do you know how to do that?" James asked. Harry studied him before raising his sleeve, showing James a network of scars on his arm.

"Lets just say that I know what it feels like." Harry then lowered his sleeve. He then turned back around and went to his bed, pulling out all of his homework. James stared at him.

"But I thought that you said that I deserved to die." James said, feeling confused now, no longer depressed. Harry looked up at him, surprised.

"You're kidding me, right?" He saw the honesty in James's face and let out a tired sigh. "I never said anything of the kind. What I said was that I saw someone who didn't deserve friends or love, but I was just angry with you. Everyone deserves to be loved, and everyone deserves to have friends. And no one, I mean no one, deserves to die, no matter what you may think." Harry informed him. James stared at him.

"And what you said earlier, you misconstrued. I said that you deserved everything that you got. I didn't mean your parents dying, I meant all of the good and bad things in life. Like me yelling at you earlier. Can you honestly tell me that you didn't deserve that?" Harry demanded. James lowered his eyes, feeling ashamed. "Or that beating that I gave you and Sirius when you were picking on Severus just for existing?" James hung his head, suddenly very insterested in his freshly healed wrist.

"But you also deserve to live, to be be happy, to pull pranks on people, harmless, good natured pranks to be exact. Not the malevolent kind of pranks that you usually pull on Severus. Those should only be used as revenge. Such as if someone gets you in trouble unnecessarily, or if someone does something that really hurts you." Harry explained. James looked up at him, nodding.

"Thanks Adrian. I guess my head did get kinda big, huh?" James asked. Harry raised his eyebrows, eyes widening.

"James, your head was eclipsing the school." Harry said, giving him a serious look. James grinned sheepishly. Harry then got into his trunk and pulled out his wizarding chess set. "Chess?" he asked. James's eyes brightened.

"Sure."

* * *

I found the answers!

* * *

1. McGonnagal asked Albus to remove Harry's scar. 

True

20 points

2. Harry had to be at the train station at 12:30.

False

10 points

3. Harry's school supply letter mentioned what animals that one could bring and rats were not mentioned.

True.

15 points

4. First years are allowed to bring brooms.

False

5 points

5. The fire that Hermione used in the jar was blue.

True

10 points

6. The put-outer can not only turn off lights, but can turn them back on.

True

15 points

7. Dumbledore's watch has 12 hands.

True

25 points

8. Hagrid thought that Harry would be better off with muggles.

False

30 points

9. Hagrid gave Harry a photo album filled with photos of his parents as a going away present.

False

20 points

10. The sweater that Aunt Petunia tried to force over Harry's head was brown with orange puff balls.

True

30 points

* * *

(CindySnowflake, please pick a house so I can award your house your 75 points) 

Slytherin: 1,080 points

Hufflepuff: 220

Ravenclaw: 265

Gryffindor: 50

* * *

More questions next chapter, I promise. 


	13. Chapter 13: Unnecessary Revenge

Chapter 13

Unnecessary Revenge

* * *

**Year: 1977**

Harry was sitting next to Lily the next day in potions. James had come as well, doing his best to hold in his emotions. He had already begun the preperations for his parents' funeral. James was sitting next to Remus, Sirius, and Peter pairing up, and Severus had paired up with Lucius, leaving only Lily as his potions partner.

They were making the Vexious potion. It was a potion that allowed you brief glimpses into the future. Harry had made a note of this potion for himself so that when he got back to the future, he could tell Fred and George all about it so they could make some money off of this candy since he knew that they were developing a candy line as well, hoping to put both Zonko's and Honey Dukes out of business, or at least buy them for themselves. And knowing those two, they would be able to do it. Not only were they ambitious, they were sneaky, cunning, conniving, and smart enough to put any business that they wanted out of business.

"Oh no!" Lily whispered. Harry looked over at her and saw that she had accidentally spilled all of their pixie wings onto the floor. He bit his lip. They needed to be added soon.

"Hurry up and get some more." Harry whispered back, watching Slughorn correct papers in front of the classroom. She nodded and went to get some more. He didn't notice her winking at Sirius and Peter, who both grinned at her as they added their pixie wings to their cauldron. He also didn't see Sirius tapping his wand so that his bicorn horn that had yet to be powdered flew off of his desk and head directly towards his cauldron. What he did see was the splash from the corner of his eye and found that suddenly he couldn't move. He looked down and saw that there was a gluing charm on his feet. He hadn't seen Lily casting that either.

He tried to get away, but his bag was out of reach and his wand was in the bottom of it. His cauldron started to react violently, shaking and hissing. Everyone was now looking at him, noticing his predicament.

"Mr. Rowthen, what on earth-" Slughorn began but his eyes widened when he saw the cauldron, which exploded in the middle of his sentence and drenched Harry.

Harry screamed in pure agony. It was more painful then being turned into a werewolf. It was more painful then being under a crucio. He passed out from the pain, falling to the floor, his feet still glued to the floor. Everyone stared in horror. Remus's eyes were wide, and James quickly ran across the room. He was the only on who ran to Harry's aid.

"Someone get help!" James cried. No one moved. "Now!" Severus was the only one who ran to go get help. Everyone crowded around and Slughorn and Remus were soon next to James, trying to help Harry to the best of their abilities, but the boy seemed to be bleeding from his very pores. Slughorn then looked at the cauldron and then looked around the room.

"Who put bicorn horn in his cauldron?" Slughorn bellowed. Everyone stood still. He noticed Peter, Lily, and Sirius all edging towards the door. "Pettigrew, Black, Evans, get back here!" he bellowed angrily. Everyone turned to stare at them as they all turned red and shamefaced. They edged back towards Slughorn. "Did you three do it?"

"We didn't know that it would do that!" Sirius protested immediately. "We just thought that it would explode and cover him in green slime." Sirius explained. Slughorn's eyes blazed.

"Did you ever stop to consider that the boy may be allergic to bicorn horn? Because the boy came to me in the beginning of class and I gave him an alternative recipe that didn't involve bicorn horn but it caused this reaction. With the bicorn horn added into the mixture, the slime becomes acidic." Slughorn hissed. All three guilty teenagers realized that they had just made a terrible mistake.

It was then that Dumbledore and Healer Torosa Conner came running into the room. Conner quickly went to Harry, studying him. Dumbledore's eyes landed on Lily, Sirius, and Peter, who Slughorn was still glaring at.

"Did you three cause this?" Dumbledore demanded immediately, the twinkle in his eyes gone, his voice so soft and deadly that everyone in the room shivered despite themselves. Before they could answer, Torosa interrupted him.

"Albus, we have to get him to Hospital Wing immediately or else he may die. We may even have to take him to St. Mungos. The potion's eating through his skin and he's bleeding to death." she informed him.

"Move him, now." Dumbledore ordered, then turned back towards Sirius, Peter and Lily, giving them hard looks. "Go to my office, now. I will deal with the three of you later."

No one had seen such raw fury in their headmaster ever before. It was down right terrifying, and for the first time in his life, Slughorn realized how Dumbledore was able to defeat Grindewald back in 1945.

* * *

James sat beside Harry's bed in the infirmary. They hadn't been forced to send him to St. Mungo's after all. They managed to get all of the potion off of him before it ate away too much of his skin and muscles and they had given him a potion that would regrow all of his skin, but they weren't sure if it was going to do much. 

James had asked why they thought that and they had looked at each other before deciding that he and Remus were safe knowing that Harry was a werewolf and that he was in the process of his first transformation. Though it was a popular belief that the first transformation was the first moon, that assumption was incorrect. From the time of the bite and the next full moon, the werewolf's poison that was injected into the victim through the saliva worked it's way through the cells, readying the body for the first full moon. During that time, the victim's body was transforming. And as everyone knew, any magical influences in or on the body, such as potions, glamous, jinxes and such, were forced out or off of the body so that the transformation could take a full effect. And becaise of this fact, and the fact that Harry was still experiencing his first transformation, they weren't sure if the skin growing potion would in fact work.

Remus had been called away to Dumbledore's office, along with Severus. They left James because he had been in their dorm all of yesterday and hadn't left, not even to shower. He was the only one there when Harry woke up since Healer Conner had gone with Severus and Remus up to the headmast'er office to give him a report on Harry's status.

"Wha-" Harry said, opening his eyes. He blinked against the bright light, trying to focus on his surroundings. He then saw James sitting next to him. "James?" he asked slowly. James smiled sadly at him.

"Hey Adrian. How're you feeling?" James asked, and then felt like hitting himself. Of course he knew how he felt! He was wrapped from head to toe in bandages with no skin. It was pretty obvious how he felt.

"Emotionally or physically?" Harry asked, closing his eyes.

"Emotionally." James chose an escape to his obvious stupidity. Harry sensed this and almost smiled. James kind of reminded him of Ron.

"Scared." Harry told him. James's hand quickly found Harry's, quickly squeezing it gently, even though Harry couldn't feel it. He had far too many numbing potions and spells on him. But then again, they weren't sure if those would work either.

"Why're you scared, Adrian?" James asked. Harry looked over at him, and James saw something that he would never se in Harry's eyes ever again. Fear.

"Last time there was a potions accident, I woke up six. The time before that, my friend ended up half cat." Harry confided in him. James felt Harry squeeze his hand.

"Can you feel my hand, Adrian?" James asked, surprised. Harry closed his eyes. He knew that James didn't know exactly what to say to him to reassure him that everything was going to be okay.

"I can feel everything, James. I've been immune to numbing spells and potions since I had all of the bones in my arm disintegrated and regrown. One of my teachers thought that he'd be smart and tried to heal my broken arm." he explained after seeing the confused look on James's face.

"Are you in much pain?" James asked. Harry smiled at that one, albeit it was a small one.

"I've been though worse. Emotionally and physically. Ever die before?" Harry whispered, wincing as he shifted positions. They were quiet for a minute.

"James, you're apart of Remus's pack, right?" James nodded, but realized that Harry couldn't see him since his eyes were closed.

"Yeah, Remus told me that I was apart of his pack once." James told him. Harry nodded.

"Remus is apart of my pack, and Remus's pack is my pack. And as pack family, could you do me a favor, James?" Harry whispered. James felt his heart clench at the fear in Harry's voice.

"Anything." James told him.

"Hold me. Please. I've never been so scared before, James." Harry whispered. James knew that Harry couldn't get out of bed, so he got into the bed, and held Harry as loosely as possible, trying to keep from hurting Harry as much as possible.

"Go to sleep Adrian." James whispered, trying to comfort Harry. Harry nodded, tears leaking down his face.

"James, no one's ever done this for me before. I'm tired of being strong, I'm tired of being alone. All I want is a family. Will you be my family?" Harry asked as James gave him a very gentle squeeze.

"I'd be honored to, Adrian. I owe you my life." James informed him. Harry chuckled.

"You wouldn't have bled to death, James. You would have freaked out at the last minute and stopped the blood flow before running here to the infirmary to be healed. You seem to forget James, I've slit my wrists before as well." Harry whispered.

"I know, Adrian, I know."

* * *

_Okay, this ventures past book one guys. I've decided to use random questions from all the books. Ready?_

* * *

1. Who gave Hermione permission to go into the restricted section of the library? 

_30 points_

2. What's the spell to cast the dark mark into the sky?

_40 points_

3. Who turned Draco Malfoy into a ferret?

_15 points_

4. What's Aragog's wife's name?

_20 points_

5. How did Ron, Harry, and Hermione get locked out of the Gryffindor Tower?

_60 points_

6.What position did Bagman play when he was a quidditch player?

_30 points_

7. What team did Bagman play for?

_30 points_

8. How many times did Lockheat win Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award?

_50 points_

9. How many first years to a boat?

_10 points_

10. How did Percy almost break his teeth on pudding?

_20 points_

* * *

_House points currently stand_

**Slytherin: 1,080 points**

**Hufflepuff: 220**

**Ravenclaw: 340**

**Gryffindor: 50**

* * *

_**More next time, I promise!**_


	14. Chapter 14: Mated?

Chapter 14

Mated?

* * *

**Year: 1977**

James was eventually called up to Albus's office when he was finally deciding the punishment for Lily, Severus and Peter. Harry had been heavily sedated after accidentally rollong off of his bed and his pain had broken through him and he had screamed in pain. He still couldn't get the screams out of his ears. Healer Conner had forced him to leave as she was situating Harry, telling him that she was sedating as she forcefully poured a potion down his throat.

James rode up the moving stairs to Dumbledore's office, very much aware of the fact that anger was steadily filling his chest cavity. When he reached Dumbledore's office door, he knocked a bit too hard, but he didn't care. 'How could those guys deliberately hurt Adrian?' was what consumed his thoughts.

"Come in, Mr. Potter." James opened the door and was greeted witht he sight of Sirius, Peter and Lily all looking shamefaced, heads hanging, and sitting on the left side of Dumbledore's desk. Severus and Remus sat on the other side, both of them looking quite angry. Professors McGonnagal and Slughorn stood behind Dumbledore, angry expressions on their faces.

"Mr. Potter, thank you for joining us." Dumbledore then paused, frowning slightly. "Are you okay my boy?" he asked gently. James walked over and sat in the only empty seat in the room, in between the two groups of students.

"No sir, I'm not." James said softly. McGonnagal looked worried for a moment.

"Maybe you should go back to the infirmary?" she suggested, but James shook his head.

"No, I don't think I could listen to Adrian's screams anymore." James's lips trembled and Dumbledore gave him a sharp look.

"I thought that Torosa had him stabilized and suitably numbed?" he demanded. James shook his head.

"He's immune to numbing spells and potions, so he can feel everything that touches him, and he told me that it's like being under a-a-" James paused, swallowing, feeling tears pricking in the corners of his eyes. "Like being under a cruciatus curse, only worse." All three teacher's eyes widened. "And he accidentally fell off of his bed just before I came up." James clenched his hands, closing his eyes and fighting down the tears. "I-I-I've never heard another human being scream like that sir. It was like something inside of me shattered and a thousands knives pierced my heart and brain, and my eardrums exploded, and I could feel everything that he could feel. And when I-I tried to help him, it-it-it jusy hurt him even more!" Tears leaked from his eyes. He then turned on Sirius and them.

"How could you do this to him? He's never done anything like this to you! Hasn't he been through enough? He's just lost all of his friends and family and everyone that he knows! He's been driven so deep into depression before that he tried to kill himself! No one deserves to have gone through what he's gone through! No one! And then you guys go and do this to him! Why? Why did you do this to him?" They all stared at James before Lily's chin began to quiver, Sirius looked dumbfounded, and all color had drained from Peter's face.

"They said that they did it for you, Potter." Severus's voice was quiet. James turned to look at him, and for once in his life, he didn't see Snivellus, he saw Severus Snape, one of the smartest boys in his year. "That it was revenge for making you contemplate suicide." James stared at him before turning on the others, standing up so fast that his chair shot out backwards.

"For me! You did this for me? You idiots! Don't you realize that it was Adrian that stopped me from killing myself?" James screamed. Silence fell in the office.

"What?" Lily finally ventured to ask. James was furious. He was so furious, that he was seeing red, his magic was barely kept in control, and he almost hadn't heard Lily's question because the blood in his veins was pumping too loudly in his ears.

"That's right! He walked in on me slitting my wrists! It wasn't you who stopped me, Lily! It wasn't you Sirius! And it definitely wasn't you, Peter! It was Adrian! He stopped me! And guess what, Lily, it was you who supplied me with the knife! Remember when you brought me lunch on the day that my parents died? You left the knife on the window sill next to me, and when I finally worked up the courage to do it, Adrian walked in. He was the one who stopped and healed me!" Everyone was staring at him still, horror in their eyes, and realization dawned on the three who could have potentially killed one of their werewolf friends.

"Now, unlike you three, I'm going to go look out for my friend, Adrian Rowthings. Not only is he my friend, he's my family." It was then that Remus and Sirius remembered that Harry was in fact James's son, which only caused Sirius to feel even guiltier, and Remus wondered how on earth James had figured that out. "Because he's pack."

James left Dumbledore's office, leaving eight stunned individuals behind. No one noticed a certain phoenix named Fawkes taking of off from his perch and going out of the only window in the entire office. But they did notice an infuriated Remus and Severus leaving the room, not sparing a glance towards the three shocked students.

Fawkes glided through the air as he descended from Dumbledore's office window and then caught an updraft that led him to the infirmary. Since all of the windows were closed, he pictured the inside of the infirmary and appeared inside, three beds down frowm where Adrian was whimpering pathetically.

It had already been discussed earlier up in Dumbledore's office by Torosa and Dumbledore in front of Sirius, Remus, Lily, Peter, and Severus that it would be impossible to heal Harry since he had not yet had his first transformation which meant that he had still yet to fully transform, which meant that the healing potions wouldn't work on him, so he would have to spend the remainder of time from the day to the full moon, suffering from his exposed nerve endings.

Fawkes fluttered down to the bed of the poor, suffering boy, who opened his eyes wearily and spotted Fawkes. He smiled painfully.

"Hey Fawkes, how're you?" he managed to mumble. Fawkes then knew that this boy was very important and that he would need to keep an eye on this boy to make sure that he remained safe. It wasn't his words, or his actions, it was the look in his eyes. Innocence under so much pain and suffering, and not just physically, mentally as well. Fawkes shed a tear and it landed on Harry's hand, which instantly regrew skin. Harry smiled, examined his healed hand.

"Thanks Fawkes, but it's not necessary. I'll be fine. You should save your tears for someone really important and needs them more. I'm going to go to sleep now, Fawkes. I'm sure that she dosed that last glass of water with sleeping potion." Harry yawned. "Night Fawkes."

After Harry went to sleep and before James came into the Hospital Wing, Fawkes shed some of his tears onto a skin growth potion that Torosa would most likely have him drink in the morning. The potion turned blue for a moment before returning to a light pink color. Fawkes sung out a couples of notes before he fluttered up into the air, and with one last look at the sleeping boy on the bed, he burst into flames, disappearing from the hospital wing.

* * *

The next morning after he woke up, Healer Conner had forced him to drink a numbing potion and a skin regrowth potion. She had then wrapped his hands in some bandages to he would be able to read a book that James and Remus had dropped off for him that morning while he was still asleep. 

It was called Myths & Facts about Werewolves by Tony McFurry. It had everything in it that a werewolf would ever need to know about himself/herself. He was currently in the introduction where the author, who was obviously not a werewolf, was apologizing for the events that led up to "whoever" was reading his book. The author wasn't sorry, he was obviously getting the royalties off of this book, after all.

"Mr. Rowthings, it appears that, that potion has been helping you. Your face is almost completely healed, and your arm as well." Harry jerked out of his reading and turned to look at Healer Conner. He blinked at her.

"But I thought that you said that the potion wouldn't work because I haven't gone through my first full moon yet?" Harry asked. She frowned and she came over and gently prodded his cheek. Harry hissed, but it didn't hurt as much as he had expected it to. It actually felt more like a bruise, and he had had plenty of experience with bruises, so he was able to stand the pain.

"You're right, the potions shouldn't have been working, but who am I to argue with results? Oh my!" Healer Conner's attention was drawn. "What happened to you poor dears?"

"Transfiguration accident. He made his porcupine explode." A fifth year explained, and Healer Conner was drawn away to help the poor student. Harry blinked. Neville had never made his porcupine explode.

"What's your name again, dear?" Healer Conner asked and she began to magic away the quills.

"Frank. Frank Longbottom, ma'am." Harry blinked. Wow, no wonder Neville was so clumsy when it came to magic. He then went back to his book, no longer taking heed of his surroundings.

He became so absorbed in his book, so much so that he hadn't realized the passage of time. He hadn't even realized that it was lunch time until Severus plunked his lunch down in front of him, making him jump a foot high and throwing his book. Severus smirked at him.

"Jumpy?" he asked snidely. Harry shot him a death glare.

"Go fetch my book!" Severus blinked at him and then raised an eyebrow at him, reminding him deathly of the older man who would one day become his father and potions professor.

"And what makes you think that I'll go fetch your book?"

Harry had his wand in his hand and had it barely touching the tip of his father's nose. He smirked at Severus in an evil way. It was one of the smirks that instantly makes you think "oh-shit." Severus gulped, not realizing that it would one day be the same exact same smirk that he wore on his face while he watched his students suffer in detention.

"Because I know more hexes that'll make you suffer indescribable pain than you could ever hope to conceive of dreaming about." Harry informed him happily with a slight menacing threat to his voice. Severus scowled and went to get Harry's book, which had managed to fly about four beds over to the left from where Harry's bed was, which Harry thought was odd since he was right handed.

Remus and James walked in right as Severus was handing him his book. Remus smiled and nudged James in the ribs, giving him a meaningful look. James let out a sigh, remembering the talk that he and Remus had had the night before. The talk about how James would try to be nice to Severus Snape. If not because he was Harry's friend, but also because Severus had also stood up for Harry.

"So what are you reading?" Severus asked conversationally. James stopped Remus, wanting to see how the Gryffindor and Slytherin acted together when they thought that they were alone. He wanted to see exactly how good of a friend Severus was compared to himself, but he wouldn't acknowledge that out loud.

"Myths & Facts about Werewolves by Tony McFurry. If you ask me, his name's misleading." Harry informed Severus drily. Severus chuckled.

"Many names of aithors are." Severus paused. "Why are you reading that?" Harry looked up in surprise, and tried to remember if he had told Severus that he was a werewolf and came to the startling conclusion that he hadn't. He had thought that he had told all of his friends, but apparently not.

"I um, I was bitten by a werewolf right before, um, right before I came here." Harry almost stuttered nervously, afraid of his father's reaction. He remembered his father's behavior towards Remus back in his third year. Severus stared at him, blinking rapidly.

"You're a werewolf?" he almost croaked. Harry winced, waiting for the explosion. Remus also tensed, waiting for the impeding explosion too, and James readied himself to run to Harry's rescue from an outraged Slytherin. Severus seemed to pause, pull himself back in, and sat down heavily in the chair next to Harry's bed. He seemed to struggle with himself, and then let out a huge, long, heavy sigh. Harry forced an eye open, saw Severus's positioning in the chair, his slumped posture, and his bewildered expression before screwing up his face in a confused look, opening his other eye as well. He stared at Severus, waiting for anything, everthing, something.

"I want to blow up on you like I did with Lupin," Severus began, but looked up at Harry and gave him a tired grin. "But I can't. Maybe it's because you're here in the Hospital Wing, maybe it's because you were my friend before I found out, maybe it's because there hasn't been a full moon yet, and most likely becayse it's because I haven't seen you as a werewolf." Harry stared at his father.

"You're not going to freak out on me? You're not going to call me a mangy beast? A freak of nature? A flea bitten mutt? You're not going to run screaming out of here and tell everyone what I am?" Harry asked, completely astounded. Severus blinked at him, a look of realization passing over his face, and then he slowly grinned.

"No. No I'm not." Severus said softly.

Outside of the hearing range of the two boys, the aspiring potions master and the time traveler who would one day become father and son, teacher and pupil, two friends, a werewolf and a teenage boy, stared at them in wonder. Remus turned to look at James.

"Lets go to the library." he whispered softly. James nodded, feeling numb. Severus was a better friend than he was! Even he had made a remark about Harry being a werewolf. He allowed Remus to gently lead him away.

Inside of the infirmary, Severus gave Harry a sharp look. "I may be all ight with you being a werewolf now, but I might not be after the full moon." Harry nodded, feeling the sadness and pain rush into his heart.

"It's okay. After what you did to Remus, I can't say I fully expected you to accept me. Hey, after I'm done reading this, you can barrow it. It might help you understand Remus and me a little better. You should head to class, you know." Harry tapped the cover of the book. A hurt look crossed Severus's face.

"Oh, okay. See you later then, Adrian." Harry watched Severus go, knowing that he had hurt his father in someway.

"Bye Severus. Oh, and Severus?" Harry called. Severus turned around and gave him a hopeful look that was partially masked with boredom.

"Yeah Adrian?"

"Thanks for trying to accept me. It means a lot." Harry gave him a gentle look. "Not even James was able to accept me fully." The look on Severus's face made Harry feel like the richest and happiest man in the world.

"It's nothing, Adrian. I'll see you after my classes." Severus waved and left. Harry grinned, found his spot in the book, and continued to read until Healer Conner came to give him his check-up. She beamed as she poked and podded his new sin.

"I'm so happy that, that healing potion worked. I hadn't expected it to, but it did. Lets see, at this rate, you should be able to leave in a couple of days. You should feel happy, young man. Not even Mr. Lupin is out of this infirmary that fast after a bad full moon." Right then, some seventh years came in with three moaning and groaning, beaten up and bloody students. Healer Conner turned right towards them quickly. "What happened my dears?" she demanded quickly.

"They got into a fight in the courtyard over Ashley Prowtin's hairbrush that she accidentally left behind." a red haired boy explained. Healer Conner tutted and promptly began to help the three boys. Harry watched them before returning back to his book. He was getting into the part about mates.

_What most don't understand about werewolf mates is that they aren't like other magical creatures with mates. While with other magical creatures, they don't ever have to have seen, met, or heard of their mate before, while with a werewolf, you must already have a connection with them, or develop one before puberty strikes. A werewolve's mate could end up being his greatest friend, his worst enemy, or even an already made lover and/or significant other. _

_That is one of the dangers of becoming a werewolf. A man who is already married and is bitten by a werewolf could potentially end up being mated with his best friend rather than with his wife, even if they already have several children. And even worse is, is the fact that a werewolf cannot go longer than five years without their mate in a sexual manner. The longer the werewolf goes without his mate, the more painful the need becomes, and if the mate comes near the werewolf, and the human part of the werewolf is unwilling, the wolf will take over to be with the mate. If the werewolf does not come near his mate within five years, he will go insane and within two years of going insane, will kill himself, and if prevented, the vital organs in the body will begin to fail. _

_A great deal of the time, the mate of the werewolf will be a magical creature because in the human form, the human normally subconsciously feels the need to be controlled since they are uncontrollable during the full moon. Even if the werewolf form is an alpha male or alpha female, they will normally have a dominant partner. Most magical creatures who have mates are normally dominant, except for veela's, werecat's, and the occasional male sylph. Werewolves are always submissive in thier human forms. _

_It's rare, but sometimes a werewolf will be mated to another magical creature before they are bitten and normally it takes place when either of them hit their sixteenth birthday and they become moody, have unexplainable personality fluxes, moodswings of the most extreme types, and deep dark depressions until they have mated._

Harry stopped reading, frowning. That was odd. He knew that he had changed almost unrecognizably since he had gone to America, but he had thought that it was because of the life changing experience, but he had also been having mood swings since he had been bitten and had become a little moody lately. Like when he had been with Lily, now that he thought back on it, he realized that he had been flirting with her when he had just been trying to be friendly and to get to know his mom. He had been moody, like over reacting with James and screaming at him on the day that James's parents had died, and when he had seen Lily and Severus walk past him to go snog up in the astronomy tower. Was it possible that he had been mated before he had been bitten

"Hey, Adrian, how's it going?" Harry looked up to see James and Remus walking in. He smiled, and ecided to think about things later.

* * *

_Sorry, I lost the answers temporarily. _

_Hey, has anyone else noticed that in all of the pictures of Harry from the books, Harry's holding his wand in his left hand, but on the first book cover he's catching the snitch with his right? I thought it was amusing. _


	15. Chap15:SolitaryDetention&DamonWarburten

**Chapter 15**

**Solitary Detention and Damon Warburten**

* * *

**Year: 1977**

Harry grinned at some girls as he walked past them as they told him that they were glad to see him out of the infirmary so soon. No one had ever told him that back in his own time, except for Hermione and Ron. It made him feel all warm, fuzzy, and well, liked for truly being himself. It was something new to him. Something that his fame as the 'Boy-who-lived' had never brought him.

He was on his way up to Dumbledore's office. Severus, James and Remus had told him about Lily, Peter and Sirius had done, but they hadn't known what their punishment had been. They hadn't stuck around that long in Dumbledore's office.

"Mr. Rowthings, it's good to see you're up and about once again. If you want, you can come and make up your potion tomorrow if you wish." Slughorn looked up as Harry walked by. Harry paused, then smiled up at Slughorn.

"That would be great, sir. Thank you for letting make up my messed up potion." Slughorn waved it off and Harry quickly took off down the hallway.

When he was in front of the gargoyle that was gaurding the headmaster's office, he had to stop and think about that the password was. He remembered that Dumbledore didn't use candy passwords anymore, but he used sock passwords and he had to try and remember what the password was.

"Ah! I remember now! Cashmere!" The gargoyle hopped aside and Harry rode up to the stairs up into Dumbledore's office. He knocked on the door and waited for Dumbledore to give him permission to come in before entering.

Lily, Peter, and Sirius sat in front of Dumbledore's desk with a man and lady standing behind Lily, a large man standing behind Peter and a very familiar Mrs. Black standing behind Sirius. Harry blinked.

"Adrian, you're out of the hospital wing already. That's marvelous." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. Harry blushed and smiled.

"Yes sir, isn't it great. Um, why are Lily's parents, Peter's uncle, and Sirius's mum here?" Harry asked, biting his lip, a sinking feeling in his gut. The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes vanished and he looked very old. Older than he had back in Harry's time.

"Well, Mr. Rowthings, because of their attempt to end your life, they have been expelled and their guardians are here to pick them up." Harry's eyes widened and jaw dropped.

"But you can't! Can't you just give them detention or suspend them or something, rather then expulsion?" Harry asked. Everyone in the room stared at him, surprised.

"But they tried to kill you," Peter's uncle began, but Harry cut him off.

"So? Doesn't mean that they should be expelled, does it? Besides, from what James, Severus, and Remus told me, it was an accident. They didn't know that we had an alternate form of the same potion, and Lily wasn't brewing, she was just preparing ingredients. I doubt she even looked up on the board, especiallu since she was a little late for class and I had all the notes on paper and the board had been erased of the first six steps that are the only thing different from the potion that we were already working on." Harry explained.

* * *

**Year: 1996**

"Hey, Nev, what's that, that you've got there?" Neville looked up at Ron as he and Hermione walked into the living room of Grimmauld place. It was Christmas Eve, nearly five months since the crazy ride had started when Harry had run away from home. Everyone was there. Dean, Seamus, Hermione's family, Ron's entire family, Draco, Lucius, Leon, Tonks, Mad-Eye, even Snape was there as well. Dumbledore and McGonnagal were supposed to show up a little bit later.

They had just finished opening their chosen presents as was a tradition with most muggle families, where they open up one present the night before Christmas. Everyone was still in the living room, except for Mrs. Weasely, who had gone to go get cider, and Ron and Hermione had gone with her to help. Neville accepted a glass of cider from Ron.

"It's nothing. Just a letter." Neville told him, a smile slowly spreading across his face. "It's why I didn't go to America for Christmas."

Hermione and Ron looked interested, and Neville made some room in the window seat so Hermione would be able to sit down with him.

"Who's it from?" she asked, smiling. She rubbed her swollen belly, grateful that she didn't have to wear concealing glamours during the holidays. She liked being able to act like she was pregnant around friends and family.

"My mate." Neville replied. Hermione and Ron gaped at him.

"What?" Ron choked. Neville nodded.

"Yeah, I was surprised when I received it nearly a week ago as well. He says that he's currently away right now, but as soon as he returns, he'll be by my side and he won't leave until he forced to. I can't wait to meet him." Neville sighed. Hermione smiled at him, finding it a little romantic.

"So what's his name, Neville?" Hermione asked, placing a hand on his knee.

"He signed it Damon Warburten." Neville told them. They heard a gasp and they turned to look at Lucius, who had over heard their conversation.

"Damon Warburten?" he managed to choke out. Neville nodded. Lucius stood up from his chair, took three steps towards them and snatched the paper out his hands. His eyes widened. None of them realized that they were now a spectacle in the room.

"Severus, come here." Severus frowned, set his cider down and walked over. He looked at the paper curiously, then his eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"Damon Waburten?" he demanded. Lucius nodded and gestured towards Neville.

"Mr. Longbottom, how ever did you come across Damon Warburten?" Severus demanded. Neville turned red, but was confused nonetheless.

"I, um, he sent me that letter, sir." Neville explained, he then became curious. "Um, sirs, how do you know my mate?" This caused both men to stare at him, open mouthed.

"Mate?" They both yelled. Nobody noticed Dumbledore and McGonnagal walking into the room. "The Damon Warburten is your mate?" Every single adult who had been alive above the age of fifteen during Voldemort's first reign, gasped.

"Yes sir, that's what he claims in the letter." Neville explained. "He sayd that he knows that we're mates, but that he's being held up and that he won't be able to be with me until his business is finished up." Severus backed up with the letter in his hand until the back of his legs hit a chair and he sat down heavily.

"I don't believe it. Longbottom, the witless wonder, is the mate of the best duelist in all of Britain, Asia, Bulgaria, and even France. He's the mate of the best potions master in all of Britain. He was the one that I aspired to be like since I was seventeen. He was on the scene for nearly four years before he mysteriously vanished. They say that he was just tired of the public and receded from it's view." Severus sighed, and then his lips quirked. "I always did want to meet him." Lucius chuckled.

"As did I. He had a brilliant mind and skills when it came to the dark arts. He spoke of how it was possible to actually destroy a lithium just by thinking of happy thoughts and to create a barrier against them, and how it was theoretically possible to block the Avada Kedavra curse. I always wanted to sit in on one of his lectures, but unfortunately, I never had the time, or I didn't hear about it until after it had taken place. Even Goyle went to one of his seminars!" Lucius growled.

"I sat in on one of his seminars. Truly brilliant man, with some truly remarkable theories, ideas, thoughts, and even procedures about how to go about things. I remember going to his seminars like it was yesterday. He sat up in the front of the room, his black hair falling down his backside like a cape, his green eyes dazzling with intellect and excitement. He was even able to supply evidence and true reasoning for each and every single idea and theory that he presented so that no one was able to argue with him that it was impossible, or that it wasn't practical. Truly marvelous." Dumbledore closed his eyes, savoring his memory. Everyone jumped at his voice and turned to stare at him and McGonnagal, only just realizing that the two of them were there.

"So wait, it he was so great, then how come we've never learned about him in school or anything?" Hermione demanded. Dumbledore opened his eyes, the twinkle dimming a little.

"After he disappeared from the public's eyes, it was greatly rumored that he was dead, that he had committed suicide since some of his theories didn't exactly, excuse my blunt expression, pan out. But this was said within the ministry, they said that he had committed suicide since he was a werewolf and he was unable to find his mate in the regulated five years upon being turned. I'm shocked that you recieved an owl from him, Mr. Longbottom." Dumbledore said, frowning slightly.

"Um, sir, I guess I should metion this, but it was a time release owl. The owl was sent on July 31, 1980 and was to be delived December 18, 1996."

* * *

**Year: 1977**

Harry sat with James and Remus in the library, quietly going over their transfiguration homework. After talking with Dumbledore, McGonnagal, and Peter's uncle, Lily's parents, and Sirius's mom, they had decided that Sirius, Lily, and Peter would all go on Solitary Detention.

Solitary detention was something that McGonnagal had created when Sirius had almost gotten Severus killed by telling Severus about Remus. It was where you spent two months secluded by yourself down in the dungeons in sparse rooms, and every morning you're woken up at 5:00 am, given a meager breakfast of one bowl of oatmeal, a glass of orange joice, and plain white toast. You do your homework for the day until noon, which is when you're given two tuna sandwiches, a goblet of pumpkin juice, and seven carrot sticks. You then did chores until 6:00 pm, which is where you got dinner, which was some chicken legs, a roll, and a goblest of pumpkin joise. You then finished whatever homework that you had left over from that morning, and if you didn't have anymore homework, then you did more chores, until 10:00 pm, and then you took a fifteen minute shower and then you went to bed. And it went that way for two months. You recieved no treats, no presents, no visitors, except for McGonnagal and Filch, and you were not allowed to have fun, and you did all of your chores without the use of magic.

The only bright side to the entire detention thing was the fact that they didn't get expelled, which Harry was grateful for. he didn't want them to get expelled just because os something like that. Besides, they were his friends and his friends were family, except for Peter. He didn't really care about what happened to Peter.

Harry looked up from his transfiguration book that he had been reading as a thought struck him. He then noticed that Severus had joined them, but he didn't acknowledge him for a moment. He stared at Remus until he looked up.

"Something wrong, Adrian?" Remus asked, feeling confused.

"Yeah, will you be alright with Sirius gone for the next two months? I know that we can go five years without our mates, but the longer you're away from your mate sexually, the harder it is to leave them, right?" Harry asked quietly, making sure that no one who wasn't at their table couldn't hear them. Remus bit his lip. Not even James had known about how painful it was for him back in their fifth year when Sirius had been seperated from them.

"I'll be fine. It's painful, but I'll be okay." Remus's smile was strained. Harry gave him a gentle smiled.

"You can come sleep with me, Remus, if you want." He caught Severus's look and scowled. "Not that way, Severus. We're pack mates, which means we take comfort in each other by touch, and not sexually." Harry growled. Severus smirked at him.

"Hey, I'm only in chapter 2 of Myths & Facts About Werewolves." Severus explained. Harry stuck out his tongue out at Severus, and then he lkooked back down at his transfiguration book, and after a moment of consideration, he slammed it shut.

"Okay, that's it. I'm fed up with reading this garbage. I already know all of this for merlin's sake!" James grinned, closing his book.

"To the quidditch pitch, Rowthings!" James said, standing up. "Quick, before Remus can say anything." Harry shook his head as Remus grabbed his sleeve and forced him back down into his seat. The full moon was in three days, so Remus was getting a tab grumpy.

"No, Potter," Harry said, reeling weird about calling someone else by his last name. "I'm off to study other things. Oh, by the way, do you still have your animigus notes?" Harry asked. James looked surprised, looked around, making sure that no one else could hear them, before nodding.

"Yeah, they're in Sirius's trunk up in our dorm room." James replied. Harry nodded with a smirk.

"Okay then. I'll run up and get them before I go to study for Defense Against the Dark Arts. See you guys." Harry said, waving. They bid him farewell and he left the library. Severus turned towards James, grinning.

"I always did suspect that you guys were animigus." His grin turned sinister. "Wonder who I should tell now?" James quickly leapt on him, and a small fight broke out in the library as Remus sighed, turned back towards his transfiguration book, ignoring his two friends fighting behind him.

* * *

Harry popped Sirius's trunk open, and found it full of books, dirty clothes, and pranking supplies. He rolled his eyes as he began tossing out all of the dirty clothes and seperataed the books from the joke supplies. Once he was finished, he picked up all of the dirty laundry, went into the boys' bathroom and thre the clothes down the chute so they could be washed and delivered to Sirius later. 

He then returned back into their dorm room and began going through the books, seperating the textbooks from the rest. He had to shake his head when he found that all of Sirius's text books from former years were all in there. Sirius was definitely a pack rat. That was something that he hadn't known about his godfather before.

When that was done, he replaced all of the textbooks back, except for Hogwarts: A History. He had decided that he would like to be able to return to his own time and be able to truthfully tell Hermione that yes, he had finally read Hogwarts: A History from cover to cover. It would fill her with such happiness that he might be able to get away with his well deserved beating that she was most likely eager to deliver to him.

He then went through the other books, and found several of them very interesting and set them aside as well to read. He then was down to foud dark blue journals, one bright red, and one dark green one. The bright red one had 'Guide to Becoming an Animigus' scrawled across the front, the dark blue oones had 'A Guide to Being a Marauder' one through four, and the dark green one had 'Journal' elegantly written across the front. He flipped through the 'Guide to Becoming an Animigus', and noticed that several of times, in big red letters, it said "REFER TO JOURNAL". He apparently had to keep the journal as well so he could refer to it.

He then replaced all of the pranking supplies back into the trunk, placing them neatly inside, and then closed the trunk. As he stood up to walk away, he paused, looked back at the trunk, snickered, shook his head and walked away.

"I really need to quit organizing other people's stuff." he mumbled to himself as he walked away.

* * *

"Whoa! Look! It's the living dead!" James cried as Harry stumbled into their dormitory late into the night. He was just thankful that it was Saturday. He fell onto Remus's bed, which was occupied by one Remus Lupin. Remus jumped up, his book soaring through the air and landing with an audible thump on the floor, some of the pages bending. 

"Get to your own bed!" Remus cried, jumping up to retrieve his own book.

"Can't." Harry said into the bedspread, causing James to laugh.

"And why can't you?" Remus demanded, trying to smooth out the bent pages.

"Too tired. Stay here." James stood up and walked over to Harry and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder to try and help him get to his ownbed. When Harry flinched violently at his touch and yelp of pain, James's hand shot back like he had been burned.

"What the bloody hell?" he demanded.

"Hurt too much." Harry somehow managed to pull himself up onto the bed and all the tension left his body.

"What the hell happened to you?" James demanded, noticing a large bruise on Harry's left arm that resembled a very large hand print. "And how'd you get that bruise?"

"Hand print from Hagrid. Got me away... thestral... bite me. Got it yesterday." Harry mumbled. "Hurt from training." Harry let out a loud yawn.

"Maybe you should go to the infirmary." Remus suggested and then he blinked and laughed. James gave him a quizzical look.

"What's so funny?" James demanded.

"He's already asleep, Prongs. Look at him." James did, and noticed that his mouth was hanging open, his eyes were shut, and his entire body was slack. Harry was indeed asleep.

"He's worse than Sirius." James shook his head. "Well, night Moony."

"Night Prongs." Remus said, and James put out the lights. Remus removed his shirt and crawled into bed next to Harry, smiling as he felt his pack brother snuggle up against him.

"Thanks, Adrian. This helps." Remus whispered and closed his eyes, rollong over onto his side, facing away from Harry.

"I know, Remus, I know." Harry mumbled in his ear, wrapping his arms around Remus's waist. Remus went stiff and his eyes shot open.

"Adrian, are you still awake?" Remus demanded. He received a soft snore in response.

* * *

1. Who gave Hermione permission to go into the restricted section of the library? 

_30 points_

_**LOCKHART**_

2. What's the spell to cast the dark mark into the sky?

_40 points_

_**MORESMORDRE**_

3. Who turned Draco Malfoy into a ferret?

_15 points_

_**BARTY CROUCH JR. / MAD-EYE MOODY**_

4. What's Aragog's wife's name?

_20 points_

_**MOSAG**_

5. How did Ron, Harry, and Hermione get locked out of the Gryffindor Tower?

_60 points_

_**FAT LADY WAS OUT**_

6.What position did Bagman play when he was a quidditch player?

_30 points_

_**BEATER**_

7. What team did Bagman play for?

_30 points_

_**WIMBORN WASPS**_

8. How many times did Lockheat win Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award?

_50 points_

_**5 TIMES**_

9. How many first years to a boat?

_10 points_

_**4 FIRST YEARS**_

10. How did Percy almost break his teeth on pudding?

_20 points_

_**A SICKLE WAS IN HIS PUDDING**_

_

* * *

_

_**!HOUSE POINTS!**_

**Slytherin: 5,155**

**Ravenclaw: 700**

**Gryffindor: 315**

**Hufflepuff: 220**

* * *

_More questions next time! Good job you guys. We need more people for Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, readers out there, so please, come have fun with the rest of us!_

_Anyways, do you guys like this chapter? How about the twists and turns so far? Sorry, I'm feeling slighty hyper. I broke up with my girlfriend not too long ago and tomorrow I'm getting my wisdom teeth removed so this is it for this week. sigh See you guys next week, I think. Counts on if they drown us with homework._

_Bye!_


	16. Chapter 16: First Full Moon

Chapter 16

First Full Moon

* * *

**Year: 1977**

Harry glared grumpily at McGonnagal. He wasn't having a very good day so far. He had woken up sore, aching, nauseous, with a painful headache, and the room was spinning. He had been forced to get up and attend all of his classes, and ended up having a dizzy spell on one of the staircases and had fallen down a flight of stairs, but hadn't gone to the infimary for there was nothing they could do, and he was sure that at least three of his ribs were broken, and so was his wrist. He had been forced to suffer through a lecture about how dangerous werewolves were and how they should be killed on sight by their new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, and he had the full moon to look forwards to tonight.

"Mr. Rowthings, are you paying attention?" McGonnagal asked. Harry bit back a growl. Of course he wasn't paying attention. There was a reason that his eyes were glazed over, and it wasn't because he had been eating glazed doughnuts. Harry stopped, frowned, and reflected upon that last thought. He must have heard that in America or something because that was definitely not British or magical.

"Yes, professor." Harry all but snapped. McGonnagal raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh really? Then maybe you would like to transfigure your beaver into a, lets say, porcupine?" Harry almost yelped. He hadn't been paying attention to the lecture about how to transfigure a living creature into another living creature. He would be in serious trouble later.

"Well maybe you would like to transfigure it for me?" Harry snapped, and only realized after he did it, what he had just said. McGonnagal's eyebrows were in danger of disappearing into her hair line, and her lips were so pursed that it looked as if she had been sucking on a slice of lemon that had been salted in salt. 'Yep, I'm in trouble.' was exactly what Harry thought before glaring at his beaver. He suddenly had the craving to eat his beaver and had to physically restrain himself from attempting to munch on it.

McGonngal saw this, and then glanced at the calender behind her desk in the back of the room and realized exactly what time of the month if was, and her expression became a little more sympathetic, but not much.

"Mr. Rowthings, I do believe you are done for today. You will pack up your things and leave my classroom immediately and report back here at seven for your detention. Do I make myself clear?" she demanded. Harry just stood up, grabbed his book bag, and stormed out of the room, leaving the entire class behind him, stunned.

* * *

Sirius stared out of the window of his "cell", which he had so fondly decided to call the room in which he was imprisoned in for the duration of his punishment. He was only allowed out to do his chores and to use the bathroom once in the morning and once in the evening. It was bloody torture. 

He was supposed to be doing his transfiguration homework but he couldn't concentrate. Tonight was the full moon and Remus would be alone with James and Harry. He missed his mate, and he was worried about what would happen tonight. What if the two didn't get along in their wolf forms? What if Harry tried to kill Remus? So many 'what if's' were running rampantly through his mind.

He sighed as he watched the whomping willow move just a little bit. Some of the dungeons were actually above ground, but they weren't used by the Slytherins or by anyone else because they were deep within the dungeons. He sighed again. He really missed his mate. He didn't like sleeping alone. It was so, so, so lonely.

"I miss you Remmy." Sirius whispered, and then set back to the task at hand. Studying on how to turn a living animal into another living animal.

* * *

Harry had the Marauder's map in his hands, and he was making his way through the dungeons. The map didn't show the dungeons, but that wasn't what he was using the map for. What he was using it for was to keep an eye on the upstairs. He was making sure that McGonnagal didn't go looking for him while he was doing this. 

He had been reading the animigus guide and had referred to the journal frequently, and had happened across a very recent page that had been torn out and stuffed near the front. A certain page that contained the story of how Sirius and Remus had over heard him talking to himself out of self pity and they had learned that he was from the future, that James was his stepfather and that Lily was his mother. He had to find out if Sirius had told anyone else or stashed that information anywhere else because he had to erase their memories of this. They couldn't know that he was from the future, or that James was his dad and Lily was his mum. They hadn't known in the future, so they had to forget now.

So, after leaving, he had managed to convince James and Remus that he was feeling unwell and to just let him be up in their dorm room, he had stolen the map from between James's mattresses and then headed down here, to have a little chat with Sirius. He came to a halt, finding Mrs. Layla, Filch's cat from before Mrs. Norris, standing guard outside of three rooms. Harry quirked an eyebrow.

"Come here, Mrs. Layla." Harry said softly. She looked over to him, and he conjured up a nice plump mouse for her. She suddenly looked at him as if he were her new best friend. She mewed softly and padded up towards him and accepted the mouse in a rather dignified manner. Harry stroked her gently, reveling in the soft, silken fluffiness that was her fur. "Why, aren't you the pretty lady?" Her chest puffed up and she seemed to screw her body up proudly. Harry chuckled. "I'll make you a deal. I'll bring you mice once a week, sometimes twice, if you'll show me which room is Sirius's. He's the tall, skinny boy, not the short and fat one. That's Peter. Make sure to bite or scratch him when you're around him." Harry whispered. She mewed happily and padded over to the middle room and scratched at the door. Harry thanked her once again, before drawing out his wand, and trying several unlocking charms that he knew, and learned that there had been six locking charms on the door. A simple 'alohamora' spell was the one that popped that baby open finally. "Alright, just scratch the door twice if someone's coming, okay?" she mewed positively, before returning to her post. Harry then shut the door behind him and walked into the rooms.

Harry found Sirius staring out of a window by the table that he was working at. Harry quickly spotted his transfiguration assignment underneath of his left elbow. Harry watched him for a moment, contemplating about what Sirius could possibly be thinking so intently about, becasue it most certainly wasn't the assignment.

"You know, you should be doing your assignment." Harry said quietly. Sirius jumped a foot in the air and spin around, his hand to his chest, a scared look on his face, and his breathing had quickly turned into rapid, I just ran a mile, breaths.

"How'd you get down here?" Sirius demanded, still clutching his heart.

"Ancient Chinese secret." Harry smirked at him in a way that reminded Sirius strongly of Severus. Sirius watched that smirk quickly fade away and Harry's expression turned serious. "Sirius, I know that you know. I know that Remus knows too." Harry informed him. Sirius frowned.

"Know what?" he demanded. Harry walked over and sat in the seat across from Sirius.

"That you two know that I'm from the future and that James is my stepfather and Lily is my mother." Harry watched as realization dawned upon Sirius. "Yeah, I found out."

"How?" Sirius asked. Harry pulled out Sirius's journal, and watched as Sirius's face turned red. "You went through my stuff and read my journal?" he demanded angrily. Harry pulled out the animigus book.

"James said that it was okay if I borrowed this and it said to 'refer to journal' so I borrowed your journal as well. It was an accident how I came across the fact that you two knew that I was from the future." Sirius stilled glared at him, and then slowly, his face drained of color.

"You're here to erase my memories, aren't you?" Sirius asked. Harry nodded.

"Or at least put a temporary block on them."

"You also want to know if I put anything anywhere else that'll remind me or tell me that you're from the future, huh?" he asked. Harry nodded once again.

"Yes, I'm sorry about this, Sirius, really. After all, you're my favorite godfather and one of my best friends. You were the closest thing I had to a dad for years." Harry told him. Sirius looked surprised, and then a grin spread across his face.

"So I'm your godfather?" he asked. "Never would of thought it." Sirius then frowned. "So who's your father?"

"You know who my father is." Harry said quickly. Sirius shook his head.

"No, I mean your biological father."

"I can't tell you. Don't worry, you'll find out one day, and then I'm going to get pissed at you because he wasn't supposed to know that I knew and had known for years when I wasn't supposed to know." Harry then pulled out his wand. "I'm sorry about this, Sirius. You won't remember ever hearing me that night, you won't remember me and having this conversation, and you won't remember ever having any thoughts that correlate with the fact that I'm from the future."

"Adrian, you know, I'm sorry. We weren't trying to hurt you."

"Maybe you should think your pranks through for now on." Harry pointed his wand at Sirius.

"What do you mean by that?" Sirius demanded, feeling insulted.

"Not only did you almost kill me, but you almost killed my dad by sending him to Remus during a full moon." Sirius's eyes widened.

"You're Snivellus's-"

"OBLIVIATE!

* * *

That night, Harry and Remus headed out towards the Whomping Willow with McGonnagal. Harry glanced up at her. 

"Am I really going to get detention?" he asked. McGonnagal smiled down at him.

"No, but it's a good way to hide your adsences from now on. To give you detention on the nights of the full moon." she replied, and then came to a stop and picked up a stick, prodding the knot of the root that would cause the tree to become temporarily motionless and allow them safe passage to the tunnel underneath of the tree. "Now get going you two. The moon will come up any minute now and I want the two of you safely inside of the Shrieking Shack. I'll see the two of you in the morning."

Harry and Remus then went into the tunnel. Remus was leading the way because Harry wasn't supposed to know about this. Earlier, Harry had cornered Remus in the library and had confronted him about his knowledge of him being from the future, and had obliviated Remus just like he had Sirius. His secret was safe once again.

They had just hit the main house when Harry felt a burning sensation spread through out his limbs. He fell to the floor, clutching his stomach, feeling the burning become so intense that he could have sworn that he was burning alive from the inside out. He felt his bones reshaping, his body was morphing. He screamed, and tried to claw away at his skin that burned, that was quickly growing black fur. He succumbed to the blackness.

* * *

The next morning, Harry woke up with a groan and opened his eyes, quickly shutting them with another moan as his retina's were burned by the bright light. His entire body hurt, feeling like he had been trampled by a herd of hyppogriphs. He sat up, rubbing his head, biting back the yelp of pain. He forced his eyes open and recognized the surroundings of the hospital wing. 

Last night flashed into his ming. Flashes of him fighting with Remus, James breaking them up and accidentally piercing his front leg with an antler before he attacked James, forcing James to back off before he fought with Remus again, and then getting Remus by the throat before Remus showed his belly, showing his submissiveness. He then backed off, and waited for Remus to rolled over before gently licking Remus's wounds and gently licking James to show that it was alright and that he wouldn't attack.

"Well, that was a wild party last night." Harry mumbled. He got up, and found some of his clothes next to his bed. He looked around and that Healer Conner was in her office, and he snuck back to his bed, changing into his clothes before sneaking out of the Hospital Wing.

He walked down the hall and went into one of the bathrooms and used the toilet and then looked at his reflection. He had some claw marks that went down the side of his face, but they looked more like fingernail marks rather than claw marks. He had probably scratched himself since they were already healing nicely.

Harry then noticed his nails. They were unusually long, thick, and were shaped to a point at the end so that they really did look like claws. He frowed and resolved to use his nail cutting charm that Hermione had taught him a long time ago. But first, he had to find his wand since he wasn't able to find it in Hospital Wing.

Harry grinned as he remembered how he had been forced to get a new wand. His wand that he had gotten when he had been eleven had been destroyed by his family. His wand that he had gotten in America had been left behind with the rest of his stuff during the werewolf attack, which he hoped that someone had found that was friendly towards him, so he had been forced to get a new wand.

Whomping willow woof with werewolf heartstring core and was 10 inches long. It didn't fit him nearly as well as the one that he had gotten in America, because it didn't channel his magical energy as well and it wasn't powerful enough to be able to completely channel all of his magical energy. After walking out of Olivander's, he had resolved to have his wand custom made especially for him after he had gotten a job and paid Dumbledore and had a home to live in.

"I wonder if the Quibbler's replied yet for my request of a job." Harry wondered aloud as he snuck up into Gryffindor Tower. He snuck up into their dormitory and found his wand laying on top of his bed. It was in the middle of the day so everyone was in their classes.

Harry did the charm on his fingernails and then repeated it on his toenails, which were in similar condition as his fingernails. He used the full length mirror that James and Sirius had put up not too long ago, just a day or two before Sirius, Peter and Lily were put on Solitary Detention. He noticed that his hair was growing rather long as well, but after some consideration, Harry put his wand away, deciding to let his hair grow. It wouldn't hurt to let it grow nice and long.

Harry then crawled into bed and curled up into a ball. sleep soon overcame him.

* * *

Harry felt nipping at his ear and groaned. Who and what would be nipping at his ear? He groaned and forced his eyes open. He heard a soft hoot and turned his bleary eyes towards where the sound had come from. He saw nothing but he heard a ruffle of feathers. He turned his head and found a pure white owl sitting on his bed. He blinked, trying to remember where he had seen this owl before. 

"Hedwig?" he mumbled, gently touching the feathers with his hand. The owl nipped his fingers sharply and gave him a sharp look. The brief pain in his fingers jump started his mind a little.

"Dawn, I'm sorry." Harry mumbled with a smile. The owl, Dawn, gave him a gentle, apologetic nip on his fingers. "You know how I get in the morning."

"Adrian," a soft murmur made him jump. He turned his head back around and for the first time noticed that Remus was laying in his bed with him, and that Remus's arms were wrapped around him. He was surprised that he hadn't noticed before.

"Yeah Remus?" he asked. Remus scooted closer until his head was resting on Harry's chest.

"Go back to sleep." Remus then fell back asleep himself. Harry chuckled.

"What do you need, Dawn?" Harry asked, his voice much softer than it had been before. Dawn then fluttered to his bedside table and Harry saw the letter on it. He frowned and reached over, picking up the letter and opening it, careful of not moving around too much or else he might awaken Remus.

_Dear Mr. Rowthings,_

_We thank you very much for your application to become a journalist for the Quibbler. Since you are still in school and are unable to come to our office, we would like to discuss with you, your paycheck during your next Hogsmead trip if that is at all possible, and which section of the Quibbler that you would prefer to write for. If you would kindly owl us when your next Hogsmead trip is, we would like to meet you in one of the back rooms of the Three Broomsticks. _

_Until then, Mr. Rowthings, we would like it if you could write up an article for our next issue so we can have a sample of your work. Please pick your favorite section of the Quibbler so we'll have a generalization for your work. _

_Sincerely,_

_Alexandrite Lovegood_

_Quibbler Publisher_

Harry smiled as he read it. He had gotten his first job! It was so exciting. He would have jumped for joy or whooped at the top of his lungs, if not for the the fact that Remus was sleeping on top of him, almost. He smiled, replaced the letter on his bedside table for later inspection. He looked down at Remus and was surprised to find his fingers entwined in Remus's hair. He didn't remember doing that, but he must have, because the evidence was there.

Remus whimpered, surprising Harry. Remus pushed his head against Harry's hand. Harry instantly began stroking his head and a content look passed over Remus's face. Harry then smiled.

A feeling blossomed in his chest, and he frowned, trying to identify it. His eyes widened as he figured out what he was feeling. It was love. It wasn't lover love, or sibling love, or even parental love. It was a different kind of love all together. It was pack love, which is deeper than most any other love that you could ever find. It was where you loved someone so much, you would do anything to care and protect them. He smiled, realizing for the first time, he was the pack leader now. He gently kissed the top of Remus's head.

"Good night, Remus, my pack brother." Harry whispered, before closing his eyes and falling back asleep.

* * *

**Sorry about the long wait! I forgot that I had the state FFA conference to attend last week and I was gone all the way from Tuesday to Saturday. **

**I'm sorry that I don't have any questions this chapter either. You see, I was catching up on homework Sunday and Monday, and yesterday I got into a car crash, so today I had to catch up on homework again, and I felt bad about not updating last week that I decided to take a little bit of time to update so I don't get any more emails asking me if I'm dead again. sigh **

**You guys better be thankful for this chapter, and here's a little bit out of the next chapter to wet your taste buds. **

* * *

_"WHAT THE HELL?" Harry whimpered and cuddled closer to the warmth next to him. He only realized that it was a body when it moved. "GET OFF OF MY BOYFRIEND!" Harry whimpered again as the yelling hurt his sensitive ears again. _

_"Calm down Sirius!" Harry's eyes opened as he recognized James's voice. He saw Sirius with a bright red, slighty purple face giving him a glare that he had never before seen in his life. It took him a moment to realize why he was so angry, but when he looked down at the movement in his arms and saw Remus, his eyes widened, he jerked away from Remus like he had burned him, and topped out of the bed. _

_"Ouch." he groaned after his head made contact with Sirius's bed. He groaned, sat up, rubbed his head, and then barely dodged in time as Sirius came hurtling after him. James somehow managed to leap clear over the bed and tackle Sirius and hold him down. _

* * *

**So until next time!**


	17. Chapter 17: My Name's Not Adrian!

CHAPTER 17

My Name's Not Adrian!

_(Part 1 & 2)_

_I merged the two chapters _

* * *

**Year: 1977**

It had been two months since Harry's first full moon. He was getting into the swing of things. He got twenty galleons, five sickles, and fifteen knuts a month from his new job, and he was now looking at apartments and houses in the Daily Prophet. He had also found three more newspapers, all of them less reknown than the Daily Prophet, but reliable nonetheless.

He was now looking at a couple of other jobs for these newspapers and a couple of magazines. The magazines were looking for intelligent people to write articles about new potions, charms, spells, arithmacy, and even herbology ideas, theories, and/or recently created. The newspapers were merely looking for reporters in remote areas. Harry was hoping that he could get the jobs for the magazines and the jobs for the newspapers were good ones to keep an eye on for after he graduated from Hogwarts.

He was currently far ahead of everyone else in school work, and only spent about two hours a week on his homework but was otherwise training. He was physically becoming stronger, more toned, and even some of the first years had come to notice how much more dangerous he seemed. It wasn't that he looked it, but he seemed to give off a dangerous vibe.

Also, recently, he had begun to wonder about theories that he had amongst potions, defense, and transfiguration. Such as, what if you partially transfigured a vial filled with a potion's gas that knocked out anyone who breath it was sent out to attack your opponent during a fight? Could that work? Or was it possible to create a poison that would heal someone completely before killing them slowly and painfully? What about a potion that negated and healed the after effects of the cruciatus curse?

He had begun to research his ideas, seeing if they were plausible and possible, and even realistic if not helpful. While he was studying with James, Severus and Remus, he could often be seen reading a thick tome about something or the other to his latest theory, and he wrote them all down, completely researched, in a thick green journal for transfiguration, a thick red journal for defense, and a thick black journal for potions. James, Remus and Severus hadn't any idea what he was doing, all they knew was that he was helpful when they had questions about their homework, and all Severus knew was that he could have more of an intelligent conversation with him than anyone else in the school and that he normally walked away from their conversations with new ideas running through his head.

Every Tuesday and Thursday, Harry and Severus would go use the potions lab to brew some potions that they had come up with. Every Monday and Friday, Remus and Harry would duel, study, and/or discuss the different aspects of being a werewolf and/or other humanoid creatures. And every Wednesday and Saturday, Harry and James would get together and work on transfiguration and would duel, and sometimes they went out and flew. On Sundays, Harry would sneak off on his own and do whatever he wanted. He normally spent this time working on becoming an animigus or whatever new theory that he was insterested in.

"Adrian, is something on your mind?" a voice interrupted his thoughts. Harry looked up at Remus, who was giving him a curious look before giving him a reassuring smile.

"No Moony, everything's fine. I promise." Harry didn't want to tell him that he was wondering about creating another false name to write under. Maybe Damon Homes? Or maybe Vance Burten? Those were the two that he had narrowed it down to. "What time is it?"

Remus shook his head. "I've been asking you for the past five minutes if you wanted to go to bed or night. It's twelve." Harry looked startled and looked down at his watch that James had bought him in Hogsmead last week on their Hogsmead weekend. He had come to notice that they had a Hogsmead weekend every two weeks. It was quite refreshing.

"Wow. Time just flies, doesn't it? Yeah, I guess we should go to bed." Harry said, standing up. He took a step before his knee collapsed on him and he fell forwards, just to be caught by Remus.

"You okay, Adrian?" Remus asked immediately. Harry groaned and nodded, his face burrowed into Remus's chest to his his burning cheeks.

"I accidentally hurt my knee earlier today. I thought that it would be healed by now." he explained without looking up.

"The full moon was just three days ago, so of course it's not healed yet. Your healing capabilities are currently recharging from the overload that it just had to go through three days ago. Come on, I'll help you back to the tower and into bed." Harry nodded, and stood up straight, leaning a little on Remus.

"Are you sleeping with me tonight? You always scare away the bad dreams." Harry said softly. He had been waking James and Remus up lately with his flashbacks in his sleep. Remus and James had come to taking turns sleeping with him if he was too tired to try and attempt occlumency that Severus had bgun to try and teach him since Remus had told him about Harry's dreams.

"Alright. It's James's turn, but he's probably asleep already, and," Remus paused, blushing. "It's strange sleeping without Sirius snoring next to me." Harry chuckled as they approached the Fat Lady.

"It's alright. I'm sure he'll be back soon and you'll have your cuddle bunny back." Remus laughed.

"Cuddle bunny? He'd skin you if he heard you say that." Harry laughed, then stopped and ran his hand over his face with a groan.

"Oh merlin I'm tired." Remus chuckled.

"I must be too if I'm laughing at this. Come on, lets get to bed."

When they got up to their dorm room, Harry just stripped down to his boxers and crawled in while Remus hunted down his sleep pants and then crawled in beside Harry. Instinctively, Harry reached over and pulled Remus to him, wrapping his arms around Remus's waist and nuzzling his hair.

"Sirius would throw a fit if he saw you do this." Remus murmured softly, already drifting off to sleep.

"Don't worry, it's not sexual. You're my brother. You're pack." Harry replied as he too drifted off to sleep.

He had found that he was much more touchy feely now that he was a werewolf. He couldn't help it but to touch Remus, Severus and James. At first, James and Severus had been a little uneasy, but after Remus explained that it was a pack thing and that it wasn't meant sexually, and that the only reason why Harry couldn't suppress it was because he was a new wolf, and they had become more comfortable and now didn't even think about it when Harry was suddenly playing with their hair, or draped across their lap, or head was lying on their knee, or had just hugged them for no apparent reason. It was just Harry being Harry to them.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL?" Harry whimpered and cuddled closer to the warmth next to him. He only realized that it was a body when it moved. "GET OFF OF MY BOYFRIEND!" Harry whimpered again as the yelling hurt his sensitive ears. 

"Calm down Sirius!" Harry's eyes opened as he recognized James's voice. He saw Sirius with a bright red, rlightly purple face giving him a glare that he had never before seen in his life. It took him a moment to realize why he was so angry, but when he looked down at the movement in his arms and saw Remus, his eyes widened, he jerked away from Remus like he had burned him, and toppled out of the bed.

"Ouch." he groaned after his head made contact with Sirius's bed. He groaned, sat up, and rubbed his head, and then barely dodged as Sirius came hurtling after him. ames somehow managed to leap clear over the bed and tackle Sirius and hold him down.

"Calm down Sirius! It's not what you think!" James yelled. Remus leapt off of the bed, awake now too, and clung onto Sirius for dear life. "I swear it's not what you think! Just calm down!"

"Please Sirius, let me explain! You're over reacting!" Remus cried. Harry stood up from his crouching position and looked over at the door to see both Peter and Lily standing there, watching the scene with wide eyes. He rubbed the back of his head again, winced, pulling hand away and looked at it, trying to see if there was any blood on his fingers. Finding none, he looked over at Sirius and saw his anger. Harry sighed.

"Sirius, calm down. If you do recall, werewolves have mates. And you are the mate of Remus, and my mate is unknown. How could I possibly be sleeping with Remus when you two are mates and I have my own somewhere out in the world?" Harry demanded. Sirius seemed to have heard him because he stilled. "Also, if you recall, we're pack. You, Prongs, Wormtail, Lily, Severus, Moon, and I, we're all pack mates, and the thing with werewolves is, is that we're really touchy feely, especially when we're in close proximity with another werewolf who's our pack mate. It enhances the werewolf toxins in our body to become dominant and to make werewolf traits more pronounced, such as the touchy feely-ness. Remus and I were cuddling because of said touchy feely-ness. Actually, I don't think it constitutes as cuddling, because we were more like sleeping together rather than cuddling." Harry's thoughts drifted away as he sought to find a decent term as to what to call when he and Remus had been caught doing what they had been doing.

"But why the hell were you sleeping together?" Sirius demanded. Harry game him a look that reminded Sirius so much of Severus Snape that he shivered rather violently.

"You were gone, so he got lonely. I have no mate and I got lonely. So we decided to see how much of a good fuck we could get off of each other." He had no idea why he said it, but it flew out of his mouth before Harry could even realize what he was saying. It was like he was under the impirious curse. Right afterwards though, he felt like banging his head against the door because he had completely set Sirius off again.

"Adrian!" Remus almost moaned. James looked torn between exasperation and amusement. They both knew that he was still grumpy after the last full moon. It hadn't been pleasant. They had accudentally ran into the thestral herd, and they hadn't taken too kindly to having two hungry werewolves in their midst and had attacked them, but had left Prongs alone. Harry was still grumpy about that.

"That's it, I'm going to go take a shower before I say anything even more stupid than what I have just said already." Harry cried, throwing his hands up in the air as he walked away, leaving Remus and James to deal with Sirius. Lily and Peter quickly moved out his way, both of them sending him sorrowful looks, remembering the pain that they had caused him just two months prior.

* * *

"I'm sorry for over reacting earlier." Harry looked up from the book he was reading. He was outside, sitting underneath of a tree that was a little too far to walk to just having come out here to enjoy himself, reading a book. It was faily obvious that he wanted to be alone, especially since it was slightly windy, too cold for comfort,a nd there were large dark clouds that hung threateningly overhead. He gave Sirius a glare, who didn't even acknowledge it, and plopped down right next to Harry. He began to fiddle with some grass as Harry made some gestures for him to go away, but these too were gone unnoticed. He threw up his hands in defeat and placed a marker in his book. 

"I'm sorry about attacking you earlier." Sirius continued as if he has never paused and Harry hadn't been blatently trying to get him to go away. "It's just that, Remus is my mate and I missed him so much for the past two months. I hate being away from him so much. We aren't even away that long from each other during summer break! It was torture."

_Just wait until you go to Azkaban._ Harry thought bitterly. _I bet you'll get plenty of practice being away from Remus. At least twelve years worth. _Harry then paused. _How the hell did the two of them survive if they were mates and away from each other that long? _Five years was the maximum amount of time before the werewolf went insane and killed himself. He made a note to research this later, or maybe just wait until he got back to his time and asked Remus and Sirius how the bloody hell they managed to survive.

"And then, I get back, and I force Lily and Peter to run with me all the way up to the dormitories just so I can greet him and snuggle with him in bed, and I find him in bed with another man." Harry tuned back in and became sympathetic. He should have looked at it from Sirius's view earlier. "I wasn't even thinking about how we were mates and how it was impossible for us to cheat on the other without causing ourselves physical pain. All I was thinking about was getting you out of the bed of my mate and get into bed with my mate. It wasn't until Remus calmed me down that I realized that the two of you were sleeping in your bed. By the way, I'm sorry about your head. Did you hurt it badly?" Sirius inquired, looking pleadingly at Harry. Harry sighed.

"Don't worry about it, Padfoot." Harry turned his head up towards the sky. "I understand how you felt." Harry then stood up, his book in his hand. He took three steps before turning back towards Sirius. "Are you coming? It's about to rain." Sirius jumped up and they walked together towards the Great Hall. When they got there, their friends were waiting for them, surprisingly enough, including Lily and Severus, and four people who Harry didn't recognize, and then he noticed Lucius was watching from a bit aways with Bella and Narcissa Black. He decided to ignore them. He then realized that the rain was already pouring and suddenly felt giddy and hyper.

"Here Remus, take this." Harry said, handing his book over to his werewolf brethren and grabbed Lily's arm. "Come on, Lily, lets dance!" Harry dragged her out into the rain and spun her around in it, as she squealed and cried that she didn't want to get wet and that he was insane if he thought that she would dance with him.

"Adrian Rowthings! Put me down this moment!" Lily shrieked. Hary smiled, laugh, and then released her before spinning away, arms spread out and face upturned towards the sky.

"FREEDOM!" he cried at the top of his lungs. He laughed more and continued to dance out in the rain as his friends watched him from their dry spot, not understanding what was wrong or what had overcome their friend. They just watched him. Lucius, Narcissa, and Bella had grown tired of his childish antics and had wandered away.

"Adrian, come in before you catch a cold!" Lily cried out to him.

"What's wrong with him, Lily?" one of the unknown girls asked. Lily looked over at her friends and then gazed out at Harry.

"I don't know." she whispered back and then they heard some laughter from him that scared them a little.

"I'm free! I'm free! No more Voldemort! No more abusive relatives! No more running! No more hiding! No more fighting! I'm free! I'm free from all of them!"

"What's wrong with him?" Lily whispered. Remus looked pale and he squeezed Sirius's arm harder, having been clinging to him ever since he and Harry had come in.

"His past. His dreams, they're filled with people dying, of Voldemort. He keeps screaming for Sirius to come back from behind the veil, the seperating barrier between this world and the next." Remus whispers.

"And he always yells at Remus to let him go. To let him go after him. To save Sirius. But lately he's been screaming for Snape, for someone named Ron and Hermione. I think something really bad happened to him." The others turned to look at both James, who had just spoken, and Remus, the two which were staring out at the figure who had just fallen onto his back and staring up at the sky.

"What do you mean?" one of the girls asked.

James glanced at her, and then very softly, he whispered, "They trained him as a weapon, I think. He once in his sleep was muttering about how he was the only one who could kill him, and if he didn't kill him, that everyone would die. And his dreams have a fixation on Voldemort. I think someone, or somebodies, have been training him to kill Voldemort, and Voldemort found out and attacked."

"That explains why he's always training." Severus muttered darkly, before striding out into the decreasing rain. He walked up to Harry and then gazed down at the boy who was smiling with his eyes closed. "Get up Adrian. You're going to get sick."

"Ha ha ha! I'm free. I didn't realizie it until just now. I'm free. I'm free from everyone. From everything. They can't follow me here. They can't drag me back. For the first time in my life, I'm truly free." Severus scowled at him.

"Free from what? Responsibility? You still have it. Free from family and friends? You still have them. Free from Voldemort? Sorry, he can get you here as well. You aren't free from anyone or anything. Get up. You're acting like a bloody Hufflepuff. It's sickening." He bent down and hauled Harry to his feet and dragged him inside. Once they were inside, Harry smiled at the others.

"He doesn't understand. You guys don't understand. I'm not from here. They can't touch me here, since I'm not there, they'll be okay. He'll quit hurting them just to hurt me." he whispered. One of the girls, Retina Oxford, grabbed the front of his shirt.

"What the hell are you talking about, Rowthings?" she demanded. She felt irritated. She hated it when people didn't let her in on their secrets. Harry grinned at her with a rather loopy grin.

"I'm not from here. They can't follow me here." he repeated.

"We got that." she snapped irritably. Harry grinned and laughed.

"I'm not supposed to be here. It was an accident. I'm supposed to be dead. I've been living on borrowed time my entire life." Lily reached over and felt his forehead. Her eyebrows snapped upwards.

"Merlin! He's burning with fever! He's delusional!" Retina blinked in surprise and blushed, realizing that she had gotten irritated at him because he was too sick to understand what was going on around him. "We need to get him to the hospital wing."

"No, I don't need to go back to the hospital wing. I was there. Two days ago. I just got out yesterday. I'm fine. I know exactly what I'm talking about." he then rolled his eyes towards Peter. "Like Peter being a stinking death eater. Filthy rat. He'll betray you, sell you and your wife and your first born out to that madman. I should know. He sold out my mum and dad. I was the only survivor. Only one ever to survive the Avada Kedavra. I was only one." Sirius and Remus both heaved him up on either side of him, releiving Severus.

"Alright Adrian. We get it. Now come on. We need to get you into bed." Remus said soothingly.

"Quit calling me Adrian. It's not my name." Harry snapped. Sirius grinned at him as they began walking with everyone following him.

"And what's your name, Adrian?" Sirius asked, amused.

"It's-" he stopped, frowning. What was his name? "Was it Caleb?" he asked, then shook his head, groaning at the pain it caused, but continued to think nonetheless. "No, that wasn't it. Was it Kane?" he paused. "No, that wasn't my name either. Was it Damon? No. Amon? No. Leon?" he continued to ramble on, on their way to the infirmary, discarding all of the names as they entered his head.

"What happened to him?" Healer Conner asked as she bustled up towards him.

"He was dumb enouth to play in the rain." Severus snapped irritably. Harry's eyes widened.

"I know! My name was Harry! Harry Potter! Or is it Harry Snape? I dunno. Should you go with your adoptive father's last name or your birth father's last name?" Lily sat on the edge of the bed.

"Lay down, Adrian." she said softly, pushing him down gently. "You're sick. You don't know what you're talking about." Harry tried to sit up, but found it was far too comfortable laying down and that he didn't want to get back up after all.

"I know what I'm talking about. And my name's not Adrian. Now answer me damn it! Do you go by birth or adoptive?" he demanded.

"Birth." Remus finally answered, trying to calm Harry down enough to try to get him to relax and go to sleep.

"Then my name's Harry Snape. At least I think so. My dad, Severus Snape, he never told me what he wanted to name me." Harry whispered before falling asleep. James snorted.

"Congratulations, Snape, you just gained a son who's the same age as you are." James laughed, clapping him on the back. Severus turned a withering glare on him.

"Touch me or ever say that again, and I believe you'll wake up one morning to find that you're no longer a tripod, Potter. And if I do recall, he said Potter as well, so I think you just gained a son as well." Severus snapped before turning on his heel and leaving, his slightly too big robes billowing. One of the girls snickered.

"He told you." she giggled.

"Oh, shut up Ysandira. You're not helping any."

"I think that's the point, James." Retina chirped before she and the other three girls left.

"Alright you four, you should leave as well." Lily glared at the woman and didn't move. Neither did Sirius or Remus. James went and stood behind Lily.

"We're his pack. We're not leaving." Remus snarled. Healer Conner was taken aback, remembering the werewolf book that she had read back in Remus's first year, she remembered that once a werewolf acceptedyou as pack, there was nothing you could do to stop them, short of murder, and there was nothing you could make them do without their wish when it came to their pack members.

"Very well, Mr. Lupin." she conceded before going to retrieve some fever reducing potions, a couple of bacteria destroying potions that helped out the immune system, and one strong sleep potion.

* * *

Harry was out of it for nearly two weeks. Near the third day, he actually quit babbling about things about the future and had actually begun to give into his delusions. Every night and day, Remus, Sirius, James and Lily were by his side. Peter always came after classes, but only for an hour because his presence upset Harry and he would begin to become restless and had actually hurt himself, badly, five times. 

Severus came after classes as well, but he always stayed through the night. He would always end up asleep in the chair next to Harry's bed and would be gone in the morning as soon as he woke up. Healer Conner had finally given up on trying to get all of them to leave.

Even Dumbledore and McGonnagal had given up and had just given them permission to stay beside Harry until he woke up. They normally came in about once a day to check up on Harry's well being.

Remus was the worst out of all of them. He refused to leave Harry's side. He would hold Harry's hand the entire day, and when Harry started having a fit, he would quickly jump into the bed, and hold Harry against him, trying to sooth him. And when he needed to sleep, he would crawl into bed beside Harry and would hold him the entire night, watching over him until he fell asleep. The others were worried about him as well as Harry. This wasn't normal Remus Lupin behavior.

Finally, on th the 12th day, Harry quit sweating and he fell quiet and into a deep sleep. Halfway into the 13th day, he woke up and sat up with a gasp, startling everyone in the room. He looked directly at remus, who was still holding his hand.

"What day is it?" he demanded. Remus blinked.

"What?" James asked. Harry's eyes darted over to him.

"What day is it?" he demanded more urgently.

"Don't worry, it's not time for the full moon yet." Remus told him quickly.

"No, what day is it?" Harry repeated, his tone turning stern.

"It's two days until you're all released for Christmas break." Healer Conner told him, coming over and she felt his forehead. She smiled. "You're better now. All you need is a pepper-up potion and two bacteria reducing potions and you'll be free to go."

"Good. Send them with Remus. My article is due in the office tonight!" Harry cried, leaping up from the bed and darting out of the door. Everyone stared after him, and Dumbledore and McGonnagal, who had both been on their way in for their daily check up on him, stared after him.

"I see he's feeling better." McGonnagal stated drily, her lips twitching with amusement.

* * *

"Adrian, are you in here?" Remus asked as he peered through the door of the owlery, holding two vials of potions in his left hand a one vial in his right. He found Harry quietly cooing over a couple of the owls. He noticed that they were baby owls that he was cooing over, and the mommy owl was preening herself proudly. 

"You have every right to be proud, missy. You have yourself a couple of strong chicks here." Harry spoke softly. Remus smiled and walked in.

"What are you doing, Adrian?" he asked as he walked over. Harry jumped and turned to look at him, and blushed a little, grinning.

"Just sending my article out." he replied. He glanced at the baby owls who were now being bustled over by their mother, who had taken over her duties again now that Harry was no longer fawning over her chicks.

"Uh-huh. And you weren't just fawning over those baby owls." Remus raised an eyebrow at him teasingly, causing Harry to blush again, and scratch the back of his head.

"Sorry, I kinda have a thing for animals. I have ever since I rode a hippogriff in my third year." Harry told him as a white owl, Dawn, fluttered down to his shoulder. Harry smiled and reached into a near by bucket and pulled out an owl treat. "But I've had a fondness for owls and they for me ever since my first friend bought me one." Harry explained. Remus smiled and walked over, stroking Dawn's head.

"Your first friend? So you were what? Six? Seven years old?" Remus asked. Harry shook his head, still smiling, but his eyes turned sad briefly, but Remus didn't notice. Harry shooed Dawn onto Remus's shoulder as he walked through the owlery. stroking some here and there, giving a couple of owl treats to a few of them that hooted happily at him.

"No, I was eleven. I don't make friends easily. I thought that was obvious what with everything going on so far this year. I feel like I'm making your life hectic just by being here." Harry told him. Remus chuckled as he watched Harry.

"I'll admit, it's been a little adventurous, but a lot calmer too. I mean, you've made James's head deflate a bit. Sirius is growing a bit more mature and he's starting to take responsibility for his actions, which I assure you, is an accomplishment. The full moons have been getting better with another werewolf around. And the Slytherins and Gryffindors have been getting along better this year, especially since James and Severus have toned down the animosity." Remus peered at Harry curiously as he seemed to stop in one of the deepest, darkest shadows in the owlery. Harry, sensing that Remus couldn't see him clearly, let his emotions show on his face. The pain, sorrow, the hurt. He didn't want Remus to know how he felt. Remus couldn't know what he was feeling, or else he would want to know why. He would ask and Harry might let it slip that James's deflated head wouldn't last long enough to make a difference. Or how Sirius would take responsibility for not only his own actions, but Peter's actions as well, and would suffer dearly for them for twelve years, and that Remus too, would suffer for Sirius taking responsibility for his and Peter's actions. And that the Slytherin and Gryffindor animosity would be raised to new stakes as soon as Severus made it into the potions professor role.

"What are you doing for Christmas break, Adrian?" Remus asked, breaking Harry's gloomy thoughts.

"What?" he asked, schooling his features once more.

"What are you doing for Christmas break?" Remus repeated, watching as Harry finally stepped out of the shadows, a dark owl perched on his shoulder. "The others and I were discussing it, and we've decided that we're all going to spend Christmas break at Sirius's apartment. Except for Severus and Lily. They have to return home for the holidays. So what are you going to do? Want to come with us?" Remus asked. Harry stopped, frowning.

"I'm starying here, I think. If not, then I might," Harry paused, a small grin flittering across his face. "I might go home." He chuckled softly.

Remus frowned, not understanding what was so funny about going home. "Really? Where's your home?" Remus asked, remembering the false story that Harry had told them. Harry turned and smiled at him.

"Do you really want to know?" Harry asked, laughing softly.

"Yes, I want to know."

"You're at my home now, but you're not. You can reach my home, but it's a long journey, but you'll never truly get there. You once lived there with me, but you never did." Harry laughed, talking in riddles. Remus's eyebrows shot up.

"Adrian, are you feeling all right? Here, take your potions!" Remus darted forwards, startling the owl on Harry's shoulder, and forcing Harry to drink the three potions. "Come on, lets get you inside and sitting down. It'll help you."

Remus dragged Harry all the way to the Gryffindor common room and made him sit down. The common room was full of kids, laughing and talking. Sirius and James were playing Gobstones, and Peter was doing his divination homework. He glanced up at Harry, a look crossed his eyes that made Harry's hackles raise, but he didn't say anything. He looked around the common room, looking for the familiar red hair of his mother.

"Where's Lily?" he asked. Sirius looked up and shrugged.

"Dunno. She said something about the library when she and Retina were over here with us." Remus plopped down next to Sirius and gave Harry a hard look.

"Now what were you talking about earlier?" Remus demanded. Harry waved his hand.

"Nothing, Moony. It was foolish of me to say anything at all." Harry then stood up. "I need to go find Lily. I'll be seeing you guys later." Harry darted out of the common room before Remus was able to catch him.

He wandered through the school, looking for Lily, and eventually ventured out onto the grounds. As he walked around, it began to snow, and Harry decided to walk around in the back gardens since it was unlikely that he would run into anyone there, and he preferred the plain looking exotic flowers compared to the extravagant exotic flowers. One of the back gardens, from his time, had been entirely filled with roses, from the ugliest muggle rose to the most beautiful and extravagant magical flower. His favorite had been the magical black rose.

The magical black rose was used in several potions that were used for poisons, and the fragrance of the flower itself was as sweet as it's nectar that could be gathered that made an excellent and tasty lubricant if added with yellow rose water. The flower itself was beautiful. It looked so delicate, and the stems appear thornless, but when you attempt to pick the flower, the thorns grow quick and pierce the flesh with a vengeance, as Harry knew from experience. The petals were as soft as silk and the black was a true black, so black that they appeared to be absorbing the light rather than reflecting it, at least until the dawn and evening light hit it, and then they shimmered brightly, and underneath of the light of the full moon, they appeared to simply be glowing.

Harry walked into the garden with the black roses and walked over to them, knowing the destination with ease. He then stopped short, seeing Lily and Severus next to the bush where he was heading. They were laughing and giggling. Lily whispered something to Severus, who smiled and whispered something back, making her gasp, her eyes spilling tears of laughter and she seized his hand and kissed him like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh," a soft voice whispered behind him. Harry jumped and seized whoever it was and crouched behind some thick pink rose bushes and peered through the leaves as Lily and Severus continued kissing, not having heard the soft "oh". Harry turned towards the person next to him and was surprised to see James kneeling next to him.

"Prongs," Harry began, but James shook his head.

"It's alright. It hurts, but I knew that it wasn't meant to be. She already told me that she loved me like a brother." James sighed. "I guess that the only reason why I loved her like I did, like I still do, is because I couldn't have her, because I can't have her. Snivellus is a lucky guy."

"Severus." Harry corrected instantly and peered throug the bushes and smiled as he watched his parents stroll away, still laughing and giggling. "That's very mature of you, James." Harry commented as he stood up. James stood next to him.

"Yeah, I guess it is, huh?" James asked, laughing, scratching the back of his head with his right hand. Harry strolled over to the black roses and began to delicately move them about, careful not to tug one too hard, and careful not to turn the roses upside down. James walked over, cocking his head curiously. "What are you doing?" James asked. Harry turned and grinned at him.

"I'm checking if their nectar is close to harvesting. It makes an excellent lubricant. If applied to the blood stream directly without being polluted, it turns into a quick leathal poison that'll drop a two hundred pound grown man like a rock in less then then seconds. It's a pity that I can't come to these gardens during the full moon." Harry sighed and he continued shifting the flowers. His eyes widened as the more he shifted them, the fuller they seemed to be getting. It was almost as if no one milked them of their nectar, but that was a foolish thing, especially since if poured into the soil, it acted as a fertilizer that can't be rivaled. He would have thought that the herbology teacher, Professor Sprout, who was much younger in this time period, would come out here and milk them for at least their growing abilities.

"Why would you want to come here during the full moons?" James asked, wishing that he for once paid attention in herbology. He could have sword that they had gone over roses before back in their second year, but for the lifeof him, he couldn't remember anything about black roses. They creeped him out a little.

"Because these roses glow with all the light that they've absorbed. Here, watch. In about twenty minutes,it'll be dush and then you'll see another one of their attributes. They're very breautiful flowers." Harry then summoned some vials from his room, hoping that they wouldn't ve damaged during their journey. Seven arrived unscathed. Harry had summoned twelve. Five apparently had been destroyed during their journey.

"How'd you summon them like that?" James asked, awed.

"Accio." Harry shrugged. He opened one of the vials and began to very carefully pour the nectar from it's swollen maker. He filled each vial on each flwoer and whistled. "Wow, these guys have been allowed one hell of a time to accumulate it's nectar. I would have figured that someone would be miling them." Harry commented as he put the stopper on the last vial.

"Holy Merlin!" James gasped. Harry smiled as the flowers began to shimmer. He moved back onto the bench in the garden and watched as they shimmered brightly, and James sat there, gobsmacked.

"Prongs, try looking at more than just those roses." Harry suggested softly. James blinked and looked around, his eyes widening considerably.

The purple eye roses had blossomed completely and appeared to have eyes on their petals. The night bloomer roses were opening their petals. The fire roses were beginning to glow dully and seemed to be flickering in the light of flames. Jumping roses were jumping a little, shaking like they were being shook. Lamp roses were glowing gently, stems and all. Several other roses were displaying their own little traits, but Harry was staring silently at the black roses as James gaped at all the other flowers in the garden. When dusk turned into night and the black roses turned into their deep dark blackness, Harry stood up and put his hand on James's elbow.

"Come on, we should return to Gryffindor tower. We missed dinner while we were watching the roses." James was silent beside Harry as they walked up towards the tower. Finally, James turned towards him as they neared the Fat Lady.

"Is it like that every evening?" James asked.

"Every dusk and dawn." Harry closed his eyes, a smile lighting onto his features. "And it's even more beautiful on the full moon. During the full moon, the roses just come alive. But never again can I enjoy a full moon in a rose garden." Harry's smile turned into a sad smile. "It was so beautiful to sit there and watch the roses before I was bitten. I use to do it every full moon up until I was bitten and bame here. Then I had more important things to do during the evenings and dawns, and on the full moons, well, you know what detention's like." Harry said quickly as some kids opened the portrait right after he said "full moons".

"I never knew that flowers could be so beautiful. I never knew that they could be so interesting." James gasped as they sat down in the chairs in front of the fireplace. Harry chuckled. "Now I know why girls love them so much."

"They like the pretty fragrance and the bright colors. Not many girls know what shows they put on in the morning, evening and night. They never really go and see them. They just want the boys to bring them to them."

"Hey, what're you two talking about?" Peter asked as he sat down. Peter turned to look at him, but something else caught his eye. He frowned and stood up.

"Excuse me." he said before walking away.

In the corner of the room, Adrianna looked like she was near tears. She was surrounded by a bunch of books, had several balls of paper surrounding the floor around her, and her eyes looked rather red and puffy and her black hair was undone and looking a little on the wild side.

"Hey, Adrianna, what's wrong?" Harry asked, pulling a chair up next to her. Adrianna looked at him and relief spread across her face.

"Oh, I just don't get any of this! Professor Heckler assigned us assignments on certain creatures, and he assigned me werewolves! All I've been able to find out about werewolves in the library is how to kill them and that's not what I want my report to be about!" she cried. Harry frowned. Heckler was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and he pissed Harry off, a lot. Especially his prejudice against "dark" creatures, such as werewolves.

"It's what most students would write about." Harry began, but she shook her head.

"My uncle, he's a vampire mated to a werewolf. They're not monsters, they're people too! I mean, like my Uncle Sebastian." Adrianna explained and then blushed when she realized how emotional her voice was. Harry gave her a warm smile.

"Don't worry, I feel the same as you. Werewolves are people too. In fact, my dad's best friend, who was my professor during one point in time, was a werewolf." Her eyes widened at this.

"Is he the one who bit you?" she asked and then clapped her hands over her mouth. Harry's eyes widened and he looked around quickly to make sure that no one else had heard her. When he was content that no one had heard her, he turned back to her and leaned in closer.

"How did you know?" he whispered, a frown darkening across his face. She blushed and nervousness settled into the pit of her stomach.

"I, I noticed Remus Lupin first, and then it wasn't until I saw you a few months ago walking down the hallway with claw marks across your face after the full moon did I figure it out. I've seen those claw marks on my Uncle Sebastian and my Uncle Rory." she explained. "I'm sorry. I didn't want you to know that I knew." she whispered, looking down. Harry fought with himself before smiling gently and lifting her chin up.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I mean, just as long as you don't tell anyone, okay?" he asked sternly. she nodded exuberantly.

"Of course! I won't tell anyone! I promise!" Harry chuckled.

"Well, I think that Remus and I can help you with your report, we may even be able to lend you a book to cite if we can pry it out of my friend's claws." Harry told her. Her eyes brightened and filled with tears. She then launched herself at him.

"Thank you so much!" she squealed, alerting the entire common room that he had just made this first year a very happy first year.

* * *

_Alright, that's all until the 6th, I think. One of my good friends is leaving me for a month to go back to Texas sniff so I'm trying to get as much time as I can with her before she leaves. _

_Sorry if that upsets any of you. I'll try and update before then, but I might not. I'll continue the trivia questions next chapter, promise. Here's a little bit of the next chapter to apologize for the long wait for the next chapter._

* * *


	18. Chapter 18: Nutter

CHAPTER 18

Nutter

* * *

**Year: 1977**

Remus stared at him and the small first year next to him, both of them giving him the most adorable puppy eyes that he had ever seen in his entire life. James, Sirius, Peter, Lily, Severus, and even Adrianna's twin sister, Carissa, were staring at them in total amazement and disbelief.

"We want you to help her with her werewolf report since I'm going to help Carissa with her vampire report and by the way Carissa, I'm positive that Severus is not a vampire." Severus turned to sworl at the girl, who only shrugged, not being affected.

"Eh, worth a shot. Guess I'll just have to ask Uncle Rory for an interview when I go home for the holidays." she grinned. Harry grinned back at her.

"Bet that'll be fun." Carissa laughed, her grin turning evil.

"You just know it will. Oh by the way, what do you think of me with blue hair?" Carissa asked, running her fingers through her waist length royal blue hair. Harry noded.

"It looks nice on you. I like it better than the blonde." Carissa awarded him with a lovely smile.

"I thought the same. It'll drive mum bonkers though, which is what I'm shooting for." she told him, her voice was sticky sweet, but her grin turned sadistic. Harry winked at her.

"Have fun with that." he chuckled, and then rememberingt he task at hand, resumed his puppy eyes on Remus.

"Oh, come on, Moony. You only have to help her out for one day, and then I'm helping her out for the rest of the holidays." Remus then glared at him.

"By the way, would you mind explaining to me exactly how she found out that you and I are werewolves?" Remus demanded. Harry's puppy eyed expression turned into a look of hurt.

"You wound me, Moony. Really, you do. Why would I go and tell strange people, no offense, Adrianna, that you and I are werewolves? Besides, Adrianna thought that you were the werewolf that bit be. Funny, eh?" Harry asked. Adrianna tried to look as adorable as possible.

"My sister and I noticed that you were always missing during the full moon and that your friends always went to bed early, and then we noticed that Adrian went missing with you instead of sticking around like the others, so please don't blame him. Come on, please help me?" Remus turned away.

"Darn it. I hate the puppy eyes. I invented the puppy eyes!" Remus shouted Adrianna and Harry grinned at him.

"But we perfected it." they chorused. Remus shot them a dirty look before his face softened into a smile.

"Well, come on then, Adrianna. We can go up to our dorm and I'll start tutoring you now, if you want." Adrianna beamed and launched herself at Remus.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH THIS MEANS TO ME!" Adrianna cried and dragged Remus upstairs. Sirius grinned.

"I'm going to help him before little miss exuberant mauls him to death. Bye guys." Sirius said, waving and walking away in the direction that Remus and Adrianna had disappeared in.

"Wow, and here I thought that he didn't even know the meaning of exuberant." Carissa remarked drily. Harry grinned at her.

"I like you. You remind me of Severus." Harry informed her. Severus groaned.

"Great, I'm being compared to a scrawny little first year Slytherin. Come on, Lily, we need to go to the library for our report in Defense Against the Dark Arts." Severus growled, walking away. Lily grinned and turned to go, but Harry stopped her.

"Hey, um, Lily, can I talk to you on the way there? Carissa and I are heading to the library as well. Carissa go catch up with Severus please." Carissa rolled her eyes.

"Great, I get to be stuck with Mr. Grouch-a-lot." she mumbled as she followed Severus. Harry and Lily turned towards Peter and James expectantly. Both raised their hands defensively.

"Uh, no way am I going to the library right before the Christmas holidays. Come on Peter, lets go have a snowball fight." James said.

"Right. I'm game." Peter replied quickly as the two of them took off running. Lily frowned.

"Won't those two ever grow up?" she demanded, tossing her hair over her shoulder in irritation.

"You know, one should never be forced into growing up. Just let them be kids, Lily." Harry commented as they began walking towards the library. She glared at him.

"What do you mean by that? I mean, they're so immature! Putting their homework until the last minute and acting like bloody little kids! I mean, can't they just act their ages for once?" she demanded.

"I'm glad that they can still act like little kids." Harry said softly. Lily's eyes widened with surprise.

"You are?"

"Well, yeah." Harry shrugged.

"Why?" she demanded.

"Why?"

"Yes, why?" she repeated, sounding a little irritated.

"Because I want to see what I would be like if I wasn't forced to grow up so soon as I was." Harry informed her. Her face contorted in a confused expression.

"I don't understand." she said slowly. They paused at the top of the stairs.

"Lily, my parents died when I was very young. In fact, I don't have any memories of them except for the one of where they're being murdered. It's my only memory. I was sent to live with my relatives, who abused me in all forms possible, except for sexual, and they neglected me, starved me, and did so much more. I mean, my bedroom for the first ten years of my life was the cupboard under the stairs. When I was four, I began doing chores around the house. When I was five and able to see over the counter while standing on the stool, I began to cook for my family. There's a burn on my back thigh from ruining the eggs that morning." Harry paused, wincing at the memory. "I didn't know I was a wizard until my old school sent one of the faculty to come get me and I found out the truth about my family. That they didn't die the way my relatives had told me, but that they had died honorable deaths." Harry paused again, realizing that he had accidentally begun to tell his mother his entire life story. He had to alter some of it so if she told anyone, they wouldn't connect it to him.

"The man who had tired to kill my family hadn't known that I had been born and had thought that he had killed off my father's entire blood line, but when I started school, he heard about me from one of the professors, who was his friend. Ever since, he's been trying to kill me, and every time, I've some how survived on pure luck, and on the luck of my friends. Earlier this year, my family was arrested after I ran away to my friend's house. The man found me and killed my friend's entire family, except for me because my friend's mother shoved me into the floo to my school. The man then came to my school, and destroyed it, and I had an emergency portkey on me that one of my professors had given me. I portkeyed out of there and into the streets of London. While wandering the streets, looking for help, I was attacked by a werewolf and I was accidentally transported her in a mad attempt to get away from him, I think that accidental apparation is the key." Harry took a deep breath.

"So, you see, Lily, I was forced to grow up before I was supposed to, and it's refreshing to see those guys acting so care free." Lily suddenly launched herself at him, hugging him tightly.

"Oh, Adrian, I didn't know. I'm so sorry. For what Sirius, Peter and I did. And for how I've been acting. I've beem a terrible friend, haven't I? I'm so sorry. I guess that I'm just stressed." Harry hugged her back. He let go when she did.

"About dating Severus?" he asked slyly. She blushed.

"How'd you know?" she demanded, hitting his chest gently. Harry chuckled as they began to walk again.

"Well, I saw you up in the Astronomy tower a few months back." Lily turned a red that was as bright as her hair at that one. "And James and I saw you and Severus in the gardens last night. So, do you enjoy dating him?" Lily hugged his arm.

"Oh, I love dating him! He's so mature, sophisticated and smart! He actually has his entire future planned out. He's going to become a potion's master and he's going to open an apothecary. Isn't that wonderful? He was telling me that we could live above it, and if we had kids, we could always rent out the room above the shop and we could buy a house not too far away from it. We were thinking about having two kids, a boy and a girl. The girl's name would be Amaryllis Anne Snape, and the boy's name would be Hibiscus Severus Snape after Severus's favorite uncle." Lily explained. "Doesn't that sound romantic?"

"What would you call Hibiscus for short?" Harry asked. She smiled and giggled.

"Severus suggested maybe Harry or maybe Biscus." Harry forced a small smile, now knowing why his name was Harry. He was going to change it to Hibiscus Severus Snape when he got back to his time. It was what his mother had wanted after all.

"Adrian, if we have any more sons, could I name him after? Adrian Snape? Oh! What's your middle name?" she asked. Harry thought fast.

"Orion." Harry told her, remembering his favorite constelation from Astronomy. He had pciked it because Orion had defeated Medusa, a snake lady, and he had to defeat a snake man, Voldemort.

"Adrian Orion Snape." Lily tried it out. "I like it. Sounds kind of, I don't know, not dignified but important." Harry blinked.

"Really? I thought that it sounded rather plain." Lily chuckled as they walked into the library.

"Of course you do. You're a boy, and besides, it's your name. I still want to know what Sirius's parents were thinking when they named him Sirius." Lily tossed her hair over her shoulder again. Harry gave her an incredulous look.

"Maybe they were hoping that he would be serious?" he asked airily. Lily stared at him for a moment before hitting him lightly on the chest.

"Shut it you." she growled playfully.

"Excuse me?" Severus all but growled. Harry blinked, realized that Severus had thought exactly what Sirius had thought about him and Remus, and chuckled and raised his hands in the air in a sign of surrendor.

"Calm yourself, Severus. I have a mate, and I can tell you now, it's not Lily and he's completely male, which I'm completely comfortable with." Lily pouted, fluttering her eyelashes playfully.

"Well, poo, everyone's turning gay one me."

Harry sighed dramatically. "But Lily, I'm bi-sexual. I swing both ways." Severus gave him a death glare.

"Let go of her, Rowthings. I believe she's mine." he all but snarled. Lily raised her eyebrows and released Harry's arm and went to Severus.

"Oh, calm down, Severus. We were only playing. You know I love you." Lily kissed his cheek and he pulled her towards him possessively. Harry waggled his eyebrows playfully at Carissa.

"Well, my fair lady Slytherin, it appears these two want alone time? Shall we whisk ourselves away into the magical creature section of the library?" Harry asked with a charming smile. Carissa stood up, grinning.

"I believe we shall, gentleman Gryffindor." Harry smiled, offered his arm, which she took, and they both walked away with dignified airs. Lily giggled behind them and Severus muttered about dramatic imbeciles.

"You could learn to do more dramatic things, Severus. It drives the ladies wild." Harry called over his shoulder and barely managed to dodge the flying books that both Severus and Lily sent after him.

* * *

Harry sighed as he relaxed in his dorm room. Everyone was gone for Christmas vacation. He was completely alone in Gryffindor tower. There were only two other kids staying at Hogwarts, and both of them were Slytherins. Lucius Malfoy and a girl named Selene Atrum. She was a friend of Carissa's. 

"SSCCRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Harry jumped and turned to glared at his charmed alarm clock that would elicit a shrill, teeth grinding sound when it went off. He glared at it as he turned it off, trying to remember why he had set that alarm anyways. He then jumped when he remembered. He had a meeting with Dumbledore in about twenty minutes. With a sigh, he got up and got out of his pajama's and into a pair of black slacks and a red button up shirt. He then went down to the bathroom.

When Harry looked in the mirror, he wrinkled his nose in disgust. His hair was so greasy that he could have sworn was greasy enough to lube up an entire army of gay men. He rested his head against the mirror and closed his eyes.

"Family curse, I swear, has always has to be the hair. Potter, it was never anything but messy. Snape, it's never clean. At least I got mom's nose." Harry muttered.

"Oh, you poor dear." Harry yelped and jumped backwards and scooted backwards until he was pressed up against the wall.

"Who said that?" Harry demanded, his wand in his hand and a jinx on the tip of his tongue.

"I did, deary." Harry looked around and then his eyes landed on the mirror. He groaned and put the wand away.

"I can't believe that I let myself be scared by a bloody mirror."

"Well, how rude!" the mirror blew a raspberry at him. "At least I don't have greasy hair!"

"At least I have hair!" Harry shot back and then slapped his forehead. "I'm insulting a mirror! How much worse can I get? It's not bad enough that I'm a werewolf and I'm on a roller coaster of emotions and personalities because I don't have my mate to ground me, I'm-" Harry groaned again. "I'm talking to myself. That's it. I'm washing my hair and then I'm going to go visit Dumbledore."

"Whatever you say, you greasy werewolf brat." the mirror spat.

"WHY YOU!"

* * *

"Good afternoon, Mr. Rowthings, I-" Dumbledore stopped mid sentence and blinked. McGonnagal, Flitwick, Slughorn, and Heckler, who were all in the office as well, stopped and blinked as well. 

Harry stood there, his hair slicked back and pulled in a pony tail. He had on a nice silk red shirt, a pair of smart black slacks with nice dragon hide boots on, but all over his hands and face were cuts and scratches, he had a black eye, a busted lip, what looked like a broke nose, and both of his hands were caked with dried blood.

"Sorry for being late. It wasn't intentional." He assured them as he closed the door behind him.

"What happened to you?" Flitwick asked. Harry blushed and scratched the back of his head, and winced before dropping his hand back down to his side, discreetly wiping his hand on his pants.

"I-um," he laughed nervously. "You'll think this is funny too. You see, I, um, I got into a fight with a mirror in the bathroom. Bloody mirror." he muttered.

"A mirror?" Slughorn asked. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, it um, it was making fun of me, so I kind of attacked it." They stared at him for a full minute before Slughorn began to snort with laughter, which triggered the rest of them.

"Oh my," Dumbledore managed before having to put his head down on his desk. McGonnagal covered her mouth with her hand, but the mirth showed in her eyes.

Flitwick was chuckling, his eyes brimming with tears. Heckler was muttering about idiots as his shoulders shook silently and he was rubbing the bridge of his nose, and Slughorn was on the verge of falling out of his chair because he was laughing so hard.

"Who won?" Flitwick managed before they all broke into fresh peals of laughter.

* * *

**Year: 1996**

Everyone sat around the living room in Grimmauld place, watching as Hermione's little sister, Rosaline, or Rose for short, tore into her presents. Hermione was sitting in Ron's lap, Remus was curled up next to Sirius, Molly and Arthur were cuddled up together on one of the love seats, and Leon and Draco were curled up on the floor next to the arm chair that Lucius was lounging in. Hermione's parents were sitting on the couch leaning against each other, Bill and Fluer were sitting on the floor together, as was Charlie and his boyfriend.

Severus was leaning against the wall, watching the room closely. Mad Eye was watching with an amused grin on his face, and Kingsley and Tonks were also propped against the walls, watching as well. McGonnagal and Dumbledore both sat in chairs that they had transfigured up. Ginny sat next to Neville in the window seat, and Fred and George were whispering softly to each other, a piece of parchment between them. And Dean and Seamus were both laying on the floor, watching Rose intently as she opened up the present that they had helped Ron pick out for her.

"Oh my! This is a beautiful mirror!" Rose squealed when she opened it.

"Why thank you child!" the mirror exclaimed. Rose shrieked and threw it. Everyone's eyes widened but Draco was quick to catch it before it broke.

"It talked!" she squeaked.

"That tends to happen." Draco said drily, handing it back.

"You threw me!" the mirror squawked.

"You talk!" she squeaked again.

"So do you!" the mirror squawked back.

"Minerva, do you recall the time that Adrian Rowthings, or Harry Potter as we now know him, but do you recall the time that he got into a fight with one of the talking mirrors at the school?" Dumbledore asked, the memory being invoked by the talking mirror. Talking mirrors always reminded Dumbledore of that memory.

"Yes, Albus. I've never seen one of my students so beaten up." McGonnagal giggled. Severus groaned and covered his eyes. Remus and Sirius both looked at each other and were both at Dumbledore's feet, both of them looking like excited children.

"Was that how he got so beaten up over Christmas break back in our 6th year?" Sirius asked.

"He would never tell us how it happened." Remus chuckled, his eyes brimming with excitement.

"We would like to have some dirt on him." Sirius said, winking. "He was always blackmailing James and me, but we could never get anything on him."

"I think we'll be needing a pensive." Dumbledore commented, standing up. Sirius jumped in the air and hooted.

"Yes! Finally! Something on Adrian!" he ran out of the room, Dumbledore followed with a smile on his face, and Remus followed him, shaking his head.

"He got beaten up by a mirror? And here I always thought that it was Lucius," Lucius looked affronted.

"Me? I would have never resorted to a physical fist fight like some muggle. I'll admit, I was the one who gave him the rash on his bullocks, but I never gave him a black eye." Lucius said, standing up and following Remus. Severus shook his head, following Lucius out.

"Scotch. I need scotch. Why did my son need to be such an ignorant imbecile lacking the braincells necessary to comprehend that a mirror is just a mirror. Fighting with a mirror, indeed." Severus growled.

* * *

**Year: 1977**

"Excuse me, can I help you?" Madam Pince demanded, seeing that Harry was back in the restricted section. Harry jumped and his mind went over more than fifty excuses about why he was back there before he remembered the permission slip in his right pocket. He pulled it out and handed it to Madam Pince.

"I'm just looking. Professor Dumbledore gave me permission to read the books in the restricted section." Harry told her. She studied the note carefully, did an authenticity charm on it, and then gave him a stern look.

"Very well, young man, but I'm keeping an eye on you." she warned him with a threatening finger shake. He nodded and went back to looking at some of the books in the restricted section.

He was back here looking for five different things. He had given two of his five reasons to Dumbledore, which was why he was given permission to go through the restricted section. One of those reasons was to figure out how he had traveled back in time. If he could figure out how he traveled back in time, he could figure out a way for him to travel forwards in time, back to his own time.

His second reason, the other reason that he had given to Dumbledore, was for a way for him to find out who his mate was and where he was in the future. He knew that his mate was in the future, back in his own time, so he knew that he had to return back to his own time in five years, but he was going to work on that as well. But the reason why he was looking for this was so that in case it came down to the bar for when he returned to his own time, he would know exactly who to go to because the wolf would most likely be in control then.

The other three were a bit more private. One of his three private reasns was that he wanted to get a more in depth research on his ideas. To see if his theories held any substance to them whatsoever. He had already researched the few that he had with all of the resources available in the main library, but now he needed to know about some of the more darker aspects and possibilities.

Another one was that he was looking more deeply into the dark arts. He needed to learn darker spells if he was supposed to be able to contend with Voldemort back in his own time, much less kill him. He knew that Dumbledore from his time wouldn't want him to learn the dark arts, and the same could be said about his father, Sirius, Remus, and every one else. But it was just something that he had to learn. Leon might agree with him, and no matter how much it pained him, Lucius and Draco would most definitely agree with him and would insist on teaching him themselves.

He also wanted to look for a cure for werewolves. He had learned something about Remus's past that made him understand why Remus hated being a werewolf as much as he did.

Remus was, in fact, disowned by his parents because he was a werewolf. His parents, after he had been bitten at the age of four, had been dropped off at a magical orphanage, who, when they learned what he was, had thrown him out, saying that he was a danger to the other children. Remus had lved on the streets of London until he was eight, when a couple took him in. A woman who was a werewolf and a man who wasn't. When he was in his second year, an accident had taken place where his adoptive mother, Sheila, had accidentally killed his adoptive father, Luke, during the full moon. Sheila had eaten him during the full moon. When Remus returned, she had told him everything. She had forced him to leave, taking all of their money, and they sold the house and everything in it as fast as they could. She had then sent him off into the world and had gone and turned herself in. She had been executed by a dementor's kiss on June 27th, 1973. He had been living in a cheap apartment in Knockturn Alley. He was careful to keep his secret from the tenant.

Because of all of this, Remus hated being a werewolf, along with the fact that he and Sirius always had to plan around the full moon, that Sirius would always have to be the one to support them, and how they would never be able to have kids since Remus wouldn't be able to carry them because of the full moon and Sirius couldn't carry them because he was allergic to two of the ingredients in the male pregnancy potion that weren't substitutable. Also, there was the fact that Remus went into a sort of "heat" stage in the beginning of the summer vacation. It was why Sirius was always with Remus during the beginning of the summer. It wasn't something that they could help.

Remus said that he would most likely be affected by it as well during the summer or after he had found his mate. He wasn't sure, because he had found his mate before he had hit puberty, and he hadn't been affected until puberty. Remus had described it as a want unlike no other. It was so intense that if you tried to deny, you were breaking your own heart and you cried so much until you allowed yourself to have what you wanted. Remus had described it so passionately that he had almost been near tears, so much that it had truly touched Harry's heart to hear him talk about it.

Harry personally didn't mind being a werewolf at all. He had found that he had relatively good control during the full moon over his own actions, he was getting better when it came closer to the full moon, and the changes weren't all that painful. He liked the increased senses from being a werewolf. They helped to increase his abilities as a fighter and helped him in his potions class and when he was dueling.

In fact, his increased senses had helped him a lot more in all of his lessons. He was able to hear the syllables in the spells more clearly, so he was able to get them correct more often. He was able to identify creatures not only on the sight of them, and their tracks, but he was also able to identify them and even their scents. In potions, he was able to smell if something was wrong with his potion, if his ingredients were fresh, and he was able to tell the difference between lightly crushed and heavily crushed now. It was a great advantage.

"Omph!" Harry fell to the floor, snapping out of his thoughts. He opened his eyes and they met with the most beautiful pair of eyes that he had ever seen. They were amethyst. He stared, blinking, and those beautiful amethyst eyes blinked back at him as well.

"Oh, hello," a sweet, musical voice rang. Harry blinked and then allowed his eyes to venture over more than those enchanting eyes.

Her skin was so pale, like solidified moonlight. Her hair was so golden that it was like it was woven from pure sunlight, so bright, beautiful, and silky looking. Her face was flawless. A small nose, wide eyes, a pair of the most lustiest pink lips that he had ever seen. Her eyebrows were so beautifully arched and accented her face perfectly. She wore a Hogwarts uniform with a Slytherin crest, but to Harry, it looked line lingerie. Harry jumped up.

"Sorry about that." he offered her his hand, which she took willingly. He pulled her up, and couldn't help but stare. She was 5'3", the same height as he was, and she was thin and well built. The kind of well build that made men pant like dogs. She had breasts that were large for her size, but fit her frame. She had all the curves in all the right places, and a thin waist. She was nice and supple, and her hair reached the back of her knees. Harry swallowed.

"Oh, um, I, um, sorry, um, my," Harry babbled. She smiled, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Hello, my name is Selene Atrum. You must be Adrian Rowthings. It's nice to meet you." She smiled and extended her hand. Harry's eyes widened. She had fangs. Vampire fangs.

"You're a vampire." He felt like slapping his forehead. Not a minute ago he wasn't able to form a comprehensible sentence, but when he finally manages to do so, it has to be something so completely stupid, insulting, not to speak about degrading to not only himself, but to her as well.

"And you're a werewolf." Harry's jaw dropped.

"How'd you-" She smiled and tapped her nose.

"My father taught me how to recognize a lycanthrope's scent. I thought that you were Lupin for a moment, but after we ran into each other, I found that I was incorrect. If you don't mind, but was it he who infected you?" she inquired. Harry shook his h ead.

"Uh huh. It was some guy in London." Harry swallowed. "You?" she giggled.

"I was born a vampire, silly." Harry blinked. "Well, I should be going. See you around, Adrian." She leaned over, kissed him gently on the cheek, and then left. He could do nothing but stare after her.

* * *

"Is somet'in' wron', Adrain?" Hagrid asked as they fed some kneazles that he had gotten a hold of. Harry looked up at him, opened his mouth to say something before closing it again. He blushed as he picked up a black kneazle with blond speckles along his back. He stroked the kneazle as Hagrid studied him. "Well, Adrian?" 

"I-I-I met a girl in the library today." Harry said quickly, a little breathless. His face turned scarlet. Hagrid's eyebrows rose considerably, and a smile grew across his face.

"A girl now is it? Well, tell me abou' 'er." Harry blushed.

"I-" he cleared his throat. "She's a Slytherin. Selene Atrum." Hagrid frowned.

"Now, Adrian, yer not fallin' fer a vampire, are ye?" he asked. Harry blushed.

"I don't know. I mean, I have a mate and all." he confided. Hagrid nodded, knowing about Harry being a werewolf. "And I mean, she's beautiful. I mean, have you seen her, Hagrid? I've never seen anyone or anything as beautiful as she is. I mean, really, she's, wow."

"Is she now?" Hagrid asked, a smile creeping across his features once again. He figured that as long as Harry understood that he couldn't have her unless she was his mate, then he was pretty sure that things would be fine for him. He had come to take a liking to Harry. First real friend that he had, had in a quite a while.

"Yeah, I mean, I was stuck on her eyes. They're so beautiful, and I've never seen amethyst eyes before. I mean, I've read that it's a common trait in the royal vampire family, but I never thought that I'd see amethyst eyes for myself. Her hair, it's like it's made of pure sunlight! Her skin's like someone took moonlight and crafted it into a cloak for her to wear as her skin. And her body, I mean, wow. I've never seen a body nearly as great as her's. And her face, it'll haunt my dreams. I mean, she's the kind of girl that every guy fantasizes about. Straight and bi guys, at least." Harry added, remembering Leon. "Oh, wow, Hagrid. You should see her." Harry sighed and leaned back in the greass. All of the kneazles pounced on him, tugging at his clothes, hair, limbs, and assorted body parts.

"Soun's like ye go' it bad fer Miss A'rum, if ye ask me, o' course." Hagrid chuckled. "Jus' don' ge' yer heart broke, 'kay Adrian?" Hagrid asked. Harry sighed.

"Yes, HAGRID!" Harry yelped as one of the kneazles accidentally bit a little too hard on a very sensitive organ on Harry's body. Hagrid's eyes widened and burst out laughing as Harry wrstled to get the kneazle to let go of his family jewels and then curled into a ball, whimpering.

"I'll ne'er forge' tha' one." Hagrid mumbled to humself fifteen minutes later as he watched Harry lump back to the castle. "No' in me entire life." Hagrid then turned towards the blond kneazle with honey colored speckles on his back that he was holding in his arms. "I think tha' I'll call ye Nutter." he chuckled to himself as he turned and went into his hut.

* * *

"Bloody kneazles." Harry muttered darkly as he laid on his bed in his dorm room. 

Hogwarts: A History laid on his lap. After grumbling for a few more minutes about stupid kneazles and their passion for biting his precious junk, so to say, he finally quieted down and opened the book that he had borrowed without permission from Sirius.

He opened the book and began to read. He noticed that there were a bunch of added pages and writing on the pages and that the numbering on all of the pages in the book had been altered to include the pages that had been added. The added pages were filled with things such as legends, stories about the castle, rumors, and even myths. Harry soon became so absorbed into it that he hadn't even noticed that the entire night had gone by and that it was pretty late into the second day before he finished it.

It was obvious that Sirius hadn't finished his work. Harry grinned as he put his marker in the book and stretched with a yawn. When he got up, he was going to work on Sirius's project for him without Sirius ever finding out until later on.

* * *

_**!HOUSE POINTS!**_

**Slytherin: 5,155**

**Ravenclaw: 700**

**Gryffindor: 315**

**Hufflepuff: 220**

* * *

**QUESTIONS! (All from Book 2, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets)**

_1. What thing was Lockhart giving Hagrid advice about getting out of a well?_

_**25 points**_

_2. What is the occupation of Collin Creevey's father?_

_**20 points**_

_3. Who was the leader of the Headless Hunt?_

_**30 points**_

_4. What Hogwart's professor was a dueling champion back when he was young?_

_**25 points**_

_5. What do you call someone who was born into a magical wizarding family but doesn't have any magic?_

_**10 points**_

_6. What charm can turn a werewolf back into a man?_

_**45 points**_

_7. What was Gilderoy Lockhart's ideal birthday gift? (And the answer's not a mirror...)_

_**40 points**_

_8. What's Nearly Headless Nick's death date?_

_**25 points**_

_9. What lurks in the attic above Ron's room?_

_**15 points**_

_10. Where did Harry find Tom Riddle's diary?_

**_10 points_**

* * *

_So, what did you guys think? Good bad? Well, until next time, I guess. Oh, and I won't be updating until after the 20th. I have to finish my Honor's English summer homework... yay... Can't you just sense the enthusiasm?_

_Well, anyways, until next time!_


	19. Chapter 19: Selene Atrum

CHAPTER 19

Selene Atrum

* * *

**Year: 1977**

Harry was staring down Professor Heckler in the great hall during Christmas dinner. They had argued heatedly for fifteen minutes about whether or not half breeds or people who should be turned into something (vampires, werewolves, etc.) should still be considered human (or get human rights). Heckler had stayed adamant about how half breeds and those who had been turned needed to be executed while Harry claimed that half breeds were people too and that those turned could potentially be cured one day. Werewolves and other were-animals, at least.

"Um, excuse me," Harry and Heckler both jumped, but neither blinked or turned to look at who had spoken. "Um, Adrian Rowthings?" Harry didn't turn to look at him.

"Yeah?" Harry demanded, intensifying his glare. He knew that he was using the legendary Snape death glare in it's most potent form, a glare that he normally saved solely for Voldemort. Heckler winced and Harry grinned, nowing that it wouldn't be long before he cracked and blinked.

"There's an owl here for you." Harry recognized the voice. It was the astronomy teacher's son. Professor Brennan had brought her son for the Christmas holidays. Her son's name was Elliot. He was a good kid.

"Remove the package or letter from it and set it beside my plate. I'll get to it in a minute." Harry replied.

"Half breeds shouldn't be made into slaves but children should?" Heckler demanded, a nasty grin forming on his face. "Souns like your morals are misplaced.

"No, your conception on reality is twisted. The kid owes me a couple of favors for things I did for him. But then again, I wouldn't expect a fool like you to understand." Harry growled low. His voice was able to get the animalistic tone to it because of his werewolf genes now. Heckler jerked back, blinking. Harry leaned back and grinned. "I'll see you later, professor." he growled pleasantly, with an underlying threatening tone. He then stood up, grabbed his letter and left the great hall.

Harry was making his way towards the library. He had found that he needed to make some references to other books that were also in the restricted section. He was off in his own little world, thinking about selene Atrum and about how beautiful she was when he ran into something hard and fleshy.

He hit the floor with an audible "omph" and closed his eyes when he felt something in his wrist go "crack" when he landed on it. He bit back the tears and the cry of pain and opened his watering eyes to see who it was that he had bumped into.

He looked into the bloody and beaten face of one Severus Snape, and right behind him, who was kneeling on the ground in pain and was in the same condition as Severus, was Lucius Malfoy. Harry's eyes widened in realization as he realized exactly what had occured to put both of thim in this state. Ignoring his own pain, Harry quickly stood up.

"Come on, I'll get the two of you somewhere safe." Harry said, helping Severus to his feet. Severus held his ribs and looked at Harry, his left eye blinded by the blood that was gushing from his forehead. He gestured towards Lucius.

"He can't go by himself." Harry nodded, knelt down and picked Lucius up bridal style, much to the amusement of Severus and the surprise and dismay of Lucius.

"Follow me, Severus." Harry said softly and led them trhough the twisting halls and through a great many short cuts and they appeared about five paintings down from a certain Fat Lady. Harry approached her with a slightly bewildered Severus. None of the Gryffindor's had shown him where their entrance portrait was.

"Basilisk Fang." Harry told her, having been allowed to pick the password for the duration of Christmas vacation since he was the only Gryffindor. The Fat Lady gave him a stern look for bringing beaten and bloody Slytherins to the Gryffindor Tower, but there was nothing she could do or say. She had promised and been spelled to keep the secrets of his comings and goings and what he did. And besides, she had a fondness for this strange boy.

Harry led them up to the dorm room that he shared with the Marauders, all except for Peter who was in another dorm room, and gently laid Lucius on his bed. He then went to his trunk and went through it's contents, searching for his potions that he had stored in there.

"So this is Gryffindor Tower? Not very impressive, I must say." Severus sneered, a look on his face that was almost painfuly familiar to Harry from the future from when he was in potions class and he had somehow caused some spectacular explosion in class. Harry sneered right back at him.

"I've been in the Slytherin commons and I must say that they're no where near as impressive as these rooms." he shot back drily. Severus was surprised and Lucius, even in his pain filled state, could see the likeness that the two shared in both mannerisms and looks. He chuckled and laid back, and began to couch. Severus quickly helped him onto his side and Lucius couched some blood up onto Harry's pillow. Harry glanced at them, but didn't say anything.

"Here we are." Harry stood up with a small box filled with potions. He had shrunk the vials in size, placed them in the box, then had shrunk them and the box again. Harry placed the box on the floor and with a wave of his hand and a softly spoken incantation. Suddenly, the box became rather large with a rather stunning amount of potion vials in the box, which were still shrunk. "You know, you can come in and help me patch the two of these fine boys up." Harry called, not looking up as he sorted through his potions, setting aside some, and putting others back.

Severus and Lucius blinked and almost gaped when Selene Atrum walked into the dorm room. This was stunning for them. No, it was more than stunning, it was fucking astrounding that Selene Atrum was there, because she wasn't friends with anyone and normally would hiss at you in contempt if you disturbed her.

"Good evening, Adrian. I see you have found our wandering snakes." Selene commented, looking about the room neutrally. Her eyes landed on one bed and she deemed drawn towards it. She resisted going and laying down, thrusting her nose into the pillows and blankets, and instead went over to Harry and helped him with what she could.

"Wandering back from their meeting with the great big, evil, nasty snake man, you mean." Harry handed her three vials. "Give these to Severus. This one's painkilling potion, this one's a blood replenishing potion, and this one, this is a salve to rub into his bruises and scrapes that you'll need to help him with for the ones that he can't get to himself. I'll take care of Lucius." Harry told her, then stood up with four vials in each hand and sat down next to Lucius.

"You don't really expect me to addept something from you, do you?" Lucius sneered as best he could, but all Harry had to do was swat him gently on the chest and he instantly winced in pain and became more inclined to obey and be kinder to Harry.

"Actually, yes, yes I do. I expect you to drink these four potions while I rub in these two, and in fifteen minutes, you will take the remaining two potions. Any allergies that I should know of?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I'm allergic to Gryffindorks." Lucius spat. Harry beamed at him with an undertone of cruelty and grabbed Lucius's jaw, forced his mouth open and poured the four vials one by one into his mouth, then closed his mouth and plugged his nose, and rubbed his throat to force him to swallow. After he swallowed, Harry released him and smiled as Lucius began to cough harshly.

"See, that wasn't all that bad, was it?" Harry asked, batting his eyelashes innocntly at him. Lucius gave him his 'I'm-superior-to-you-and-you-will-pay-for-that' look, which Harry pleasantly ignored. "What are you doing here, Selene, my beloved vampiress?" Harry asked. Selene blushed slightly, causing Severus to choke on the potion that he had been in the process of taking after watching Harry force Lucius to take his four.

"I was waiting for you to return to the tower so I could speak with you." Selene told him as she began to rub some salve onto Severus's dark mark. Harry nodded.

"When we're finished here, would you care to accompany me down to the library so I can get my books and we can speak about whatever it is that you wish." Harry told her. She smiled slightly, her eyes softening. Severus stared at her. He had been watching her ever since they had come here, and never had he seen her this open. It was baffling. Why would she act like this with Harry?

Severus turned his eyes towards Harry as Harry concentrated on rubbing the salve onto Lucius's injuries while Lucius fought him. Severus rolled his eyes at Lucius, knowing that it was all for show because Lucius was supposedly superior to Harry and as thus, didn't need his help. Foolish pride, really. Severus then focused his attention on Harry once again.

He was a mystery to him. Everyone seemed to like him, despite him being a Gryffindor and a little bit odd. Everyone knew him and about him, and they all thought that he was a great guy. Almost half of the girl population of the school had a crush on him, and so far, he had turned down every girl that had gotten up the guts to ask him out, and that was about fifteen girls, but everyone still liked him despite that.

The teachers liked him. He got good grades, but asked for the teachers to keep quiet about him, but Severus had heard about it because he hung around the teacher's lounge sometimes and he had heard them talking about Harry a few times. They were always praisin his work, saying that his work in the classroom was all just a show for the other students, but his written homework and when he stuck around to talk with the teachers after class, his work was superb. Beyong average. They had even talked about the possibility to give him extra lessons that were more advanced that way he wouldn't get bored and start causing trouble.

It had also been noticed the dramatic decrease in the practical jokes from the marauders since he had shown up. That was a big thing that made him such a well liked guy, because everyone knew that it was because of him that James and Sirius had toned it down, and everyone knew that Peter and Remus had just followed them, Remus reluctently, even though he was a prefect. Harry had really affected all of their lives upon his arrival, and Severus wondered briefly, was he affecting them for the better or for the worse?

He shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking that. Harry was his friend, and there were things about his past that he would like to know about, but didn't know because Harry either changed the subject, skirted around it, or Severus was just too afraid to ask the question. Besides, how bad could a guy be that was patching you up with his own personal medical supplies?

That caught Severus off guard. He was struck when he realized the mass amount of healing potions that Harry had, and they were obviously his own personal stores. Why would one person need so many healing potions for their own personal use?

"Adrian, why do you have so many healing potions?" Severus asked suddenly. Selene and Lucius blinked in surprise at Severus's question. Harry was quiet for a moment before shaking his head.

"Can't get anything past you, can I, Severus?" Harry muttered to himself. "I hurt myself a lot on accident, like falling down the stairs and tripping on my own shoe laces, and also because of my sickness. It plagues me often, as you know, so I need my potions on hand when it plagues me to help ease it's effects on my body." Harry explained. Severus remembered then that Harry was a werewolf and felt like he could smack himself right then and there. Of course Harry needed a lot of potions, and he probably needed them for Remus too, which was why he had so many because they probably needed a lot of potions for the two of them right after the full moon. Severus felt really stupid.

"Oh, I had forgotten about your sickness." Severus muttered, looking away as he blushed discreetly. Harry smiled.

"Don't worry, Severus. The others do too, sometimes." Harry said softly, as he went back to rubbing some healing salve on Lucius's injuries. "And sometimes, so do I." Harry whispered softly to himself.

* * *

"So, what did you want to ask me, Selene?" Harry asked, once again thinking about how pretty she was. He couldn't stop thinking about that. No matter how hard he tried. Selene blushed. 

"You know I'm a vampire, so I'm sure you know that vampires need mates just like werewolves do." Selene informed him. Harry remembered Hermione's letter about Neville and nodded, remembering.

"Yeah, I had a friend back ome who was a vampire. I didn't meet him after he entered his inheritance, so I didn't get to know him after he became a vampire." Harry said in way of explaination. She gave him a curious look.

"You mean he wasn't born a vampire?" she asked. Harry blinked and shook his head.

"No, my other friend, who I kept in contact with for a little bit, mentioned something about a family curse on his family where when you turned sixteen you turned into a vampire, or something like that. Anyways, you were saying?" Harry asked. She nodded, still frowning.

"Well, I've been looking for my mate, and I know he's around here, and it wasn't until I met you that I realized who my mate was." Harry's eyes widened.

"It's not me, is it? I mean, I think you're hot and everything, but you're not my mate, and is that even possible?" Selene turned red and shook her head.

"No, you're not my mate, but you know him. In fact, you smell a little like him. James Potter's my mate." she told him. "And I want you to introduce us. Please." she whispered seductively. Harry stared at her before blushing and looking away.

"Yeah, when they come back, I'll introduce you to James. Five days after everyone gets back, meet me in the restricted section at five o' clock, okay?" Harry asked.

"Why five days?" she asked. Harry scratched the back of his head.

"The full moon's two days after they get back, and I'll be really grumpy." Harry informed her with a sheepish smile. She blushed.

"Oh. Well, I should go back to the Slytherin commons." she said before disappearing into the shadows. Harry shook his head and continued his way back to the library where he had originally been heading before this crazy night had started.

* * *

1. What thing was Lockhart giving Hagrid advice about getting out of a well? 

_A: Kelpies_

**25 points**

2. What is the occupation of Collin Creevy's father?

_A: Milkman_

**20 points**

3. Who was the leader of the Headless Hunt?

_A: Sir Patrick_

**30 points**

4: What Hogwarts professor was a dueling champion when he was young?

_A: Professor Flitwick_

**25 points**

5. What charm can turn a werewolf back into a man?

_A: Homorphus Charm_

**10 points**

6. What do you call someone who was born into a wizarding family but doesn't have any magic?

_A: Squib_

**45 points**

7. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's ideal birthday gift?

_A: Harmony between muggles and wizards_

**40 points**

8. What's Nearly Headless Nick's death date?

_A: October 31, 1492_

**25 points**

9. What lurks in the attic above Ron's room?

_A: A ghoul_

**15 points**

10. Where did Harry find Tom Riddles diary?

_A: Moaning Myrtles Bathroom_

**10 points**

* * *

_**Gryffindor: 560 points**_

_**Slytherin: 5212 points**_

_**Ravenclaw: 700 points**_

_**Hufflepuff: 220 points**_

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

_Kari Morgana Black (Slytherin)_

_For making me laugh, which is somewhat hard to do, I award you 20 extra points for your smart alecky answer of peace and haircare products for question 7. So points stand as follows:_

**_Gryffindor: 560_**

**_Slytherin: 5232_**

**_Ravenclaw: 700_**

**_Hufflepuff: 220_**

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

_I may not be posting for a month after this. My mom is literally going in for brain surgery and I have to take care of not only her for a month, but also all the household errands and chores. Sorry if this disappoints any of you out there, but family comes first. At all costs._


	20. Chapter 20: New Years Conversations

**Chapter 20**

**New Years Conversations**

* * *

**Year: 1978**

Lily smiled happily as all of her friends relaxed around her living room. James, Retina, and Mattylin were sitting on the couch, entranced by the television set. Remus and Sirius were curled up on the love seat, both of them watching the television set as well, Sirius's eyes looked like they were about to fall out of his head. Peter and Ericka both laid on the floor, both of them familiar with muggle items as Remus was.

Petunia watched them from the top of the stairs, sneering at them. Lily looked up at her and frowned, gesturing for her to come down and join them, but Petunia stood up abruptly and stormed away towards her room, slamming the door shut behind her. At this, their parents, Robert Evans and Daisy Evans walked into the room carrying four bowls of popcorn. Lily quickly relieved her mother of one of the bowls, smiling brightly as she skipped over and plopped down between James and Retina.

"So, you call this a felletision?" Mattylin asked, watching as the dancing snow man sang in the falling snow. Lily giggled.

"It's a television," she corrected, and Mattylin replied with a, "That's what I said!" Lily shook her head, giggling again, silently thinking about how wizards hardly ever admit that they're mispronouncing a word since in wizarding grade schools, they teach speech classes to help with spell pronunciation so later on when they attended magical training school, such as Hogwarts, they didn't cause serious mishaps. Lily never noticed the proud looks her parents shared as they passed out the bowls of popcorn before quietly leaving the living room to the teenage wizards and witches, heading upstairs for bed. When a commercial hit, Peter reached over and turned off the tv, rolled over and grinned at Lily.

"Thanks for inviting me, Lily. Really, this has been great, but I got to leave." he told her. Lily stood up, nodding.

"I forgot that you had to leave early. Are you sure that you can't spend the night?" Lily asked. Peter shook his head.

"No, but I wish I could. My uncle said that we can go visit mum tomorrow at St. Mungo's, but that we have to go in the early morning hours." Peter explained. Lily nodded.

"Of course, family comes first." said Lily understandingly. "I hope your mom gets better soon." Peter nodded.

"So do I." Peter replied, and Lily showed him out before returning to the living room. Lily noticed Remus's sad look.

"Hey, Remus, what's wrong?" Remus looked up in surprise, then slightly guilty that he had been caught looking unhappy when he was cuddled up with Sirius, he was hanging out with his friends, and he was at his friend's house on New Years Eve. He should have been more happy.

"Remmy, what's wrong?" Sirius demanded upon sight of his lover's face. Remus sighed. He had officially been caught.

"I'm sorry," he began, but Lily scowled.

"Don't be sorry, Remus. If something's bothering you, then you should tell us and not be sorry!" Lily informed him with a rather forceful tone. Remus blushed. "Now, what's bothering you?"

"I was thinking about Adrian. About how he's, well, I don't know. I think he's at Hogwarts." Remus said, frowning. Lily frowned.

"No, he said that he might go home, or he might stay at Hogwarts." Remus explained, frowning again, reflecting on that conversation that he had shared with Harry in the school owlery.

"Did he say where his home was?" James asked immediately. Maybe they could finally learn more about their mysterious werewolf friend. He may tell them about his past, but he didn't tell them about his past, not really, nor did he really tell them anything about himself. It annoyed James because they would ask about him and his past, and it was only later on that did he really notice that Harry hadn't really told them anything about what they had been asking about.

"Kind of. It didn't make any sense, though. Still doesn't, actually." Remus muttered.

"What did he say? He's so cute!" Ericka giggled. Lily grinned at her.

"Ericka, he's taken. And besides that, he's, well, he's not gay, but he's not straight either." Lily fumbled. Mattylin giggled.

"Ignore Lily. Now, Remus, tell us what he said. Please." Mattylin gave a puppy pout with the sad, innocent eyes. Remus sighed.

"You're at my home now, but you're not. You can reach my home, but it's a long journey, but you'll never be there. You once lived there with me, but you never did.' That's exactly what he said to me. It doesn't make any sense."

Retina frowned, thought for a moment before asking, "Where were you when he told you that?" Remus shrugged.

"We were in the school owlery. Why?"

"Well, lets split it up. Lets start with the beginning. 'You're at my home, but you're not.' In other words, his homeis Hogwarts in some manner. The last part, 'You once lived there with me, but you never did.' meaning that he knew you at Hogwarts at some other time that before your talk in the owlery, but you haven't yet. Then the middle 'You can reach me home, but it's a long journey, but you'll never make it there.' What's the longest journey known to man kind, and beast kind, alike?" asked Retina. Sirius shrugged.

"I dunno. Can you figure it out, James?" Sirius asked. James gave him a strange look where he stretched his lips out horizontally across his face, frowned with wide eyes, and scrunched up his nose.

"Australia." James threw out. Retina shook her head.

"No, you're thinking of distance. I'm referring to time. 'You can reach my home, but it's a long journey, but you'll never make it there,' clearly states it's in the future, thus it is reachable. If it wasn't reachable, then it would have been in the past." Retina explained. Sirius grinned.

"Okay, lets go with this for a minute. What does he mean by 'but you'll never make it there'? Clearly Remus will make it there if he lived there once, like Adrian stated earlier in this little riddle." Sirius clearly found this rather amusing.

"Well, obviously Remus will age, and with age, comes change. The Remus that we now know will obviously change while he gets older, thus making the Remus that we now know not the same Remus that Adrian will know in the future, thus meaning that while Remus will make it there, he won't be the same Remus that we now know." Retina explained logically. She loved to solve riddles, it was one of the favorite hobbies. She could solve even the hardest of riddles within minutes of receiving it. The longest time it had taken her to solve a riddle in the past year was ten minutes, and it had even had Professor McGonnagal stumped.

"What?" Sirius blinked, obviously surprised that she had an answer, but also having obviously yet to fit all the pieces together. Remus, on the other hand, his mind began to rapidly shoot about, connecting pieces of the puzzle, making so many things clear that had once confused him.

"His fever, after the rain." Remus whispered, his eyes widening. "He was telling us nothing but the truth. Not some silly hallucinations that the fever induced. Severus is his father, James adopts him. Everything that he was telling us, it was the truth.

James, Sirius, Lily, Ericka, and Mattylin all realized that after Remus said it, their eyes widening, their minds now working on over drive, putting together all the pieces of the puzzle that was their friend, Adrian Rowthings, just as rapidly as Remus had.

"Oh dear sweet Merlin," Sirius gasped.

* * *

Harry was sitting up in the infamous astronomy tower, all alone, staring up at the night sky. Lucius and Severus had left about an hour ago for a death eaters meeting. Apparently tonight was the night that they were going to be "christened" as official death eaters. In other words, they were going to go out and rape, torture, destroy and kill. The infamous T.R.D.K. 

Harry hadn't stopped them. What was he going to say? 'I'm sorry guys, but I can't let you leave the castle grounds to do your jobs for Voldemort, even though you're supposed to work for him for a bit longer before you betray him and spy on him for Dumbledore?' or even better was 'Even though I healed you and I'm keeping your secret about being death eaters, I don't think you should go be death eaters tonight' or Harry's favorite 'I'm from the future and you guys shouldn't go because you'll really regret it.' There was nothing that he could do, really, without endangering the flow of time.

"Eh-hem." someone cleared their throat behind Harry, making him jump and whip around with his wand at the ready. The figure chuckled. "Now, now, put that away, Harry. Wouldn't want to hurt yourself, literally, would you?" the man asked as he lowered the hood of his cloak. Harry gaped at seeing a slightly older version himself.

"What the hell?" Harry demanded, but put his wand away. His older self chuckled.

"I just came back in time to tell you a few things, and you must not forget, do you understand me, Harry?" his older self asked. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, but, um, won't this change the passage of time?" The older Harry laughed at this.

"Harry, it is impossible to change the stream of time. If you told Lily and James about what will happen on that night and by some miracle of a chance, stop Voldemort from hurting you, Voldemort's spirit will some how still manage to mark you and your parents will die somehow, and you will still end up living with the Dursleys as an orphan. If you stop Sirius Black from going after Peter Pettigrew, he would still be arrested and sentenced to life in Azkaban. It's impossible to change the course of the past, because if you change it, it will simply become undone because of who and what you are is what caused you to come to the past to do what you do, and so thus, cannot change the course of time, otherwise you wouldn't do what you would do, because you do what you do because of who you are, which is shaped by your past. Do you understand?" Harry stared at his older self.

"Huh?" His older double groaned, rubbing his eyes.

"Okay, Harry, lets say that you stop Voldemort from killing Lily and James, and from marking you. What does that mean?"

"It means that I don't have to go live with the Dursleys and live happily with them. What does that-" Harry was interrupted.

"Let me finish. So, you grow up happy? So that means that your unhappy past didn't take place. And since it's the past that shapes who we become, it means that you would no longer be you. You would be a completely different you. Right?"

"Yeah,"

"Which means you didn't defeat Voldemort. You didn't become famous. You didn't live with the Dursleys. You didn't defeat Voldemort in your first year. You didn't kill a basilisk in your second year. You didn't free Sirius in your third year, especially since Sirius would never have gone to prison in the first place. You wouldn't have been forced into the Triwizard tournament. You would never have lost Sirius to veil. You wouldn't have run away to America, which means you would never have met Leon. You would never have been de-aged and returned under the false name of Caleb Snape. You would never of had that nightmare and ran away. You would never have been attacked by a werewolf and accidentally gone back in time. Which means you would never would have met the Marauders, Lily, Severus, Lucius, and everyone else. You would not have knocked some sense into all of them. You wouldn't have hooked Selene and James up. You would never have kept the suspicion off of Peter being a death eater. You would never have healed Severus and Lucius after their first meeting. You wouldn't have saved James and Lily from dying, which means that you would never have really come to the past, which means-" his older self trailed off and harry caught on.

"Which means I never would have really done it in the first place." Harry said softly. His older self nodded.

"Exactly. Took you long enough to catch on. But anyways, I came here to tell you a couple things. First, you can tell everyone everything about you, especially Lily and Marauders since they figured it out earlier tonight, and when you're no longer in contact with them, they will forget all about you, only with vague recollections, and will only remember when the time is right or you come in contact with them again. Don't ask why Remus and Sirius don't remember in your third year. I haven't figured that one out yet." the older Harry shrugged his shoulders as the younger Harry opened his mouth to ask him about that. Harry, the younger, shut his mouth with an audible 'click' of his teeth.

"Also, your form of transportation to past was by uncontained and unpolluted time sand, which can be found in a time turner. So, before you split ties with James and Lily, right after you guys graduate, you need to have Lily break open her locket and put a series of spells on the locket so that it only opens when blood hits it. Especially your blood, Harry."

"The stuff that hit me in the face!"

"Yes, it was time sand. Now, before it's time for me to go, I have four more things to tell you. One, Neville Longbottom is your mate, and you're going to need him, Harry. Soon, so, I'm giving you a time turner. A single turn takes you forward one year. One twist to the right of this nob, it will change it to months, another twist is weeks, another twist is for days, another twist is for hours, and another twist is for minutes. That's to hone it down to the exact time that you need it. Do you understand?"

"Um, you're giving me a time turner so that I can go visit Neville in my, well our, true time. One turn to the right is years, two is for months, three is for weeks, four is for days, five is for hours, six is for minutes. If I turn it to the left, everything is the same, except backwards. Right?" Harry's older double nodded.

"Exactly. The second thing is that you're really psychic. Soon, you're going to start being struck by visions. Remember, when you first met Lily and the Marauders, you told them that you were psychic to help cover up your little screw ups. But if you remember, Lily really is psychic, and you inherited that little problem. Understand?" Harry, the younger, nodded. "Good. The third is that you're going to change your name, for your educational pursuits, to Damon Warburten. And when you go visit Neville, you need to be underneath a glamour that looks like this," the older Harry paused and handed Harry a picture. "And if you can tell him who you really are such, but you must remember to tell him that he has to call you Damon Warburten."

Harry studied the picture. The man in the picture had waist length hair, golden eyes, bronze tanned skin, and he was short. He wore a pair of black slacks, black knee high boots, a white old fashion poets shirt, a black vest, and a silver loop hanging in his right ear. He looked like he had stepped out of some old fashion novel.

"What's the last thing?" Harry asked, secretly thinking about how hot this guy was and if he was real, even straight men would want to jump his bones.

"You also need to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, but that's for after you graduate from Hogwarts. But I'm telling you this now because you're going to encounter yourself when you go to the future to visit Neville. You will always find him in the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor rooms. Just follow Heckler tomorrow and you'll find them." the older Harry looked up and sighed. "I'm sorry Harry, but I have to go now. Do you understand everything that I told you?"

"Yeah. I need to make sure that Lily puts time sand in the locket and charms it so that it won't open unless blood is dripped on it. My mate is Neville and I need to visit him frequently. I need to change my name to Damon Warburten and glamour myself to look like this. I'm psychic and after I graduate, I need to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher in my real time. Is that everything?" Harry asked. His older self chuckled.

"That's everything. Oh, and when you come visit us in the future, remember to wear your invisibility cloak." And suddenly his older self disappeared. What Harry didn't know was that his older self had learned how to set a time turner on a timer so that it would work automatically after a couple of close shaves time hopping.

"Well, this is definitely interesting."

* * *

_My mom's back from the hospital and is doing a lot better than expected. In fact, she's about ten feet away from me, sitting in my armchair, drinking a glass of orange juice, talking to my brother and watching tv. Tonight, we're all going to go see Pirates of the Caribbean 2: Dead Man's Chest. YAY!_


	21. Chapter 21: Professor Damon Warburten

**Chapter 21**

**Professor Damon Warburten**

* * *

**Year: 1997**

Neville sighed as they flooded into the Great Hall for supper. The holidays were over, and they were all returning to Hogwarts. Hermione and Ron were walking in front of him, holding hands. Draco and Leon were walking a bit ahead, Draco had an arm encircling Leon's waist possessively. Dean and Seamus were cuddling up together. Ginny and Justin had met up on the train and were walking with their hands laced together. He felt so alone, without his mate to hold hands and cuddle with.

Everyone sat down, and Neville did his best not to look at all the couples around him, but his eyes just seemed to be searching for them all without his permission. He counted fourteen obvious couples at Slytherin, including Draco and Leon. Seventeen in Ravenclaw, including Justin. Twenty five in Hufflepuff. And twenty eight in Gryffindor, including Ron, Hermion, Dean, Seamus, and Ginny. He briefly amused the thought about how when he was younger, he would never have realized that most of those people were couples, or even noticed.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts. Unfortunately, Hagrid, your Care for Magical Creatures professor had to leave us early due to the early delivery of his child with Madame Maxime, the headmistress of Beauxabons, and Professor Lupin and Professor Ebon was kind enough to take over the position." Everyone clapped politely, wondering who would take over the Defense Against the Dark Arts position or if Lupin and Ebon (aka Sirius Black (he was in disguise.) to the staff and those who knew about the order) would be teaching both positions.

Also, due to an unexpected family emergency, Professor Vector had to leave and will not be able to return for the rest of the year. So, your new Ancient Runes professor shall be Professor Potter." Everyone fell silent as Dumbledore gestured towards a dark haired lady. She stood up, nodded towards everyone, before sitting back down. Whispers burst out around the great hall, speculating about this strange woman's relation to Harry Potter, the boy who lived.

"And since our Defense teachers have become our Magical Creatures teachers, Professor Warburten has taken over the position, so please, do give him the respect that he is due." Everyone clapped politely, still whispering about Professor Potter.

"We also have a new student among us who must be sorted." Dumbledore announced. Everyone turned to see Professor McGonnagal bringing out the stool and sorting hat. She then disappeared through a door behind the head table. Everyone began to whisper and Professor McGonnagal returned with a pale, dark haired boy, who bore an eery resemblance to Harry Potter.

"Ezekiel Potter." McGonnagal announced and gestured for the boy to sit on the stool. Professor McGonnagal set the sorting hat on his head and everyone was quiet for five minutes. Some of the younger students began to shift and whisper. Finally, the hat yelled, "Gryffindor!" Everyone clapped and Gryffindor roared. Ezekiel Potter, now obviously Professor Potter's son, walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Neville.

"So, with that done with. Tuck in." Dumbledore clapped his hands and all of the platters on the tables instantly filled with food and everyone began to dig in.

Whispers around the table erupted as Ezekiel began to serve himself only liquids and soft foods. He took a bite out of a roll when one of the students, Seamus Finnigan, was forced into asking.

"Hey, Ezekiel Potter, are you related to Harry Potter? You know, the boy who lived?" Seamus asjed. Ezekiel looked up and nodded, sipping something suspiciously red from his goblet.

"Yeah." he took another sip from his goblet.

"How?" Ginny Weasely asked. Everyone nodded, their attention on him.

"He's my big brother. James Potter was my father." he said by way of explaination. "That's all I know, really. I only met Harry once, but I've met uncle Damon a bunch of times, and he's told me a bunch of stories about Harry. Is it true he really killed a basilisk in his second year?" Ezekiel grinned as they instantly began to tell him all about Harry's exploits during his time in Hogwarts. He had done well in turning the conversation away from him. His mother and Dumbledore had told him to try and keep the fact that he was a vampire as quiet as possible.

"You know, i know what you did." a soft voice whispered beside Ezekiel, causing him to jump. He turned to see a grinning boy sitting there.

"And you would be?" he asked.

"Neville Longbottom. You know, you don't smell anything like Harry." Neville commented. "In fact, you smell like a bit like me." Ezekiel's eyes widened and he sniffed the air, instantly recognizing the scent of a fellow vampire. Ezekiel's eyes then returned to normal and he grinned.

"So, you're Neville Longbottom. You're uncle Damon's mate. He's the new Defense teacher." Neville nodded.

"I know. I can smell him from here." Neville almost purred, his eyes glazing over slightly with lust. Ezekiel put a hand on Neville's arm, and turned to make sure no one else had noticed, and found that the Gryffindors were now relating their stories about Harry Potter to each other. He sneered in disgust, ignoring his own amusement, before turning back towards Neville.

"Calm down, Neville." Ezekiel groaned and rubbed his eyes. "Do you have another name? Any other name? Because, I personally, find the name Neville, rather annoying."

Neville scowled. "Yeah, my middle name." he mumbled.

"What's your middle name?"

"Bartholomew." Ezekiel's nose wrinkled.

"Ew,"

"Tell me about it."

"You should demand a naming ceremony."

"I don't know. I like Neville." Neville blushed. "My mom gave me my name."

"So wha-" a hand clapped down on Ezekiel's shoulder, stopping him mid sentence.

"That's enough, Ezekiel. Your mother needs to speak with you before the end of supper so you can find your way to Gryffindor tower." Damon Warburten was standing there, giving his nephew a dark look. The didn't notice that all of the Gryffindors had fallen silent and everyone was watching their new Defense teacher. Damon Warburte then turned towards Neville and smiled. "Mr. Longbottom, just the person I've wanted to speak to all night. I would like to speak with you, if you would. Come after supper to my office, and Mr. Longbottom?"

"Y-Y-Yes Professor?" Neville fell back into his old stuttering habit. Everyone blinked at him. Neville hadn't stuttered once all year.

"Ignore Ezekiel's rude comment. This is the first time he's ever been around other people his age. I also hear that they're using new therapy techniques on your parents to help them, so I'm sure your mother and father will be back to their old selves. Now, if you'll excuse me," they all watched Damon Warburten stroll away slowly, and Neville gaping after him which turned into a goofy smile.

* * *

Neville felt nervous as he stood outside of the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher's office. He straightened his shirt, straightened his hair, made sure his clothes looked good, checked his breath, then straightened his shirt again. He then noticed some food on the edge of his sleeve and a rather bad wrinkle that refused to be straightened. 

"Oh, I need to change my shirt," Nevulle began, turning to leave. He didn't notice the door opening, but he did feel the arms around his waist as he was dragged into the office, heard the door slam shurt and felt himself slammed against the door with a pair of warm, soft lips on the side of his neck.

"No need to be vain, Nev'." Damon purred seductively in his ear, nibbling on Neville's earlobe. Neville moaned wantonly and clung to Damon.

"Mine," he growled, then spun Damon around and attacked his lips, his fingers automatically going to the buttons on Damon's shirt and began to unbutton them.

"Yours," Damon moaned agreeably when Neville began to kiss up his jaw. Neville chuckled, his hands now exploring the exposed chest of his defense teacher. Neville inhaled his mates sense deeply, letting his mind connect all that was similar and alike to the smell of his mate. He froze, recognizing that scent. At the time, it had been slight, and he hadn't smelt it in almost a year.

"Harry?" Neville whispered. Damon froze, then chuckled.

"I meant to tell you, but it's the werewolf in me, Nev. I need this." Damon growled, his glamour vanishing, leaving him in his natural form, that was familiar but yet unfamiliar to Neville. Damon, now identified as Harry Potter, pressed forwards, backing Neville up against his desk, and began to suckle on his mate's throat, causing Neville to moan wantonly.

"Explain afterwards." growled Neville possessively, forcing Harry back up against the door, and began to lick and nip Harry's jugular vein. "Where's the bed?"

"My quarters. I'll take you there." Harry whispered. "But you need to let me replace my glamours." Neville stepped back and watched as Harry used wandless magic to replace his glamours.

"For now on, when we're alone, all of your glamours are off, do you understand me?" Neville growled, his eyes flashing in the light, causing Harry to moan. It was the werewolf in him. He was so far from the full moon that he was completely and utterly submissive.

"Yes," Harry hissed, unaware that he had slipped into parsletongue. Neville's eyes glazed over in lust at hearing the language of the snakes.

"Hurry, Harry," Neville whimpered. Harry took his hand pulled him to him briefly and kissed him. Neville's lips were like silk to him, making him growl deep in his throat. He licked Neville's lips for permission to enter, which Neville granted by opening his lips. Harry instantly thrust his tongue into Neville's mouth, plundering it. Neville instantly took control over the kiss, and spun Harry around and shoved him up against the door. When he drew away, Neville was proud to note that not only was Harry breathless, flushed and had swollen lips, his eyes were glazed over and he had a bit of saliva in the corner of his lip, which prompted Neville to lean forwards and lick it away.

"Quarters, Harry, remember?" Neville asked, his voice filled with amusement. Harry snapped out of it, and opened the door, which revealed an amused looking Selene and Ezekiel Potter.

"Uncle Damon, you really need to learn how to use silencing charms." Ezekiel informed him with a grin.

"He knows, Ezekiel." Damon said, rolling his eyes in a show of immaturity. Ezekiel grinned at his brother disguised as his uncle.

"So, I can call you big brother in front of him now?" he asked. Harry nodded and glanced at the smiling Selene, who gave him a knowing look.

"Go on, Adrian. Go have fun with your mate." Harry flashed her a grin, and led Neville away, smiling as Selene led Ezekiel away, in the opposite direction so he couldn't follow Damon and Neville and spy on their first coupling.

* * *

"Mmm," Harry rolled over and rested his head on top of Neville's bare chest, his fingers played over Neville's stomach, idly playing with his naval and the trail of hair leading beneath the blankets. Neville's hand instantly shot to his, stopping him. 

"Mm, don't. That tickles." he murmured, still feeling lethargic from their rather "vigorous" love making session. Harry felt the urge to repeat his actions, but resisted. He was feeling too lazy to really do anything.

They were quiet for a while, enjoying the feel of the other's naked body pressed against them, the feel of satin sheets around them, the smell of sex lingering in the air. Harry then wrinkled his nose, feeling the dried cum on his stomach, making him feel incredibly gross. He murmured a cleansing spell, which cleaned their bodys most invasively, and the sheets around them. Neville chuckled.

"Feeling gross, Harry love?" he asked. Harry looked up to see Neville's beautiful baby blue eyes gazing down at him lovingly. Harry just smiled sheepishly in response, causing Neville to chuckle again, his free hand that had been on Harry's back, found it's way to Harry's black locks, and wrinkled his nose.

"Well, I guess that we hadn't needed to search for the lube after all." Neville mumbled. Harry gaped before laughing.

"I thought the exact same thing!" he manged to say before bursting out laughing. Neville shook his head, rolling his eyes and mumbled a spell that cleaned Harry's hair, making it so that it was silky instead of greasy. Harry gaped. "How'd you do that?" he asked. Neville chuckled.

My uncle's hair gets really greasy too, so he invented this spell that dispells the grease for a week. Well, actually, it depends on hos much power you put behind the spell for how well it works." he explained, shrugging. He then frowned. "Harry, love, you need to explain a few things to me now. Why you're my new defense professor, where you've been, why're you're her glamoured and underneath a flase name, how you became a werewolf and how long, and why you look like Snape." Neville shivered. Harry felt his heart go cold.

"Nev', you'll love me no matter what, right?" softly asked Harry. Neville's eyes widened.

"Of course, love." Neville replied instantly. Harry sat up and left the bed, pulling on a robe. He ventured out of the bedroom and out into his living quarters. Neville stared after him before jumping up, pulling on his slacks and following Harry out into the living room to find Harry all curled up in a chair, looking awfully put out. Neville went to kneel in front of him, but Harry gestured towards the couch.

"Nev', my name's not Harry Potter. Not really, I changed it. It's actually Hibiscus Snape. Before that, it was really Harry Snape. Severus Snape, your feared potions professor, he's my father." Neville gaped at him. Harry, with a sigh, proceeded to tell Neville everything about himself and his life.

* * *

**Year: 1978**

"Remus," Harry whispered fearfully in the middle of the night. He felt some weight next to him and he didn't know who it was. He had just woken up from a bad nightmare about Neville rejecting him because he was Snape's son.

"Shh, quiet Adrian. It's okay." a voice whispered in his ear and Harry instantly recognized it as Sirius's.

"Sirius?" whimpered Harry. Sirius soothed him.

"Shh. It's okay, Adrian. Remus will be right back. He went for a wet wash cloth. It wasn't real, it was just a nightmare." Sirius murmured. Harry clung to him, whimpering as he sought out the physical comfort that he needed.

"Please, please don't let him reject me," Harry whispered into Sirius's neck, the tears pouring from his eyes. Sirius soothed him, rubbing his back reassuringly.

Harry had come clean with them the night that they had come back, except fpr Peter, who had been "mysteriously" missing alone with Severus and Lucius. Lily had instantly accepted him, and had sat with his head in her lap for the rest of the night. James had to be brought around, but Remus and Sirius had accepted it after a bit, Remus sooner than Sirius.

"Adrian? Sirius?" James whispered. He stumbled in the dark without his glasses until he found the bed that he was searching for. He found Harry clinging on to Sirius and crawled into the bed and began to rub Harry's back in a soothing manner. "Another nightmare? Or was it another prophecy?" he asked.

"Nightmare. Remus and I were able to wake him." Sirius replied softly. It had been two weeks since they had returned and ever since then, every night they had ended up in the same bed, soothing Adrian from either a nightmare, a memory or a prophecy. With a memory, Harry woke up in a cold sweat and would crawl into bed with either James or Sirius and Remus.

"You know, we should just get one giant bed in this room and just sleep together in it." Remus whispered loudly to the room as he returned with the cool wash cloth. He walked over to the bed and handed the washcloth to Sirius, who accepted it and began to wash the sweat from Harry's face and shoulders. Remus crawled into the bed and Harry instantly clung to him. Sirius chuckled, now comfortable with Harry clinging to Remus.

"Don't let him reject me." Harry whispered to Remus. Remus gace the other two a sad smile and they laid down in their customary positions. James outside on the right, Remus in the middle with Harry on top of him with his arms wrapped aroun Remus's neck, and Sirius on the outside left, both Sirius and James holding the two werewolves.

"Don't let who reject you?" Remus asked as Sirius gently washed the sweat from Harry's back.

"Neville." Harry whimpered. James gave his future son, his current friend, a sad smile.

"Why would he reject you, Adrian?" James asked softly, rubbing Harry's back as Remus carded his fingers through Harry's hair in a relaxing and reassuring manner.

"Because he's terrified of my father." Harry replied, causing the three boys to frown.

"What?" they all echoed.

"He's terrified of Severus. In our third year during our boggart lesson, the boggart turned into Severus when he was facing it. Please don't let him reject me." Remus gave him a smile, Harry didn't even notice that it was obviously forced.

"I'm posititve that he won't reject you. Now, come, lets go to sleep. We have a test in potions in the morning." Remus murmured. The two werewolves fell asleep soon after, leaving the other two boys awake to talk.

"Do you think this Neville boy will reject him?" James asked, remembering how guilty he felt about how he had treated his son in the beginning of the year. Sirius sighed.

"I hope not. I happen to be fond of Adrian. By the way, thank you for making me his godfather." Sirius whispered, not wanting to wake his werewolf and Adrian.

"Thank you for being there for him while I couldn't." Sirius nodded. He then frowned.

"Why did Adrian tell us? I mean, we might change the course of time now that we know." Sirius mumbled. James looked sad.

"Probably because he'll erase our memories before he returns home to the future."

"Well, that bloody well sucks." This caused James to laugh, which briefly woke Remus.

"What are you laughing about?" he demanded irritably with a sleep laden voice.

"You were talking in your sleep about how soft Sirius is." James replied quickly. Remus made himself comfortable again with Harry on top of him and wrapped in the arms of his two best friends since his first year.

"Oh, well, shut up." Remus growled, falling back asleep, causing both James and Sirius to laugh, but stifled their laughter by putting their fists in their mouths.

* * *

**Year: 1997**

"Harry, come here." Neville murmured, opening his arms. Harry instantly launched himself into them. Neville smiled and nuzzled Harry's hair. "I won't reject you. I love you. And if that greasy old git of a bat is your father and brought you into this world to me, then I guess he isn't as bad as I originally thought he was. When are we going to go talk to him to discuss the marriage delegations?" Neville asked.

Harry's hands tightened on his shirt and looked Neville in the face. "Nev, he doesn't know I'm me. And he can't know until later. Just, just be my lover, be my mate, until then, please?" Harry asked. Neville gave him a relieved smile.

"Thank merlin, Harry. That gives me plety of time to over come my fear of that man, build up my legenday Gryffindor courage and prepare things with Grandme." Harry grinned.

"Thanks, Nev." Harry purred, tracing Neville's jaw line with his tongue, making Neville shiver agreeably. "Now, I think I have a king sized bed calling our names." Neville quickly picked Harry up and ran into the bedroom, using his vampire agility and threw Harry onto the bed, quickly pouncing and divesting the two of them of whatever articles of clothing that they happen to have on for their time spent in the living room.

* * *

"Well, isn't this nice? My first class of the day, and I have sixth year Slytherins and Gryffindors in the same room. I just know that this spells disaster, so I'm going to begin by telling you that any rivalry that you may possess against one another, ends as soon as you enter through my classroom door. In fact, in my presence, I expect it to be completely nonexistent. Do I make myself clear?" Damon Warburten demanded as he stood in front of his class. They all grumbled and only two people actually replied, and that was Ezekiel and Neville. Damon frowned when even Hermione didn't respond to his question. 

"Well, if that's the case, then I guess I'll just have to cancel today's original lesson plan. I was going to show you how to use swords today, but since you're so disagreeable with working with one another, I'm going to have to do something else to strengthen the relations between your two houses." Damon spoke, his voice belying his annoyance at their lack of agreeability and respect. Everyone's eyes widened as they realized that they had just ruined what could have possibly and promising fun lesson.

"Sir, I'll play nice with the Gryffindorks!" Draco said instantly, not even thinking for a second about what he was saying, word wise. Damon's eyes narrowed, and briefly remembered Draco mercilessly making him stand in a corner for an entire day without reprieve for his father to come back and find.

"Mr. Malfoy, I believe you just sealed your fate with that last word that you used." Draco paled at his professor's words.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom, you two are now partnered up since you two are the most agreeable to getting along with our Slytherin friends. Oh, look at this, now there's an equal number of Slytherins and Gryffindors! How fortunate! Especially since before I had decided to forego assigning partners, but luck has shined down on us today!" Damon grinned viciously. Every student in the room paled significantly.

"Mr. Malfoy, you are now partnered with Mr. Weasely. Miss Granger, you are now partnered with Mr. Zabini. Mr. Snape, you are now partnered with Mr. Finnigan. Mr. Goyle, you are partnered with Mr. Thomas. Miss Parkinso, you are partnered with Miss Brown." and Damon continued until all the Gryffindors, except for Neville and Ezekiel, were partnered with a Slytherin. When he finished, Damon frowned when he looked up at the class. "Well, get up and sit next to your partner. Hurry up!" he bellowed. Everyone frantically packed all of their supplies back up and shot around the room until they were seated next to their partners. Damon frowned when he noticed that they had all strategically sat so they were sitting closely to a member of their own house (such as across the isle, behind, infront, and such). He 'tsked' them, waggling his finger and raising his eyebrows.

"Now, now, this won't due. Now, Mr. Weasely, please change seats with Mr. Malfoy so you are no longer sitting across the isle from Miss Granger. Miss Parkinson, switch seats so that you are no longer sitting behind Mr. Zabini." and on he continued until no Gryffindor was sitting in close proximity to another Gryffindor, and the same with the Slytherins. Damon smiled once he was complete, completely ignoring the dirty looks that he was getting from his students that were once his fellow classmates.

"This is your new seating arrangement for the rest of the year. Also, the person you are partnered with is your partner for the rest of the year. You are now dependent upon each other to pass. In fact, you will now hand in your homework as one. You will do all of your work together, and if I can wrangle it, I will have it done so that the whole lot of you are eating and sleeping together until you get along. If one of you gets in trouble, both of you get in trouble. I will have it set so that if any of you get into trouble with any teacher in the castle, you will both spend detention together." Ron's jaw dropped.

"You can't do that!" Ron spluttered angrily, his face turning bright red in his rage. "I refuse to be partnered with Malfoy!"

"SIT DOWN MR. WEASELY! YOU WILL WORK TOGETHER WITH MR. MALFOY, AND YOU WILL BE HAPPY WITH IT! AND THAT APPLIES TO ALL OF YOU!" Damon paused. "And Mr. Weasely, I can do it and I have." Ron flushed further and sat back down, having stood up during his yelling fit about being partnered with Draco. "Also, you and Mr. Malfoy now have detention with me, tonight, for speaking out of turn." Draco turned red and turned to yell at Ron, but settled enough for a dirty look.

"Does anyone else have anything to say?" Damon asked, grinning evilly at his class who was now entirely giving him the death glare that could have rivaled his father's.

"This isn't fair!" Pansy shrieked.

"Detention, Miss Brown, Miss Parkinson."

"But-"

"Tomorrow night as well, now."

"Hermione, the smart witch that she was, raised her hand. Damon nodded towards her. "Miss Granger?"

"Sir, why did you give detention to Parkinson? You asked if anyone else had anything to say." Hermione pointed out logically, still glaring at him. Damon grinned at her.

"I prefer it when my students actually raise their hands." he replied. Hermione blinked.

"Oh, well, why didn't you just take points, sir? Instead of giving us detention, whish is a lot less hassle for the staff." Hermione said, flushing slightly. Damon grinned.

"Because, Miss Granger, you no longer have seperate houses once you enter my classroom. You are all one class of students to me, and I will treat you as such. I will not condone this segregation of the school any longer. What most of you have not realized, is that you would all do best to work together to succeed in this world." Everyone fell quiet, dropped their dirty looks, and stared at their teacher.

"Mr. Zabani, tell me, why do you think it is that the dark lord, also known as he-who-shall-not-be-named, or even better, Voldemort, or even better, Tom Riddle. But, why do you think it is that he is able to strike such fear into everyone's hearts?" Damon went and sat down on top of his desk in front of the entire class. He pulled out a knife and began to peel one of the several apples on his desk.

Blaise flushed at the attention that Damon had just thrust upon him. "Um, because he murders mudbloods and-" Damon's eyes flashed as he looked up. He threw his knife and it embedded itself into the desk that Blaise and Hermione were both seated at, less than an inch from Blaise's hand. Everyone froze and Blaise stared in horror at the knife that was not so far away from his hand as it had been just seconds ago.

"Never say that word in my classroom again. Do you understand me, Mr. Zabini?" Damon growled. He then turned his gaze on the rest of the class once Blaise nodded his assent. "Do all of you understand me?" Everyone nodded, afraid to speak without his express permission. "For now on, when you're in my class, you don't have a lineage. You are not a pureblood, you are not a muggle born, you are not anything but a bunch of wizards and witches in my training. If any mention lineage is made in my classroom again, you will have a full week of detention with me. If you insult another's lineage, it's two weeks of detention with me. If I hear the use of the word mudblood, it's an entire month along with your next Hogsmead weekend. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Professor Warburten." the entire class chorused, their voices tinged with fear.

"Good, now, Mr. Zabini, you were saying?" Damon summoned his knife back to him, and went back to peeling his apple. Blaise swallowed, looked around nervously, before continuing with what he had begun before the whole incident.

"Um, he-who-must-not-be-named is feared because he kills muggleborns and muggles, and is one of the most powerful people in the world?" Blaised asked nervously, afraid that the knife would come flying at him again if he was wrong. Damon smiled.

"Very good. He's feared because of his power." Damon's gaze swept over the room. "Mr. Thomas, why is Voldemort so powerful?" Dean flinched, not wanting his professor's attention on him. Everyone in the room had this same sentiment.

"Um, because of his magic?"

"Wrong. Anyone else wish to venture a guess?" No one raised their hands. No one dared to raise their hands. "No one? Very well. It is because of who he has following him. Now, who does he have following him?" The curly strand of apple skin was slowly growing longer as he slowly and carefully peeled his apple. "Miss Brown?"

"Death eaters?" she asked, staring at the knife in his hands that was halfway through with peeling the apple in his hands.

"True. But who are the death eaters? Mr. Weasely? Care to give us your thoughts?"

"Slytherins!" Ran spat, shooting a glare at Draco, who glared back at him. Damon frowned.

"Two nights of detention, Mr. Weasely, Mr. Malfoy. The answer is, he has Slytherins, Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and people from all over the world working for him."

"LIAR!" Seamus yelled. "Gryffindors would never follow you-know-who!"

"Detention, Mr. Finnigan, Mr. Snape. You are wrong, Mr. Finnigan. Voldemort does in fact have Gryffindors following him. Most of you have probably never heard of him, but a man by the name of Peter Pettigrew was a Gryffindor and he worked for Voldemort. Mr. Pettigrew passed inside information to Voldemort. All of you heard about what happened to James and Lily Potter, correct?" Everyone nodded, transfixed by his tale. "Mr. Pettigrew was part of the reason why that happened. He sold out the Potters to Voldemort."

"But I thought that Sirius Black did that!" a girl, Elizabeth Proctor, from Gryffindor, asked.

"Ahh, now you see, that is complicated to explain, but I happen to know for a fact that Peter Pettigrew was working for Voldemort and still is. But we're getting off track. What I'm trying to point out to you is the fact that Voldemort has followers from all houses. You can ask Mr. Malfoy if you wish. His father was a spy for the light for a great number of years." Everyone turned to look at Draco, who flushed with embarrassement.

"Mr. Longbottom, could you please come with me to my office so we can retrieve today's lesson. I was going to save it for next week, but since everyone was so disagreeable," Damon wandered off, causing most of the students to flush with shame, especially Hermione. "Mr. Potter, please watch the class."

Damon and Neville went into his office, where Neville pounced on Damon as soon as the door was closed. Damon quickly put up a silencing charm so no one would hear what was going on in the office. Damon dropped his glamours, became Harry and Harry's hands found their way to Neville's firm ass as Neville nipped at his throat before sinking his fangs into the pale skin.

"Oh!" Harry whimpered, ecstasy rolling off of him in waves. Just as Harry came, Neville withdrew his fangs. Neville held Harry against him as Harry whimpered at the sudden loss of pleasure. Neville shushed him until Harry was able to stand confidently once again. He cast a cleansing charm, grabbed the previously set out papers and gave them to Neville and sent him back to the classroom and gave him directions for him and Ezekiel to pass out the papers to everyone in class.

Harry sat in his office, bringing himself back to reality, and he realized that he couldn't let him and Neville be alone during the school day or else they would ruin everything. The students didn't know that they were mates. Only Albus did.

Straightened out, Harry recast his glamours, once again becoming Damon Warburten and returned to his class. Everyone watched him as he strode confidently to the front of the classroom. He grinned wolfishly at them, making their fear increase dramatically, which made Damon, Neville and Ezekiel all want to groan, but had to hold their groans in. The fear was like an aphrodesiac for the three of them.

"Well, you have your assignments. You have to work together with your partner to figure out the ten riddles on the sheet, and only when the two of you have solved all the questions on your work sheet, will the two of you move on. So, even if in two months from now you're the only ones who haven't figured out the questions, you will continue to work on it even as the class progresses without you because I refuse to have uncooperative brats underneath my tutelage." The bell rang, thus signaling the end of class. Damon stopped them before they left.

"Did I say you could leave? Did I say that I was done? Return to your seats immediately. Yes, Miss Granger?" Damon asked as everyone shot him a death glare as they returned to their seats. Only Hermione raised her hand.

"Sir, we have to go to our next class or else we'll be late!" Damon grinned.

"I feel sorry for you then, Miss Granger, because I was going to write all of you passes for being late, but your comment just negated that action. Class, thank Miss Granger and Mr. Zabini for making you late without an excuse for your next class." All the Slytherins and Gryffindors shot the pair glares. "Now, as I was saying. I want all of you to return here promptly at seven, directly after dinner, and I suggest you bring all of your possessions. Also, in a month's time, we will be taking a camping excursion to an undisclosed location where we will not be using any magic and will be doing everything the, how shall I say, muggle way? Anyway, any one who wishes to attend, the sign up sheet is placed right outside of my classroom door." He studied them for a minute. "Now, you may leave."

Every student leapt up and ran out of the room. Damon amused himself with the idea of making them all come back and walk, but decided to be nice since he had been so harsh during class. He was then amused to notice that not a single one of them, other than Ezekiel and Neville, stopped to sign up for the camping trip. As they signed their names on the piece of paper, Damon called for them to remain behind for a little while longer. They both reluctantly slunk back into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Damon chuckled.

"I'm only writing the two of you passes. You two not only signed up for the camping trip, you both followed orders and payed attention during class. I also want for the two of you to try and pursuade the rest of your, um, peers, to take part as well, in the camping trip, of course." Damon said byway of explanation as he scribbled two notes for the two of them, excusing their tardiness. "Who do you guys have next?"

"Severus." they chorused. Neville then grinned.

"You know, Hermione, Ron, Leon and Draco are going to be pissed at you later on when they find out who you really are." Neville said as he accepted his note. Damon shrugged.

"A necessary evil, but you have to admit, I've never seen Ron's face turn quite that particular shade of red before." Neville laughed and led out of the room to their next class, potions, explaining Damn's, or rather, Harry's, past relationship with the previously mentioned four.

Damon sighed as he watched the two vampires leave his classroom. He, completely by coincidence of course, happen to have a free period now and decided to utilize it by speaking with Albus about his threatening promise to his class.

* * *

**Year: 1978**

Harry smiled as he watched James leave for his date with Selene, and watched Lily left with him for her date with Severus, but to everyone else in the room, both James and Lily had finally "gotten together" and were both going out on a date with "each other". They were using the other as a cover story. Harry had only told James and Lily that James wasn't his father and that Severus was. Lily had been thrilled.

Unfortunately, it was the night of the full moon, and Harry wanted to do nothing more than scream at the top of his lungs about how it wasn't fair. James had Selene, Lily had Severus, Remus and Sirius had eather other, and Peter had Voldemort (A/N: I don't mean it that way...ew...). Harry hadn't yet had a chance to use the time turner to go forwards in time so he could spend time with Neville.

"Adrian, it's time for your detention with Professor Flitwick." Remus called over. Harry groaned, but it was all an act. It was just another cover up detention for the full moon. Harry stood up from his seat in front of the fire.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you two later." They bid him farewell, but knew that they would be seeing him again in about fifteen minutes later in the Shrieking Shack.

Harry, instead of doing his usual check-in with the teachers who he was having "detention" with in case someone followed his, he went straight down to the Shrieking Shack. He turned towards one of the boarded up windows and stared through the crack for a while before silently wishing that he could just transform immediately and get it over with because he hated the anticipation.

Suddenly, Harry felt himself turning, but it wasn't hurting like it normally was. Harry pushed towards it faster before it could start hurting, and he started to change faster. Surprisingly, he didn't encounter any pain, and just shook his body, getting rid of any remaining strange twinges that he had felt during his transformation.

**_"I'm glad that you finally accepted me," _**a soft, deep voice spoke. Harry whirled around, trying to find the culprit but encountered no one. He heard the voice chuckle. **_"Close your eyes, and you will see me." _**

Harry did as instructed, and found himself in a dark expanse of a room with a wolf sitting in frot of him, and Harry realized that he was human. He stared at the wolf.

"Who are you?" he asked. The wolf gave him it's version of a smile.

**_"No need to talk aloud. You only need to think if for me to hear it." _**Harry nodded, dumbfounded. **_I am the wolf inside of you. I call myself Nightshade, as our fur is as black as night as we move as a shade does." _**

**_"So you're the werewolf inside of me?" _**Harry asked, doing as instructed, and found, to his surprise, that it worked.

**_"Yes, and I've been waiting so long for you to finally accept me." _**the wolf growled pleasantly. **_"So very long. Now, we can be as we were meant to be. As one. One entity. Working together. It will be so beautiful, Hibiscus." _**

Harry blinked. **_"What did you call me?" _**asked Harry, feeling uncertain about all of this.

**_"Hibiscus. It is the name that our mother and father wished to name us, no?" _**the wolf inquired. **_"So, it is our name, yes?" _**The wolf paused. **_It is our human name. For once we have become one with one another, our wolf name shall be Nightshade and our human name shall be Hibiscus Severus Snape." _**

Harry blinked again. **_"We will become one? I don't think I understand. Aren't we already one?" _**

The wolf chuckled softly as he explained. **_"Yes, but not as we should be. We are currently one as two entities in one body. When we become one, as in one entity in one body, the two of us conjoined forever, then we shall truly become a true one. What the werewolf was truly and always meant to be." _**

Harry walked forwards, in his mind, and reached out tentatively towards the wold, who butted his head into Harry's hand, and gave him an appreciative growl. Harry smiled at the silky feeling of the fur and caressed his head and neck lovingly, scratching lightly behind the ears.

**_"Will it hurt?" _**Harry asked softly. Nightshade looked up at him, and Harry was surprised to see the completely intelligent golden eyes that were flecked with green that were staring up at him.

**_"Better. So much better." _**Harry fell to his knees and hugged the wolf, loving the feeling of his fur against his skin. He didn't notice that the wolf was merging with him, and he was becoming one with the wolf.

When Harry opened his eyes, and he found himself staring into a familiar, yet unfamiliar amber eyes. He realized that he was staring at Moony. Moony released a questioning whimper, to which Harry instrinctually replied with, with a quick lick of the tongue on Moony's muzzle, instantly soothing the other werewolf, who howled with happiness, and impatiently nudged him to get him to get up and come play.

* * *

"Mr. Rowthings, you seemingly have nothing wrong with you. You have none of the normal injuries after one of your nights under the full moon. Do you care to explain because I can't think of any possible reasons as to why when Mr. Lupin is covered with all of the usual injuries." This was what greeted Harry the next morning in Hospital Wing. Harry just gave her a blank look and shrugged. 

"Maybe it's the alpha wolf in me?" he replied with a shrug. Torosa gave him a studious look before nodding uncertainly.

"I guess it's entirely possible. You have yet to reach your magical majority." Torosa spoke slowly, her voice betraying the uncertainty that she felt. Harry nodded, got out of the infirmary bed and quickly left the hospital wing before Torosa could change her mind.

For some reason, he didn't feel like telling Torosa Conner about how he and his werewolf side had merged completely into one entity. He had all of the extra powers of being a werewolf in his human form, and could even speak with his wolf side, turn into a wolf without the full moon. He just didn't want to tell anyone, really. Especially about how his transformation didn't hurt, and about how he had kept his mind throughout the entire night without once fighting or wrestling with the werewolf inside of him. Without fighting with Nightshade.

**_"Hibiscus, let us visit our mate. We need him. Use the time turner." _**Nightshade whispered from the back of his mind where he seemed to like to reside. Harry stopped and drew deep into the shadows of one of the alcoves so he could speak with Nightshade without distraction or being caught in the act.

**_"Now? We don't even know the exact time and what not!" _**Harry replied sharply. The wolf growled.

**_"Now? We need to claim him before another does. And the others, they won't realize that we're gone if we go now, so if we make a mistake with the time turner, they won't notice. They'll think that you're still in the hospital wing with Remus." _**Nightshade sounded sad as he said Remus's name, making Harry frown.

**_"What's wrong?" _**Harry asked him. **_"Why are you sad?" _**Harry felt the wolf's surprise then guilt.

**_"I just wish that Remus would accept Moony, as you call him, so he would not have to suffer as he does. He is pack, it hurts to know that he's in pain." _**Nightshade informed him.

**_"I know. What do you mean by, Moony, as we cal him? Isn't that his wolf's name?" _**inquired Harry. He felt annoyance from Nightshade.

_**"His name is Windwalker. He should be what he is meant to be, but Remus fights himself. He has since he was first bitten. Normally, the young can accept their wolf sides, that's why werewolves generally attack children, so they can bring about the revolution to help all werewolves, but nowadays, the children are eighter taught to reject their wolf side or are to young to understand that they need to accept the wolf in order to become whole. Instead of embracing the gift thet they have been given, they instead see it as a curse, reject it, and search for a "cure" for the "curse". It's disgusting, really." **_

_**"How do you know all of this?" **_

**_"It is an internal knowledge that is instantly passed from one werewolf to another upon bite." _**Nightshade said byway of explanation. Harry sighed, but then felt the urge to go use the time turner to go visit Neville. He rolled his eyes at Nightshade's not so subtle urging.

**_"Fine, fine. I'll go figure out the math and then we'll go visit Neville. Damn it. I hate math." _**Harry grumbled, ignoring Nightshade's snickering.

* * *

Sirius bounced into the infirmary and pounced on his mate, who groaned in pain at the sudden impact that jarred a couple of his injuries. Sirius gave him an apologetic look and kiss on the cheek. Lily, Severus, James and Peter all rolled their eyes at their antics. Peter looked over at the bed next to Remus's and frowned. 

"Hey, Remus, where's Adrian?" Peter piped up. Remus's eyes widened in surprise and looked over at the empty bed next to him.

"I know he was here earlier." he whispered hoarsely. His throat was raw from screaming during the transformation back.

"Healer Conner!" Sirius bellowed, winking at his mate, who winced at the sudden loud noise that his lover had caused. Healer Conner came bustling back in and gave Sirius a dark look.

"Mr. Black, keep your voice down. You are disturbing my patients' rest." she said irritably. Sirius rolled his eyes playfully.

"Healer Conner, I think one of your patients made a jail break." Selene commented, walking in with Severus, who she was also holding hands with.

"Who?" she asked, turning to study the hospital week. "Adrian Rowthings. He's missing." James said, pointing towards the unoccupied, but usually occupided once a month, bed next to Remus's bed.

"Is that all? Adrian was released earlier, about two hours ago." Torosa explained, relief spreading throughout her. She noticed the look of pain on Remus's face, and realized that he was due for another numbing potion and selected one of the several vials on his beside table that was marked 'Numbing Potion 5'.

"Why? Last night was, well, you know." Lily said, worry setting in over her little boy. Well, her future little boy. Severus felt worry spread throughout him as well, settling over him like a warm blanket. He listened intently for the nurse's answer.

James and Selene, sensing the worry that their fellow couple had, hugged them in a comforting manner. Well, James hugged Lily, and Selene just gave Severus a reassuring squeeze of the hand. Torosa noticed though, but chose not to mention anything about Selene and Severus's hidden concern.

"Adrian had nothing wrong with him. He was completely uninjured from last night. In fact, he's in the best condition that I've seen him in all year." Torosa commented, frowning, but shrugging it off. "I'm sure he's just up in his dorm room, working on his homework or resting." she said loftily, but knew that he was more likely to be out playing quidditch or something of that like.

James and Sirius shared a look, then James and Peter shared a look. Sirius stood up from Remus's bed and gave him a quick peck on the forehead. "We'll be back later, Remus. We're going to go find Adrian." Lily frowned. That was entirely unlike James. She smiled. Maybe he was finally growing up. But then she saw the hidden worry in their eyes and she put away her happiness at the unexpected show of maturity.

"I have to go to the library for some homework. I'll bring you back some books later, Remus. Hey, Selene, Severus, do you want to come with?" she asked. Remus and Torosa watched the group of kids leave, both of the uncertain as to why they seemed so worried and quick to depart. Shrugging it off, Remus went back to sleep and Torosa went to check on her three other patients in the infirmary, completely unaware that Adrian hadn't been seen all day since his release from the infirmary.

* * *

**_I think that's all for now... Okay, bye. _**

**_I'll leave you with this funny sentence. _**

_What contemptible scoundrel has stolen the cork to my lunch? _


End file.
